El Donante de Esperma
by Jessica-chan T.H
Summary: Aviso.! Esta historia NO es mia, su respectivo autor es Sammie-chan89.! Solo la estoy traduciendo Disfruten.! ;D
1. Chapter 1

"El Donante de Esperma"

"Querer un Niño"

Cómo yo recordaba, siempre he querido tener hijos. Yo quería tener ese tipo de amor y cercanía con mis hijos como la que he tenido con mis padres. Pensé que no habría sido nada más que eso. Yo estaba tan emocionada cuando llegué a ser de una edad adulta en que el embarazo sería probable que sucediera, pero el problema de todo esto era que ….

Me gustan las chicas.

Yo necesito de un hombre para poder quedar embarazada y yo sabía que no podía tener relaciones con un hombre sexualmente, incluso si quería tener un hijo. ¿Cuáles eran las alternativas? Yo no tenía conocimiento de ninguna otra que no sea tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre y como yo sabía que eso no era posible, me entristecí que mi sueño de tener un hijo no se haría realidad.

Por suerte, después de mencionar mi problema a mi hermana Miyuki, ella mencionó algo acerca de los bancos de esperma. Me sorprendí porque no me había dado cuenta que esos lugares existían, pero estaba contenta porque tenía una manera de cumplir mi deseo de tener un bebé. Así que le pregunté inmediatamente por la dirección.

Al día siguiente, fui a la dirección del banco de esperma para iniciar el proceso de mi embarazo. Yo estaba un poco asustada de lo que iba a pasar cuando hice mi camino en el interior del edificio, más yo estaba segura de que todo saldría bien.

"Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" La recepcionista detrás del mostrador preguntó. Por alguna razón, me puse nerviosa.

"H-hola. Estoy aquí para tener una inseminación" Traté de sonreír a pesar de mis nervios.

La recepcionista se levantó de su silla, fue a la pila de tablillas con papeles en ellos. "¿Sabes si estás ovulando?" -Preguntó después de entregarme el portapapeles con un poco de información en el.

Definitivamente no sabía si estaba ovulando. Estúpido de mí parte. "N-no, no lo sé. Creo que estaba tan emocionada en tener un bebé que me olvidé de ese detalle"

Ella sonrió. "Realmente quieres tener un bebé, ¿eh?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Está bien, no eres la primera que ha venido aquí sin saber si estaba ovulando debido a la excitación de tener un bebé", se agachó buscando algo. Después de encontrarlo, se puso de pie, con una caja en la mano. "Esto te ayudará a determinar si estás ovulando. Sólo tienes que seguir las instrucciones y cuando hayas terminado, regresa con el papeleo y podamos empezar".

"Gracias"

Me dirigí hacia las sillas que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomando asiento y procedí a llenar el papeleo para la inseminación. El papeleo era bastante simple, por lo que lo hice en unos pocos minutos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tomar la prueba de ovulación. Caminando hacia la recepción, coloqué el portapapeles en frente de ella.

"Haz terminado con todo?" Pregunto la recepcionista.

"No muy bien. Tengo que tomar el test de ovulación, pero no sé dónde está el baño" Le dije tímidamente mientras me rascaba la nuca.

"Está bien, tienes que ir por ese pasillo", señaló ella a mi izquierda y así siguieron mis ojos. "Y es la primera puerta a tu izquierda" Dijo con amabilidad.

"Gracias"

"Cuando hayas terminado vuelve y empezaremos el proceso".

"Está bien. Ya vuelvo" Y dicho esto, me dirigí por el pasillo y abrí la puerta de la izquierda.

El baño era una habitación espaciosa de color rosa. Había algunas revistas en la esquina, que me decía que estas son con las cuales probablemente los donantes de esperma llegaban a hacer su trabajo. Yo no podía dejar de reír por ese hecho. Era una especie de estupidez, sin embargo, mis pensamientos aterrizaron sobre donde se ponía el esperma de los chicos, tal vez en algún lugar que no sea siempre el mismo.

Tratando de concentrarme en lo que he venido aquí a hacer, puse el asiento del inodoro antes de sentarme y abrí la cajita que contenía la prueba de ovulación. Saqué las instrucciones y me puse a leer.

"Así que, básicamente, tengo que hacer pis en la prueba y esperar 15 minutos, y si muestra un signo más, entonces yo estoy ovulando. Bastantes instrucciones simples a seguir" Y así me dispuse a hacerlo.

Levanté la tapa del inodoro, me bajé los pantalones y las bragas y me senté. Coloque la prueba de ovulación donde pensé que mi pis salía y empecé a usar el baño. Una vez hecho esto, me quite la prueba y me limpié, acomodando un poco mi ropa.

Fue sin duda los más largos 15 minutos que he contado en mi vida. Yo estaba tan nerviosa esperando paciente. Realmente esperaba que yo estuviera ovulando, para que pudiera convertirme en la madre que siempre he querido ser. Después de mirar el reloj y ver que 15 minutos habían pasado, vacilante tomé la prueba. Cerré los ojos demasiado asustada para ver lo que iba a leer.

Que sea positivo! Que sea positivo!

Abrí un ojo, todavía no muy segura de qué esperar. Para mi sorpresa, en realidad estaba ovulando.

"¡Sí!" Salté en el aire antes de hacer un baile de victoria. Después de comprobarlo, tiré la prueba y me dirigí hacia el mostrador de recepción. "He realizado la prueba"

"¿Y?"

"Estoy ovulando", le dije con voz demasiado excitada.

"Bien por ti. Supongo que eso significa que podemos continuar con la siguiente parte del proceso de inseminación" La recepcionista fue a un archivero cercano, hojeando unas cuantas carpetas.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es la siguiente parte del proceso de inseminación?"

"Pues escoger el donante de esperma tonta" Ella se rió y me ruboricé. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? "Estas son algunas de las carpetas de algunos posibles donantes. Si no encuentras alguno que te gusté, simplemente vuelve y te voy a dar un poco más para elegir".

Agarré la carpeta y le dije un rápido gracias a la recepcionista antes de tomar asiento.

"Vamos a ver lo que tenemos aquí" Levanté la primera carpeta y la abrí.

Hmm ... Yunno Scrya. Trabaja como un arqueólogo. Interesante. Mirando la imagen adjunta, sólo podía pensar en una cosa ... maldita sea él parece un hurón. No quiero que mi hijo se parezca como un animal. Siguiente!

Chrono Harlaown ... hmmm ... no, tiene demasiado mal aspecto. No estoy muy encariñada con su pelo azul sin embargo lo voy a tener en cuenta.

Continué leyendo varias carpetas, pero parecía que nadie estaba alcanzando mi atención y no me sentía como si hubiera un buen candidato entre tantos a ser mi donante de esperma. Yo quiero que sea diferente del tipo usual ... algo mejor.

Llegué a la última carpeta del montón. Yo realmente no estaba segura de que esta persona sería la persona adecuada o bien, ya que todos los otros no eran buenos.

Fate Testarossa. Bueno, eso es definitivamente diferente. Suena como un nombre de chica. Tomé un vistazo a la imagen adjunta. Definitivamente parece el tipo de persona femenina, pero definitivamente es guapo. Y qué hermosos ojos. Encontré mis dedos trazando el rostro de este Tes Fate Testarossa. Era algo que nunca había visto antes. Sus ojos parecían tan tristes y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme el por qué. Yo estaba intrigada sin duda por esta persona desconocida. Sólo tenía que seguir leyendo. Edad: 25 (misma edad que yo) ... vive en la ciudad ... él es abogado. Bueno, yo estaba muy impresionada. Mientras leía, me impresioné aún más con él. Él estaría incluso dispuesto a ver al niño si decide que quiere conocer a su padre. Fate parecía una persona muy agradable y yo sólo sabía que quería que fuera mi donante. Al llegar al final de los documentos de la carpeta, algo me llamó la atención. El género no se puede especificar. Es hermafrodita! Ehh?

Yo sabía que existían hermafroditas, pero yo nunca había esperado encontrar uno aquí. Yo no estaba segura de qué hacer ahora. Fate era el mejor candidato que había encontrado hasta ahora, pero ahora ... Yo no estaba tan segura. Tantas preguntas inundaron mi mente. ¿Mi bebé tendría la anatomía masculina y femenina? ¿Cómo reaccionará la gente con mi bebé? Mientras pensaba en ello más, no quería arriesgarme a que mi bebé pasará por estos problemas. No podía poner mi bebé en esa situación.

Cerré el archivo de Fate estaba lista para ponerlo en el montón con el resto, pero me detuve. Abrí la carpeta de nuevo y no podía evitar sentirme atraída por esos ojos tristes de nuevo.

Debiste haber tenido una vida dura, ¿no es así? Me sentía triste por esta persona que yo no conocía. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme acerca de la vida de Fate. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que estos bellos ojos estuvieran tan tristes ... esos ojos ... mi bebé se vería hermoso con los ojos como los de Fate.

Decidí entonces, en ese momento, no me importaba lo que Fate era. Se merecía tener su esperma utilizado y por eso la elegí como mi donante.

Le di mi elección de donante a la recepcionista y un poco después de eso, fui llamada a la parte de atrás, después de que el esperma de Fate fue descongelado. Me dijeron que me pusiera una bata de hospital y después de hacerlo, me acosté para comenzar el proceso de inseminación.

Tengo que decir que estaba nerviosa cuando vi la jeringa con el tubo largo en ella. Yo estaba un poco preocupada de que me dolería tener aquel tubo colocado en el útero, pero no fue tan malo como pensaba. Tuve que ponerme allí un poco más de una hora después el médico introdujo el esperma en mí, pero lo único que podía pensar era en el proceso que estaba ocurriendo dentro de mi cuerpo. El proceso que llevaría a cabo el embarazo y yo sólo esperaba que todo saliera como yo quería que fuera.

Me dijeron que me hiciera una prueba de embarazo unos días después de la inseminación, pero cuando lo hice, salió negativo. Yo estaba muy triste. Tendría que esperar hasta el próximo mes antes de que pudiera volver a intentarlo. Y yo no estaba tan segura de que iba a funcionar entonces empecé a dudar de todo.

Yo estaba tan deprimida después de eso, que empecé a comerme mi dolor. Yo quería un bebé en ese momento. Yo sólo quería ser una madre tan pronto como fuera posible. Era lamentable que la inseminación no funcionó.

En las semanas que comenzaron a pasar, yo comía cada vez más y en consecuencia, estaba cada vez más enferma. Sabía que tenía que haber ido reduciendo la cantidad de comida que comía, pero siempre me sentía hambrienta por alguna extraña razón. Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por mí porque pensaban que yo estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil después de no quedar embarazada la primera vez. Les dije que no se preocuparan, las cosas serían mejor cuando ovulara nuevamente. Supongo que no estaban convencidos y todavía estaban preocupados ya que seguía comiendo en exceso y me puse aún más enferma.

Un día, mi enfermedad empeoró tanto que tuve que ir al hospital. Nadie sabía lo que me pasaba. Yo seguía vomitando. Nada podría permanecer quieto y eso es lo que realmente tenía a todos preocupados.

Después de pasar unas horas en el hospital, me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Yo estaba tan sorprendida y definitivamente no era la única, porque cuando la noticia fue entregada, la boca de todos estaba abierta y los ojos de par en par.

Mi madre fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión de la noticia diciendo que el embarazo le explicaba mi hábito repentino de comer como una vaca. Yo puse mala cara, pero sin embargo acepté todas las felicitaciones de mi familia.

Puse mi mano sobre mi estómago, mirándolo afectuosamente.

Voy a ser madre ...

A medida que pasaban los meses, mi estómago se hizo más grande ... Creo que me estaba poniendo demasiado gordita. Mi pequeño bebé que no ha dejado de tener hambre porque yo seguía comiendo todo a la vista. Me dolían todo el tiempo mis tobillos, estaban tan hinchados, mi espalda me dolía. Quién hubiera pensado que tener un bebé me daría tanto dolor.

Una vez que había llegado el momento para mí para hacerme la ecografía que me dijera si mi bebé sería una niña, un niño, o de ambos, estaba un poco ansiosa. No estaba segura de lo que iba a tener. Nunca le dije a mis padres sobre Fate de ser un hermafrodita. Yo realmente no les dije nada porque yo no estaba segura de cómo se sentirían acerca de mi al escoger a alguien como Fate. Así que me lo guardé para mí.

Mis nervios estaban a toda marcha cuando el gel se colocó sobre mi vientre. Creo que mi mamá lo podía sentir, porque ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Su sonrisa me tranquilizaba un poco.

Mientras pensaba en ello más bien en realidad no me importaba lo que mi bebé fuera, porque yo amaría a mi bebé, no importa lo que pasase. Y me prometí en ese momento proteger a mi bebé de aquellos que tratan de hacerle daño.

"Bueno felicidades Nanoha, vas a tener una niña saludable", sonrió la Dr. Shamal.

Miré hacia mi mamá y ella tenía la sonrisa más encantadora en su rostro. "Vas a tener una nieta madre"

"Estoy muy emocionada por ello y más con los cien dólares que tu padre me debe ahora"

¿Eh? "Apostaron en lo que yo iba a tener?"

"Sip. Sabía que tendrías una niña. Era fácil de entender ya que tengo más hijas que hijos. Así que voy a tener un poco de dinero extra hoy", sonrió ella.

Mi familia era ridícula.

Mirando hacia abajo en mi estómago y el pensamiento de que mi hija estaba creciendo dentro de mí, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que Fate estaba haciendo en estos momentos. ¿Sabía ella que yo estaba embarazada de su hija? ¿Estaba bien? Por alguna razón, una parte de mí quería que Fate estuviera aquí para experimentar todo esto conmigo. Es, definitivamente, áspero ser madre soltera y mi bebé no está aquí aún... pero al menos yo todavía tengo a mis padres a mi hermano y hermana para ayudar.

Estos últimos meses pasaron muy rápido y yo estaba ahora en el hospital con mi madre y mi hermana sosteniendo mis piernas cuando comencé a empujar a que mi niña saliera.

"Mamá, me duele" Lloré mientras tomaba un descanso de estar empujando.

"Shhh". Me tranquilizó ella mientras me movía un poco de pelo de mi frente sudorosa "Ahora vas a pensar dos veces antes de tener un bebé y no quiero que sea tan rápido", bromeó. Yo puse mala cara a pesar de que estaba sufriendo. "No falta mucho para que salga el bebé. Saldrá en algún momento. Sólo tienes que apretar un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?" La sonrisa que mi madre me estaba dando, me calmó un poco el dolor. Tenía una manera de ser capaz de calmar a las personas con una sonrisa. Estoy feliz de que ella esté aquí conmigo.

Con un poco de fuerza recién descubierta que mi madre me dio, empecé a empujar de nuevo.

"Ahhh! Oh Dios Mio" Yo empuje más duro a pesar de que me sentía como si estuviera siendo desgarrada.

"Veo una cabeza!" Mi hermana me dijo con entusiasmo.

"Vamos Nanoha. Sólo un poco más" Mi madre animó.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para empujar con más fuerza y cuando lo hice, me sentí como un cañón salió de mí, seguido por la sensación de que algo se sacó de mí. Yo habría pensado en el dolor que estaba sintiendo si no fuera porque oí el sonido de mi bebé llorando.

Fue la cosa más dulce que jamás había escuchado.

Abrí los ojos que tenía apretados y allí delante de mí era mi bebé. Los médicos estaban limpiando su boca mientras lloraba. Podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos. Yo estaba tan feliz. Finalmente fui madre ... mi bebé estaba aquí por fin.

Los médicos colocaron una manta sobre mí antes de poner a mi bebé sobre mi pecho mientras seguían limpiándola y retirando la placenta de mi cuerpo.

"Hey pequeña", Dije,yo estaba tan orgullosa de lo que había creado ... lo que yo y el esperma de Fate creamos. Yo estaba tan agradecida con Fate por donar su esperma y ayudarme a crear esta criatura que dará alegría.

Los médicos me quitaron a mi bebé para limpiarla y ponerle un pañal y envolverla en una manta. Luego la pesaron.

"Ella pesa 7 libras Nanoha" Miyuki gritó, ya que terminaron de pesarla.

"Estoy sorprendida de que no sea más que eso. Ya que comías como una vaca" Mi mamá haciendo sus bromas, lo que me hizo hacer pucheros a cambio. "No te preocupes, vas a perder toda esa grasa nena" Mi madre se echó a reír. Estaba a punto de gemir, pero el médico venía con mi pequeña.

"Aquí está tu bebé", dijo la Dr. Shamal mientras me entrega mi niña.

"Eres tan hermosa" Ella lo era. Era como un ángel dormido. Tenía una nariz linda como un pequeño botón, pequeñas manitas, sus hebras eran de cabello marrón. Ella era todo lo que yo quería y me hizo preguntarme si tenía algo que se asemejara a Fate.

"Ella es tan hermosa Nanoha, lo hiciste muy bien" Mi madre me besó en la frente. No pude evitar sonreír ante el afecto.

"Sí, lo hiciste genial hermanita. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti"

"Gracias mamá y Miyuki por estar conmigo", Dije un poco más y provocando que algunas lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos también.

"Así que" Mi mamá se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos. "¿Cómo vas a nombrar a mi nieta?" Ella puso su mano sobre la cabeza de mi bebé.

"No lo sé. No he sido capaz de pensar en un nombre adecuado todavía"

Mi madre se quedó sin aliento. "No has pensado en un nombre? Ni siquiera algunas posibilidades?"

"No", dije tímidamente.

"Bueno, esto ciertamente no es suficiente. No puedes tener un bebé sin nombre, Nanoha"

"Lo sé madre" suspiré. Miré el rostro dormido de mi bebé. "¿Cómo debo nombrar a mi pequeña?" Justo en ese momento, mi pequeña abrió sus ojos, para revelar brillantes ojos color burdeos. Y en ese momento, la cara de Fate vino a mi mente. Yo sabía como iba a llamar a mi bebé. "Faye"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Mi mamá me preguntó.

Me acurruqué más cerca de mi bebé con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"Faye. Su nombre es Faye T. Takamachi"

Mi pequeño ángel ...


	2. La Reunión Largamente Esperada

La reunión largamente esperada

"Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?"

Esa fue la pregunta que yo había temido oír. Siempre me había preguntado qué iba a decir cuando llegará el momento en que Faye tuviera edad suficiente para preguntar por su padre. Y al parecer, todavía no tenía una buena explicación.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Faye?" Ella vino a mí con los brazos extendidos, pidiendo ser recogida. Gentilmente la puse en mi regazo queriendo saber lo que la llevó a esta repentina curiosidad de ahora.

"Bueno, yo estaba viendo un programa de televisión y la familia tenía una mamá y un papá. Incluso mis amigos tienen mamás y papás. Me preguntaba donde esta el mio" Una mirada triste vino a la cara de mi niña y me dolió el corazón verla a ella de esa manera.

"Faye," Yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y como resultado volvió a colocar su pequeña cabeza sobre mis pechos. Siempre lo hacía cuando quería comodidad. "Tienes un padre pero... Yo no sé dónde está el"

"¿Por qué?" Senti las manos apretadas un poco en mi camisa, yo froté las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de nuevo a Faye, en un intento de calmarla.

"Porque nunca conocí a tu padre en persona antes"

"No entiendo mamá"

¿Cómo iba a decir esto de una forma en que mi hija de cuatro años pudiera entender? Yo no quería confundirla más.

"Verás Faye, mami no te tuvo de la forma normal"

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" Ella preguntó con inocencia.

"Fui a un lugar donde ayudan a tener un bebé sin tener que estar con un hombre"

"Porque mamá ama las chicas, ¿no?"

"Eso es, nena" puse un beso en su frente antes de continuar. "En este lugar, hay algunos fluidos usados que provienen de un hombre acostumbrado a tener un bebé, pero nunca se conoce al hombre del que se tienen los fluidos"

"Así que ... así que nunca conoceré a papá?" El cuerpo de mi hija empezó a temblar un poco, ella estaba llorando. Levanté su barbilla para que me mirara, azul miró color burdeos con lágrimas.

"Sí, te encontrarás con tu papá" borrando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. "Tu papá era bastante agradable al querer verte si querías conocerlo un día. ¿Quieres conocer a tu papá?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Pues bien, voy a ir a buscar la información de tu papá y las dos podamos conocerlo por fin, ¿de acuerdo?" Yo me estaba poniendo un poco ansiosa. Quería conocer a Fate desde que su carpeta se puso en mis manos. Es bastante emocionante para ser posible capaz de cumplir.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Faye. "Te quiero mamá" Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

"Te amo mucho, pastelito de calabaza"

Después de dejar a Faye con mis padres en la panadería, me dirigí al banco de esperma con el fin de obtener información de Fate por lo que podría ser una posible reunión con nosotras . Caminé dentro, y fui a la recepcionista.

"Hey Nanoha tanto tiempo sin verte".

"Hey Shari. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"He estado bien. Gracias por preguntar" Ella esbozó una sonrisa brillante. "En que te puedo ayudar hoy?"

"Bueno, Faye me preguntó por su padre ayer"

"Finalmente te hizo la pregunta que has estado temiendo, ¿eh?" Asentí con la cabeza. "Y quieres la información de contacto de tu donante"

"Sí, yo creo. El padre de Faye dijo que estaba dispuesta a reunirse con ella si quería y... bueno, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí"

Shari fue al archivero detrás de ella para encontrar el archivo de Fate. Una vez que ella la tuvo, la puso en su escritorio, la abrió y escribió algo.

"Bueno, aquí está el número de teléfono que Fate nos dio. Espero que sea útil"

"Gracias Shari. Te lo agradezco"

"No hay problema. Buena suerte con todo"

"Gracias Shari. Adiós"

"Adiós"

Dicho esto, me dirigí fuera del banco de esperma y corrí hacia mi coche. Una vez dentro, miré el número que Shari me dio. Nuestro encuentro finalmente va a suceder. Como yo siempre había querido

que Fate estuviera en la vida de su hija, pero pensé que tenía que ser decisión de Faye a querer verla. Estoy feliz de que Faye quiera conocerla ahora.

Sacando mi celular, yo escribí el número que estaba en la hoja de papel. Mi corazón latía rápido, listo. ¿Iba a contestar? ¿Iba a estar ocupada? ¿Ella todavía quiere ver a Faye? Esas preguntas que pasan por mi mente se detuvieron cuando me enteré que la llamada había sido atendida.

"¿Hola?" Una voz suave se escuchó en la línea.

"H-hola. ¿Es Fate Testarossa?" Yo estaba tan nerviosa que estaba tartamudeando. Qué vergüenza.

"Sí. ¿Quién es?"

"Este, es Nanoha Takamachi. Umm, tú no me conoces, pero ... Usé tu esperma del banco de esperma"

Silencio.

"¿Estás ahí?" Tenía miedo de que ella había colgado.

"S-sí, todavía estoy aquí. Así que usaste mi e-esperma?"

"Sí. Esa es la razón por la que estoy llamando. Ya ves, me quedé embarazada con tu esperma hace cuatro años y mi hija ... nuestra hija quiere conocerte. Recuerdo que pusiste que estabas dispuesta a reunirte si la niña quería verte y como ella quiere, me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta a reunirte con ella. Realmente la harías feliz ".

Silencio de nuevo. Ahora me estaba preocupando.

"Hey, si no quie-"

"No, no es eso" Ella interrumpió: "Yo estaba pensando en cuando sería un buen momento para conocerlas a ustedes" Me sentí tan aliviada. Podía imaginar la cara de Faye ,si Fate dijera que no quería encontrarse con ella. Ella habría estado devastada. "Bueno, yo estoy libre después del trabajo mañana. Cómo alrededor de las 5. ¿Estaría bien contigo, entonces?"

"Si, eso suena perfecto" Yo estaba tan feliz por Faye en estos momentos. "Yo suelo llevar a Faye al Parque Tokio los sabados. Así que si podrías encontrarte con nosotros allí, eso sería genial"

"S-seguro ... umm Faye?" Fate parecía tan nerviosa por teléfono. Era lindo.

"Sí, es el producto de tu esperma. Ella es una niña maravillosa. Realmente te gustará"

"Yo-yo estoy honrada de poder conocerla. Te veré mañana Nanoha"

"Nos vemos luego"

"Adiós"

Cerré el teléfono, lo traje a mi pecho. Este fue un momento tan feliz. Faye sólo va a estar rebotando en la cama cuando escuche esto. Ella va a estar muy feliz de conocer a Fate... Yo voy a ser feliz también.

Hmm ... ahora ¿qué me pongo?...

Era la hora de dormir de Faye y así llegamos a la habitación y ella se metió en la cama. Yo no le había dicho acerca de la reunión con Fate todavía, pero pensé que ahora es un buen momento como cualquier otro.

"Faye". Ella me miró después de ponerse cómoda bajo su manta de color rosa.

"Sí mamá?" Pude ver que tenía los ojos cansados. Había sido un día largo.

"Fui a buscar la información sobre tu padre hoy" Sus ojos no estaban cansados una vez más. Sonreía a la espera de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

"¿Voy a encontrarme con mi padre? ¿Voy a encontrarme con mi padre?" Ella hizo su camino fuera de las mantas, saltando arriba y abajo en el entusiasmo. Yo no podía dejar de reír en su excitación. Era tan adorable.

"Sí pastelito de calabaza. Vas a conocer a tu padre. De hecho, van a reunirse mañana cuando vayamos al parque"

"YAY!" Faye saltando con entusiasmo en mis brazos, colocando un beso rápido en los labios. Ella envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. "Te amo mamá. Eres la mejor de todo el mundo entero" Tuve que reírme de ella. Sus manos estaban agitándose en el entusiasmo. Me gustaría tener una cámara conmigo.

"Estoy feliz que Faye es feliz, pero es hora de ir a la cama" Un puchero adorable vino a sus labios pequeños.

"Mamá, no quiero dormir. Quiero ver a papá pronto" Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pequeño pecho y su mala cara se hizo aún más grande.

"Faye" Yo la tranquilizo. "Vas a ver a tu papá mañana bien" Mis palabras no funcionaban. Su mala cara y los brazos se mantuvieron igual. "No vas a ir a dormir?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Suspiré. "Bueno, si no quieres ir a dormir, parece que voy a tener que hacerte cosquillas!"

Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron como yo rápidamente le hizo cosquillas en los lados más pequeños. La risa llenó la habitación mientras yo continuaba mi ataque de cosquillas.

"Está bien mamá", dijo ella entre sus risas. "Voy a ir a ... Haha ... DORMIR!"

"¿Estás segura?" Yo sonreí como nunca las cosquillas se detuvieron.

"Jajaja ... sí"

"Bueno", me detuve y la besé en la frente. "Es el momento para que la joven señorita se vaya a la cama. Tienes un gran día mañana"

"Mami? Sé que soy una niña grande ... pero ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?" Tenía esa mirada tímida en sus ojos. Ella era demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

Estirando mis brazos, ella saltó en ellos antes de salir de la habitación. Mi habitación estaba directamente enfrente de ella y una vez que llegamos dentro, alcé la colcha para que pudiera entrar. Después de que ella se metió debajo de las sábanas, me reuní con ella.

"Cómoda?"

"Uh huh"

Poniendo besos en su frente, le dije buenas noches, que ella regresó. Apagué la luz de la mesita de noche y me acomodé en mi cómoda cama. un segundo más tarde, Faye se estaba abrazando a mi cuerpo. Una pequeña sonrisa se me vino a la cara. Tantas veces como Faye quería ser una niña grande, ella siempre sería una niña de mamá.

Envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de Faye, dejé que me llevara dormir ... pero por supuesto no sin pensar en cierta reunión de mañana.

Tuve que admitir ... Yo estaba tan nerviosa. Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero eso no me impidió comprobar si mi ropa estaban bien cada segundo. Decidí usar un par de ajustados pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa spaguetti negra con una correa, y unas botas negras de tacón alto. De hecho, llevaba el pelo suelto para la ocasión. Faye, siendo la niña poco femenina que era, se negó a ponerse un vestido. Así que ella llevaba un par de pantalones cortos de color caqui, una camisa azul y tenis azules a juego.

Estábamos caminando mano a mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el punto de encuentro.

"Mamá, ¿por qué sigues viendo tu ropa?" Faye me preguntó después de agarrar mi ropa y verme de nuevo.

"No lo sé. Tal vez estoy un poco nerviosa"

"¿Por qué?" Ella ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

"Bueno estamos a punto de ver a tu padre hoy por primera vez"

"Está bien mamá. Vamos a tener diversión" Ella sonríe con una sonrisa alegre. Al ver a Faye que no esta nerviosa, hizo que tuviera menos nervios ... pero seguía nerviosa.

El parque de diversiones pronto apareció a la vista y yo estaba nerviosa a lo que iba a suceder una vez que llegamos allí. Mis ojos buscaron alrededor del área para ver si veía alguna señal de Fate, pero no vi ninguna. Tenía la esperanza de que ella no cambiará de idea. No después de decirle a Faye acerca de ella y tenernos todas emocionadas.

Yo seguía buscando, con la esperanza de que mis temores no se hicieran realidad, cuando vi algo rubio en la esquina de mi ojo. Volviendo la cabeza en la dirección que yo había visto, podía ver a lo lejos alguien sentada en un banco.

Tenía el pelo largo y rubio caía en cascada por su espalda. Una camisa color negro, los pantalones de mezclilla y sandalías negras que llevaba puestas se veían bien en ella. Yo no estaba segura de que era Fate, pero estaba esperando que fuera.

Y como Faye y yo nos acercamos, la mujer de cabello rubio me miró y yo sabía que mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento. Fate parecía más hermoso en persona.

Se levantó de su asiento cuando se dio cuenta que estábamos caminando hacia ella. Me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa también. Una vez que llegamos a ella, fue como si el tiempo se detuvo por un segundo. Nos miramos la una a la otra.

"Eres tú Nanoha?" Ella me preguntó vacilante.

"S-sí soy yo. Me alegro de conocerte por fin", Yo extiendo mi mano hacia ella, que ella tomó. Su mano era tan suave. "Y esta es ..." ¿A dónde fue Faye ? Yo podría haber jurado que estaba sosteniendo mi mano.

Sentí un tirón en la parte posterior de mis pantalones. Un suspiro salió de mis labios. Faye era realmente una persona tímida. Ella siempre se escondía detrás de mí cuando conocía a una persona nueva. Siempre me he preguntado de dónde sacó ese rasgo. Debe ser de Fate.

Mirando hacia abajo a mi izquierda, Faye se asomaba por detrás de mi pierna, mirando a Fate.

"Faye, está bien puedes salir. Ésta es tu padre y realmente quiere conocerte", le dije con una voz suave.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos durante unos segundos antes de volver a Fate. Entonces Fate se puso en una rodilla, una sonrisa adornando su rostro delicado.

"Hola. Me llamo Fate" Ella sacó un osito de peluche de color rosa que no había notado antes y se lo tendió a ella. "Compré esto para ti".

Faye volvió a mirarme y yo asentí con la cabeza en señal de aprobación para decirle que está bien. Ella vacilante salió de detrás de mí y se puso delante de mí, sin dejar de verse tímida acerca de la situación. Me hizo reír verla así ya que ella estaba tan emocionada ayer por la noche y de camino hacia acá.

"Faye, preséntate, bien" puse mis manos sobre sus pequeños hombros tratando de animarla.

"H-hola. M-mi nombre es Faye T. Takamachi. E-Es un placer conocerte" Ella hizo una reverencia mientras terminaba.

"Es un placer conocer a Faye. Aquí" Ofreció el oso una vez más y después de decirle que lo agarrará, ella tímidamente se acercó y tomó el oso de las manos de Fate.

"Gracias", dijo ella tímidamente, sujetando el oso contra su pecho.

"No hay de qué" Se miraron la una a la otra por un poco. Supongo que estaban todavía tratando de entender todo esto. "¿P-puedo abrazarte Faye?" dijo Fate tímidamente.

Faye no dijo nada, sólo caminaba hacia las manos de Fate y se abrazaron. La escena era tan hermosa. Creo que una lágrima salió de mi ojo. Yo estaba tan contenta de que la reunión entre ellas fue un éxito.

Viéndose la uno a la otra de nuevo, ya que terminó su abrazo, Faye le puso una mano en la mejilla de Fate.

"Tenemos los mismos ojos" Ella se rió.

"Sí, así es. Los tuviste de mí. Es un rasgo hermoso, ¿sabes?"

"Amo a mis ojos porque mamá los ama. Gracias por darmelos a mi papá" Faye entonces acercó sus pequeños labios para besar la mejilla de Fate. Me di cuenta que Fate fue sorprendida por el gesto, pero ella sonrió, no obstante.

"Faye! ¡Por aquí!" Uno de sus amigos saludó desde el patio donde estaba jugando.

La expresión del rostro de Faye me dijo que no quería ver e irse. Yo podía entender eso.

"Faye, sé que quieres estar con papá, pero mamá tiene algunas cosas que quiere hablar con papá acerca. Y cuando termines de jugar, ustedes dos pueden pasar mucho tiempo juntas", yo la tranquilicé.

"¿Lo prometes?" Ella se aferró a su nuevo juguete.

"Lo prometo nena" Ella me dio vacilante el oso antes de abrazar a Fate de nuevo.

"No te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo.

"No me iré" Ellas se miraron antes de que Faye se fue corriendo a jugar.

"Vamos a sentarnos?" Le ofrecí. Ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y nos dirigimos al banco cerca de la zona de juegos.

Nos sentamos en silencio de un minuto o dos, sólo viendo jugar a Faye con sus amigos. Miré a Fate desde la esquina de mi ojo y una sonrisa estaba allí.

"Le pusiste mi nombre, ¿verdad?" Finalmente dijo.

"Si. A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a nombrarla. Pensé en muchos nombres, pero ninguno de ellos sonaba bien para mí" vino una sonrisa a mi cara como el recuerdo de Faye abriendo sus pequeños ojos. "Pero cuando por fin abrió los ojos y vi que eran burdeos, me acordé de esa imagen de ti de nuevo en el banco de esperma y yo sabía que quería ponerle tu nombre"

El silencio volvió. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando en ese momento.

"Estoy ... estoy tan feliz, de que me llamaras, ¿sabes?" La miré interesada en conocer sus razones de por qué ella estaba feliz. "Siempre he querido tener un hijo", dijo Ella mirándome a los ojos.

"Estoy feliz de que estés feliz de conocer a Faye. No sé lo que habría hecho si ella me preguntara acerca de ti y no quisieras verla. Ella estaba muy emocionada de conocerte. Puedo decir que a ella le gustas mucho ya "

"Es un alivio saberlo"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Yo no quería hacerlo, pero me estaba matando no hacerlo.

"Sí"

"E-era el único e-esperma que tu donaste?" Un rubor manchó mis mejillas. Yo estaba tan avergonzada.

Fate se sonrojó también. "S-sí, lo era"

"Ya veo"

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacer a Fate, pero yo no sabía cómo hacerlas. Yo no quería hacer las preguntas equivocadas y meter la pata.

"Estoy contenta de haber podido ayudar a alguien a tener un bebé" Mi atención fue traído de vuelta hacia Fate. Esa sonrisa hermosa aún adornado sus labios. "Dado que no conocía a nadie que estuviera dispuesta a tener un bebé conmigo por la forma en que nací, soy feliz que fuí capaz de hacer algo útil" Su mirada volvió a Faye, que se reía en voz alta con sus amigos. "Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que si alguien usa mi esperma, el niño querría verme un día y me siento feliz que ese día ha llegado finalmente.

Me di cuenta de que era sincera en sus palabras y me hizo aún más feliz.

"Ella es ... E-e-ella es normal ... ya sabes" Ella no tenía que decir nada más. Yo sabía lo que ella se refería.

"Sí, ella tiene partes femeninas", suspiró con alivio Fate en las noticias.

"Eso es un alivio. Yo no quería que pasara cosas por las que pasé" Una expresión triste vino a la cara. Mi corazón se encogió a la vista.

"Debiste haber tenido una vida dura" Mi voz también se puso triste pensando en las cosas horribles que le pasaron a Fate.

"Si. Yo tenía una vida dura. Había bromas de costumbre y golpes a veces, pero creo que incluso más que eso, estaba duro tratando de averiguar quién era yo. Siendo tan joven, yo no me entendía. Nunca estuve segura de mi cuerpo. Siempre me he preguntado qué hice para merecer ese órgano. Realmente me odiaba a mí misma ", La tristeza en su voz se profundizó, y yo podía sentir mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas" Pero me acostumbré a el como yo fui haciéndome mayor. Todavía tengo algunos problemas de autoestima, pero no es tan malo como lo era. Tengo un poco más de confianza en mí misma "Ella sonrió mientras me miraba, lo que me hizo sonreír a cambio.

"Sin embargo, me gustaría que me fuera bastante normal tener hijos ... no por ser un donante de esperma. Siempre he deseado poder tener un hijo de la manera correcta"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía no puedes hacer eso?" Ella me miró con una cara que decía '¿estás bromeando?'.

"Es culpa de mi cuerpo. Yo no soy normal. No soy un hombre o una mujer. Siempre temí que la gente se asustara si trataba de acercarme a alguien ... No quiero hacer frente a ese rechazo. Me he ocupado de que la mayor parte de mi vida. Yo no podía enfrentarlo otra vez, especialmente si se trataba de alguien que me importaba "

Yo no sabía lo que me obligó a hacerlo, pero puse suavemente la mano en la parte superior de la de Fate. Era un extraña, pero sentí la necesidad ... no, yo quería consolarla. Fate miró mi mano antes de mirarme. Yo sólo le di mi mejor sonrisa.

"Todo el mundo merece la felicidad, incluso tú. Estoy segura de que alguien te ama y te acepta por lo que toda la Gente es del todo mala, ¿sabes? Nyahaha"

Lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en su cara como si yo hubiera querido que lo hiciera. "Gracias" Ella apretó mi mano para mostrar su agradecimiento.

"Bueno, basta de mí. Háblame de ti Nanoha"

"Bueno, soy en parte dueña de un café llamado Midori-ya. Voy a estar tomando el control por completo cuando mis padres decidan retirarse. ¿Has oído hablar de él?"

"En realidad no mucho. Mi madre me ha dicho todo al respecto, pero he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo que no he sido capaz de ir y comprobar que tal es"

"Pues ahora tienes una razón para hacerlo. Faye está convirtiéndose en una buena panadera "

"Si. Definitivamente, voy a tener que venir" Sus ojos se dirigieron a Faye de nuevo para ver como estaba antes de que ella se volvió hacia mí de nuevo. "¿Siempre has querido tener hijos, Nanoha?"

"Sí, la verdad es que siempre he querido tener hijos ... desde que era una niña. Tengo una relación muy buena con mi madre y ella me enseñaría cómo cocinar al horno y todo tipo de cosas cuando era más joven. quería tener un hijo en el que yo también podría tener una gran relación y hornear. Así que ahí es donde el banco de semen entró "

Fate parecía confundida. "¿Por qué tienes que ir a un banco de esperma? Eres una hermosa mujer Nanoha. Estoy segura de que podrías haber estado con un hombre por tu cuenta"

Bueno, supongo que tengo que darle la noticia a ella. "B-bueno, ya ves ... me gustan las chicas"

"Oh ..." Ella tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro. "Yo no habría pensado en eso"

"Bueno, mucha gente no lo hace, pero es la verdad. Faye lo tomó bien cuando le dije a ella y todo el mundo está bien con eso, así que no hay nada que me preocupe"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Parecía vacilante hacia mí.

"Sí, claro"

"¿Por qué me elegiste como tu donante? Sé que debe haber sido un shock cuando te enteraste de que era un hermafrodita"

"A decir verdad, yo estaba un poco indecisa para escogerte como mi donante"

"¿Entonces por qué me elegiste a mí?" Parecía que realmente quería saber.

"Fue a causa de tus ojos. Eran tan tristes y sentí que merecías tener un bebé. Yo quería eso para ti. Quería darte ese regalo. Suena loco por querer hacer eso para alguien del que no sabes nada ¿verdad? "

"No, no lo es. Sólo significa que eres una mujer maravillosa. Gracias" sonrió una sonrisa agradable al momento de apretar mi mano. Yo apreté a cambio.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte. Te lo agradezco" sonreí. "Por lo tanto, sigues siendo una abogada?"

"Sí, lo soy. Soy en realidad una abogada de la familia. Me encantan los niños, así que sólo quiero hacer las mejores decisiones para los niños en caso de problemas"

"Tienes un trabajo muy importante. Te queda bien. Estoy segura de que haces contribuciones maravillosas"

"Sí, me siento bien acerca de esa parte del trabajo. Lástima que la mayoría de los chicos son tan envidiosos. Dijeron que hiere su orgullo que una mujer puede ser tan exitosa que ellos"

"Yo estaba pensando en eso. ¿Así que te consideras una mujer? Bueno, eso es lo que me refiero por referirte asi" Espero que mi pregunta no la ofenda.

"Sí, me siento más mujer que un hombre, a excepción de ... ya sabes" bajo los ojos para su zona inferior. Me sonrojé pensando en ello.

"Está bien. ¡Oh!" Me acordé de lo que me había llevado en mi bolso. Soltando la mano de Fate, yo buscó en mi libro de bolsillo las cosas que traje para Fate. Una vez que lo encontré, me volví hacia Fate. "Casi me olvido de ellas", le dije entregándole las fotos de Faye. "Yo quería que tuvieras algunas fotos de Faye, ya que podrías tener unas pocas"

Las imágenes fueron las primeras de Faye cuando todavía era una recién nacida. Faye fue siempre una niña sonriente, así que la mayoría de ellas eran de su sonrisa como un bebé. Las otras eran sólo las aleatorias mientras crecía. Al igual que cuando ella empezó a caminar, el primer día que empezó el entrenamiento de ir al baño y sólo ella y yo juntas.

"Ella se parece a ti. Ustedes dos son prácticamente gemelas"

"Sí, lo es, pero tiene algunas cosas de ti también" parecía Fate algo confundida.

"¿Qué más tiene ella de mí que no sean mis ojos?"

"Siempre me he preguntado de dónde sacó su timidez. Después de reunirse contigo, definitivamente lo sacó de ti" Ella se ruborizó.

Miró a Faye. "Puedo verlo"

"Estaba un poco preocupada por eso al principio. Ella es tan introvertida y no tiene muchos amigos"

"Tal vez ella tenga después"

"Bueno, seguro que no tiene. Sigue siendo tan tímida. Nyahahaha" Ella se sonrojó aún más difícil.

"Eso no es ..."

"¡Papá!" Volviendo donde la voz infantil viene, Faye estaba huyendo de la zona de juegos a nosotras. Ella saltó a los brazos de Fate tan pronto como ella llego a nosotras. Se acurrucó en sus brazos.

"Papá, ¿cómo es que tienes pechos como mamá?" Faye torció la cabeza en confusión. "Creo que los papás no tienen pecho" Fate volvió la cabeza hacia mí rápidamente. Su expresión facial me dijo que ella no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de nuestra hija. Dejé escapar una risita en su ternura.

"Faye, tu papá nació diferente. Ella tiene las dos partes del cuerpo masculino y femenino. Las personas no pueden entender y puede tratarla de una determinada manera a causa de eso, pero Fate es tu padre y nunca debes avergonzarte de eso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Faye me miró confundida por un segundo antes de volver su rostro confundido a Fate. Como burdeos se miraron, pude ver que Fate tenía miedo y la tristeza en sus ojos. Tal vez tenía miedo de que Faye no le gustara más debido a la forma en que nació. Yo hubiera estado así si estuviera en posición de Fate.

Me dolía el corazón de tristeza por Fate. Yo no sé por qué me sentía así. Creo que nunca he conocido a alguien con tanta tristeza antes. No me gustaba cuando la gente estaba triste. Me encanta cuando la gente sonríe y es feliz. Y Fate no fue la excepción. Quiero que sonría. Quiero que la tristeza deje sus ojos.

Faye, sin decir palabra, levantó un poco la mano colocándola en la mejilla de Fate. Pude ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Fate en el gesto. Sólo podía preguntarme lo qué Faye haría a continuación.

Sorprendentemente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "No me importa lo que los demás dicen de ti papá. Papá es papá. Te protegeré de ellos ,Faye ama a papá" Los bracitos de Faye abrazaron a Fate de la mejor manera que sus bracitos pudieran.

Fate estaba tan sorprendida de lo que Faye había dicho. Pude ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras ella se acercó y devolvió el abrazo de Faye.

"Te amo mucho. Más que nada"

La escena en frente de mí trajo una sonrisa a mi cara como lágrimas de felicidad fueron liberadas de mis ojos.

"¿Papá?" Faye se retiró del abrazo.

"Sí nena?" Se secó las lágrimas caídas antes de mirar a los ojos de Faye.

"Vamos a comer un helado" La sonrisa de Faye era tan adorable. Fate y yo sonreímos en respuesta.

Saltando de las piernas de Fate, Faye extendió su pequeña mano para que Fate la tomara. Me miró por un segundo y le sonreí de vuelta. Ella debe haber estado muy sorprendida por la comprensión que Faye tenía. Me sorprendió la forma en la comprensión de ella cuando le dije que me gustaban las chicas. Me hizo orgullosa de tener una hija.

Tomando la mano de Faye, Fate le sonrió a nuestra hija, que con mucho gusto Faye devolvió. Faye luego volvió la cabeza hacia mí, lista para tomar mi mano. Con mucho gusto tomo la mano de mi bebé en la mía y nos dirigimos al puesto de helados.

Después de comer nuestros conos de helado, me puse debajo de un árbol como Fate y Faye decidieron jugar. Fue un espectáculo maravilloso de ver. Había tanta risa entre las dos de ellas. Una expresión feliz que nunca salió de sus caras. Me reí un par de veces al grito de tono alto, que fue seguida por la risa como Fate le hizo cosquillas sin sentido a Faye. Mi corazón se llenó de tanta alegría en ese momento. Era como Fate y Faye fueron ... libres. Y Fate, ella era tan hermosa. La forma en que el sol la iluminaba, con esa sonrisa maravillosa adornando sus labios. Me hubiera gustado ver más de esas sonrisas ... de las dos.

Nuestra diversión tarde se convirtió en noche y Faye fue poco a poco durmiendose plácidamente en los brazos de Fate. Decidimos que era un día largo y era hora de volver a casa. Fate seguía llevando a Faye en sus brazos y una vez que llegamos a mi coche, ella puso suavemente a Faye en el asiento del coche. Después de a verla puesto en el auto ella miró a Faye con nostalgia. Me preguntaba lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Su cara tenía tantas emociones , no podía decir lo que sentía, pero sólo duró unos segundos. Le dio un beso en la frente a Faye antes de cerrar la puerta del coche.

"Gracias Nanoha por lo de hoy" Fate volvió a mirarme. "Este será un día que nunca olvidaré"

"De nada. Estoy feliz de que todo salió bien entre tú y Faye. Sé que se alegrará de tenerte en su vida", sonreí.

"Eso me haría muy feliz si pudiera estar ahí para ella a partir de ahora ... s-si está bien con contigo" La forma en que tímidamente me miraba, ella se parecía a Faye. Faye tiene definitivamente la timidez de Fate. Que lindo.

"Por supuesto. Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera" Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

"Sé que no nos conocemos bien, pero ... ¿estaría bien si yo ... llevara a Faye esta noche?"

"Si. Sólo sígueme" Le guiñé un ojo a ella y se ruborizó.

Rápidamente me subí en mi coche, arrancándolo mientras esperaba a que Fate viniera. Una vez que lo hacía, me dirigí a mi casa. En el camino, no pude dejar de pensar que Fate estaba a punto de entrar en mi casa. Espero que ella piense que está bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de llegar a mi casa. Después de aparcar detrás de mí, Fate se bajó de su carro y vino a buscar a Faye para llevarla a la casa. Una vez que tuvimos la oportunidad de estar dentro, yo estaba un poco avergonzada porque yo no sabía lo que Fate quisiera decir al respecto. Yo no tengo el salario necesario como el de un abogado.

"Tienes una bonita casa Nanoha" No me esperaba eso.

"G-gracias" Estaba claramente ruborizada. "B-bueno, la habitación de Faye es por aquí" Empecé a caminar por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones.

Deteniéndome en la habitación enfrente de la mía, Fate entró con nuestra hija. La habitación era de color rosa, el color favorito de Faye. Ella también tenía un fetiche por los osos de peluche, yo diría que porque había un montón de osos de peluche por toda la habitación.

Sosteniendo más firme a Faye, Fate sacó la colcha para poner a Faye abajo sin despertarla. Le quitó los zapatos, colocándolos en el suelo junto a la cama de Faye. Luego cubrió con las mantas a Faye, quitando el oso que le trajo para ella de sus brazos. Fate se quedó sólo mirando a Faye. Tenía la misma expresión en la cara como cuando estaba colocando Faye en el coche. Me pregunto lo que significa.

Fate llegó a sentarse en la cama. Ella no hacía más que mirar como si estuviera fascinada. Una sonrisa afectuosa vino a su cara mientras ella llevó su mano a la frente de Faye a mover hebras marrones de la cara infantil.

"Te quiero, mi pequeña" Su sonrisa nunca dejando su cara mientras ella dejó un beso en la frente de Faye.

Mi mano se agarró de mi camisa. Mirando desde la puerta la escena frente a mí me llenó el corazón de alegría. Con Fate estando aquí, era como parecía normal. Era como si fuera una parte de la casa y lo hiciera cada noche.

Definitivamente había muchas cosas que teníamos que hablar con respecto a Faye ya que quiere estar en la vida de nuestra hija, pero tengo un sentimiento profundo en mi corazón de que todo va a estar bien.


	3. Unión Familiar

Unión Familiar

Fue al día siguiente después de que Faye y yo conociéramos a Fate. Después de que Fate llevó a Faye, habíamos decidido que era un poco tarde para hablar las cosas y decidimos hablar hoy acerca de ellas. Era tan lindo cuando Faye despertó buscando a Fate en su estado de sueño. Ella comenzó a llorar después de que le dije que Fate fue a casa anoche y tardó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se calmara. Le prometí que iba a venir a verla más tarde y ella, literalmente, saltó de alegría. Me hizo feliz ver que a ella le gustaba tanto Fate como a mi también. Esto hace que la integración de Fate en nuestra familia mucho más fácil.

Estábamos ahora en el café Midori-ya. Me tomé un descanso de hornear con Faye, para que yo pudiera ver el avance de mi madre. Me alegró porque le encantaba hornear con Faye. También me encantó verlas hornear juntas. Siempre me trajo recuerdos felices de la infancia de cuando mi madre y yo cocinábamos juntas. Además, Faye debe aprender de los mejores como lo hice yo con mi mamá es la mejor panadera de la ciudad.

Así como llegué a la caja registradora, me llamó la atención la puerta como alguien acababa de entrar .

"Bienvenido al Midori ... ya" Mi voz me falló completamente como una persona plenamente apareció a la vista.

Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa roja y corbata debajo de la chaqueta. Las medias negras se abrazaron a sus piernas altas y en los pies zapatos de tacón altos, hizo que sus piernas se vieran más sexys. Se quitó las gafas de sol, sus hebras rubias balanceándose de lado a lado, antes mis ojos chocaron con unos hermosos ojos color burdeos.

Silbé como Fate se dirigió hacia mí. Ella era sexy. "Wow Fate. Durante un segundo pensé que era una modelo caminando hacia aca" Le sonreí a ella.

Un rubor lindo llegó a sus mejillas. "Deja de molestarme, Nanoha"

"Está bien, voy a parar. Estoy sorprendida de que hayas venido. No esperaba que vendrías en tan poco tiempo"

"Bueno, te dije que iba a venir en algún momento" su rubor se volvió un poco más rojo. "Yo también quería verte junto con Faye tan pronto como pude" Creo que me sonrojé ante esa declaración. Podía sentir el calor que sube a mis mejillas.

"U-um, ella está en la coci-"

"¡Mami! Acabo de hacer una galleta!" Faye dijo que tan pronto como salió por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Tan pronto como vio a Fate, sus ojos de color burdeos se iluminaron. "¡Papá!" Ella inmediatamente se fue corriendo por Fate. Era tan linda en el delantal que mi madre hizo para ella.

"Faye!" El destino le abrió los brazos a Faye y la recogió, dando vueltas a su alrededor. "Te extrañé"

"Te extrañé más papá" Sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Fate en un abrazo. Ella tenía la más linda sonrisa en su cara. Ella estaba tan feliz. Mientras ella se alejaba, sin embargo, llegó un mohín a sus labios. "Papá, ¿cómo pudiste dejarme sin decir adiós?"

"Lo siento Faye. Se estaba haciendo tarde y papá tenía que ir a trabajar por la mañana"

"Pero yo quería verte cuando me despertara" Su mala cara se hizo aún más grande.

Tuve que reír. Así es como ella está conmigo todos los días. Yo estaba muy interesada en saber cómo Fate se encargaría de esto.

"Lo siento. Me aseguraré de que voy a estar allí para darte los Buenos días a partir de hoy en adelante. ¿Qué te parece?" Ella esbozó una sonrisa brillante.

"Genial!" Faye gritó. "Pero todavía tienes que hacer algo por mí"

"Todo lo que quieras, pequeña", dijo Fate sin dudarlo.

"Tienes que quedarte conmigo esta noche y con mamá" La sonrisa de Fate desapareció y llegó un rubor en sus mejillas una vez más.

"Q- quieres decir pasar el día contigo hasta que llegue la noche?"

"No papá. Tienes que pasar la noche más conmigo y con mamá, así podemos desayunar juntos mañana. Mamá hace un gran desayuno. Te va a encantar tanto como a mi"

La cabeza de Fate se volvió en mi dirección. Tenía una mirada interrogativa en su rostro.

"Por supuesto que puedes quedarte con nosotras esta noche. Nos encantaría tenerte Fate"

"Yay! Mamá y papá van a estar conmigo esta noche" Faye gritó. "¡Oh!" Faye exclamó. "Quiero darle la galleta que acabo de hacer a Papi" Dijo con una suerte de lo que hizo y volvió corriendo a la cocina.

Fate y yo nos miramos la una a la otra antes de reírnos.

"Faye es algo imperactiva no es verdad?"

"Si. Ella lo es" Fate hizo una pausa. "¿Está realmente bien para mí pasar la noche con ustedes dos? Sólo nos hemos conocido unos a otros durante un día y yo no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda"

"Me siento muy bien contigo Fate. No sólo harías a Faye feliz, me harías feliz si pudieras quedarte. De esta manera, todos podemos llegar a conocernos mejor. Así que sería muy bueno que vengas

Ella sonrió. "Gracias. También me gusta pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes como me sea posible. Esa también es la otra razón por la que vine. Quería hablar contigo acerca de yo estar en la vida de Faye"

Viendo que esto era un tema importante del que se estaba hablando y viendo que no había nadie en el café en el momento, este era un buen momento como cualquier otro para hablar.

"Vamos a sentarnos?" Le ofrecí.

"¿Estaría bien? Quiero decir que estás trabajando y todo" Era tan modesta.

"Vamos" Con eso dicho, me acerqué por detrás de la esquina y me dirigí a una cabina cercana. Fate y yo nos establecimos antes de entrar en el tema que nos ocupa.

"Así que", comencé. "Por lo que yo sé, quieres un papel en la vida de Faye"

Ella asintió con la cabeza en el comunicado. "Sí, definitivamente quiero estar en su vida. Creo que sería un poco difícil no estar en su vida, sobre todo desde que la conocí ya. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella y me hace muy feliz llamarla hija. Quiero estar ahí para ella más que a nada" Fate parecía tan segura de querer estar en la vida de Faye y que iba a estar con ella como negar eso? Sé que Faye quiere a Fate en su vida,así que no tener a Fate no lo haría mejor.

"Bueno, yo no veo nada malo en ello. Estaremos encantadas de darte la bienvenida a la familia", sonreí, que ella con mucho gusto regresó.

Con lágrimas en los ojos: "¡Gracias Nanoha. Gracias por permitirme ser finalmente el padre que siempre he querido ser" Mi corazón se rompió un poco al ver sus lágrimas.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya. "No hay problema, Fate. Sé que vas a ser un modelo maravilloso para Faye. Ella te necesita tanto como tú la necesitas. Sé que ambas se benefician por estar en la vida de la otra. Puedo ver los maravillosos cambios que ocurren en ambas ya "Sonreí.

Faye y Fate parecían mucho más felices y completas. Sé que sólo he conocido a Fate por un día, pero puedo ver un cambio en ella. Ella sonríe más que cuando la vi ayer y sé que es por Faye. Se necesitan mutuamente ... cualquier madre pudiera verlo.

"Gracias Nanoha"

"Así que, como has decidido quedarte, pasa en cualquier momento. Puedes venir por la casa tanto como gustes a Faye le gustaria mucho"

"Me gustaría que también tu y Faye vieran mucho de mí"

"Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera"

Nos miramos la una a la otra durante un rato. Parecía como si estuviera en trance por mis ojos y me quedé fascinada por ella. No podía explicarlo. Era como esa fuerza me empujaba hacia ella. ¿Por qué?

El momento entre nosotras se detuvo, cuando un fuerte ruido provenía de las puertas de la cocina. "¡Papá!" Faye gritó con entusiasmo.

Tenía la galleta que había hecho y un vaso de leche en la mano. Ella vino corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitian. Dejó caer un poco de leche a lo largo del camino, pero ella era tan linda tratando de llevar la galleta y leche a Fate. Cuando ella llegó a nosotras, colocó la taza y la galleta abajo antes de que ella se subió junto a Fate.

"Espero que le guste a papá" Faye sonrió inocentemente.

"Estoy segura de que lo haré"

La galleta es una de azúcar regular, pero estaba decorada con rojo asperja. Era linda. Faye agarró cuidadosamente la galleta y se la llevó a la boca de Fate.

"Di Ahh… Papá"

"Ahh" Fate abrió la boca y tomó la mitad de la galleta en la boca. "Wow Faye. Esto es realmente bueno", sonrió Fate.

Un rubor vino a las mejillas de la pequeña Faye. "G-gracias papá. Aquí," Ella cogió el vaso de leche, sujetándolo para Fate. "Ten un poco de leche"

Fate le dijo. "Gracias" Ella llevó la copa a sus labios y comenzó a beber.

Sus ojos de color burdeos se cerraron mientras bebía la leche. Un rubor llegó a mis mejillas como sólo la miraba. Me sentí como si estuviera viendo un comercial de cerveza sexy, o algo así. Pronto el contenido de la taza se había ido, pero un bigote de leche se quedó atrás.

Faye y yo reíamos, lo que provocó una mirada confusa a en la cara de Fate.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tienes un poco de leche en el labio" Sigo riendo.

Los ojos de Fate bajaron a los labios y vio lo que estábamos viendo. Un rubor vino a la cara.

"Está bien papá. Voy a quitarlo por ti" Faye agarró una de las servilletas en la mesa y le limpió los labios llenos de leche a Fate. "Todo se ha ido" Ella aplaudió.

"Gracias Faye" Fate le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Faye le devolvió el favor.

No pude evitar, sonreír ante el afecto compartido entre las dos de ellas. Entonces de la nada, un puchero llegó a mis labios. ¿Dónde estaba mi galleta y leche?

"Faye, tu no le diste una galleta a mamá" creció mi puchero haciéndose mas grande.

"Lo siento mamá. Aquí," Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y me llevó la galleta a medio comer a mis labios. "Papá no comió el resto de la galleta, por lo que puedes tenerla"

Un rubor se deslizó a mis mejillas. Fate había comido junto a esta galleta. ¿No sería como un beso indirecto? Miré a Fate y tenía un rubor en sus mejillas también. Me pregunté lo que pensaba en ese momento acerca de mí comiendo la galleta que justo había mordido. ¿Estaba de acuerdo con él? ¿No le gusta la idea? Sin embargo, el pensamiento de los labios de Fate estando en ella era razón suficiente para que yo la coma.

"Faye, esto es realmente bueno"

"La abuela es la mejor" Ella me guiñó un ojo. Faye era demasiado adorable.

"Nanoha, se me olvidó mencionar que hablé con mi madre hoy y quiere conocerte a ti y a Faye en algún momento"

"Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso. Faye, ¿Quieres un encuentro con la madre de Fate... tu abuela?"

Una mirada confusa vino a la cara de Faye. "Tengo dos abuelas?"

"Sí querida. La madre de Fate es tu abuela también"

"Mi madre realmente le encantaría conocerte Faye. ¿Te gustaría conocerla algún día? Sería muy feliz" Fate miró esperanzada que Faye diría que sí.

"¿Quieres que la conozca por ti papá?"

"Sí, ya lo creo. Me haría muy feliz"

"Bueno, si papá quiere que conozca a la abuela, entonces lo haré"

"Gracias Faye" Fate la abrazó. Podría acostumbrarme a esa sonrisa. Era tan hermosa.

"Bueno, será mejor llevar la taza de vuelta a la abuela. Volveré" saltó Faye bajó de la cabina y se fue de nuevo en el interior de la cocina una vez más.

"Así que ya le dijiste a tu mamá sobre Faye"

"De hecho, le hablé de ella la primera vez que llamaste. Ella habría venido al parque conmigo si yo no le hubiera dicho que no. Pero me acerqué a su casa antes de venir aquí para mostrarle algunas fotos de Faye. Insistió en que ambos vinieran a verla. Ella nunca esperó tener una nieta, así que estaba muy feliz de escuchar acerca de Faye "

"No me importa ir mañana. Bueno, eso es si es que tu madre no está ocupada"

"No, no. Mañana sería genial. Podemos ir después de que salga del trabajo"

"Me parece bien entonces" Nos sonreimos la una a la otra, pero pronto nos distrajimos por Faye saliendo de la cocina.

"Abuela, abuela! Tienes que conocer a mi papá. Mi papá está aquí hoy" Faye estaba tirando de mi madre por el brazo mientras salían de la cocina.

"Está bien, ya voy Faye" Ella se rió.

Fate se puso de pie con bastante rapidez y se fijo en sus ropas. Un rubor llegó a sus mejillas. Me levanté también. Yo estaba nerviosa. Le dije a mi madre sobre conocer a Fate, pero todavía no le había hablado de que era un hermafrodita, ya que no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar. Supongo que me gustaría saber ahora.

"¡Papá!" Faye había soltado de la mano de mamá y se une a la pierna de Fate. "Esta es mi abuela. Ella se llama Momoko. No se parecen a mamá?" Faye divagaba. Ella no estaba al tanto del nerviosismo de Fate. Estaba más emocionada sobre mi madre y su reunion con Fate.

"S-sí Faye. Ella se parece a mamá", dijo ella mirando a Faye antes de mirar a mi madre. Mi madre parecía confundida.

"Estoy confundida Nanoha" se volvió hacia mí. "Este es el padre de Faye? Pero ella es una mujer" creció la confusión en su rostro. Yo debería haber explicado esto a ella desde antes de que viera a Fate , en este momento ella se veía asustada.

"Mamá ... esta es Fate. Ella es realmente el padre de Faye. Ya ves, mamá Fate es ... Hermafrodita"

Eso ... fue todo. No estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero al menos que estaba fuera del camino y que podría tratar de modo adecuado.

Mi madre miró a Fate una vez más. Me sentí tan mal por ella. Esa mirada asustada en su cara nunca se fue.

"E-es un placer conocerla Sra. Takamachi" Fate tendió la mano a mi madre, que ella tomó.

"Es un placer conocerte Fate. Te ruego que me perdones. Nunca he visto un hermafrodita antes, pero no siento que te estoy juzgando. Estoy realmente sorprendida"

Fate lanzó un suspiro de alivio. "Eso es bueno saberlo. Yo tenía mucho miedo de que no le gustara, porque yo nací así. Estoy feliz de saber que ese no es el caso. Gracias por su amabilidad" se inclinó Fate.

"No, gracias, Fate. Tú eres la razón por la que tengo mi preciosa bebé . Nanoha siempre ha querido tener hijos. Así que gracias por ayudar a mi hija hacer su sueño realidad" Mi madre sonrió con esa sonrisa tranquilizadora de nuevo.

Fate se sonrojó. "Fue un placer ayudarle. Nanoha es una gran persona. Estoy feliz que podría ayudar" Bueno, eso me hizo sonrojar. Yo estaba feliz que pensara bien de mí.

De la nada, apareció un sonido vibrante. Fate buscó en su bolsillo sacando su celular.

"Habla Testarossa" Ella comenzó. "Hey Ken ... Tengo una reunión de emergencia? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Su cara tenía un dejo de enojo en él ... se veía caliente. "Ken tú sabes que yo estaba visitando a mi hija hoy. No se puede reprogramar la reunión para otro momento?" Ella suspiró. "Está bien, voy a estar allí en unos pocos minutos" Con eso dicho, ella colgó el teléfono. Su rostro seguía mostrando un poco de rabia.

"¿Papá? Tienes que salir?" Los pequeños ojos de Faye se entristecieron Fate tomó una de sus mejillas.

"Sí, tengo que salir Faye" sonaba tan triste Fate.

"Pero me prometiste a pasar el día con mi mamá y conmigo hoy " Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Fate rápidamente las enjugó.

"Lo sé nena. Si yo no tuviera esta reunión entonces lo habría hecho. Yo Faye Lo siento mucho, pero te prometo que voy para allá tan pronto como acabe y me traigo un poco de ropa para pasar la noche, ¿de acuerdo? "

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Sí Faye ... lo prometo" Ella tomó rápidamente Faye en sus brazos y la abrazó.

Me rompió el corazón al verlas así. Tanto Faye y Fate querían pasar el día con los demás, pero el trabajo de Fate se puso en el camino. Estoy segura de que Fate se lo demostró a Faye, así que no estaba preocupada.

Fate eligió levantar a Faye y volvió su atención hacia mí. "Lo siento por esto. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar un rato con las dos"

"Lo sé Fate. No te preocupes por eso. Entiendo" Ella sonrió a mi entendimiento.

"Señora Takamachi. Fue un placer conocerla. Espero volver a verla"

"Al igual que yo, Fate"

"Te voy a caminar a tu carro Fate" Y con eso, Fate, Faye y yo fuimos a la puerta del coche.

"Lo siento mucho acerca de esto Nanoha. Realmente me siento mal. Siento que las voy a dejar solas" Parecía que Fate iba a llorar.

"Fate", puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricié. "Está bien. Como he dicho, lo entiendo. Faye entenderá también. Ella sólo quería estar contigo es todo. Ella entiende que tienes trabajo y es importante también. Así que no estés triste. Nosotras estaremos esperando por ti esta noche "Fate puso su mano sobre la mía y sonrió.

"Gracias Nanoha. Eres tan comprensiva"

"No hay problema. Sólo llega con nosotras tan pronto como sea posible"

"Lo haré" Ella se volvió a Faye. "Nos vemos después del trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Estaré esperando por ti papi" Faye abrazó a Fate, que ella con mucho gusto regresó.

Cuando terminó su abrazo, Fate me pasó a mí a Faye. "Nos vemos más tarde"

"Adiós", dijimos Faye y yo al unísono.

Y con eso, Fate se acercó a el lado del conductor del coche. Abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo. Ella miró con ojos tristes. Ella nos miró sólo durante unos segundos antes de entrar en el coche y después de arrancarlo se fue. Después de que el coche de Fate se perdió de vista, Faye inmediatamente apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

"Odio cuando llaman a papá, mamá". Podía oír la tristeza en su voz. Yo pasé una mano por su espalda como un intento de calmarla.

"Yo también, cariño. Yo también", le dije antes de entrar de nuevo en la cafetería.

Faye y yo fuimos a casa. Faye todavía estaba triste que su papá se había ido, pero ella entendía por qué ahora, después de explicárselo a ella. Eso no le impidió mirar por la ventana para ver cuando llegaba ella. Después de un tiempo de espera, oí que un carro se estacionó en la entrada.

"Mamá, papá está aquí!" Faye saltaba emocionada mientras miraba por la ventana.

Me acerqué a la puerta, abrí la puerta. Fate llegó a la puerta con una bolsa de viaje. Ella tenía una camisa sin mangas ajustada con accesorios y jeans azules, y sandalias.

"No me tomó mucho tiempo. La reunión acabo hace poco"

"Está bien. Ahora estás aquí" sonreí.

"¡Papá!" Faye salió corriendo por la puerta y abrazó a la pierna de Fate. "Veniste!"

"Te lo dije Faye" Ella sonrió recogiéndola y la abrazó. "Te extrañé"

"Yo también te extrañé, papá" picoteado Ella a Fate en los labios, lo que provocó a Fate ruborizarse.

"Bueno, vamos " Fate entró en la casa y puso a Faye y su bolsa en el suelo. "Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?" Yo no estaba muy segura de lo que Fate quería hacer. Era un poco tarde ya, así que no estaba segura de si estaba cansada.

"Una película! Vamos a ver una película de Disney!" Faye gritó.

"¿Te importaría ver una película Fate?"

"No, no me importaría ver una película"

"Bueno, una película de Disney será"

Después de poner El Rey León, todos nos fuimos hasta el sofá. Fate y yo estábamos sentadas lado a lado y Faye estaba sentada en el regazo de Fate. A medida que la película pasó, me sentí mirando a Fate más que la película. Era como una niña inocente, pensé. Tan frágil y tímida ... como Faye. Me sorprendió lo mucho que se necesitaban mutuamente. Ambas son más abiertas cuando están una con otra, se ríen más cuando están juntas. Estoy feliz de que todo salió como se planeó.

Sonreí al ver Faye acariciar los brazos de Fate. Parece que Faye realmente se ha convertido en una niña de papá ahora ... pero me alegro de que puedan estar tan cerca ya.

Aunque Fate ... ella era tan hermosa. Yo no sé que hay en ella, pero siento esta conexión inmediata con ella. Hace que mi corazón lata más rápido tenerla tan cerca de mí. Y mientras la miro, me pregunto más sobre ella. ¿Qué hace en su tiempo libre? ¿Cuáles son sus aficiones? ¿Cuál es su música favorita? Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ella, pero estoy feliz de tener el tiempo para entender las cosas.

Por alguna razón, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo su pelo se sentía. El pelo de Fate se ve tan suave que me pregunto qué se siente al correr mis dedos por sus mechones dorados. No sé lo que poseía mi mano a que se moviera, pero lo hizo. Y, sin duda, mi mano se enredó en su cabello. Era suave y de hecho me complacía en su suavidad.

Yo estaba tan envuelta en lo que estaba haciendo que no me di cuenta que Fate estaba mirándome de inmediato y rápidamente quité la mano, sin saber realmente lo que estaba pensando. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la sonrisa que llegó a sus labios. Ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa, que hizo que mi corazón deje de latir después de verla. Un rubor llegó a mis mejillas debido a los sentimientos azorados que estaba teniendo. Nunca me he sentido atraída por alguien tan rápido y era un poco extraño que sucedió rápidamente, pero no podía negar esos sentimientos. Me gusta mucho Fate y yo estaba feliz de que ella estaba allí con Faye y conmigo en estos momentos.

Pronto, la película había terminado y rápidamente la quite.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora con papá, mamá?" Faye estaba muy entusiasmada con que Fate esté aquí con nosotras. Es una pena, ya era hora de dormir.

"No vamos a hacer nada porque es tu hora de dormir joven dama"

"Aww, mamá. ¿Puedo quedarme un poco más de tiempo con papá?" Faye se quejó.

"Faye, escucha a tu madre. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes y podemos pasar tiempo juntas mañana también"

"Está bien", dijo Faye derrotada. "¿Me puedes leer una historia antes de dormir papá?"

"Claro" Fate tomó a Faye en sus brazos y se levantó. "Vamos a la cama", dirigida Fate por mí.

"Está bien. Voy a limpiar algunas cosas" caminé a Faye y le di un beso de buenas noches. "Buenas noches pastelito de calabaza"

"Buenas noches mamá. Te quiero mucho" sonrío.

"Te amo mucho, nena", sonrió Fate a mí antes de llevar a Faye a la cama.

Después de diez minutos de limpieza, que había terminado. Me dirigí a la habitación de Faye a ver cómo está. Yo no podía ayudar, pero sonreí. Faye se acurrucó en los brazos de Fate mientras leía un cuento. Era tan lindo como Faye hacía preguntas y Fate queriendo contestar. Fue agradable verlas unidas.

En vista de que Fate tenía todo bajo control, me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me fui a mi armario y saqué mi camisa de dormir de color rosa y me dirigí al baño. Me quité todo, menos mi ropa interior y me puse la camisa de noche. Me lavé los dientes rápidamente y salí del cuarto de baño.

Así como entré, Fate salía de la habitación de Faye. Ella cerró la puerta antes de venir a mi habitación.

"Ella está durmiendo?"

"Sí"

"Gracias por ponerla a dormir"

"De nada"

Luego vino el silencio.

Era una especie de incomodidad porque no sabía qué hacer y claramente Fate no sabía qué hacer tampoco.

"Um ... Me preguntaba donde estaría durmiendo esta noche"

Yo no había pensado en eso. Me olvidé por completo de eso. Bueno, sólo había dos opciones. El sofá o la cama.

"Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres" Eso definitivamente no sonaba bien. Un rubor llegó a nuestras dos caras. "Lo que quiero decir es que el sofá no es muy bueno para dormir. Confía en mí, lo he intentado. Así que es mejor dormir en la cama conmigo, pero eso si te sientes cómodo haciéndolo"

"¿Segura que no te importa?"

"Yo estoy segura. Será como tener un sueño más adulto" Me reí y ella también lo hizo. "El cuarto de baño está ahí para que puedas cambiarte"

"Gracias" Ella agarró sus cosas y se fue al baño.

OMG! Yo iba a estar durmiendo con Fate. En la misma cama! Esto iba a ser muy interesante.

Me senté de nuevo después de escuchar el turno del pomo de la puerta. Ella salió con la misma camiseta sin mangas negra, pero ella también estaba en boxers grises. Ella puso su ropa en su bolsa antes de mirar hacia mí.

Ella estaba definitivamente nerviosa. Un sonrojo se tiñó en sus mejillas mientras sus manos se cubrieron la zona inferior, supongo que por vergüenza. Sintiendo lástima por ella, moví las mantas y palmeé la cama para hacerle saber que estaba bien que ella viniera a la cama. Se levantó rápidamente y se quedó allí sin decir nada. Teníamos que detener esto. No podríamos estar más extrañas alrededor de la otra, ya que ambos somos los padres de Faye. Algo después vino a mi mente que yo quería decirle antes, pero todavía no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Sabes" Empecé y Fate se volvió y me miró. "Quería disculparme por no haberle dicho a mi familia acerca de ti que eres un hermafrodita. Sé que nos pusieron en una situación estresante hoy y que podría haberse evitado si tan sólo les hubiera dicho. Mi familia es muy liberal, pero no estaba segura cómo se sentirían acerca de cómo naciste. Espero que no sientas que me daba vergüenza porque eso definitivamente no es el caso. Sólo que no quiero que te hagan daño pero mi familia está bien con eso "

"No te preocupes Nanoha. Entiendo y gracias por tu preocupación. Te lo agradezco" Ella sonrió y yo la devolví.

Así que aquí estamos de nuevo, mirándonos la una a la otra. Podía sentir la gravedad de nuevo, tirando hacia ella, pero dejé ese sentimiento. Yo no sabía cómo se sentía el destino y yo no quería ir a ninguna conclusión.

"B-Buenas noches, Fate"

"Buenas noches, Nanoha"

Con eso, me volví y apagué la luz. Un rubor enorme llegó a mis mejillas. Dormir definitivamente iba a ser duro esta noche ...


	4. Día de Eventos Interesantes

"Días de Eventos Interesantes"

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta que era un poco más temprano de lo que normalmente me levantaba. La siguiente cosa que noté fue que se sentía mucho más cálida de lo que normalmente se sentiría. No era como que me sentía caliente, pero se sentía un calor confortable ... y venía detrás de mí.

En mi neblina de sueño, volví la cabeza para encontrar a Fate detrás de mí, su brazo sobre mi cintura. ¿Quién habría pensado que Fate era de dar ese tipo de caricias? Hehehe. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Fate era tan adorable cuando dormía ... como un ángel dormido.

El calor que sentía en su cuerpo me hacía sentir cómoda y me acosté a dormir un poco más. Me encontré inconscientemente apretándome a su cuerpo para poder llegar lo más cerca posible. Yo no creo que haya sido tan cómoda antes mi cama y si pudiera despertar cada mañana como esta, entonces yo estaría encantada. Suspiré con satisfacción y el sueño comenzó a hacerse cargo de mi cansado cuerpo una vez más.

El sueño se estaba apoderando de mi, pero la sensación de que algo se mete en mi espalda me impedía dormir completamente.

Sin mirar como yo todavía estaba demasiado dormido para moverme, moví mi mano detrás de mí para mover lo que fuera que se me estaba metiendo. Una vez que lo encontré, me apoderé de el, de inmediato un gemido salió de detrás de mí. Agarre el objeto incómodo para tratar de moverlo, pero simplemente no se movía. Y con cada tirón, más gemidos provenían de Fate.

No pude evitar, preguntarme por qué Fate gemía cada vez que yo tiraba de la cosa incómoda.

Hmm. Es una cosa redonda y haciendo a Fate gemir cada vez que ... tiró de él.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. "OH DIOS MIO!" Grité quitando las sábanas.

Fate de inmediato saltó respirando fuertemente como obviamente la había asustado.

"Nanoha, ¿qué pasa? Me has asustado casi hasta la muerte. ¿Estás bien?" Un rubor masivo vino a mi rostro al pensar que yo acababa de tocar el "amigo" de Fate ... Y el hecho de que yo podía ver que sobresalía debajo de sus boxers ... esto era muy vergonzoso.

"Nanoha?" Mis ojos se dirigieron a sus boxers de nuevo y ella se dio cuenta y se veía.

"KYAHHH!" Sus manos se cubrieron rápidamente metiendo su "amigo". Un rubor enorme rápidamente llegó a sus mejillas.

Bueno ... esto seguro que era incómodo. El silencio entre nosotras era insoportable y yo no sabía qué decir para que la situación sea menos embarazosa para las dos de nosotras.

"L-lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto" su rubor parecía oscurecerse. "¿Tú lo t-tocaste?"

"Estaba muy cerca de m-mi y sentí que me estaba hurgando en mi espalda" Mis pensamientos fueron a lo que sucedió después y mi sonrojo se extendió a mis oídos. "Fui a moverlo s-sin saber que era ...al principio, pero ahora lo he descubierto. Lo siento. No quise que esto sucediera y te despertara. Estaba un poco sorprendida".

"N-no, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Debería haber sabido que esto sucedería. Perdóname" Ella miró a un lado con una mirada abatida en su rostro. Espero que ella no pensara que yo estaba disgustada con lo que pasó.

"Fate, mírame" Ella se giró lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Pude ver pequeñas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos y sin duda, la abrazé. "Hey, no llores bien? Yo te acepto completamente y sinceramente lo ocurrido no cambia eso, no me importa que tengas un pene, ya que no define a la Fate que estoy conociendo y es una gran persona..."

Esas eran las cosas que estaba sintiendo. Fate era una persona maravillosa y ella definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en una persona significativa en la vida de Faye y en la mía. La forma en que ahora me hizo desear conocer la totalidad de su vida. ¿Qué le había pasado a ella para hacerse tan vulnerable y triste? Esperaba que me dijera un día.

Fate se movió y estaba envuelta en mi calor mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Ella susurró un suave gracias, que me hizo sonreír. Supe entonces que quería estar allí para esta mujer. Yo quería ser la amiga que no a tenido y más que nada ... Quería que Faye y yo fuéramos la razón de su felicidad y de sus sonrisas.

Un suave golpe llegó a la puerta antes de que Faye entrara, ella era tan linda frotándose el sueño de sus ojos.

"Mamá, tengo hambre", dijo Faye en una simpática voz soñolienta.

"Pastelito de calabaza esta bien. Mamá y papá irán en un segundo. Ve y espera en la cocina"

"Está bien. Buenos días papá" Ella bostezó mientras se abría camino fuera de la habitación.

"Faye Buenos días", respondió Fate antes de que Faye saliera.

Como Faye salió de la habitación, me lancé a Fate y la miré a los ojos. Las lágrimas tiñeron su rostro angelical y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Me dio una sensación de que las lágrimas no deberían estar ahí, asi que empecé a eliminarlas. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Gracias por tu ayuda. Realmente la necesitaba "

"Cuando tu quieras", sonreí, y ella me la regresó. "¿Qué tal si vas a tomar una ducha y te arreglas? El desayuno estará listo para entonces", sugerí. Por lo general, cuando estoy triste, me tomo una buena ducha y ayuda.

"Claro. Una ducha suena muy bien"

"Está bien" Salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta. "Vamos a estar en la cocina cuando hayas terminado"

"Okey" Y con eso, me dirigí a la cocina.

Faye estaba esperando pacientemente por mí al igual como yo le había pedido. Me acerque por detrás dándole un beso en la frente. "Buenos días pastelito de calabaza"

"Mami Buenos días" Volvió la cabeza hacia arriba y me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Me acerqué a la nevera para sacar algunos de los ingredientes para el desayuno "¿Dónde está papá?"

"Ella está en la ducha en estos momentos. Tenía una mañana muy estresante"

"¿Papá está bien?"

"Sí cariño. Papá está bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse" Bueno, eso es lo que yo esperaba.

Como yo estaba cocinando, pensé en Fate. Yo no sabía nada de ella más de lo que me había dicho. Tal vez cuando pasemos hoy a la casa de su madre, puedo averiguar algo acerca de la infancia de Fate.

Tal como había puesto los huevos, el tocino y panqueques en platos separados, Fate entró en la cocina.

"Papá, papá". Faye corrió hacia Fate, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. "Mamá dijo que tenías una mala mañana. ¿Estás bien?"

Acababa de sostener en ese momento los platos que tenía en la mano. Fate miró hacia mi con un rubor en su rostro, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia Faye después de que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me reí un poco en su ternura. Ella debe haber estado pensando en su "amigo" metiéndose conmigo.

"Estoy bien Faye. No hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"Bueno, porque me encanta ver sonreír a papá. Tienes una sonrisa preciosa al igual que mamá"

El rubor de Fate se ensombreció. "E-eso es muy amable de tu parte Faye. Gracias" sonrió con cariño a Faye. Yo sonreí también. Yo estaba tan feliz de que nos llevábamos bien.

"El desayuno está listo", le dije después de poner los platos en la mesa. Me sonrojé al pensar que sonaba como una esposa en ese momento. Faye prácticamente saltó en el aire a mi comentario.

"Vamos, papá. La comida de mamá es la mejor que hay" Ella tomó la mano de Fate y tiró de ella hacia la mesa donde todos tomamos nuestros asientos y comenzamos a comer.

Mientras comía, no dejaba de mirar a Fate. Yo quería saber cómo se sentía acerca de la comida. ¿Estuvo buena? Mala? Yo sólo quería que felicitara mi comida, pero ella estaba tan tranquila como siempre. Que me pone nerviosa.

"Wow Nanoha. Esto es maravilloso. ¿Qué hay en los panqueques?" Un rubor llegó a mis mejillas.

"Un poco de miel y canela. Es la receta de mi madre"

"Bueno, es maravilloso. Gracias por la comida"

"Tienes que probar lo que ella cocina para la cena papá. Es incluso más grande que el desayuno", dijo Faye mientras intentaba poner algunos huevos en su boca.

"Así que tu cena es mayor que el desayuno, ¿eh?"

"Sí, lo es. No me importaría cocinar algo para ti" sonreí

"Pues me encantaría probar" Ella sonrió de nuevo.

El desayuno fue para conversar y de las muchas preguntas que Faye hizo. Preguntó cuando iría a la escuela. Le dije que el próximo otoño, que estaba a unos cuantos meses. Ella me dio el más lindo puchero siempre y Fate se rió. Me encantó la forma en que Fate se rió. Fue lindo y trajo una sonrisa a mi cara.

Al estar fuera de la casa de la madre de Fate, empecé a sentirme un poco nerviosa. Empecé a preguntarme si la madre de Fate siquiera le agradaría y entonces me doy cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto. Estaba vestida con una camisa spaguetti de color rosa atada, pantalones vaqueros azules de corte ceñido, tacones de color rosa, y colgando pendientes rosas . Para la ocasión, yo llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño en lugar de mi cola de caballo normal. Tenía la esperanza de que lo que llevaba puesto estaba bien. Yo quería hacer una buena impresión cuando me reuniera con la madre de Fate. Quería que le agradara.

Una mano vino a mi hombro y mirando a mi izquierda, me puse en contacto con los ojos burdeos preocupados. "¿Estás bien, Nanoha?"

"Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa por conocer a tu madre"

Una bella sonrisa salió de sus labios. "No te preocupes Nanoha. Mi Madre te ama"

"Y a ella le encantará Faye también!" Faye gritó. Fate y yo reímos ante nuestra hija.

Me encantaba reír con Fate. Ella era simplemente hermosa y que la hacía parecer tan linda con el vestido blanco y sandalias a juego que llevaba. Ella era como un ángel. Y Faye se negó a llevar algo de chica, vestía un polo blanco y pantalones de mezclilla y sandalias blancas.

"Bueno, las dos están listas?" Faye y yo asentimos y Fate llamó a la puerta.

Después de unos segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió para revelar una mujer de cabello púrpura.

"Fate!" La mujer dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de tomar a Fate en un abrazo. "¿Cómo estás, querida?"

"Estoy bien mamá" Dio algunos pasos hacia un lado, lo cual llamó la atención de su madre a Faye y a mi "Mamá, esta es Nanoha. Ella es la madre de Faye"

Yo sonreí y extendí mi mano para que ella la tomara y lo hizo. "Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Testarossa"

"Llámame por favor Precia. También es un placer conocerte Nanoha. He oído hablar mucho de ti", sonrió.

"Bueno Precia, espero que usted haya escuchado todo lo bueno"

"Sí, por supuesto que lo hice"

"Eso es bueno escuchar" La atención Precia se dirigió entonces a mi lado, que es donde Faye estaba de pie. Una suave sonrisa vino a su rostro.

"¿Y quién es esta pequeña?" Ella dobló las rodillas un poco para tener una mejor visión de Faye. Ya podía sentir Faye agarrando mi pierna de los pantalones y lo único que podía hacer era reír.

"Levanta la cabeza y preséntate" animé.

"H-hola. M-mi nombre es Faye T. Takamachi. E-Es un placer conocerte"

"Hola Faye. Soy tu abuela Precia. Estoy tan feliz de finalmente conocerlas a ustedes" Ella sacó a Faye en un abrazo breve antes de liberarla. "Hey Faye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Faye asintió con la cabeza. "¿Qué quiere decir la T en tu nombre?"

"Significa Testarossa igual que el apellido de papá", dijo Faye con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Fate. Pude ver un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Fate. Que linda.

"Bueno, estoy feliz de que estás dispuesta a llevar el nombre de Testarossa, Faye" Precia sonrió. "Oh, perdón. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Por favor, entren" Ella extendió el brazo hacia la casa y entramos.

La casa estaba muy bien por fuera como en el interior era de la misma manera agradable. Había una sección de un loveseat era de color crema que estaba a la derecha de la habitación. Un ramo de rosas fueron colocadas sobre la mesa de café que estaba situada en el medio de la habitación. A la izquierda había una chimenea con imágenes en una repisa justo encima de la chimenea. Hice una nota para echar un vistazo a las fotos más tarde, cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Al frente estaba la cocina, que parecía emanar el olor de las galletas recién horneadas. El lugar daba una sensación hogareña ... el hogar perfecto para una familia pequeña.

Desde la entrada del lado izquierdo de la cocina, una mujer de pelo verde azulado con una cola de caballo apareció. Tenía un traje negro de mujer que se ajusta a su alta figura. Y tenía un maletín en la mano que radiaba profesionalismo. Si ella tuviera el pelo rubio, ella se habría visto exactamente como Fate.

La mujer misteriosa parecía tener prisa mientras corría a la cocina sin darse cuenta de nosotras.

"Nena. Llego tarde" Ella pareció abrir la puerta de la nevera para tener algo antes de cerrarla rápidamente. "Odio estas reuniones estúpidas. No puedo decir si voy a estar en casa a tiempo para la cena" Mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina, se detuvo en seco

cuando finalmente notó nuestra presencia. "Bueno, esto es sin duda una sorpresa" Una sonrisa genuina vino a mis labios. Por su sonrisa me di cuenta que era muy parecida a Fate. Tal vez ya sé de donde Fate obtuvo su encantadora sonrisa.

"Papá ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que íbas a estar en la reunión Fuka en este momento?" Fate cuestionó.

"Sí, lo iba a estar, y ahí es donde me voy a ir ahora, pero tuve un poco de retraso ..." Una sonrisa vino a los labios de la persona que Fate llamó Padre.

"¿Qué quieres decir con retraso?" Fate le preguntó con desconfianza, con una ceja levantada.

En lugar de responder, la mujer de pelo verde azulado, dijo mirando a Precia y guiñandole un ojo con una sonrisa sexy en sus facciones. Eso hizo que Fate y yo a miráramos a Precia con una sonrisa radiante mientras le devolvía el guiño que le dio a ella.

Un rubor rápidamente llegó a mis mejillas pensando en lo que el guiño y una sonrisa puede significar. Fate sonrojándose también, pero estoy segura de que ella se sonrojaba porque le daba vergüenza. Faye estaba mirando a todos con una expresión confusa como ella estaba tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

"Y además" Ella trajo su atención de nuevo a Fate. "He reprogramado la reunión y lo más importante" se volvió su atención a Faye y a mi "quería conocer a mi nieta y a su madre" Extendió su mano hacia mí, "Hola, soy Lindy Testarossa Harlown. Soy el Padre de Fate, y tu debes ser Nanoha "

"Es un placer conocerle. Puedo ver que Fate tiene su alta estatura y sonrisa encantadora"

"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?" En ese momento, Precia se acercó a Lindy y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la otra.

La forma en que se miraron a los ojos demostró que se amaban por un tiempo muy largo. Me hubiera gustado que alguien pudiera mirarme con tanto amor.

"Fate tiene una hermosa Madre y un Padre Sexy" terminó Lindy. Ellas compartieron un beso dulce de amantes antes de que Lindy continuó. "Y esta debe ser Faye" soltando ella a Precia y se acercó a Faye. Faye ya se había acercado a la pierna de Fate mirando tímidamente a Lindy, una vez que estaba en frente de ella. "Ella tiene tu belleza Nanoha, pero ella es definitivamente tímida como Fate"

Me sonrojé por su elogio. "Gracias"

"Hey pequeña. No hay nada que temer" Lindy tranquilizó.

Faye me miró a mí y yo le sonreí para hacerle saber que estaba bien con Lindy. Faye dejó a Fate y caminó delante de Lindy todavía mirandola tímidamente. Lindy agarró la mano de Faye con ternura, con esa sonrisa de nuevo adornando sus labios

"Mi nombre es Lindy. Soy el padre de Fate. Así que me hace tu abuelo"

Los rasgos faciales de Faye lentamente se convirtieron en uno curioso. "¿Eres como papá también?" Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado esperando una respuesta.

Lindy echó un vistazo rápido a Fate antes de mirar a Faye. "Sí, lo soy"

Parecía como si la habitación se quedó inmóvil por un segundo mientras todos se preguntaban cómo respondería Faye a la respuesta de Lindy. Lindy se sorprendió cuando los labios de Faye se curvaron en una sonrisa y abrazó a Lindy.

"Yo te protegeré también. Así como a Papi" La expresión de Lindy cambió a una emocional después de escuchar lo que Faye tenía que decir. Parecía que iba a llorar.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte Faye" Ella sonrió tiernamente mientras abrazaba a Faye a un poco más fuerte.

Todos en la sala llevaban una sonrisa en sus rostros. Precia estaba llorando un poco en el momento íntimo que acababa de presenciar. A veces me sorprendió lo maravillosa que Faye era. Debo haber hecho algo muy, muy bueno en mi vida pasada para merecer este tipo de hija amorosa.

Apartándose de Faye, Lindy miró su reloj y suspiró. "Faye, tengo una reunión a la cual ir, pero está bien si puedes venir a verme otra vez?"

"Si abuelo", sonrió.

"Me alegro de oír eso" Lindy se levantó rápidamente preparandose para irse, pero se detuvo. "Oh, casi lo olvido. Tengo una sorpresa para ti Faye. He oído que amas los osos de peluche y así que te traje algo. Tu abuela te lo dará cuando me vaya, ¿de acuerdo?" Lindy tocó la nariz juguetonamente de Faye, que le causó una risita infantilmente.

"Gracias Abuelo" Faye abrazó las piernas de Lindy.

"Nanoha fue un placer conocerte. Espero volver a verte también"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Fate" Se dio la vuelta y la abrazó cariñosamente. "Te veré mañana en la empresa"

"Nos vemos papá. Ve con cuidado"

"Gracias, mi pequeña" Un pequeño rubor llegó a las mejilla de Fate. Aww, era un apodo lindo.

"Paapaa" Fate se quejó. "No me avergüences, sobre todo delante de Nanoha" Ella trató de susurrar eso al final, pero la oí. Me hizo preguntarme por qué se sentiría de esa manera.

"Nanoha, encerio? Hmm, vamos a guardar para otra conversación entre nosotras dos" las mejillas de Fate se ensombrecieron mas con esas palabras y me sentí muy intrigada por lo que estaba pasando.

Volviéndose hacia Precia, Lindy le tendió la mano. "Camina conmigo a la puerta, amor"

Precia sonrió y después de tomar la mano de Lindy, la acompañó hasta la puerta. Una vez que estaban ahí, había un montón de murmullos y risitas. Y luego cuando comenzaron los besos, tapé los ojos inocentes de Faye viendo que el beso que se estaban dando no era para los niños.

Después de un último adiós, Lindy se fue.

"Veo que tú y papá todavía están teniendo diversión"

Yo estaba un poco sorprendida de que Fate dijera algo así, ya que siempre parece tan tímida. Debe de estar muy a gusto con su familia a ser capaz de decir tales cosas como esas. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos tener ese tipo de libertad con el tiempo.

Hubo una pequeña risita de Precia antes de caminar hacia Fate y la abrazó por los hombros. "Tu padre y yo podemos tener más, pero eso no quiere decir que todavía no puedo estar tan divertida de hablar con mi querida" Ella colocó un beso rápido en la mejilla de Fate antes de que ella se dirigió a Faye. "Vamos Faye. Vamos por la sorpresa que el abuelo dejo para ti"

"Está bien", decía Faye caminando con sus pequeños piececitos para alcanzar a Precia. Cuando lo hizo, tomó la mano de Precia entre las suyas, y desaparecieron de nuestra vista.

Ahora era sólo éramos Fate y yo en la habitación. Yo no estaba muy segura de lo que debería haber decir en ese momento, así que decidí mirar alrededor de la habitación un poco. Mis ojos se posaron en la repisa de la chimenea que contenía las imágenes y vi que esto como una oportunidad para ver, asi que me acerque e hice exactamente eso.

Había tres fotos allí. La primera era claramente una imagen de una Fate mucho más joven. Llevaba un uniforme de softbol con un bate de béisbol al hombro.

"No sabía que jugabas softbol Fate. Bueno, por supuesto que no lo sabía. Lo que quiero decir es que yo no habría esperado que jugaras softbol"

"Si. Eso fue hace años en la escuela secundaria. Jugué durante los dos primeros años de la escuela secundaria. Tuve un tiempo estupendo durante esos años" Fate tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera pensando en volver en esos momentos preciosos. Era lo más probable.

"¿Por qué dejaste de jugar?" La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se había ido en ese momento. Algo malo debió haber pasado.

Tomando su silencio como su forma de decirme que no quería hablar de eso, me fui con el resto de las imágenes. Lo que vi me había sorprendido.

"Fate, utilizabas antes gafas?"

Las fotos restantes en la repisa de la chimenea eran fotos de su graduación. Una, asumí tenía que ser una foto de una graduación ya que Fate parecía más joven y la otra de la universidad ya que parecía mucho mas mayor. En la foto de la escuela secundaria, Fate estaba vestida de blanco con un gorro y con gafas de montura negras en los ojos. Sus padres sonreían felizmente en la imagen. En la foto de la universidad, Fate estaba vestida de negro y un gorro del mismo color. Ella no llevaba gafas en la foto, que supongo que tenía contactos para entonces. Aún así, Lindy y Precia sonreían alegremente. Precia, me di cuenta estaba llorando. Ella debe haber estado muy orgullosa.

Una tímida sonrisa vino a la cara de Fate. "Sip. Dejé de usarlas una vez que fui a la universidad. Quería empezar con una nueva mirada. Todavía los usó a veces, pero eso sólo sucede cuando no tengo ganas de ponerme mis contactos y eso es raro"

"Así que eras una nerd antes de eso? Es por eso que cambiaste tu apariencia?" La mirada horrorizada que me dio me hizo reír.

"Yo no me veía como una nerd. Estaba muy elegante muchas gracias hmmppffedd" Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Se veía tan adorable.

"Así que dime como fue tu graduación de la escuela secundaria y la universidad"

"Yo ocupé el primer lugar en ambas ocasiones y me dieron el puntaje más alto en el examen profesional. ¿Por qué?"

"Acabas de demostrar mi punto. Eres una nerd"

"Yo no soy una nerd. Quizá intelectualmente, pero no soy una nerd, Nanoha"

"Claro… sólo admítelo" sonreí.

"Nanoha. No soy una..."

"Bueno, parece que ambas se están divirtiendo", sonrió Precia.

No sé por qué, pero me pareció que me ruborizaba y cuando miré a Fate, ella estaba igual. Creo que la causa era debido a la forma que Precia nos estaba mirando. Era como si supiera algo que nosotras no. Era extraño.

"Mami, papi" Faye corrió hacia nosotras. Rápidamente levantó a su nuevo oso de peluche. "Mira lo que el abuelo me dio"

El oso de peluche era marrón con los ojos azules y tenía las palabras Te amo cosidas a su vientre.

"Es adorable Faye" comencé.

"Sí, lo es. Tendrás que estar segura de dar las gracias al abuelo pronto", finalizó Fate.

"Lo haré Papi" Faye dijo mientras abrazaba el peluche en sus brazos.

"Um ... por favor disculpenme", dijo Fate, antes de desaparecer en la parte posterior. Me pregunté si se encontraba bien.

"No te preocupes por Fate", dijo Precia como ella se acercó a un armario junto a la puerta y la abrió. Ella estaba claramente buscando algo cuando estaba moviendo cosas. "Cuando ella se pone demasiado avergonzada, ella necesita algo de tiempo para calmarse. Ella estará bien pronto", aseguró Precia.

"Ella ha sido siempre así de tímida?"Le pregunté como mi curiosidad pudo más que yo.

"Desde que tengo memoria Fate ha sido tímida. A veces me preguntaba si era mi hija porque Lindy y yo somos muy extrovertidas y se me hizo curioso de dónde sacó ese rasgo. Era difícil dar cavidad a sus necesidades como chica introvertida, pero Fate ha sido la mejor cosa en la vida de Lindy y en la mía. Ah, aquí está" Precia había sacado lo que había estado buscando y que pasó a ser un libro blanco.

"Siempre he querido mostrarle a alguien esto. Pensé que Fate traería una novia para que yo le mostrara esto, pero ella es tan tímida que ese momento no llegó nunca" Ella se rió.

"Supongo que eres la mejor persona. Toma esto" Ella me dio el libro antes de colocar su mano sobre mi hombro para guiarme hacia el sofá donde me senté."Porque no lo ves, mientras yo ire por unas bebidas, limonada esta bien?"

"Sí, gracias", le contesté y asintió Faye.

Una vez que Precia fue a la cocina, Faye se metió en mi regazo.

"Mamá, ¿qué es eso?" Se refería al libro en la mano.

"No sé pastelito de calabaza, pero vamos a ver" Con eso, abrí el libro y revelaron muchas fotos. Era un álbum de fotos.

Como inspeccioné más el libro, me di cuenta de que se trataba de un libro de fotos específicamente sobre Fate. Se le veía tan feliz como una niña más pequeña. Ojalá hubiera visto esos días con ella.

"Esa es papá cuando era niña, mamá?" Faye señaló con el dedo meñique en una imagen de Fate nadando en una piscina infantil.

"Sí nena"

"Papá es tan linda!" Faye gritó. Era tan adorable cuando estaba feliz.

"Sí papá es linda" Y así aparecieron las fotos de Fate con gafas puestas. "Pero papá también es una nerd"

"Una nerd? ¿Qué es eso?" Faye tenía una expresión confusa como ella no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra.

"Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor", le hice cosquillas, lo que le causó a reír.

Justo en ese momento, Fate había aparecido desde atrás. Ella parecía mucho más tranquila que antes. Precia tenía razón.

"Papi, papi. Fuiste una linda nerd cuando eras más joven" Faye animó en mi regazo.

Fate hizo un mohín. "Nanoha podrías dejar de decirle a nuestra hija esas cosas?"

"Bueno, yo sólo estaba diciendo la verdad"

Si Fate iba a responder, lo cual estoy segura de que ella hubiera hecho, se detuvo una vez Precia llegó desde la cocina.

"Ahora, ahora Fate. Debes estar orgullosa de ser una nerd. Porque eras exitosa" Precia bromeó mientras le pellizca y tira de la mejilla de Fate antes de poner las bebidas en la mesa de centro.

"Mamá, eres tan mala" Fate cruzó sus brazos, su mala cara cada vez más grande.

"Faye, ¿te importaría ayudarme con algo en la cocina? Parece que papá está a punto de tener una rabieta con un poco de temperamento" Fate parecía sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir Precia mientras su boca se abría. Yo me tuve que reír ante el comentario de Precia.

"Está bien" saltó Faye bajando de mi regazo y se fue a la cocina.

"Mamá estúpida" Fate murmuró mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá. "Todo esto es culpa tuya, ¿sabes?"

"Hey, no trates de negar los hechos y culparme a mí", me reí .

"No soy una nerd ...o lo que sea" Ella suspiró. "¿Qué estás mirando?"

"Un álbum de fotos tuyas. Tu madre me lo dio después de que desapareciste diciendo que estoy tan cerca a como una novia, ya que no estabas alrededor" bromeé.

"Dios, esa mujer está tratando de avergonzarme hoy!"

"Bueno, yo creo que te ves adorable. Incluso con las gafas nerd eras tan linda. Si te mirara con esas lindas gafas, apuesto a que lucirías sexy con las gafas puestas ahora. Vas a tener que mostrarme algún día "

Bueno, eso seguramente salió más ronco de lo que pensé que sería. Fate estaba ruborizada completamente en estos momentos.

"Cállate" Ella tartamudeó mientras trataba de apartar sus ojos. Fue tan lindo.

Nos sentamos allí mirando el álbum de fotos juntas. Ella me dijo más sobre las imágenes y lo que estaba sucediendo en ellas. Las páginas pasaron volando, surgió una pregunta a mi mente.

"Fate?"

"Hmm?"

"¿Cómo es que nunca me hablaste de Lindy?" Supongo que no lo esperaba.

"Bueno, no es que yo estaba tratando de ocultarla ni nada. Pensé que mi madre sería la única en la casa hoy. Me imaginé que iba a presentarte cuando papá estuviera realmente aquí"

"Lindy parece muy agradable"

"Papá me ha protegido durante toda mi vida. Estoy muy agradecida" Una tierna sonrisa salió de sus labios.

"Bueno, no puedo esperar para conocer a Lindy más. Sé que Faye ama a su abuelo ya ahora que le ha dado un nuevo peluche"

"Sí, papá es el tipo de consentir" Soltamos una risita.

Cuando di vuelta a la siguiente página del álbum, la página se titulaba "muchas novedades"

"Aww. Eres tan adorable"

En esta página del álbum, había una imagen de Fate con Precia como ella acababa de nacer. Precia había puesto un tierno beso en la mejilla de Fate como en parte salía la cara de Precia. Otra fue de Fate gateando. Lo más gracioso era Fate caminando con una sonrisa alegre tratando de salir sin pañal. En la parte inferior de la página había una foto de la diosa de Fate cuando estaba tomando un baño.

"Aww. El primer baño de Fate sola" Le susurré.

"¿Eh?" Fate miró la foto y dijo como un rubor vino a la cara.

Rápidamente trató de quitarme el álbum de fotos de mis manos, pero yo era demasiado rápida cuando di vuelta a mi cuerpo, estirando los brazos por lo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer Fate?" Sus brazos seguían intentando pasar por debajo de mis brazos para tratar de alcanzar el libro.

"Yo no quiero que mires eso. Es tan vergonzoso"

"Vamos, Fate. Es lindo"

"Estar desnuda no es lindo. Ahora dámelo" Ella se esforzó por conseguirlo, pero lo que pasó después no iba a suceder.

Fate y yo nos quedamos congeladas en nuestras posiciones. Mi cuerpo se estiró aún fuera como yo estaba dándole la espalda a Fate. Mientras Fate estaba contra mi espalda, una mano alrededor de mi cintura y la otra... bueno digamos que estaba en algo redondo y suave. Su mano se movió y un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios. Un rubor tiñó mi rostro.

Volví la cabeza hacia atrás hasta donde pude y me encontré los ojos de color burdeos. Tenía la cara más roja que la mía en este momento. Nos quedamos allí mirando la una a la otra sin saber qué hacer.

"Nanoha, Fate" Precia llamó desde la cocina. "Dejen de querer darse amor y colaboren con nosotras en la cena"

Eso nos regresó de nuevo a la realidad tal como nos apresuramos a entrar a la cocina, pero por supuesto que entramos con un sonrojo en nuestras caras. Precia nos dio una sonrisa de todo lo sabe mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Esto era tan embarazoso ...

Después de que terminamos de hacer la cena, todos nos sentamos a la mesa. El pollo y el arroz estaban deliciosos y sin duda quería venir a comer más de su cocina. Estaba pensando que si mi madre y Precia se reunieran y cocinan, yo estaría en el cielo con su comida. Esa fue una buena idea. Yo iba a hacer una cena con el tiempo con Fate y mi familia. Yo presentaría a las familias.

A medida que la cena avanzaba, aprendí más sobre Lindy y la relación de Precia. Ellas han estado juntas durante treinta largos años. Se conocieron durante su año de estudiantes de primer año de universidad. Aprendí que Lindy era una muy buena jugadora. Precia dijo que haría desmayarse a todas las chicas con su sonrisa encantadora, pero ella dijo que ella no cayó ni un poco. Fate cortó la historia en ese punto diciendo que Lindy había dicho que Precia estaba siendo dificil de tener y que ella la quería la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron. Precia continuó diciendo que Lindy no quería parecer una mala perdedora y fue mintiendo. Estaba enojada porque su sonrisa encantadora no le hizo enamorarse de ella al instante, pero por supuesto que la hizo enamorarse a su tiempo. Lindy se había convertido en una mejor persona después de que Precia la rechazó. Ella le dijo a Lindy que ella quería ver a la real y no la de acto falso de una jugadora que iba a ligar. Esas palabras le había llegado profundamente a la mente de Lindy y ella había rogado por una oportunidad real. Precia le había dado esa oportunidad a Lindy y todo había sido muy bueno desde entonces. Se casaron después de graduarse en la universidad y tuvieron a Fate después de eso.

Me había preguntado cómo Lindy fue capaz de tener relaciones sexuales con muchas mujeres. Pensé que iba a ser rechazada por los genitales de hombre que tenía. Precia respondió diciendo que ellas crecieron en una época donde las personas eran de espíritus libres. Era todo sobre el amor. Sentía que era una pena que ese amor se ha ido y sólo el odio y la discriminación se encuentra en todos lados. Estuve de acuerdo. Es evidente que Fate no ha tenido una vida buena y feliz hasta el final. Sé que si ese amor para todo el mundo todavía existiera, Fate hubiera sido una persona más feliz.

Ya era tarde y era hora de irse.

"Precia muchas gracias por recibirnos de nuevo. Usted es una cocinera maravillosa"

"No hay problema. Espero que todas ustedes vuelvan otra vez" Ella sonrió amablemente mientras me abrazaba.

Faye ya estaba a medio camino dormida cuando nos íbamos Fate agarro a Faye en sus brazos.

"Gracias abuela por la comida y el oso de peluche" Faye alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Precia, que la hizo sonreír.

"Faye eres una nieta maravillosa" Ella besó a Faye en su palma antes de besar su mejilla. "Buenas noches, Preciosa"

"Buenas noches, abuela" Ella dijo adormilada.

"Madre Buenas noches. Te quiero"

"Te amo mucho, nena" Ellas dieron un beso en los labios de la otra. Fue un momento conmovedor que una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. "Conduzcan con seguridad" Precia dijo haciendo un gesto cuando estábamos en el coche.

"Vamos", dijo Fate. Dije adiós y todo el mundo se alistó para el viaje a casa.

Estacionando en el camino de entrada, Fate apagó el auto. Las dos salimos del coche y me dirigí a la casa después de que Fate dijo que iba a llevar a nuestra hija ya dormida. Una vez dentro, dejé la puerta abierta antes para que Fate entrara, me senté en la cama para quitarme los zapatos. Para entonces, Fate ya había cerrado la puerta y estaba haciendo su camino hacia el cuarto de Faye.

Después de que ellas entraron en la habitación, Fate quitó las sábanas antes de colocar a Faye abajo. Ella le quitó los zapatos antes de cubrirla y colocó un tierno beso en su frente y yo hice lo mismo. Nos quedamos allí durante unos minutos sólo viendo dormir a Faye.

"Ella ha tenido un largo día" comencé.

"Si. Mi madre la quiere ya. Sé que papá también lo hace a pesar de su breve encuentro"

"Tienes razón. Tendremos que tener cuidado. Faye va a tener una cama llena de ositos de peluche pronto si sigue derritiendo el corazón de la gente. Ella tiene una manera de atraer a la gente con su ternura y ella lo usa a su ventaja a veces. Ella tiene a mi madre en la palma de su mano "

"Tu madre no es la única que tiene en la palma de su mano" Había un tono de burla en su voz.

"Hey!" Le di un codazo en el costado. "Ella es mi bebé. Es obvio que yo haría cualquier cosa por ella" Sonreí al pensar en mi pequeña. Faye era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado a mí. Ella hizo mi vida mucho más hermosa. "Y la última vez que lo comprobé, que te ha tenido en la palma de su mano desde la primera vez que la viste"

Pude ver las mejillas de Fate con un pequeño rubor. Bingo! Yo tenía razón.

"Veo tu punto" Los ojos de Fate se suavizaron mientras seguía mirando a Faye. "Me encanta esta niña. Durante los días que la conozco, siento que mi vida tiene brillo. Nunca me he sentido tan feliz en mi vida ... nada se ha sentido tan bien para mí como lo hace cuando estoy con las dos. Estoy muy feliz "

La sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Fate era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que una sonrisa puede hacer que mi corazón lata con tanta rapidez? Fate estaba haciendo algo conmigo. Ella lo estaba haciendo bien porque yo nunca he sentido tantas emociones hacia nadie ... no como estas. ¿Cómo podía hacerme sentir esas cosas cuando sólo nos hemos conocido durante tres días? Yo no lo sabía.

"Vamos. Vamos a dejar a Faye dormir un poco" Con eso, hicimos nuestro camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir, apague la luz. "¿Vas a pasar la noche?"

"No, no esta noche" Quería saber por qué, pero yo no le pregunté. "Después de lo que pasó esta mañana y en la casa de mi madre, yo solo ..." Su respuesta se cayó, entonces. ¿En qué estaba pensando en ese momento?

"Fate, sabes que lo que pasó hoy realmente me importa. ¡Fue un accidente. No era mi intención hacerlo a propósito y sé que tampoco fue la tuya. Lo que pasó no cambia nada, ni lo que siento sobre ti "

Había una mirada en sus ojos antes de que ella apartó la mirada. Era una mirada que no podía descifrar. Me hizo pensar en lo que había pasado en su pasado aún más. ¿Qué le había pasado a ella para hacerla tan indecisa?

"¿Quieres hablar de ello? Soy una buena oyente" Yo sugerí. Algo me decía que tenía que hablar de esto y yo quería ser en la que pudiera confiar.

Sus ojos me miraron como si estuviera buscando algo. El que es lo que ella estaba buscando, no podía estar segura. Después de unos segundos, ella asintió con la cabeza hacia mí.

Una pequeña sonrisa se me vino a la cara. Ella se abría para mí. Le tendí la mano hacia ella para que ella la tomara, y asi lo hizo. "Vamos. Vamos a hablar en la sala de estar" Con eso, la guié hacia el sofá de dos plazas y tomó asiento.

Yo no sé si debería haber empezado la conversación o no, ya que yo le había preguntado si quería hablar de ello en primer lugar. Por suerte, Fate se me adelantó.

"Bueno, ya te dije cómo fui objeto de burlas y constantemente acosada y tal, pero es algo más profundo que eso"

Sus ojos se pusieron tristes en ese momento. Lo que ella estaba a punto de decirme debe de haber sido un evento traumático en su vida. Empecé a sentirme un poco culpable por preguntar, pero yo quería saber. Necesitaba saber lo que le pasó para que yo pudiera hacer las cosas mejor para Fate ... para que ella pudiera sonreír en todo. No sólo con Faye y conmigo.

"Yo tenía una amiga. Una amiga muy cercana. Ella siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando yo la necesitaba y yo sentía que mi joven vida era tan feliz con ella, así que le dije mi secreto"

Tuve el presentimiento de que iba esto. La amiga de Fate la había traicionado ... traicionado su confianza y amistad.

"Ella me dijo que me había aceptado, por supuesto. Me dijo que yo era su mejor amiga y que nada iba a cambiar eso. Qué tonta fui al creer esas palabras"

Pude ver las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos y se mordió el labio, asumí para detener los sollozos.

"No sé cómo lo hizo, tal vez mientras yo no estaba mirando ... no lo sé, pero cuando llegué a la escuela había fotos de mi cuerpo por todas partes. Estaba tan humillada. Estaba tan herida que no podía incluso llorar. Ella se acercó a mí en algún momento y dijo ... me dijo ... "

La voz de Fate paró en ese momento y ella trajo su cabeza en sus manos mientras lloraba. Sentí que se me rompía el corazón en ese momento y yo no podía entender lo que se había apoderado de mí porque sentí que yo lloraba también. Fate estaba malherida por alguien que ella había cuidado y confiado. Yo no podía saber cómo se sentía.

Hice lo que hago cuando Faye esta triste, traje su cabeza contra mi pecho y froté mi mano hacia arriba y abajo de su espalda. Le tomó unos minutos, pero se calmó lo suficiente como para continuar.

"Ella dijo:" Ella sollozó. "Que yo era un monstruo y que nadie jamás podría amar a un monstruo como yo" Ella enterró su cara más entre mis pechos mientras ella apretó su agarre en mi camisa. "Por eso, me vi obligada a abandonar el equipo de softbol. No he sido capaz de confiar en alguien además de mamá y papá tampoco. No podía soportar pasar por ese dolor de nuevo ... para tener alguien que me importa a traicionarme así de nuevo. Ese sentimiento es insoportable Nanoha. Me duele tanto "

El cuerpo de Fate comenzó a temblar de nuevo ya que estaba segura que más lágrimas habían llegado. Alzé a Fate de mi pecho, así que ella estaba frente a mí. Tenía los ojos más rojos que de costumbre y sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas. Su rostro mostraba pura angustia y me hubiera gustado que pudiera quitársela. Quería que todo el daño y el dolor que estaba sintiendo desapareciera. Sólo quería ver esa sonrisa hermosa que había llegado a amar.

"Fate", le dije con voz triste. Le agarre la mejilla izquierda con la mano derecha y suavemente quite las lágrimas antes de acariciar su mejilla con ternura. "¿Sabes lo maravillosa que eres?"

Una mirada de confusión vino en su cara. "Maravillosa?" Ella olfateó. Era tan adorable en lo infantil que había sonado.

"Sí, eres maravillosa". Yo le aseguré

"¿C-cómo lo sabes? Sólo nos hemos conocido una a la otra durante tres días, Nanoha. Como puedes saberlo" Traté de volver su cara, así que puse mi mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha y la puse de nuevo frente a mí.

"Tienes razón. No sé mucho de ti, pero sé que eres maravillosa Fate. Nunca he conocido a alguien que ha pasado por tanto dolor y todavía tratas a la gente con atención y cariño. Veo cómo estás con Faye y cada vez que lo estas, una sonrisa siempre viene a mi cara. Sé que te preocupas profundamente por ella ... la quieres y ella te quiere también. Si fueras ese monstruo como te llama la gente que cree que lo eres, crees que Faye te trataría con tanto amor? ¿Crees que habría permitido a mi hija a estar alrededor de una persona así? "

"No"

"¿Ves ahora Fate?" Una tierna sonrisa llegó a mis labios cuando le quité hebras rubias de sus ojos antes de acariciar su mejilla una vez más. Un rubor pequeño llegó a sus mejillas como resultado. "Tú no eres un monstruo. Sé que estarías para Faye y para mi y que tu no me harías daño. Puedo sentirlo en tu corazón, Fate" puse mi mano derecha sobre su corazón. El cuál le latía rápidamente y sólo por un segundo, me pregunté por qué. "Sé que en este corazón tuyo eres genuina, amorosa, cariñosa y hermosa, sin duda no eres un monstruo. Tus ojos son demasiado tristes y es cruel, por eso sé que eres la mujer mas asombrosa y lo pienso desde que he empezado a conocerte. No dejes que el pasado y otros digan lo contrario, porque son demasiado ignorantes para ver la belleza que posees dentro de ti "

Era como si la habitación se iluminó un poco como una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Fate. "Gracias Nanoha. Significa mucho saber que viene de ti"

"Tú me recuerdas mucho a Faye, ¿sabes? Ella es muy sensible y se lastima con facilidad. Quiero que ustedes dos sean felices y sé que ustedes dos se necesitan mutuamente en sus respectivas vidas. Sé que las cosas positivas vendrán de esta nueva relación entre las dos "

"¿No crees que esta relación con Faye y conmigo te beneficiará también?" Tenía una cara confusa. Yo podía entender por qué ella se sentiría de esa manera. Esto no era una relación justa entre Faye y Fate, era una relación entre todas nosotras.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. "Sí, sí que me beneficia también. Tengo una nueva amiga"

Me desperté con la sensación de mi cabeza se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Mirando a mi alrededor, lo primero que noté mi brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de alguien y mi cabeza estaba descansando justo por encima de los pechos de alguien. Podía sentir que el rubor viene a mi cara cuando me quité la cabeza desde la posición cómoda, y reveló la cara de Fate.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que realmente me encantó el rostro dormido de Fate. Ella era demasiado adorable para su propio bien. Lo siguiente que me di cuenta estaba dormida a mi lado. Al igual que nuestra última fiesta de piyamas, Fate me sostenía firmemente alrededor de mi hombro.

Coloqué un beso rápido en la mejilla de Fate, me puse cómoda en sus brazos otra vez. Pude sentir una sonrisa que viene hacia mí.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto ...

**Ok.! Jajaja sigo traduciendo. Sólo para decir esta historia le pertenece a Sammie-chan89 yo sólo la estoy traduciendo ya que en verdad es muy buena.!**

**Disfrutenla.!**

**XD**

**Atte:**

**Jessica-chan.! ^^**


	5. Evento Inesperado

Evento Inesperado

Pocas semanas han pasado y todo ha sido maravilloso. Faye, Fate y yo hemos estado más cerca. Realmente nos hemos convertido en una familia y estoy muy feliz. Fate todavía no duerme en la cama conmigo, sin embargo, es comprensible. Estoy feliz de que por lo menos se queda otra vez, aunque sea en el sofá.

También hemos estado saliendo más con Lindy y Precia. Sólo el amor de Fate a Faye estando pasando mucho tiempo con ellas. La cena está todavía en ciernes. Sólo estoy esperando a que mi padre regrese de un viaje de negocios. A pesar de que todo el mundo no se ha presentado todavía, Precia ha estado en la cafetería después de decirle que mi familia es dueña de Midori-ya. Fue increíble ver cómo Precia y mi madre son prácticamente las mejores amigas. Me hace feliz sin embargo. Nos hace a todos como un tipo de familia.

Hoy ha sido un día especial. Fate y yo llevaríamos a Faye al zoológico por primera vez. Ella estaba muy emocionada por ello como le dijimos la semana pasada. Estoy un poco sorprendida de que no ha salido de su habitación para ver si estábamos dispuestas a ir todavía. Ella empezaba todos los días preguntando si era el día para ir al zoológico.

"Faye, que estás haciendo?" Me dirigí a su habitación. Faye estaba todavía en la cama. Acercándome, me senté junto a ella. "Cariño", le di una pequeña sacudida. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. "Buenos días, nena. ¿Estás lista para ir al zoológico?" Le sonreí sabiendo que iba a estar excitada.

"Mami, no me siento bien" Faye dijo con voz cansada. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció en preocupación.

Rápidamente extendí mi mano, la pongo en su frente. "Estas un poco caliente. Voy a decirle a Fate que no te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para ir hoy"

"¡No!" Faye dijo rápidamente. "Todavía quiero ir al zoológico hoy contigo y papá. Quiero ver a los animales" Ella hizo un mohín, el más lindo puchero a pesar de que ella no se sentía bien.

"Faye, estás segura de que quieres ir todavía?" Estaba preocupada como toda madre lo estaría. Faye nunca se enferma, así que estaba un poco sorprendida de que ella lo estaba. Y para agregar a la preocupación, todavía era verano, así que estaba confundida de sobre cómo ella se enfermó en primer lugar. "Todavía puedo llamar a Fate y decirle que sólo tendremos que ir otro día", sugerí, pero conociendo a mi hija como la palma de mi mano, yo ya sabía la respuesta.

"Yo quiero ir todavía" Terca como siempre.

"Está bien, pastelito de calabaza. Vamos a llevarte entonces vístete Fate llegará pronto" Con eso, ayudé a vestir a Faye ya que ella no podía hacerlo. Me aseguré de darle algún medicamento antes de irnos. Yo sólo esperaba que ella estuviera bien como el día avanzaba.

"Mamá, papá, ¿qué es eso?" Faye dijo con una voz bonita.

"Es un elefante", respondió Fate.

"Los elefantes son Whoaaaa! Enormeesss" No podía ayudar, pero la forma en que reía awww Faye era tan linda.

Estábamos en el Zoológico, con muchos ruegos de Faye. La medicina que le había dado a Faye había hecho maravillas y yo estaba tan aliviada de que se sentía mucho mejor.

"Bueno Querida, es bueno ser grande en la naturaleza, especialmente con todos los animales que hay" Ese fue la mejor prueba de explicación que yo podía darle. Yo no quería arruinar sus pensamientos de que los animales viven en armonía en la naturaleza. No creo que ella estuviera lista para saber lo que realmente sucede en el reino animal.

Continuamos por el Zoo y me encontré con el siguiente animal. Era el lugar donde los leones estaban alojados y había un montón de gente alrededor del lugar.

Sentí un tirón en mi mano, lo que me hizo mirar hacia abajo. "Mamá, no puedo ver" Faye hizo un mohín. Sabía que incluso si yo la recogía, probablemente no hubiera podido ver todavía. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

Lo siguiente que supe, Faye fue recogida en el aire y colocada sobre los hombros de Fate.

"Mamá, papá", dijo Faye aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. "¿Qué están haciendo esos gatos aquí?" -preguntó con una cara confusa linda.

"Esos son los leones, Faye. Estos gatos no son muy amables", le expliqué.

"¿En serio? caray, yo iba a pedir uno" me reí en su ternura.

A medida que avanzábamos al Zoo, yo no podía dejar de ver a Fate. Se veía tan paternal como todavía llevaba a Faye en sus hombros. Y Faye tenía la mano para ayudarla a medida que avanzaban. Una risita escapó de mis labios, lo que provocó a Fate verme como íbamos caminando.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Fate me preguntó.

"Te ves tan paternal. Es tan sexy" bromeé como envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Un rubor rápidamente llegó a sus mejillas, pero no protestó como lo haría normalmente. Así que pensé que era mi día de suerte y disfruté de su suave piel.

Continuamos el día mirando a todos los animales en el Zoo. Fue muy gracioso cuando llegamos a los monos. Faye estaba tan fascinada con ellos mientras imitaba todos sus movimientos. Tengo algunas grandes fotos de ella hinchando las mejillas y estaba encorvada en posición de mono.

Faye terminó teniendo miedo de la pantera que había allí. Ella en realidad terminó llorando cuando rugió, así que no podía hacer mucho más que calmarla y diciéndole que ya había pasado. Sin embargo, fue una excelente salida para las tres de nosotras. Yo estaba feliz de que éramos capaces de hacer esto.

La noche había llegado y acabábamos de llegar a casa. Rápidamente les dije que era ya la hora de acostar a alguien.

"Buenas noches, papá", dijo Faye frotándose los ojos adormilados.

"Buenas noches, Faye" Fate se inclinó sobre Faye abrazándola cuando puso un beso en su cabellera morena.

Faye se acercó a mí y me agarro la mano. "Buenas noches Fate",

"Buenas noches Nanoha" Fate dijo mientras se iba al sofá lista para ir a dormir.

Faye y yo fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. " Bueno pastelito de calabaza, vamos a llevarte algún medicamento en caso de que comiences a sentirte mal de nuevo"

"Está bien mamá"

Me desperté temprano hoy como lo he estado haciendo durante los últimos días ahora para tener el desayuno listo antes de que Faye y Fate se levantaran. Me quite las sábanas, salí de mi cama y me dirigí al baño para comenzar mi rutina de la mañana de lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes. Una vez hecho esto, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a Faye sólo para comprobar cómo estaba ella.

Suavemente abriendo su puerta, asomé mi cabeza adentro para ver que Faye todavía estaba durmiendo. Una pequeña sonrisa llegó a mis labios como el cuerpo de Faye estaba en una posición incómoda mientras que a su lado las mantas fueron lanzadas hasta la mitad de la cama. Rápidamente entré en la habitación, me acerqué a la cama y agarré sus mantas. Como iba poniendo las mantas, mis movimientos se detuvieron y mis ojos notando una gran mancha de humedad por debajo del cuerpo de Faye. Un pensamiento rápido me vino a la mente que Faye accidentalmente se orinó en la cama, pero Faye nunca había mojado la cama antes. Y como ya he inspeccionado la humedad de nuevo, el lugar era proveniente del cuerpo de Faye. Un miedo repentino se apoderó de mi corazón en ese momento.

Las cubiertas inmediatamente cayeron de mis manos antes de subir en la cama para despertar a Faye. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo la ropa como le toqué el hombro hizo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco. Y cuando le di la vuelta, mi aliento se quedó en mi garganta ante lo que veían mis ojos. Faye tenía el pelo pegado a la cara y el cuello mientras ella estaba sudando profusamente. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus dientes castañeteaban como si estuviera congelada.

"Faye" La sacudí un poco. No hubo respuesta. "Faye despierta" Ella no se despertó y el miedo que yo tenía en mí se fue multiplicando y empecé a sentir pánico.

"Faye! ¡Despierta! Despierta!" Mi mano fue a su mejilla y le di un suave golpe. Su mejilla estaba caliente. Rápidamente moví mi mano a la cabeza y estaba ardiendo. El pánico que sentí aumentó ya que no respondía a mis llamadas.

"Fate!" Grité en voz alta. Yo podía oír su movimiento, lo que provocó mi atención para volver a Faye.

"Nanoha ¿Qué está pasando? Parecías llamar urgente." Fate dijo con voz confusa.

"Faye no se despierta!", grité.

"Oh Dios", dijo preocupada mientras se abría camino hacia donde yo estaba sentada. Yo podía ver el pánico en sus ojos cuando sintió la frente de Faye. "Ella está ardiendo Nanoha. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital rápidamente", dijo en una voz tranquila, pero el pánico todavía estaba en sus ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo. "¿Puedes vestirla con un poco de ropa seca y reunirte conmigo en el coche mientras me pongo unos pantalones?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza como hizo lo que le pedí, me fui a mi habitación y me colocó unos pantalones bajo mi camisa de noche y unos zapatos .Justo cuando terminé, salió Fate de la habitación con Faye la envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente mientras tanto salió corriendo de la casa y se metió en el coche para ir al Hospital de Uminari.

Recé una y otra vez mientras sostenía a Faye en mis brazos en el asiento trasero del coche. Recé para que ella estuviera bien y que todo saldría bien. Tenía que estar bien. Ella era mi pequeña Faye . No podía perderla. No a mi bebé.

Llegamos al hospital dentro de quince minutos y tan pronto como estuvimos en el interior, grité para que alguien nos ayudara. Yo estaba desesperada por salvar a mi niña. De inmediato, algunas enfermeras y un médico corrieron hacia nosotras con una camilla y Fate coloca suavemente Faye en ella.

"Mi nombre es la Dr. Hayate Yagami. ¿Qué le pasó a su hija señora?" El médico dijo que a medida que se precipitó por uno de los muchos pasillos en el hospital.

"Fui a ver cómo estaba esta mañana y la encontré sudando y temblando. Ella también tenía fiebre" le contesté.

"Ella estaba bien antes de hoy?" El médico continuó.

"Ella no se sentía bien ayer por la mañana, pero estaba bien después de que le di algo de medicina"

"Bueno, no vamos a saber lo que está pasando con ella hasta que haga unas pruebas" en cámara lenta La camilla fue empujada en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Fate y yo tratamos de entrar también, pero el médico levantó la mano en frente de nosotras. "Lo siento, pero tendrán que esperar fuera hasta que hayamos terminado señora"

"Pero no puedo est-" Una mano vino a mi hombro, la que me hizo dejar de hablar fue Fate.

"Que hagan lo que tienen que hacer Nanoha. Cuanto antes terminen, más pronto podremos ver a Faye"

Mis labio inferior comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas volvieron. Yo no quería estar lejos de Faye, pero yo sabía que tenía que esperar a que los médicos hicieran lo que tenía que hacer. Asentí con la cabeza al médico para hacerle saber que yo entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Con eso, el médico entró en la habitación en la que yo quería estar más que nada y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Mi mano llegó a mis labios como mis hombros se agitaban incontrolablemente mientras las lágrimas salían. Había tantos pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente y todos ellos se dirigían hacia una dirección que no quería que fueran.

Otra mano cálida vino a mi otro hombro. Volviéndome un poco, entré en contacto con una cara de tristeza.

"Ven aquí", dijo Fate en voz baja.

Rápidamente fui a sus brazos y fui abrazada por fuertes brazos cálidos. Yo estaba tan agradecida con Fate como ella me abrazó mientras yo lloraba mi dolor a Faye.

"Todo va a estar bien", tranquilizó ella mientras me colocaba más cerca de ella como me abrazó con más fuerza. "Todo va a estar bien"

Fue una hora después de que el médico salió de la habitación de Faye. Fate y yo nos levantamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos hacia ella.

"¿Cómo está Faye? ¿Está bien?" Mi mano encontró la de Fate sólo en caso de malas noticias.

"Ella va a estar bien ahora", sonrió la Dr. Yagami. Fate y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

"Así que, que estaba mal con Faye?" Fate intervino con curiosidad por saber lo que había causado que Faye terminara en el hospital.

La dio una mirada a Fate que no podía descifrar. "¿Es usted familiar? Sólo podemos decir información importante a los miembros de la familia" Me sorprendió lo que dijo. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así?

Vi los ojos de Fate entrecerrados a la doctora. "Faye es _mi_ hija. Mi hija _biológica_"Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Fate así con alguien. Caray, yo iba a estar así también si alguien estaba tratando de ocultar información sobre el estado de mi hija. Vaya suerte!

El médico le dio una mirada confusa, pero continuó, no obstante. "Ella tenía gripe, lo que provocó una infección en su sistema inmunológico. Como resultado, causó la fiebre, que si no la hubieran traído aquí cuando pasó, ella probablemente habría sufrido algunas complicaciones" Mi corazón casi se detuvo en la revelación. Yo no quería ni pensar en volver a que pasara. Lo importante era que estaba bien. "Nos las arreglamos para detener la fiebre, pero terminó cayendo en un estado de coma. Suponemos que va a durar unos pocos días"

"¿Podemos ir a verla?" Le pregunté con desesperación. Yo sólo quería ver mi hija en este momento y sé que Fate también lo quiso así.

"Sí pueden pasar"

"Gracias" y con eso, Fate y yo entramos en la habitación.

Lloré cuando la vi. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno y había IVs que sobresalen en sus brazos. Esto era algo que un niño nunca debería tener que experimentar no pude dejar de pensar.

Fate y yo nos acercamos a Faye. Rápidamente tomé su mano y la acaricié y Fate pasó un brazo alrededor de mi hombro mientras miraba a Faye.

"No puedo creer que esa es nuestra hija" Empecé como lágrimas continuaron cayendo de mis ojos.

"Un niño nunca debería tener que estar en el hospital y experimentar algo como esto. No es justo", dijo Fate antes de que su voz se quebró en un sollozo suave. Su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro mientras lloraba. Levanté la mano a la mejilla de Fate y la acaricié para tratar de calmarla hasta que terminó de llorar.

"Faye" comencé. "No vas a despertar?"

Fue hace dos días cuando le hizé esa pregunta y Faye todavía no se ha despertado. Me he sentado aquí los últimos dos días, dejandola sólo para ir al baño o ir a casa y tomar una ducha y cambiar de ropa. Todo el mundo me ha estado diciendo que vaya a casa, que tengo que dormir un poco, pero no los oigo. Todo lo que oigo es diciéndole a Faye que me quedaría con ella y así lo hice. Yo no podía dejar a mi bebé. Ahora no, hasta que ella mejorara.

"... Ha"

"Noha"

"Nanoha!" Una voz gritó capturando mi atención. Yo volví hacia feroces ojos azules que se parecían a los mios. "Nanoha, ¿por qué te haces esto?" Podía oír la preocupación en la voz de mi madre, a pesar de que era fuerte y enojada.

Mi mirada se salió de la suya para mirar a Faye "¿Haciendo qué?"

"Sentada aquí. Mírate Nanoha. Tu no has estado comiendo mucho o durmiendo, ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor. ¿Cuándo vas a ir a casa y dormir un poco?" La voz airada de mi Madre penetró las paredes de la habitación. Mi cuerpo se sacudió un poco como mi madre nunca me ha levantado su voz como esto antes.

"Yo no me quiero ir y dejar a Faye sola" yo dije en voz triste.

" No eres la única. Precia y yo hemos estado aquí contigo junto con Fate, Nanoha" Miré hacia arriba. No me había dado cuenta de que Precia estaba allí también. Debo haber estado realmente fuera de todo. "Todavía no me quiero ir", le dije rotundamente.

"¿Por qué?" Mi mamá gruñó.

"Porque esto es mi culpa!" Grité de nuevo mi respuesta como lágrimas venían por mis ojos. "Porque esto es mi culpa", le dije con una voz mucho más suave.

Miré a mi mamá y suavizó sus rasgos faciales. "Esto no es tu culpa Nanoha", dijo en voz baja.

"Claro que lo es" mi voz resucitó. "Si yo no la hubiera llevado al zoológico y si la hubiera llevado al médico cuando dijo que no se sentía bien, ella estaría bien. No ... no de esta forma Mama" Mi Madre rápidamente me tomó en sus brazos y me meció de una manera suave, como siempre hacía cuando me ponía a llorar.

"Nanoha" Ella se alejó de nuevo de mí para mirarme a los ojos. " No tienes ninguna razón para culparte por esto. Tu no pudiste haber sabido que esto iba a suceder", ella llevó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició suavemente. "Como padre, no siempre puedes proteger a tus hijos de las cosas que pasan en este mundo. No es eso sólo posible, Nanoha. Has hecho todo lo posible para Faye en estos momentos. Depende de ella para hacer el resto. Tengo fe que va a salir de esto. ¿Sabes por qué? " Negué con la cabeza. "Porque te tiene a ti y a Fate como a sus padres y eso es algo que vale la pena ahora mismo"

Por primera vez en los últimos dos días, sonreí. "Gracias Madre"

"De nada, nena", sonrió. "Así que vas a ir a casa y descansar un poco correcto ¿no?"

"Sí madre"

"Bueno, ya que son demasiado mayores para estar en mi rodilla", dijo ella, haciéndome reír. "Fate por favor cuida de mi hija y asegurate de que tenga un descanso adecuado"

"Así lo haré señora Takamachi" Fate respondió mientras se acercaba a mi lado.

"Yo y Precia estaremos aquí y llamaremos si algo cambia"

"Gracias", respondió Fate.

Las dos dijimos adiós a nuestros padres antes de que saliéramos de la habitación. Fate había colocado inmediatamente su brazo alrededor de mi hombro una vez que salimos de la habitación, pero no dije nada. Nos quedamos en silencio todo el camino a casa estando cansada como estaba, al final me quedé dormida.

Me desperté con la sensación de que estaba siendo levantada. Abrí los ojos soñolientos y efectivamente estaba siendo llevada por Fate. Ella acababa de cerrar con llave la puerta principal y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia mi habitación donde prendió la luz antes de entrar en ella. Se acercó a la cama y tiró de las mantas antes de colocarme suavemente en mi cama.

"Oh, estás despierta", dijo Fate viendo que mis ojos estaban abiertos.

"Si. Podrías apenas haberme despertado. No me tienes que llevar", declaré con cansancio. Ella comenzó a quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines y los puso en el suelo.

"Sé que estás cansada Nanoha. Mereces descansar un poco" Ella estaba en lo correcto. Yo estaba cansada. Estando en el hospital cuidando a Faye había sido un trabajo agotador en mi cuerpo.

Fate se acercó a mi armario y escogió una camisa de noche. Yo cansada me senté y me quité la camisa y los pantalones como Fate se quedó allí sentada esperando a que yo terminara. Le eché un vistazo rápido a ella y me sorprendí al ver que ella no se sonrojaba al verme sin mucha ropa. Supongo que estaba cansada, así que dejé de pensar en ello más.

Una vez que me terminé desnudando, Fate agarró la camisa para que pudiera poner mis brazos a través de ella y me sorprendió cuando ella comenzó a abotonarla por mí. Incluso me metió en la cama.

"¿Necesitas algo más, Nanoha?"

"No, estoy bien. Gracias", le contesté con gratitud.

"Está bien. Voy a estar en el sofá, si me necesitas" Y con eso, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Mientras observaba como salía, algo dentro de mí no quería que se fuera. Yo no quería estar sola. No esta noche. No en este momento.

"Fate" le dije justo antes de que ella saliera por la puerta. Ella se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia mí.

"Hmm?"

"¿Puedes dormir conmigo esta noche? Realmente no podría soportar estar sola en este momento"

Una mirada vino a su cara como si estuviera pensando. Yo sabía que ella todavía estaba indecisa acerca de dormir conmigo debido a lo que sucedió antes y por eso, pensé que iba a declinar.

"Por favor", le supliqué. La necesitaba esta noche. Yo sabía que no sería capaz de dormir si estaba sola.

Fate no dijo nada mientras cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio. Dobló la ropa mientras se desvestía. Ella fue a mi armario y tomó prestada una de mis camisas de noche para dormir. Una vez que todos sus botones estuvieron abrochados, apagó la luz de la habitación y se metió en la cama junto a mí.

A pesar de que ya estaba oscuro en la habitación, había suficiente luz de la luna para que yo viera a Fate sosteniendo su brazo hacia mí.

"Esto es lo que necesitas?" Ella dijo en voz baja.

Yo no dije nada como puso su brazo, ella envolvió firmemente alrededor de mí. No sé lo que me pasó, pero las emociones que había sentido en los últimos días habían desaparecido y venían a la vez. Podía sentir que las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Fate me frotó la espalda mientras yo sollozaba hasta agotarme. Recuerdo cuando antes de quedarme dormida, podía sentir un suave beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con un temblor de alguna forma. Cuando abrí mis ojos adormilados, pude ver que Fate estaba llorando.

"Fate, ¿estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Sólo estoy preocupada por Faye", dijo Fate antes secándose las lágrimas.

"Yo también", le dije con voz triste.

Sin pensarlo, puse mi mano en la mejilla caliente de Fate. Sus ojos se cerraron en ese momento y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Ella tomó mi mano en ese momento y abrió los ojos. Nos miramos la una a la otra durante unos segundos antes de que yo me sintiera a seguir adelante. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco a mi movimiento, pero volvió a la normalidad poco después. Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas mientras me acercaba a ella. Su cálido aliento era tan tentador, pero eso no es lo que yo quería. No menos de momento.

Moví la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha, mis labios tocaron la mejilla izquierda de Fate con un largo beso antes de alejarme. La mirada en los ojos de Fate nunca la había visto antes y tenía curiosidad por lo que era, pero por ahora yo lo ignore.

"Sabes, creo que Faye va a estar bien. Ella es una chica fuerte, porque tiene a las dos de nosotras a su lado"

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Fate "Tienes razón. Mejor no hacerla esperar entonces"

Después de una ducha rápida y de desayunar, Fate y yo hicimos nuestro camino al hospital, que no tardamos mucho en llegar. Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Faye y de inmediato vi a mi madre.

"Hola mamá, ¿dónde está Precia?" Dije mientras le daba un beso de buenos días.

"Ella bajó a la cafetería por algo de beber", dijo ella con voz cansada.

"¿Cómo está Faye señora Takamachi?" Fate intervino.

"No hay cambio", dijo mi madre con tristeza.

Me volví entonces y me dirigí a la cama en la que Faye estaba acostada e Inmediatamente puse una mano en su mejilla y la acaricié.

"No vas a despertar Faye? Todo el mundo te echa de menos. Mamá y papá te extrañan mucho. Déjame ver esos hermosos ojos borgoña pastelito de calabaza. Por favor" Apoyé la frente contra la de ella. Me preguntaba si podía oírme. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera oírme.

"Mami" Una voz cansada y ronca salió de debajo de mí. Rápidamente quité la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de mi niña que estaban abiertos.

Felicidad llegó a mis ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla una vez más.

"¿Por qué lloras mamá?"

" Porque estoy muy feliz nena. Te extrañé tanto"

"Te quiero mamá", dijo Faye como su manita encontró la mía.

"Te amo mucho, nena"

"¿Dónde está papá?" Faye preguntó infantilmente.

"Estoy aquí Faye", dijo Fate antes de caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la cama. Faye le tendió la mano a Fate y la puso en propio cuidado. " Estuvimos asustadas tu madre y yo y todos, Faye"

"Lo siento. No quise hacer eso" Faye dijo con tristeza.

"No hay necesidad de disculparse Faye. Estoy feliz que estás bien" Fate sonrió.

"Te quiero, papá"

"Te amo mucho, Faye"

"Me prometes que siempre vamos a ser una familia, papá?" Faye cuestionó. Y me sorprendió.

"Faye, de donde viene esto?"

"Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que vamos a estar juntas para siempre. No quiero que nunca más se aparten"

Mire a todos y los ojos de Fate se cerraron en ese momento. Era una mirada rápida, pero fue suficiente para que los demás supieran lo que quería.

"Siempre vamos a estar juntas como una familia Faye" Fate empezó. "Tú, yo y tu madre" Ella sonrió, a lo que Faye devolvió.

Fate me miró una vez más y le guiñé un ojo a ella,la agarré con la guardia baja pude ver como un rubor lindo llegó a sus mejillas, pero ella sonrió, no obstante.

Este fue el día en que el Fate, Faye y yo seríamos una familia permanente. Una fuerza inquebrantable que nunca se rompería. A pesar de que Fate y yo no éramos una pareja, yo estaba contenta de saber que las tres de nosotras siempre estaríamos juntas ...

Y yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera.


	6. Viaje Familiar

Viaje Familiar

"Mamá, ¿ya llegamos?"

"No pastelito de calabaza. Todavía faltan unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar" respondí.

_2 minutos más tarde_

"Mamá, ¿ya llegamos?" Faye preguntó de nuevo.

"No Faye. Todavía faltan algunos kilómetros para llegar" le he dado la misma respuesta, ya que no había dejado de preguntar desde la última vez que lo hizo.

_2 minutos más tarde_

"Mamá, ¿Ya llega-"

"Faye", le interrumpí. Me di la vuelta en mi asiento y la miré a los ojos. "No vamos a estar allí pronto. Tendrás que ser paciente"

Los bracitos de Faye rápidamente se cruzaron y una mueca vino a sus pequeños labios. "Pero ya quiero salir del coche y jugar en la arena", se quejó ella.

"Yo también, nena. Las piernas de papá y mamá están gritando que descansen también, pero todavía nos faltan quince minutos antes de que lleguemos. ¿Crees que puedes ser una buena chica por mamá y papá hasta que lleguemos allí? Voy a darte un helado" Sonreí. Esta era la única manera de que Faye estaría tranquila hasta que llegáramos a donde nos dirigíamos y yo sabía que iba a funcionar.

"¿Lo prometes?" Ella estaba radiante.

"Sí, cariño"

" Un helado de chocolate y de fresa con montones y montones de chispas, mamá?" Los brazos de Faye se movían en el aire mientras decía eso. Le encantaba el helado de chocolate y de fresa.

"Te lo prometo" Levanté mi dedo meñique hacia ella y Faye se inclinó hacia adelante con el dedo meñique levantándolo entrelazamos nuestros dedos y agitando sobre ellos. "Ahora, trata de relajarte. Antes de que te des cuenta, vamos a estar en el hotel ya"

"Está bien, mamá" Faye luego se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se quedó en silencio mientras continuábamos nuestro camino a nuestro destino.

Me volví en mi propio asiento tratando de ponerme cómoda también. Al igual que Faye, no me gustaban los viajes largos en automóvil, pero el viaje fue por una buena razón.

"Esa fue una buena manera de conseguir que se quedara tranquila. Pensé que seguiría preguntando hasta que llegáramos allí" Fate me dio una mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de volver a la carretera semi-llena.

"Tuve que aprender de la manera difícil. Confía en mí. Faye no le gusta sentarse en los coches durante demasiado tiempo, así que es del tipo de tener que darle algo para que ella se quede quieta".

"Oh, está bien. Agradezco tú punto", sonrió Fate.

"No hay problema"

Fate, Faye y yo estábamos ahora conduciendo al Hotel International de Uminari para una estancia de noche 2 días / 1 a la playa para nuestro primer viaje familiar. Fate había sugerido desde que el verano casi había terminado y ella amaba las playas. Dijo que sería una experiencia maravillosa para nosotras como familia y acordamos sin dudarlo. Esto sin duda va a ser un viaje muy bueno para nosotras como familia. Además, sería bueno para Faye ver un paisaje nuevo.

"Así que Nanoha, ¿cuál ese algo que necesitas para que puedas sentar cabeza?"

Una ceja levantada en confusión. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, es obvio que no te gustan los paseos largos en coche, así como tus piernas están inquietas todo el viaje. Así que me estaba preguntando ¿qué es ese algo que te mantiene sentada en el asiento en el que estás?"

"Hmm" fue mi mano debajo de mi barbilla mientras yo estaba en pensando. No podía pensar en una respuesta a la pregunta de Fate. Después de unos momentos, vino una sonrisa a mis labios como una respuesta vino a mi mente. Una respuesta que no se esperaba oír. "Bueno, supongo que tiene algo que ver con lo que vas a hacer por mí más tarde"

Ella se echó a reír. "¿Y qué sería eso?"

Inclinándome más cerca del oído de Fate, tomé el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis labios colocando un mordisco rápido de un casto beso en ella. Me aseguré de que mi cálido aliento sopló antes de que susurrara con voz ronca. Su cuerpo se estremeció. "Vas a frotar tus manos fuertes sobre mi sexy cuerpo con loción de protección solar y darme un beso con tus labios pulposos"

Satisfecha con mi broma, me mudé de vuelta a mi asiento totalmente. Me reí en voz alta mientras se ruborizaba Fate no era sólo en las mejillas, parecía como si toda su cara estaba roja.

"Eso no fue gracioso, Nanoha" De la forma en que dijo eso, yo sabía que mi broma le había afectado mucho.

"Fate te enamoras de él todo el tiempo. Eres tan fácil de molestar" Terminé con más risas.

"Mira, alguien te va a dar un verdadero día bueno"

"Creo que eso es imposible"

"Bueno, nunca se sabe hasta que sucede, Nanoha"

"Bueno, sólo hay que ver eso"

"Creo que vamos a ver"

Quince minutos habían pasado antes de que nos encontráramos aparcado en el estacionamiento del hotel. El hotel era un edificio extravagante y grande. Tenía que estar cerca de veinte pisos de altura y ya podía oler las aguas del océano. Esto iba a ser tan genial, pero primero tenía que salir del coche. Yo había estado tan dispuesta a salir del coche unas horas atrás, y si yo estaba lista para salir, quería decir que Faye estaba muriendo por salir.

"Faye, estamos aquí cariño" dije desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad. Fate había dejado el coche para empezar a reunir nuestras pertenencias del auto.

"Genial!" Faye gritó. "Pensé que nunca iba a salir" Reí ante lo emocionada que estaba.

Después de salir, me dirigí a la puerta de atrás para que saliera Faye. Se salió lo más rápido que podía para correr a la parte trasera del coche, donde Fate estaba. La seguí después de cerrar la puerta de atrás.

"Papá, ¿puedo ayudarte a llevar algo?" vino la dulce voz de Faye. Quería ayudar.

"Hmm ..." Fate miró alrededor de la cajuela del coche para ver si había algo apropiado para que llevara Faye. "Realmente no hay nada pequeño para que puedas llevar a excepción de los juguetes para construir castillos de arena" Ella tomó el cubo azul y la pala amarilla de juguete y se las entregó a Faye con una sonrisa. "Me ayudarías mucho si pudieras llevar esto por mí"

"Sí papá. Cualquier cosa por ti" Fate le revolvió el pelo con un agradecimiento.

La cajuela estaba con 2 maletas, una maleta era para la playa, un refrigerador, y una sombrilla de playa. Tomé la mochila que contenía la ropa de Faye y mi ropa y el refrigerador. Fate llevó las otras. Con todo en su mano, Fate cerró la cajuela y nos abrimos paso en el interior del hotel.

El interior del hotel era muy agradable. El techo era alto, con diseños de ángel de oro en el. Una gran lámpara de araña colgada en el centro con muchos cristales colgando. Suelo de mármol había debajo de nuestros pies. Fue un espectáculo agradable.

Fuimos a la recepción del hotel. Un hombre con el pelo rubio y ojos azules de pie detrás del escritorio con un traje azul. Cuando él nos vio, sonrió.

"Buenos días. Bienvenidas al Hotel International de Uminari. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Tenemos una reservación" Fate contestó.

"Nombre por favor"

"Testarossa"

Tecleó un poco en la pantalla del ordenador. "Está bien, Testarossa" Él caminó hacia la pared detrás y sacó una llave de uno de los bastidores con un número. "Aquí tienes", le entregó la llave a Fate. "Ustedes se alojará en la habitación 507. Disfruten de su estancia"

"Gracias", con eso dicho, nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor.

Pulsamos el botón del ascensor y después de unos segundos, sonó un ruido de un ting que nos decía que el ascensor había llegado. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entramos presionando el botón número cinco, lo que hizo que las puertas se cierren. El ascensor se levantó lentamente y la luz se movía a un número diferente al pasar cada piso. Cuando el número del quinto piso vino, el ruido del ting vino de nuevo y el ascensor se detuvo y abrió las puertas.

Salimos y nos dirigimos por el pasillo a la derecha y seguimos como nos acercábamos al número. Sólo tuvimos que pasar unas cuantas puertas más antes de que paramos frente a la nuestra.

"Aquí estamos" Fate sonrió mientras sacaba las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Mientras caminábamos, me di cuenta que había dos camas de tamaño completo a nuestra derecha. A nuestra izquierda el baño. Que tenía una bañera tipo jacuzzi, un lavabo de dos personas y baño. Al lado era un centro de entretenimiento que tenía una TV de pantalla plana con cable y control remoto. Por último, las puertas corredizas que llevaron a la terraza estaban directamente delante de nosotras. Era una habitación muy bonita.

Faye inmediatamente subió a la cama por primera vez en la habitación y se puso de pie y empezó a saltar sobre ella. Fate y yo nos reíamos un poco de ella antes de ir a las puertas corredizas del balcón abiertas.

El balcón tenía dos sillas largas en él y una mesa con una sombrilla en el centro. Miré y me sorprendí por lo yo estaba viendo. Pude ver toda la playa. Era muy agradable y llena de gente. Yo no podía esperar a llegar a la playa.

"Playaaa!" Gritó Faye. "Quiero ir!"

"Yo también", le dije con entusiasmo.

Faye y yo fuimos a la habitación y pusimos en la cama nuestra maleta sobre ella y tomamos nuestros trajes de baño. Fate decidió cambiarse en el baño, por lo que Faye y yo nos cambiamos en la habitación. Una vez terminado, Faye llevaba un traje de baño azul completo y yo llevaba un bikini rosa de dos piezas. Las dos llevábamos sandalias a juego con el color de nuestros trajes de baño. Yo estaba muy feliz de que me las arreglé para mantener mi figura deliciosa después de tener a Faye porque me encanta usar bikinis. Habría sido malo si tuviera estrías y el vientre de jalea.

"Fate" Golpeé en la puerta del baño. "¿Estás lista?"

"Um, necesito algo más de tiempo. Sigan sin mí. Las veré a las dos ahí abajo" Llegó la voz ahogada desde detrás de la puerta del baño.

"Está bien. Asegúrate de buscar el paraguas de playa. Tiene el nombre de la cafetería en él. No debes ser capaz de perderte"

"Está bien. Nos vemos en un rato"

Después de llenar la bolsa de playa con los elementos necesarios, agarré el refrigerador lleno de comida y bebidas y el paraguas y con Faye a mi lado, nos dirigimos a la playa. Cuando llegamos allí, Faye y yo no perdimos el tiempo mientras caminábamos pasando entre muchas personas para encontrar el lugar perfecto. Tuve algunas miradas y ofertas como mi bikini era un poco revelador, pero no les hice caso, ya que estaba más centrada en mi hija y yo no estaba interesada por supuesto. Faye incluso participó espantando a los hombres mientras los miraba a ellos diciendo que su papá les patearía el trasero si no dejaban a su mamá sola. Era la cosa más adorable que he visto alguna vez.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, encontramos un lugar en el que no había demasiada gente en la playa y empecé a abrir el paraguas, que muestra el nombre de Midori-ya, antes de enterrarlo de la parte inferior del poste de la sombrilla en lo profundo de la arena. Después de asegurarme de que era estable, agarré de la bolsa de playa y saqué las dos toallas de su interior y las puse bajo el paraguas. Feliz con todo, saqué la loción de protección solar de la bolsa de playa antes de sentarme en una toalla.

"¿Dónde crees que vas jovencita?" Faye tenía su cubo y una pala en la mano lista para hacer castillos de arena.

"Quiero hacer algunos castillos de arena"

"No antes de colocar primero la loción de protección solar"

"Pero mamá, yo no quie-" Le di la mirada de no le hagas esto a mami y ella se calló y se sentó entre mis piernas y me dejó poner la crema en ella. Ella se movía mucho cuando le puse crema y saltaba de alegría cuando yo había terminado. "¿Puedo ir a hacer castillos de arena ahora?" Ella me dio su mirada famosa de cachorro.

"Sí pastelito de calabaza, pero asegúrate de no ir demasiado lejos" Le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Está bien mamá" Y con eso, Faye agarró su cubo para ir a hacer un castillo de arena.

Como Faye tuvo su loción puesta, empecé a ponerme un poco de yo también. Yo no estaba tratando de parecer una langosta al final de este viaje. Yo había empezado a poner un poco en mis piernas antes de escuchar algo. Había un montón de silbidos y hombres diciendo "Mira a ese bombón" Yo siendo la persona entrometida que podía ser a veces, sólo tuve que mirar y ver lo que estaba pasando. Para mi sorpresa, el ruido se inició debido a una cierta rubia que conozco. Tuve que dejar de ponerme loción como quedé cautivada por la belleza de Fate, igual que como los otros hombres estaban. Era como ver a una de esas salvavidas sexys en ese programa "Baywatch".

Admiré a Fate como llevaba un bikini negro de dos piezas que tenía correas que van alrededor de su cuello y espalda. Sus pechos parecían que podrían estallar fuera del top que llevaba. Su escote era enorme, cremosas piernas y tonificadas y músculos se mostraron en forma. Mientras miraba el triángulo del fondo del bikini, no había ni rastro de su pene. Parecía una mujer completa, mientras caminaba con confianza, pero por supuesto no sin un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, de todos los comentarios que recibía de los hombres.

Fate era CALIENTE! Así de simple. Incluso me encontré silbándole a ella.

Fate finalmente hizo su camino hacia nuestro paraguas y se sentó a mi lado. "Wow Fate. Te ves muy bien. Con lo sexy que te encuentro en ese bikini, apuesto a que has causado un montón de hemorragias nasales y erecciones"

Un rubor vino a las mejillas de Fate. "Cállate" Ella se tranquilizó un poco antes de volver su mirada hacia mí. "No te ves tan mal tampoco. El rosa realmente se adapta a ti"

Poniendo mis pechos en la cara mientras pensé que sería divertido ver la reacción de ella, que era una buena por cierto, "Oh te parece?"

Los ojos de Fate miraron con tanta fuerza en mi pecho y yo podría haber jurado que había baba del lado de su boca. Después de unos segundos, ella salió del trance de mis pechos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. "Um, podrías por favor, quitar tus senos", dijo Fate mirando a otro lado con un rubor en sus lindas mejillas. No pude evitar, reír. Ella era tan fácil de molestar. Era un poco ridículo.

"¿Dónde está Faye?" Fate dijo mirando alrededor de la zona.

Le señalé directamente en frente de nosotras. "Ella está ahí" Una vez que la vio Fate, agarré la botella de loción y continué poniéndomela. "Faye tenía muchas ganas de hacer castillos de arena. Era difícil ponerle el protector solar" río Fate.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos. Yo estaba tratando de averiguar si debo hacer la pregunta que estaba en mi mente. Pensé que estaría bien como Fate se había ido abriendo a mí como pasaban las semanas.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Vacilante, dije mientras terminaba de ponerme la loción en mis piernas y me mudé a mis brazos.

"Si. Adelante"

"¿Cómo lo escondes?"

Ella me miró con una cara confusa antes de entender lo que quería decir.

"Bueno, mi padre me enseñó a hacerlo. Siempre me ha gustado nadar y me encantan los bikinis y también lo hace mi padre, así que papá me enseñó a ... disfrazarlo" Ella se ruborizó.

"Bueno, te ves hermosa. Realmente, lo eres" su rubor oscureció antes que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Vi como los ojos de Fate iban desde el mar, a Faye, luego a mí, y luego a la botella en la mano. "Dame eso" Ella tendió su mano para que le diera la loción. "Estoy segura de que te falta la espalda ¿no es así?"

"Sí. Eres tan dulce", bromeé.

"Cállate y acuéstate"

Giré alrededor de mi cuerpo y me acosté en mi estómago antes de poner mis brazos por debajo de mi barbilla. Fate quito el pelo de mi cuello antes de que ella desató las correas detrás de mi cuello y espalda. Podía oír el chorro de la botella de loción y Fate juntando las manos antes de frotar la loción.

"Asegúrate de mantener las manos libres de vagar" bromeé.

"C-cállate" Ella tartamudeó antes de poner sus manos en mi espalda. Estoy segura de que tenía un rubor en su rostro, que me hizo sonreír.

Realmente tenía que decir ... Fate realmente sabía cómo usar sus manos. Se suponía que sólo sería un simple roce de loción en mi espalda,pero se convirtió en un completo masaje plenamente. Las manos de Fate se movieron lentamente hacia arriba y abajo de mi espalda mientras masajeaba los músculos debajo de la piel. Y para agregar a la misma, cuando Fate se inclinó para dar masaje a mis brazos, a pesar de que ya estaban cubiertos de loción, los pechos de Fate se frotaron contra mí. Yo sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y tal vez incluso estaba un poco mareada. Esto me estaba volviendo loca.

"¿Es así como siempre capturas a tu presa y haces que la gente se enamore de ti, Fate?" Dije suprimiendo un gemido de lo bien que me sentí en ese momento.

"¿Qué quieres decir Nanoha?" Ella se echó a reír.

"¿Siempre das los servicios adicionales a la gente como el que estás dándole a mi espalda en este momento? Sólo debo volver a pedir masajes a ti más a menudo si puedo sentir tus pechos en mí", continué burlándome de ella.

Fate se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo y yo al instante podía sentir su cálido aliento en la oreja, que envío un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

"Sí" Respiró pesadamente en mi oído. "¿Funciona?" Ella dice con una voz ronca que hizo que mis entrañas ardieran con deseo.

Antes de que pudiera responder con algo para burlarme de ella, el aliento cálido de Fate se mudó a mi cuello y sus deliciosos labios presionado firmemente sobre mi piel en un beso. Su lengua húmeda salió de su boca y rodeó mi cuello una vez antes de chupar suavemente sobre mi piel. Un pequeño gemido escapó de mis labios mientras la sensación de sus labios sobre mí me hizo sentir algo tan intenso... algo que nunca había sentido antes.

"Fate" gemí en un sueño ya que no podía explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo a mi cuerpo.

El calor de Fate se fue en ese momento y ella se movió y se puso delante de mí. Miré hacia arriba para ver lo que parecía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

"Eso sí que es pagar por lo que me hiciste en el coche" Se dio la vuelta con la mano en la cadera antes de que ella caminaba con un balanceo sexy. "Oh Faye" cantó.

Mi boca cayó literalmente. No podía creer lo que hizo Fate. Fate! ella fue capaz de tomarme el pelo. Mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado un poco más, ella hizo exactamente lo que yo hice cuando me burlé de ella hace un rato en el coche. Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo responder de inmediato, pero cuando lo hice, yo sólo podía pensar en decir una cosa.

"Mala!"

"Las olas vienen por mí, mami!" Faye corrió hacia mí como las olas llegaron a la costa. Fate y yo reíamos como Faye corrió detrás de mí asomándose por el lado de mi pierna como las olas volvieron a encontrarse con las aguas del océano. "Las olas dan miedo"

"Aww Faye. Las olas no son tan malas" Y para demostrarlo, Fate se puso entre las olas que volvieron a subir a la orilla. Cubrían sus pies durante unos segundos antes de regresar de nuevo al mar. "Ves. Las olas no son tan malas"

"Faye" Tranquilizé. "No tenemos que ir muy lejos. Vamos a ir hasta las olas y voy a estar allí contigo todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?" Tendí mi mano hacia ella. Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó mi mano.

Lentamente nos fuimos a las olas que volvieron a subir. Me di cuenta de que tenía un poco de miedo, pero una vez que las olas retrocedieron al igual que como lo hicieron con Fate, estaba bien.

Mirando hacia Fate, que estaba mirando algo en el agua. No sé por qué, pero mi mente hizo clic con el pensamiento perfecto para vengarme de ella por haberse burlado antes. Rápidamente dirigí mi atención a Faye.

"¿Quieres ayudar a mami a jugar una broma a papá, Faye?"

"Yay! ¿Qué clase de broma?" Ella gritó con entusiasmo.

"Shh", le dije con mi dedo índice delante de mis labios para calmarla. Miré a Fate y me alegré que siguiera mirando a lo que ella estaba viendo. "Se trata de un secreto Faye" me volví hacia ella y ella asintió. "Está bien, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer", le susurré mi plan en su oído. "Recuerda que debes esperar hasta que papá se agaché bien?"

"De acuerdo mami!" Ella alzó su pulgar.

"Esa es mi chica" Le revolví el pelo causando Faye a reír.

Nos inclinamos en nuestras rodillas para actuar como si hubiéramos encontrado algo interesante. "Fate ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tienes que ver esto!" le grité contenta por nuestro objeto interesante falso.

"¿Qué es eso?" Fate vino corriendo porque sabía que lo haría. Una sonrisa maligna llegó a mis labios.

"Mira papá. Es increíble" Faye animó aplaudiendo.

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes encontraron?" se agachó delante de nosotras y como las olas vinieron debajo de nosotras...

SPLASH!

Los ojos de Fate se cerraron herméticamente con el agua Faye y yo seguíamos viendo su rostro. Faye y yo reíamos al ver la escena en frente de nosotras y alto chocamos las manos en el éxito del plan. Fate llevó su mano y la deslizó por su rostro para quitar el exceso de agua, pero cuando abrió los ojos, Faye y yo dejamos de reír. Los ojos de Fate tenían un brillo maligno que nos provocó a Faye y a mi tragar antes de levantarnos, pensando que era el momento de correr.

"Ya verán!" Fate nos gritó y Faye empezó a correr por la orilla de la playa.

Faye y yo continuábamos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos, pero las pequeñas piernas de Faye, la hicieron retrasarse un poco. Un grito agudo se presentó como las risas siguieron. Me volví para ver que Faye había sido capturada y estaba teniendo cosquillas sin piedad. Pensé seriamente en ayudar a Faye, de verdad, pero eso significaría que estaría en peligro de ser descubierta y me hiciera cosquillas. Yo no quería ser atrapada, así que dejé que a Faye le hiciera cosquillas por las dos de nosotras.

Cuando el cosquilleo se detuvo, Fate le susurró algo al oído de Faye y lo siguiente que supe, Faye y Fate me estaban persiguiendo. No podía creer Faye cambió de lados! Fate debe haberla sobornado con un helado!

Hasta ahora, no había sido capturada todavía. Faye realmente no era el problema, aunque ya no me costó correr alrededor de ella y como yo estaba a punto de nuevo a salir corriendo, un chorrito de agua entró en mi cara. Sorprendida, no me había preparado para el segundo chapoteo que venía.

Limpié mi cara con las manos y vi a Fate en frente de mí riendo. Cuando vio mi mirada, ella se llevó una mano a los labios y se encogió de hombros.

"Oops"

Sin dudarlo, corrí hacia Fate envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras me lancé sobre ella. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras cayó encima de una ola que causó un gran revuelo de agua cayera sobre nosotras.

Me reí en voz alta mientras Fate arrojó agua de su boca con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Con el tiempo se empezó a reír conmigo. Sólo se detuvo cuando me di cuenta que Fate se había detenido y cuando la miré, mi aliento se quedó en mi garganta en la ternura de como ella me miró.

"Eres tan hermosa Nanoha" Yo estaba sin palabras.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi cabello desatado yacía sobre mis hombros que tocó la cara de Fate hasta que ella llevó su mano hasta colocar algunos de mis largos mechones detrás de mi oreja derecha. Ella ahuecó la mejilla y la acarició tiernamente como nunca nuestros ojos dejaron de mirarse los unos a los otros. Sentí que mi cabeza bajaba, fundiéndose en su cuerpo ...

SPLASH!

Una ola grande nos golpeó ese momento, que me hizo rodar fuera de Fate. Un rubor llegó a mis mejillas a lo que iba a suceder. Miré a Fate por el rabillo del ojo como me senté y vi que me miraba a su vez con un rubor en sus mejillas. Nos habríamos probablemente quedado así si Faye no nos trajera de nuevo a la realidad.

"Mamá, tengo hambre"

Era cerca del mediodía, por lo que era razonable para almorzar. Volvimos a nuestra sombrilla y nos sentamos en las toallas de playa ya puestas mientras sacaba sándwiches de fruta y bebidas de la nevera. Comimos en un cómodo silencio después de que la comida se repartió.

"¿Estás disfrutando mucho Faye?"

"Sí papá. Estoy teniendo un montón de diversión. ¡Gracias por traernos aquí", sonrió suavemente Fate después de decir un "no hay problema".

"Mami, no te alegras de que vinimos?"

"Sí, cariño. Estoy teniendo un tiempo maravilloso" Volví los ojos hacia Fate al descubrir que ya estaba mirándome. "Gracias papá por traernos", bromeé.

"C-cállate", se quejó Fate con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras masticaba su comida.

Hicimos una buena conversación mientras comíamos y una vez que terminamos, limpiamos nuestro desastre, así pudimos volver a disfrutar de nuestro viaje.

Con todo limpio, me di cuenta que era hora de sacar de repente mi cámara. "Es hora de tomar fotos" Animé después de sacar mi cámara negra.

"Yay! Tiempo de fotos! Quiero una foto con Papá" aplaudió Faye, de pie detrás de Fate y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Fate puso las manos en los brazos de Faye y ambas sonrieron muy bien como yo tomé la foto. Era un cuadro maravilloso y no pude evitar sonreír mientras miraba.

"Ahora soy yo y el turno de mamá" Faye corrió hacia mí.

Le entregué a Fate la cámara muy consciente de que nuestros dedos se tocáran. Tirando de mi mano hacia atrás, envolví mis manos alrededor de la cintura de Faye de mi posición sentada. Faye envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello antes de colocar un beso en mi mejilla. Un rubor llegó a mis mejillas mientras me sorprendí por la acción de Faye, pero calentó mi corazón, sin embargo una sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras Fate tomó la foto de Faye besando mi mejilla con ternura.

"Y ahora, vamos a tomar una foto familiar!" Faye gritó.

Fate y yo nos miramos la una a la otra con un rubor. Faye y yo nos pusimos al lado de Fate. Me senté junto a ella y Faye se sentó en mi regazo.

"Todo el mundo listo?"

"¡Sí!" Faye gritó.

Al igual que la foto fue tomada, Fate puso sus labios en las mejillas de Faye. Cuando terminó, me di cuenta de que Faye hizo un gesto tímido y tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Era tan adorable.

Se utilizó la cámara muchas veces después de eso. Fate tomó algunas fotos de cómo Faye estaba tan feliz después de haber terminado su castillo de arena. Ella también tiene una foto mía calmando a una Faye llorando después de que el castillo de arena cayó.

Me hice cargo de la cámara después de eso y tengo muchas fotos de Faye y Fate. Había fotos de ellas reconstruyendo el castillo de arena una vez caído. Había una de Faye siendo sostenida en el aire por Fate ya que ambas tenían hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros. Fue gracioso porque en un momento dado Faye me dijo que tomara una foto y mis ojos vieron que en la cabeza de Fate había colocadas orejas de conejito mientras continuaba reconstruyendo el castillo de arena. Desafortunadamente para Faye, Fate la había atrapado después de que tomé la foto y le hizo cosquillas. Yo había tenido una buena imagen de ella sin embargo Fate aparece con una risa alegre como Faye se sentó en sus piernas entre risas como las manos de Fate fueron enterradas en los costados.

Había una foto en la cámara que estoy pensando Faye tomó. Fue de Fate llevándome estilo nupcial hacia el agua. La cámara no captó el hecho de que Fate me había tirado al mar inmediatamente después. Casi pierdo mi top por eso! Pero Faye obtuvo una imagen de mí tirando a Fate conmigo después de llegar a la superficie.

Yo sonreí tiernamente mientras veía las fotos en mi cámara. Hoy había estado llena de momentos maravillosos con Faye, Fate, y yo estaba tan feliz.

En cuanto a las fotos que seguía viendo, una sombra bloqueó mi visión de las imágenes en la pantalla. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Fate.

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Claro", le di unas palmaditas en el lugar junto a mí y se sentó.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y aunque era hermosa, provocó que hiciera un poco frío. Así Faye, Fate y yo nos pusimos algo de ropa, que consistía en una chaqueta y pantalones cortos. Miré a Faye no estaba muy lejos de nosotras. Ella tenía su cubo azul en la mano mientras ella estaba buscando conchas marinas para llenarlo.

"Veo que estás mirando las fotos que hicimos hoy", dijo Fate notando la cámara en mis manos.

"Sí. Hay un montón de buenas fotos. Voy a hacer un álbum de fotos para que podamos recordar este día"

"Me parece una buena idea"

Eso fue lo último que dijo Fate antes de caer en un silencio cómodo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo que Fate y yo hicimos hoy. Pensé en lo que sucedió en el coche, el masaje, y lo que pasó antes en la playa. Las cosas definitivamente parecían ir en aumento con nosotras.

"¿Sabes?" Las palabras de Fate me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad.

"¿Qué?" Ella tomó la cámara de las manos antes de mirarme.

"No hemos tomado una foto sólo de nosotras en ella"

"Tienes razón. Nosotras no lo hemos hecho"

"¿Quieres?"

"Por favor"

Ella sonrió antes de colocar el brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi hombro y me atrajo hacia ella. Yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyé la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, en la que ella puso en contra mía.

"¿Lista?"

"Sí", le contesté antes de sonreír para la cámara.

Después de que la foto fue tomada, Fate puso la cámara alrededor de las dos para que viéramos y era preciosa... Fate era hermosa. Su sonrisa tan brillante como su pelo sopló la brisa fresca. Para mí, nos parecíamos tanto a una pareja.

"La foto es genial. Parecemos una pareja no te parece?" Le dije todo lo que había pensado.

Me pregunto cómo se sentiría estar en una relación con Fate. Estoy segura de que sería maravillosa.

"Sí. Nos vemos como una pareja" sonrió. "Una pareja feliz"

Otra sombra vino bloqueando mi punto de vista de la imagen que Fate acababa de tomar. Miré hacia arriba y vi a una Faye haciendo pucheros con una mano en la cadera y la otra con su pequeño cubo.

"¿Por qué no he recibido el helado que me prometiste, mami?" Ella golpeó el pie con impaciencia. Era tan adorable.

"Vamos a ir a cenar ahora y puedes tener ese delicioso helado que tanto quieres"

"Yay!"

Fate y yo nos levantamos y empacamos nuestras cosas. Una vez hecho esto, nos dirigimos de nuevo al hotel.

"Mami, mami. Tengo un montón de conchas de mar para mostrarte", dijo Faye con emoción mientras tomaba mi mano vacía.

"¿Encerio?" Le sonreí.

"Tengo unas grandes y tengo unas pequeñas, que quiero mucho"

"Eso está muy bien, nena. No puedo esperar a verlas"

Faye luego tomó la mano libre de Fate, a pesar de que todavía tenía el cubo de conchas de mar en la mano.

"¿Te gustaría verlas también, papá? Son muy agradables"

"Por supuesto, Faye"

"Yay!"

Después de una maravillosa cena, nos fuimos a nuestra habitación de hotel para prepararnos para ir a la cama. Todo el mundo se turnó en el baño para cepillarse los dientes, lavarse la cara, y ponerse su ropa de noche. Una vez hecho esto, Fate y yo pusimos a Faye en la cama.

Al tirar de la manta hasta el pecho, Fate y yo le dimos a Faye un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches mamá y papá. Los quiero"

"Te amo mucho, nena" Yo besé a Faye una vez más antes de meterme en la cama.

Después de meterme en la cama, vi como Fate puso la mano en la mejilla de Faye diciendo que la amaba también. Faye sonrió a Fate antes de pasar a su lado antes de que ella se acomodara dentro de las mantas de la cama. Ella cerró los ojos poco después.

Con Faye metida en la cama, Fate se metió en la cama conmigo.

"Hoy fue muy divertido ¿no?" Empecé a ponerme bajo las cubiertas como Fate a su lado de la cama hizo lo mismo.

"Si. Tuve un buen momento hoy. Vamos a tener que hacer más de estos viajes de familia juntas. Me hace feliz pasar tiempo con la familia" dijo, una tierna sonrisa llegó a mis labios, como un rubor llegó a sus mejillas.

"Me alegro de que te sientas así. Yo siento lo mismo"

Ella sonrió suavemente. "Bueno, buenas noches Nanoha"

"Buenas noches"

Las dos nos volvimos y apagamos las lámparas que estaban en las mesitas de noche al lado de nosotras. Las dos entonces nos acomodamos debajo de las mantas para dormir. La única cosa era ...

Yo estaba teniendo problemas para lograrlo.

Fate y Faye se habían dormido hace mucho tiempo mientras yo seguía despierta con un montón de cosas en mi mente. Pensé en el ahora y todos los momentos especiales que había compartido con Faye y Fate. Y luego pensé en cómo Fate se burló de mí con ese masaje antes. Ella me hizo sentir cosas. Nadie nunca me había besado tan íntimamente como eso. No me quejo, ya que tenía la sensación de disfrutar y compartir el momento. Y la verdad, no me importaría tener más de esos momentos.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, me levanté de la cama y decidí pasar algún tiempo en el balcón. Una brisa fresca me consumió tan pronto como abrí las puertas del balcón. Después de cerrar la puerta para que no despertara a Faye y Fate, me volví y me crucé de brazos para calentarme y me asomé para ver el paisaje. Había luna llena, las estrellas eran brillantes y expansivas. Fue realmente una hermosa vista. Vivir en la ciudad, rara vez llegábamos a ver las estrellas y era tan refrescante verlas ahora. Y con el sonido de las olas chocando, calmó mi alma. Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en el barandal del balcón y respiré profundamente las aguas del océano. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando yo estaba contenta con el momento que estaba viviendo.

"Es una noche agradable ¿no?" Mis ojos se abrieron a la voz inesperada de Fate.

Ella estaba a mi lado apoyada en el barandal como yo. Ella tenía una bata rosa sobre su piyama de noche negra que llevaba a la cama. Su cabellera rubia suelta tocó la suave brisa y fue una de las cosas más bonitas que he visto. Era algo que iba a grabar en mi memoria para siempre.

"Sí", le dije antes de mirar de nuevo a las suaves olas del océano. "Sí. Es verdad"

"Yo ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que he visto las estrellas. Siempre es bueno verlas", dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa brillante.

"No puedes dormir?" Le pregunté.

"Tenía que usar el baño. Estaba a punto de ir a dormir, pero me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Pensé que le daría un poco de compañía a la señorita" Sonreí.

"Qué bueno de tu parte"

"Cuando quieras"

En ese momento, la brisa fresca soplaba un poco fuerte, que me hizo mantenerme un poco más apretada para calentarme como el viento me heló hasta los huesos. Me estremecí. Definitivamente debería haberme puesto una bata antes de salir. Suspiré.

"¿Estás bien, Nanoha?" La voz estaba llena de preocupación.

"Estoy bien", le aseguré. "El frío de la brisa acaba de agarrarme con la guardia baja. Voy a estar bien"

Fate se movió en ese momento. Probablemente para entrar, pensé, pero para mi sorpresa, ella estaba detrás de mí. Largos y delgados brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo caliente. Sonreí.

"Esto se siente bien" Apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombro de Fate mientras mis manos estaban encima de las de ella.

"No podía dejar que te congelaras, ¿sabes?"

"Aww que dulce. Eres como mi caballero con una bata de color rosa", me reí.

"Muy original"

"Lo sé. Estoy muy bien. Puedes estar de acuerdo en cualquier momento ahora" Ella se rió y me dio un apretón.

"Tonta"

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos sólo sintiendo todo a nuestro alrededor. Bueno, yo estaba sintiendo a Fate. El calor de su cuerpo acariciaba el mío, de tal manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Era difícil de explicar, pero era tan intenso. Cada vez que ella tomaba aire, sus pechos me tocaban la espalda con más firmeza. Era como lo que sentí cuando sucedió antes, cuando ella me masajeaba la espalda... un deseo desbordante. Mi mente con fantasía tras fantasía como Fate seguía abrazándome. Sólo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría mantener este acto ante mis verdaderos sentimientos se mostraran más en serio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de mis pensamientos imaginarios, me volví en el abrazo de Fate y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y puse mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ella era muy cómoda.

"Cómoda", le dije con una voz infantil mientras me acurruqué más cerca de Fate, ella se rió.

"Cómoda?" Fate bromeó.

"Sí. Me encanta esto. Tú me sostienes, y viceversa. Eres como un suave osito de peluche pidiendo que lo abrase. No me importa estar así para siempre", le dije con sinceridad. Yo no había querido decir eso en voz alta como yo había tenido la intención de mantenerlo en mis pensamientos, pero, de nuevo, era la verdad.

Mis ojos se cierran como me perdí en el latido del corazón de Fate debajo de mi oreja.

Silencio.

Podía oír un poco como se aceleraba el corazón de Fate.

"Nanoha" Miré hacia ella.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella me miró como si ella estaba debatiendo si debía decir algo. Sus ojos se movieron como una pequeña ansiedad vino a su cara. Sus ojos me vieron una vez más, y la intensa mirada que me dio me paralizó en el acto.

"Nanoha, yo ..." se detuvo de nuevo, pero la mirada de ella nunca había flaqueado.

Ella suspiró antes de que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Eres maravillosa, Nanoha. Estoy tan feliz que tuve una hija contigo"

Sentí que no era lo que ella quería decir, pero le sonreí, sus palabras sinceras. Me hicieron esbozar una sonrisa.

"Wow Fate. ¿Quién habría pensado que podrías ser tan suave con las palabras?. ¿Estás tomando clases de Lindy para finalmente salir de esa timidez tuya?" Me reí. Fate también lo hizo.

"No. Creo que acaba de inspirarme a mí", se rió.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Levanté una ceja. Tenía que saber sobre esto.

"No lo sé, pero que acabo de hacerlo naturalmente. Tal vez es porque eres una bromista y tal vez te la devolví. Realmente se me están yendo de las manos, ¿sabes?" Asomó la mejilla, a lo que yo reí.

"Es tu culpa. Tú me conduces a ello"

"¿Y cómo es eso? Esto debe ser interesante de escuchar" Ella dijo con sarcasmo.

"Es porque eres tan linda!" La apreté en un abrazo. Podía sentir su dulce risa como su pecho vibraba debajo de mí. Me sentía tan feliz de estar tan cerca de ella en ese momento y de su risa inocente. "Y" llamé su atención hacia mí como su risa se calmo. "Con este cuerpo tuyo ..." Mis manos se movían angustiosamente despacio a la parte delantera del cuerpo de Fate a partir de su cuello. Me aseguré de mantener el contacto visual mientras mis manos pasaban entre el valle de sus pechos abundantes. Me di cuenta por sus ojos vidriosos que se había visto afectada por mis caricias y ella no era la única.

Parecía que no era un juego de más burlas. Yo quería esto. Quería tocarla. Sentí que mi respiración se aceleró al igual que la de Fate. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Mis manos comenzaron a trazar el contorno de sus pechos. Esta era una tortura. El resto de mi respuesta había sido olvidada como todo lo que podía centrarme era en la mujer delante de mí.

Los ojos de Fate estaban cerrados, sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente a medida que su respiración se aceleró. Ella sacudió suavemente e hizo sonidos suaves mientras mis manos continuaron moviéndose alrededor de sus pechos. Mis manos rodearon sus pechos antes que pararan en la cima antes de deslizarse por sus pechos lentamente. Podía sentir los pezones endurecidos bajo mis manos.

Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Todo se sentía aún mas. La sensación de ella, las sensaciones que me atraviesan. Sentí que me desmayaría del placer que esta me estaba dando. Le di a la suave carne un masaje suave causando que un gemido escapara de los labios de Fate. Me gustó el sonido. Tuve que hacerlo de nuevo para que yo pudiera oír esos sonidos hermosos, una vez más. Masajee de nuevo, ese ruido celestial vino de nuevo, pero esta vez con mi nombre.

"Nanoha", se quejó ella. Al oír la forma en que dijo mi nombre me llevó a todos niveles y quería volver a escucharla.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dar masajes a sus pechos una vez más, sus manos agarraron las mías y las puso en las suyas. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. El deseo estaba tan firmemente en sus ojos mientras me miraba y me sostuvo.

Con nuestras manos en su pecho, se inclinó hacia adelante y juntó nuestras frentes. Yo estaba al borde ahora mismo porque yo no sabía lo que iba a pasar. ¿Podríamos ir más lejos o nos detendríamos aquí? Yo sólo quería saber lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Fate en este momento.

"Estas bromas tuyas", comenzó ella sin aliento. "Nos van a meter en problemas un día", dijo con voz ronca.

"Bueno, si no fueras tan hermosa, no estaríamos teniendo este problema, ahora que?" Fate dejó escapar una risa suave antes de abrazarme en un tierno abrazo.

"¿Qué voy hacer contigo?" Me reí entre dientes.

Mis brazos rodeando la cintura de Fate como mi cabeza descansaba cómodamente en su pecho una vez más. Nos quedamos allí viendo las olas chocando. Me sentí tan contenta en ese momento que no quería salir de él. Era curioso cómo Fate y yo podíamos estar juntas y yo estaba muy contenta de que lo hiciera.

"Estoy feliz también" comenzé mientras me acurrucaba en el cuerpo de Fate. Ella era muy cómoda.

"Feliz de qué?"

"De todo"

"Todo?"

"Sí, todo. Desde el día en que yo te elegí como mi donante de esperma, todo ha sido maravilloso y sorprendente. Me diste una maravillosa hija y ahora me han dado a ti. Estoy feliz de que yo no elegí otro donante porque mi vida no hubiera sido la misma de lo que es ahora. No habría sido tan magnífica. Estoy feliz que te conocí Fate. Realmente te has metido en la vida de Faye y en la mía" Fate no ha dicho nada . Ella se movió. Quitó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mí y se llevó una mano para levantar mi barbilla.

Ella era tan hermosa como la luna brilló sobre nosotras. Esa sonrisa encantadora que me encantaba que coincide perfectamente como la de Lindy, acudió a sus labios al igual que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Ella movió su cara a la mía, sus ojos en mis labios. Su mano se acercó y me acarició la mejilla antes de que ella levantó los ojos hacia los míos. Sus ojos me miraron con ternura haciendo que mi corazón saltara y mi cabeza girara. Yo podría haberla mirado fijamente toda la noche, pero se cerraron como Fate avanzó más hasta que nuestros labios se conectaron como uno solo.

El beso duró sólo unos segundos, pero fue como me imaginé que mi primer beso sería. Yo no quiero que sea todo descuidado en lenguas que vuelan en todas direcciones. No, sería para más tarde. Para mi primer beso, yo sólo quería que nuestros labios se tocaran suavemente y tiernamente igual que en la forma que Fate me había besado.

Nuestros labios se separaron después de un breve tiempo. Nuestros ojos se abrieron lentamente para mirarse los unos a los otros. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Fate.

"Esa es mi manera de decir gracias" devolví la sonrisa antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

"Fate?"

"Hmm?" Ella me dio un beso rápido en mi cabello antes de colocar la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Sonreí. "Me robaste mi primer beso, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, fue mi primer beso también. Debes estar feliz que te daría esa tomadura de pelo", se rió.

"Bueno, ya que era un beso maravilloso, te perdono"

"Es bueno saberlo"

Nos quedamos en el balcón por un corto tiempo más disfrutando de la mutua compañía antes de entrar e ir a la cama.

Esta fue sin duda una buena noche ...

Una sacudida vino a mi hombro que me despertó de mi sueño. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, que me dijo que no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Fate y yo habíamos llegado a entrar del balcón.

Mis ojos soñolientos escanearon la habitación. Fate seguía durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, así que no era ella. Otra sacudida vino a mi hombro. Volviendo a mirar detrás de mí, una pequeña sombra se quedó allí.

"Faye?" Llegó mi voz aturdida.

Buscando, prendí la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche junto a mí. Cómo mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando aún a la oscuridad que había. Una vez que mis ojos se acomodaron a la luz, mis ojos todavía soñolientos se establecieron en Faye. Sus ojos estaban tristes y húmedos mientras sostenía a su osito de peluche favorito, que Fate le había traído, con fuerza contra su pecho.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Mi voz era suave como yo quería saber por qué mi hija se veía tan triste.

Fate había abierto los ojos en ese momento. Se frotó los ojos antes de que me mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Nanoha?" Su mirada se fue entonces a Faye. "¿Por qué no estás en la cama pequeña?"

"Tuve una pesadilla" Ella quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Pensando como ella probablemente estaba recordando la pesadilla que acababa de tener. "Me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo y papá. Tengo miedo" Sus labios temblaban como pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que puedes" La tranquilizé.

Agarré a Faye y la puse entre Fate y yo Faye sollozó mientras se acurrucó con su osito de peluche. Le sequé las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y la besé suavemente en la sien. Fate hizo lo mismo.

"Está bien ahora Faye" Le acaricié la mejilla suavemente mientras nuestros ojos se encontraron. "Mamá y papá estarán aquí para protegerte"

"¿Lo prometes?" Olfateó de nuevo. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

"Sí nena. ¿No es correcto Fate?" Yo dije levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Tenía tanta tristeza en sus ojos cuando ella estaba preocupada por Faye. Nuestra hija significaba tanto para Fate y odiaba verla en cualquier tipo de peligro.

"Sí Faye", Dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Tu madre y yo estaremos aquí contigo para asegurarnos de que no pase nada"

"Ahora a dormir" Seguí mi tono suave como siempre lo había hecho cuando tenía pesadillas. Con mis manos masajeando la espalda de Faye suavemente, de manera que la ayudó a dormir después de un mal sueño, poco a poco cerró los ojos para dormir.

Con Faye dormida después de un rato, miré a Fate para ver que ella todavía tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Realmente no me gustaba verla sufrir.

"Hey" Le dije con voz suave. Ella levantó la vista hacia mí. Inclinándome sobre Faye, puse mi mano en la mejilla caliente de Fate. "Ella va a estar bien ¿de acuerdo? No hay necesidad de preocuparse porque nos tiene aquí con ella"

Miró a Faye antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar. "Tienes razón" Ella sonrió mientras nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez más. "Ella nos tiene y vamos a protegerla"

Le devolví la sonrisa. "Vamos a dormir" Ella asintió y se metió debajo de las sábanas.

Me volví y apagué la luz antes de que me situara bajo las sábanas también. Abrazé de cerca a Faye, con la mano sobre la parte superior de la cintura por encima de las sábanas. Cerré los ojos y luego me quedé dormida.

Un calor me agarró la mano, lo que provocó a su vez que mis labios formaran una sonrisa. Moví los dedos con los de Fate, acaricié cada dedo. Ellos eran muy finos y suaves y supe que no volvería a dejar ir estas manos. Entrelazando los dedos se sentía tan bien y me di cuenta de que no quería ir a dormir sin tenerlas a ellas suavemente en las mías.

Yo estaba de pie ahora por la playa mirando las olas. Tuvimos que salir antes de lo esperado ya que había recibido una llamada de mi madre sobre la necesidad de mí en la cafetería.

Mientras esperaba a Faye y Fate para volver y salir del hotel, no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó el día anterior con Fate y conmigo definitivamente algo está pasando con nosotras. Yo no creo que me hubiera dejado tocarla así, si no hubiera también sentido algo por mí como yo por ella. Hemos llegado más cerca ya que Faye se había recuperado de su enfermedad. Estábamos coqueteando, jugando, y actuando como si ya fuéramos amantes.

Entonces, ¿cuál era el siguiente paso? ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Yo no estaba segura. Yo no quería hacerme ilusiones. Quiero decir, yo ni siquiera sabía si Fate pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo o si ella hablaba en serio. Yo iba en serio. Más de lo que había estado en mi vida después de que Faye nació. Nunca me había sentido así antes y sabía que los sentimientos que se sienten sólo crecerían. Fate me había atrapado... atrapó mi corazón en un período tan pequeño. Me sentí una especie de tonta. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que esto ocurra? ¿Cómo pude haber sentido así con tanta facilidad?

Pero como ya he pensado en ello ... no era del todo tonta.

Fate era todo lo que yo hubiera querido en una pareja. Ella es tímida, hermosa, gentil y amorosa. Eso es sin duda difícil de encontrar en estos días. Ella... ella me tocó el alma con tanta facilidad y que ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para hacerlo. Me tocó el corazón con su risa y su sonrisa. ¿Quién habría pensado que tal belleza existía. Pero la había ...

En Fate.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. No pude evitarlo más. Sabía que ...

"Mami, mami estás lista para irnos?" Faye corrió hacia mí. Ella tomó mi mano en la suya y me sonrió con dulzura.

"¿Estás listo para ir a casa, nena?" Le devolví la sonrisa.

"No" Ella hizo un mohín. "Yo no quiero meterme en el coche y sentarme por un largo tiempo"

"No seas como tu madre Faye" Miré hacia arriba para ver a Fate con esa sonrisa que me encantó. Le devolví la sonrisa.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, es bueno saber que no soy la única" Faye gritó.

"Bueno, en el coche está todo cargado. Así que podemos salir cuando estén listas"

Mirando hacia atrás en el océano, yo sabía que no estaba lista para irme. Así que muchos grandes momentos ocurrieron aquí. Yo quería hacer más de ellos.

"Vamos", le dije haciendo nuestro camino hacia el coche.

Faye agarrando con la otra mano la de Fate tal como lo hicimos ayer. Estaba empezando a amarla por hacerlo. Me hizo sentir como si fuéramos realmente una familia.

"Así que mami, ¿qué estoy recibiendo como regalo para relajarme esta vez?"

"Más helado?"

"Yay!"

"Estás chantajeándola de nuevo Nanoha" Fate bromeó.

"Bueno, si quieres volver a casa feliz, entonces debes chantajearla también"

"Veo tu punto" Ella se rió.

En cuanto a Fate siempre hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. No podía negarlo por más tiempo. Y así ...

Yo sabía... yo sabía que íbamos a tener una breve charla.


	7. Las Apuestas Empiezan en

Las Apuestas Empiezan en.

"Te estoy diciendo Nanoha. Algo pasa con nuestras madres".

"¿De qué estás hablando Fate?" Me reí al ver la expresión que tenía en la cara. Ella me miró asustada

Ahora estábamos en un supermercado local en busca de los ingredientes que mi madre nos había pedido a nosotras comprar. La cena entre Fate y mi familia estaría sucediendo finalmente esta noche. Estaba tan emocionada por varias razones. Una era que mi papá y mis hermanos estarían finalmente aquí para conocer a Fate. Es muy bueno que a mamá ya le encanta, pero sería maravilloso si papá, Kyoya, Miyuki la amaran también. Sería más fácil si Fate y yo ... ya saben ... saliéramos.

Suspiro.

Todavía no le he dicho acerca de mis sentimientos. Simplemente no parece ser el momento adecuado todavía. Todavía voy a decirle. Eso es seguro. Es, definitivamente, una de esas cosas muy importantes que haré y que sería feliz hasta que yo lo haga. Sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado.

De todos modos, de nuevo a la segunda razón por la que estoy emocionada por esta cena. No sólo es mi papá y hermanos reuniéndose para conocer a Fate, ellos también se reunirán con sus padres. Realmente queremos que tengan una buena relación, ya que todos tienen que estar en la vida del otro ahora por Faye. Me encantaría que todos seamos una gran familia feliz, incluso si no pasa nada entre Fate y Yo.

Y por último, estoy deseando que llegue mi madre y Precia con su comida casera. Mi madre está haciendo sus famosas chuletas de cerdo y puré de papas sazonadas y Precia está cocinando mi pollo al limón recién favorito con macarrones y queso. Y con mi madre haciendo mi pastel favorito de triple chocolate con una capa adicional de chocolate encima, voy a estar en un estado de coma de comida seria.

Pero volvamos a la cuestión que nos ocupa. Mi Madre y Precia.

"Cada vez que las veo, siempre parecen estar tramando algo ... bueno, es más como apostando es lo que parece".

"Apostando? Nyahaha. ¿Sobre qué hay que apostar?" Puse un poco de pollo sin hueso en el carro y con las chuletas de cerdo no muy lejos, tomé las de arriba y las puse antes de rayar y quitarlas de la lista de alimentos.

"Nosotras, por supuesto."

"Nosotras?"

"Sí nosotras".

"¿Qué te ha dado esa idea de que estarían apostando por algo que tiene que ver con nosotras?" Ahora estaba totalmente interesada en todo este asunto de las apuestas estaba a punto, así que me detuve y le di toda mi atención.

Suspiro.

Yo sabía que mi madre y Precia serían un par de locas y han demostrado definitivamente que ahora con esta nueva información de las apuestas sobre Fate y yo por algo. Me pregunto de qué es la apuesta?

"Bueno, cada vez que las veo juntas, yo siempre escucho nuestros nombres antes de dar la mano. Cuando finalmente me doy cuenta, empiezan a reír como niñas de escuela antes de susurrarse y tengo que decir que había un montón de susurros. Estoy segura que Papá sabe lo que está pasando, porque ella siempre me da esa mirada de que todo lo sabe y ella estaba a punto de dejarme saber, pero mamá siempre le da un beso y se la lleva a hacer otras cosas. Así que basada en todo eso, supongo que se trata de nosotras, _especialmente_ si mi madre tuvo que usar la debilidad de mi padre para impedir que delatara sus planes. "

"Debilidad?"

"La _sensualidad de Mamá_ ", como dice papá." Fate instantáneamente hizo una mueca de disgusto, lo que me hizo reír. "Lo digo en serio Nanoha. Estoy muy sorprendida de que yo no tengo otros hermanos sabiendo tanto de como mis padres se van hacer sus cosas".

"Nyahaha!" Me reí tanto cuando empezamos por el pasillo donde las papas estaban. La cara seria de Fate en este asunto era demasiado graciosa.

Ella tenía un punto, sin embargo. Precia y Lindy les encantaba coquetear mucho y luego de la nada, cómo acababa de suceder desaparecían. Ahora sé lo que pasa cuando desaparecen... y acabo de hacer una nota mental de no pensar en eso nunca más.

Regreso a la apuesta. Así que Fate no tiene la menor idea de lo que la apuesta se trata. Me pregunto lo que ella piensa que están apostando.

"Así que Fate..."

"Hmm?" Ella dijo haciéndome saber que tenía su atención.

"¿Qué crees que nuestras madres están apostando y que estamos envueltas?"

"Bueno ..." Se acercó a las patatas recogiéndolas y colocándolas en el carro junto con los otros ingredientes antes de empezar nuestro camino hacia el siguiente pasillo para conseguir los macarrones. "No estoy muy segura. Podrían ser muchas cosas."

Me detuve y le di a Fate una mirada que decía: "Sí, claro".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?"

"Porque sé que por lo menos he pensado algunas cosas posibles que nuestras madres podrían apostar".

"Bueno, tal vez algo en referencia de ser padres, pero ..."

"Padres? En serio Fate?" Me reí mientras recogía unas cuantas cajas de macarrones antes de hacer mi camino a la sección de productos lácteos para obtener un poco de queso.

"¿Qué?"

"Fate, que estás pensando un poco demasiado inocente al respecto. Son nuestras madres de las que estamos hablando. Nuestras _Madres_ ". Hice hincapié. "Estoy bastante segura de que apostaron por algo mucho más jugoso que ser Padres".

"Así que si no se trata de ser padres, entonces, ¿De qué crees que es esto?"

"Nosotras en una relación caliente y pesada, sexy y llena de pasión. Duhhh!" Un rubor pequeño llegó a sus mejillas a lo que posiblemente nuestras Madres están apostando por nosotras estando en una relación.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Fate..." Para ser abogada, ella es un poco ingenua. "Somos dos mujeres sexys y yo soy madre soltera de una hija juntas. En estos casos, los padres casi siempre se reúnen. Así que probablemente están apostando a quién va a dar el primer paso."

"Bueno, si ese es el caso, quien apostó por ver quién da el primer paso definitivamente han ganado porque has estado moviéndote definitivamente muy cerca de mí."

Mi boca cayó como una mirada de sorpresa me vino a la cara.

"No, no lo hago!"

"Oh, sí que lo haces, Nanoha"

"No, no lo he hecho!"

"Enserio Nanoha?" Ella levantó una ceja. "No me has estado tomando el pelo con tu voz sexy y sentir que me pasa?" Yo no podía decir nada, ya que era verdad y a lo que una sonrisa victoriosa vino a sus labios. "Me lo imaginaba".

"Hmph" Caminé lejos con mi nariz en el aire empujando el carro mientras me alejaba. Oía las risas de Fate.

"Vamos Nanoha. Sabes que perdiste la batalla."

"De acuerdo, tú ganas esa batalla. Te voy a dar eso, pero ¿qué pasa con los besos? Tú fuiste la que me besó primero." Ahora! Yo la tenía. Me gustaría ganar este partido.

"Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera, entonces quien apostó por quien iba a ganar de nuevo". Ella dijo en una cuestión de tono hecho.

"¿Qué? Recuerdo claramente que me besaste en los labios en primer lugar."

"Dijiste que te besé, Nanoha. No quién besó a quién en los labios y me acuerdo que me besabas en primer lugar." Al instante cambió su estatura por lo que imitaba la mía. "Oh Fate! Pusiste tus manos y labios sobre mí." Para finalizar los hechos, ella apretó los labios para mostrar cuando le besé la oreja en el coche. Una vez terminado, se puso de pie normalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entrecerré los ojos para mirarla.

"Seamos realistas Nanoha. Tú eres la que inicio todo. Así que si nuestras Madres apostaron por, digamos, quien podría seducir a la otra, que serías la que ganara definitivamente". Ella se echó a reír.

Un puchero llegó a mis labios en la declaración de Fate, porque como ya he pensado en ello, así que vamos a decir ... lo más probable es que sea verdad porque, definitivamente, yo he comenzando todo. Las burlas, el coqueteo, incluso las bromas que Fate se cobró como la de mi espalda fueron causadas porque yo había hecho algo antes. Y teniendo eso en mente ... yo iba a empezar otra cosa.

Caminando hacia a Fate con una sonrisa sexy, ella comenzó a tener una mirada de asombro / pánico en su rostro. Me detuve una vez que su espalda se había quedado en la estantería que tenía productos alimenticios. Me detuve también, pero, por supuesto, de pie, con los pechos aplastándolos juntos y mi cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella.

Un matiz de rojo había teñido sus mejillas. "N-Nanoha, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Ella tartamudeó lindamente.

"Quiero empezar nuestra propia pequeña apuesta... _Fate_ ". Le dije con voz ronca. Ella tragó saliva. Mis manos bajaron a sus costados jugando antes de envolverlas alrededor de su cintura esbelta. "Así que, ya que la gente está apostando por nosotras de todos modos."

"Pero estamos en un supermercado y la gente nos están mirando". Su rubor oscureció mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"No te preocupes por ellos _Fate_ ". Mi mano le ahuecó su barbilla y volví su cara para que ella me estuviera mirando. "Se trata de nosotras".

"N-nosotras?"

"Sí ... nosotras". Un dedo le recorrió la línea de la mandíbula antes de jugar con sus labios. "Ahora, quiero hacer una apuesta contigo."

"Una a-apuesta?"

"Sí. Una apuesta". Esto iba a ser divertido. "Quiero ver quién puede seducir a la otra, ya que sonabas tan divertida cuando te lo sugerí ... pero tenemos que hacer que la otra saqué un gemido y quien lo haga gana". Justo en ese momento, mis manos se pasaron entre sus muslos. El aliento se le enganchó como una mano subió a su boca con el fin de detener el ruido que estaba a punto de salir mientras mis manos se levantaron lentamente.

"Eso fue un gemido lo que oí?" Sonreí. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Bueno ... porque esta apuesta ha oficialmente _comenzado_ ".

"Mamá, estamos de vuelta!" Anuncié como Fate y yo llegamos a la casa de mis padres con las muchas bolsas de compras en la mano. Aquí fue donde la cena largamente esperada entre las familias se celebraría.

Al cerrar la puerta, caminamos a través de la sala de estar, que consistía en dos sillones color crema con detalles de tres almohadas elegantes de color Borgoña cada uno. Tres mesas color crema con vidrio se encontraban dándole vida también. Dos mesas más pequeñas en el exterior de cada sillón, mientras que el más largo se colocó delante de los sofás de dos plazas. Tres velas de color burdeos en fila como candelabros estaban decorativamente en las mesas más pequeñas, mientras que un gran jarrón de tulipanes yacía en el centro de la mesa más grande. Alrededor de la sala había muchas figuras de querubines. Mi madre siempre ha amado a los ángeles y por eso siempre los añadiría a la sala de estar.

Una repisa en el lado izquierdo de la habitación tenía fotos de la familia. Una era una foto mía y de mis hermanos cuando estábamos en nuestros años de adolescencia. Nos pusimos de pie junto a un lago refrescante abrazándonos con sonrisas felices. La siguiente foto era de mis padres cuando se habían casado durante la edad de hielo, Nyahaha. Siempre he bromeado acerca de ellos de ser viejos, pero mis padres se veían muy felices. Siempre había admirado la foto porque yo quería ser feliz al igual que como mis padres estaban en esa foto. Al lado de esa fue una foto de Faye y yo. Ella tenía dos años en ese momento. Ella era un bebé alegre y lo demostró en la imagen. Estaba sentada en mi regazo riendo feliz mientras trataba de agarrar el objeto nuevo que estaba tratando de tomar la foto de nosotras. Por último, la imagen de Faye, Fate y yo en la playa también estaba en la repisa. Mi madre había insistido en tener una copia de la imagen diciendo que era una imagen de cómo una familia debe mirarse. Sonreí cada vez que la veía porque éramos una familia feliz... las tres de nosotras. Mi madre dijo que quería una foto más para ir junto con las otras. Quería tomar una foto de las dos familias unidas. Sonaba bien ya que somos una familia muy grande.

Llegamos a la cocina a ver a mamá, Precia y Faye haciendo el pastel de chocolate que estaba muy emocionada de comer. Dejé caer las bolsas en el mostrador, inhalé el aroma del chocolate.

"Chocolate" Dije. ME ENCANTA el chocolate.

"Mami, papi!" Faye gritó con los brazos agitándose en el aire mientras corría hacia nosotras. La recogí y la apreté con fuerza en un abrazo.

"Mamá, me estás apretando". Ella se rió.

"Lo siento nena. Mami te extraño".

Un puchero grande vino a sus labios. "¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo tú y papá?"

"Fue porque mamá estaba haciéndole malas bromas a papá mientras estábamos en el súper mercado". Fate intervino haciéndole cosquillas a Faye en un lado, lo que le causó a reír.

Rápidamente fulminé con la mirada a Fate, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Ella gimió de dolor y sonreí con satisfacción.

"Lo siento pastelito de calabaza." La besé en la mejilla. "Nunca va a suceder de nuevo".

"Está bien!" Ella se animó a besarme con alegría.

Pasé a Faye como ella había querido un abrazo y un beso de su papá. Compartieron un saludo feliz una con la otra como siempre y fue lindo también. Fate pensó que no la había oído cuando ella le susurró algo, pero oí. Yo tendría que lidiar con ella más tarde.

Centrándonos de nuevo en lo que yo quería en ese momento, saludé con un hola a Precia, que ella con mucho gusto regresó, antes de abrazar a mi mamá por detrás.

"Mamá eres tan hermosa, ¿sabes?" Le dije dulcemente antes de besar su mejilla. Miré la mezcla del delicioso pastel que mi mamá estaba removiendo con una cuchara y pude sentir cómo mi boca se hace agua como Precia había añadido más chocolate.

"Aww! Gracias, nena. Mami realmente aprecia el cumplido ... Ahora ¿qué quieres?"

ATRAPADA!

Justo en ese momento, Fate se acercó y saludó con un beso a Precia, que Precia regresó con amor.

"Por supuesto que Nanoha quiere la mezcla del pastel que está revolviendo Momoko. A querido venir desde hace un momento, pero estaba buscando la manera, por lo que ahora quiere un poco de mezcla de pastel antes de que empiecen a hornearlo". Miré a Fate por decirles. Eso se supone que es un secreto! Ella me enseñó la lengua en un aspecto muy infantil.

"Ahora, ahora chicas". Precia intervino. "Pásenlo bien y guarden todas las frustraciones sexuales para el dormitorio." Ella bromeó. Tanto nuestras madres se echaron a reír un rubor oscuro vino a nuestras mejillas ante la declaración de Precia. Esto era demasiado embarazoso.

"Precia" Mi mamá se rió entre dientes. "Ya es suficiente diversión por ahora."

"Está bien, está bien. Las dejaré en paz." Ella se echó a reír.

¡Muy bien! Estábamos muy apenadas!. No sé cómo no sentir más vergüenza de la que podría tener después de la declaración de Precia.

"Papi, ¿me puedes dar un poco de jugo?" Faye se veía tan linda como ella jaló los pantalones en la pierna de Fate para pedírselo, una sonrisa vino a mis labios.

"Por supuesto pequeña"

Fate le sonrió tiernamente a Faye mientras tomaba la mano de Faye en la suya, ya que se acercaron a la nevera para agarrar un jugo. Era una escena tan linda viendo a Fate meter la pajita en la caja de jugo antes de llevarla a los labios de Faye diciéndole que bebiera lentamente. Parece que nunca dejaría de mostrar una sonrisa en mi cara cuando Fate está aquí. Fate parece el padre más alegre y maravilloso. No estoy diciendo que no lo era antes, pero todo el mundo parece mucho más feliz desde que los Testarossa han entrado en nuestras vidas. Mi madre se ríe más ahora ya que ella ha encontrado a su mejor amiga en Precia. Faye y Fate son más abiertas y alegres. Lindy es ... bueno sólo es Lindy. Siempre está feliz, sobre todo cuando está con su amada. Y yo ... me encuentro siempre con un sentimiento cálido y tierno en mi corazón y todo es por culpa de la hermosa rubia que me importa mucho.

Dejando el momento de ternura entre Fate y Faye, trajé mi atención a mi madre.

"Mamá ..." dije inclinando mi cabeza en su hombro. Yo sólo llamaba a mi madre cuando quería algo y ella lo sabía también.

Ella suspiró sabiendo lo que había querido. Cogió una cuchara de repuesto, sumergiéndola dentro de la mezcla del pastel antes de sacar un poco con la cuchara y llevármela a la boca. Yo agarré con alegría la cuchara en mi boca, girando la mezcla del pastel en mi boca para saborearla antes de tragar.

"Mmm ..." Gemí en la alegría. "Mamá, tú eres la mejor."

"Nanoha, realmente necesitas dejar a este fetiche tuyo por el chocolate."

"Nunca va a suceder". Ella se echó a reír.

"Bueno, al menos has dejado de lamer el recipiente que utilizaba para hacer el pastel cuando eras más joven." Le puse mala cara a la información embarazosa que estaba siendo revelada, más mi madre terminó riendo más fuerte.

"Ahora deja de ser un bebé grande, Nanoha". Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de vertir la mezcla en tres moldes redondos para hornear.

Mi conveniente mala cara desapareció rápidamente como mi madre por casualidad puso el cuenco delante de mí, que todavía tenía un poco de mezcla en él. Tuve el impulso de lamer el plato, pero decidí no hacerlo. Sería demasiado embarazoso para hacer eso delante de Fate. Así que sólo metí mi dedo y lo introduje en el chocolate sobrante antes de llevármelo a la boca para saborear el gusto una vez más. Metí mi dedo en él de nuevo, pero me detuve justo antes de meterlo en mi boca. Miré a Fate. Ella estaba tirando la caja de jugo en la basura como Faye corrió hacia Precia para ayudarla a cocinar. Una sonrisa vino a mis labios ante la idea que se me había ocurrido.

Al darse cuenta de mis movimientos, Fate volvió la cabeza hacia mí. Me aseguré de mover las caderas, lo que provocó que sus ojos miraran hacia abajo antes de mirar hacia arriba. La primera parte de mi plan se llevó a cabo. Ahora la siguiente!

"Esta mezcla de chocolate es simplemente maravillosa Fate". Me aseguré de que mi voz era tan ronca como podría hacerla.

Miró el chocolate en mi dedo, que me aseguré fuera visible. "Apuesto a que es simplemente delicioso, Nanoha". Yo, obviamente, podía oír el sarcasmo en su voz. Sonreí. Ella no estaría hablando así en unos pocos segundos.

"Oh, sí, lo es. Vas a tener que probarlo".

En ese momento, tomé mi dedo en mi boca chupándolo sexy. Un rubor vino a la cara de Fate mientras tomaba mi dedo más en mi boca, gimiendo en voz baja en el proceso. Definitivamente no quería que los demás escucharán esto, así que tenía que ser lo más silencioso posible. Me encontré casi riendo mientras con fuerza ella apretaba las piernas juntas y sus ojos vidriosos. Demasiado malo para Fate. Yo estaba poniendo en marcha esta apuesta y que comenzaría de esta manera. Para finalizar el espectáculo que estaba dando, yo le di a mi dedo una larga lamida desde abajo hasta la punta.

"Mmm ... no sabes de lo que te pierdes." Le di un guiño seductor.

Fate relamió sus labios como si su boca estuviera seca. Yo no podía evitarlo más. Me eché a reír.

"Nyahaha. Es demasiado fácil burlarse de ti Fate. Voy a ganar esta apuesta." Su rubor oscureció, lo que me hizo reír un poco más difícil.

Yo no sabía cómo Fate se movió hasta que estuvo cerca de mí con su cara sólo a pulgadas de distancia de la mía. Mi risa se detuvo en ese momento, ya que estaba cautivada por sus ojos, durante ese encanto, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía la mano con el chocolate estaban una vez más en las suyas. Su cálido aliento chocó con el mío antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo.

"Creo que has olvidado algo." Una mirada confusa vino a mi rostro ante la mirada de Fate, volvió hacia mi dedo que estaba chupando.

Mi respiración se enganchó como su boca cubrió mi dedo y lo chupó con suavidad. Tuve que morderme el labio para evitar que un fuerte ruido se me escape. Mientras seguía chupando, su lengua comenzó a dar círculos en mi dedo también. Esto era tan erótico. Fate abrió los ojos y me miró sensualmente mientras chupaba. Yo estaba en problemas ... en este punto. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y sentí que mi voz casi estallaba. Rápidamente quité la mano de la boca de Fate, que provocó un ruido seco.

Fate se lamió los labios seductoramente, lo que causó mi rubor a oscurecerse. "Sabroso".

Bueno, mi plan sólo fracasó totalmente. Voy a tener que volver a pensar la próxima vez.

"Nanoha". Salté como mi mamá me llamó desde su posición. Su espalda se volvió para vernos. Esperaba que fuera así todo el tiempo mientras todo esto estaba pasando.

"S-sí?"

"Ustedes deberían ir a casa y prepararse. Tu padre y tus hermanos deben estar aquí dentro de una hora y la cena será poco después."

"O bien, mamá".

¡Maldita sea! Realmente parecía sospechosa. Sin embargo, me acerqué y besé a mi madre, mientras que Fate hizo lo mismo. Fate agarró a Faye e hicimos nuestro camino fuera de la casa. Desde la cocina, oí la risa de Precia y mi Madre. Yo esperaba que no se reían porque vieron lo que había sucedido entre Fate y yo miré a Fate y ella me miró. Un sonrojo manchado nuestras dos mejillas y sólo pude llegar a una conclusión ...

Definitivamente vieron!

"Fate! Vamos a llegar tarde si no vamos!" Le advertí. Fate estaba vistiendo a Faye. Nunca me tomaba mucho tiempo para vestirla, así que me preguntaba cual era el problema.

Para la cena de esta noche, mi madre dijo que vistiéramos formalmente, por lo que llevaba puesto un vestido negro que llegaba a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Yo llevaba poco maquillaje, una serie de pendientes de diamantes en mis oídos y mi cabello suelto. Que tenía que decir, me veía muy bien.

"Ya vamos!" La voz de Fate se produjo a través de la puerta del dormitorio de Faye.

El sonido de una puerta que se abre se escuchó, que ganó mi atención. Estuve a punto de preguntarle por qué habían tardado tanto, pero en cambio, mi mano llegó a mis labios cuando me quedé sin aliento.

"¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?" Fate dijo sonriente sosteniendo a una Faye de los hombros.

"Oh, Dios mío". Me acerqué a Faye y Fate. "¿Realmente eres Faye?" Yo no podía creer que era mi pequeña Faye.

Ella asiente con la cabeza tímidamente. "Mamá, soy yo. ¿Me veo linda?"

"Te ves más linda. Te ves hermosa". La besé en la mejilla y la abrazé provocando una risita linda escapara de sus labios.

Mi bebé estaba vestida con un lindo vestido azul con zapatos negros y su pelo estaba rizado. Esta fue la primera vez que Faye había vestido con ropa de niña y yo estaba tan sorprendida de que ella realmente estaba usándolo.

"Estoy realmente sorprendida de que estás usando ropa de niña. Nunca te gustaba usarla. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Bueno papá dijo que era una ocasión especial y que le gustaría verme en un lindo vestido." Ella dijo tímidamente.

Le puse mala cara. "Nunca te vestiste para mí cuando te lo pedí."

"No te preocupes mamá. Voy a vestir así la próxima vez que me preguntes." Faye se acercó a mí y me abrazó las piernas. "Papá dijo que te haría feliz y me encanta cuando mamá es feliz". Se acurrucó más en mis piernas haciéndome sonreír con ternura a Fate.

Mi respiración se detuvo de inmediato. Fate parecía simplemente hermosa. Llevaba un ajustado vestido rojo que estaba suelto en el fondo a fin de que se balanceara. Hubo unas joyas de diamantes en la derecha del vestido debajo de sus pechos, lo que me hizo notar sus pechos aún más. Sus piernas eran largas y sexys y tacones negros de tres pulgadas la hacían parecer más sexy. Aretes de diamantes adornaban sus orejas y maquillaje, también tenía el pelo rizado.

"Wow Fate. Te ves increíble".

"No te ves mal tampoco. Te ves muy hermosa en realidad." Un rubor llegó a mis mejillas.

"G-gracias".

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos una sobre la otra... bueno eso fue hasta que me di cuenta de que íbamos a llegar tarde. En un apuro, agarré de Fate y mi bolso y nos fuimos hasta el coche. Rápidamente lo puse en marcha, llegamos a casa de mis padres afortunadamente a tiempo. Yo no quería ser regañada por mi madre.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, pude ver que Fate estaba nerviosa. Tomé su mano en la mía como una manera de consolarla. Ella me miró con una mirada confusa, pero yo sólo le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa a cambio dándose cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

Entramos en poco tiempo. Nuestras manos seguían juntas, pero no me importó en absoluto así que seguí de esa manera. La casa olía a gloria como el aroma de mi madre y la cocina de Precia llenó toda la casa. Me distraje sólo una vez cómo vi una de las tres personas que había estado esperando ver.

"¡Papá!"

"Abuelo!"

Faye y yo rápidamente nos acercamos a mi padre, corriendo a sus brazos abiertos.

"Te he echado de menos, Nanoha!" Mi papá dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

"Yo también te extrañé." Le besé la mejilla.

"¿No me extrañaste demasiado, abuelo?" Faye hizo un mohín lindamente.

"Por supuesto que lo hice." Besó la cabeza de Faye. "Tengo algo para ti. Voy a dártelo más tarde."

"Yay!"

"Con todo el ruido por aquí, sabía que Nanoha tenía que estar aquí". Mi hermano mayor sonrió.

"Kyoya, tan malo como siempre." Yo puse mala cara.

"Aww, ven aquí chorro". Me abrazó con fuerza.

"Deja de llamarme así. Ya no soy una niña!" Me sonrojé por el apodo que mi hermano todavía utiliza para mí.

"Bueno supéralo. Siempre vas a ser un chorro para tu hermano mayor." Le puse mala cara.

De la nada, otro par de brazos se pusieron alrededor de mi cintura uniéndose al abrazo de mi hermano que me daba ahora. Miré a la nueva persona y me encontré una sonriente Miyuki.

"Miyuki!" Le dije con alegría mientras abrazaba a mi hermana con fuerza. Echaba de menos a mi hermano y hermana mayor.

Pronto Faye vino corriendo tratando de tener abrazos también. Ella mostró su lindo vestido, que Kyoya y Miyuki pensaron era adorable. Nos pusimos a hablar de lo que pasó durante su ausencia con papá, pero me detuve al oír la voz de mi padre.

"¿Y quién es esta joven encantadora?" Un rubor vino a las mejillas de Fate ante el comentario de mi Padre.

¡Mierda! Me sentí mal porque yo estaba tan absorta en el reencuentro con mi familia, que dejé sola a Fate. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella disculpándome por haberla dejado sola. Ella dijo que estaba bien. Ella comprendió que había extrañado a mi familia y que no había necesidad de disculparse. Le sonreí dulcemente a su comprensión para después mirar a mi papá, hermana y hermano.

"Todo el mundo, esta es ..." Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Faye corrió hacia Fate con entusiasmo agarrando su mano.

"Esta es mi papá". Ella sonrió con orgullo a Fate de ser su padre. "¿No es hermosa?" Un rubor llegó una vez más a las mejillas de Fate.

Se acercó a mi Padre, estrechándole la mano. "Hola, soy Fate Testarossa ... Padre de Faye."

"Bueno, es bueno conocerte al fin." Él sonrió. "Mi esposa me ha estado diciendo un montón de cosas maravillosas acerca de ti."

"Es un honor conocerlo también."

Fate entonces se presentó a mi hermano y hermana y parecían estarse llevando bien, lo que me hizo muy feliz.

Después de unos minutos de conversación, pude oír cómo se abría la puerta delantera. Era Lindy y Precia. Que tenía que decir, realmente complementan a la otra. Lindy iba toda de negro. Llevaba unos pantalones de mujer y una blusa ajustada con tacones a juego. Precia llevaba un vestido púrpura oscuro con un cinturón negro con estilo alrededor de la cintura. Tacones negros fueron usados y su cabello parecía más ondulado que de costumbre, ya que corría detrás de su espalda. Simplemente eran una hermosa pareja.

Faye inmediatamente corrió a recibirlos con alegría. Fate también se acercó a saludarlos. Besó y abrazó a las dos antes de que todos las felicitarán por lo bien que se veían. En un momento dado, Lindy me miró agitando su mano, que devolví, pero lo siguiente que hice me hizo curiosa. Lindy se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de Fate. Ella me miró durante una fracción de segundo antes de sonrojarse y negando con la cabeza. Lindy dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Fate ligeramente con una sonrisa. Me preguntaba lo que estaban hablando. Obviamente yo estaba involucrada, de lo contrario Fate no me habría volteado a ver mientras Lindy estaba hablando con ella. Voy a tener que averiguarlo más tarde.

Con más de sus saludos, Fate se acercó a mi familia con Lindy y Precia para presentarlas.

"Shiro, Kyoya, Miyuki, estos son mis padres, Lindy y Precia".

Lindy se acercó a mi padre y le tomó la mano. "Soy Lindy. Padre de Fate. Es un placer conocerte Sr. Takamachi".

"Lo mismo digo, pero por favor llámame Shiro". Lindy asintió con la cabeza en la comprensión. Mi padre se volvió hacia Precia, sacudiendo la mano también. "Es bueno verte de nuevo Precia".

"Claro que sí, Shiro".

Lindy se estaba familiarizando con mis hermanos desde que Precia había conocido claramente a mi familia antes. Todo iba bien hasta el momento y yo estaba muy feliz de ver que todo va bien.

"De acuerdo, todos!" Mi mamá dijo emocionada como ella salió con un trípode y la cámara. Rápidamente abrió el trípode y colocó la cámara digital en la parte superior. "Es hora de la foto familiar!" Ella sonrió con ternura. "Está bien todo el mundo. Ya que Fate y Nanoha están juntas, toda la multitud pónganse alrededor de ellas." Mi madre les indicó.

Lindy y Precia fueron y se pararon al lado de Fate. Lindy abrazó a Precia alrededor de su cintura dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, que Precia devolvió. Kyoya encontró a su paso por allí, así que estaba diciendo la cercanía del amor Takamachi. Mi hermano era demasiado tonto. Nyahaha. Mi hermana y mi padre estaban ya a mi lado y Faye estaba delante de Fate y de mí.

"Está bien, chicos." Mi madre había puesto finalmente la cámara y vino corriendo hacia nosotros de pie junto a mi Padre. "Va a parpadear dos veces antes de tomar la fotografía. Así que sonrían por favor."

En ese momento, la cámara comenzó a parpadear y por eso puse una sonrisa en mi cara. Después del segundo parpadeo, se tomó la foto y después, todos se reunieron alrededor y felicitaron por lo bien que la imagen había resultado.

"Bueno, con esto terminado, vamos a empezar con la cena."

Mi mamá hizo un gesto a todos hacia la mesa del comedor mientras ella y Precia fueron a la cocina a buscar la comida. En la mesa, papá se sentó a la cabeza. Siempre le gustaba ser capaz de verlo todo. A su izquierda se sentó mamá, Faye, y por último Miyuki y yo. A la derecha de mi padre se sentó Lindy, Precia, Fate y luego Kyoya.

Todos nosotros charlamos hasta que mamá y Precia trajeron la comida y caray se veía deliciosa. Mi boca se hizo agua con algunos alimentos fueron colocados a lo largo de la mesa. Definitivamente no podía esperar a tomar un poco de todo. Después de que todo fue puesto sobre la mesa, mamá y Precia tomaron sus asientos antes de que papá dijo una oración de gracias antes de que todos empezarán a comer. Todo el mundo había de inmediato comentado sobre cómo la comida era excelente, lo que hizo a mamá y Precia a ruborizarse lindamente.

"Fate..." Mi padre llamó. Fate se comió su comida antes de poner su atención a mi Padre. "Me han dicho que eres una abogada".

"Sí, lo soy. Soy abogada de la familia en realidad. Yo trabajo principalmente los casos de custodia. El bienestar de los niños es muy importante para mí" Declaró con orgullo. Una gran sonrisa vino a los labios de mi padre, en la respuesta de Fate.

"Lindy, Precia, ustedes dos deben estar muy orgullosas de su hija."

"Sí, lo estamos." Lindy sonrió con orgullo. Precia besó la mejilla de Fate para mostrar lo orgullosa que estaba. Por supuesto, Fate se sonrojó por el afecto amoroso. "Cuando era más joven, ella siempre me dijo que quería ser abogada como yo. Pensé que era sólo admiración a su Padre. Quiero decir, ya sabes cómo son los niños. Ellos siempre están cambiando de opinión acerca de lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas ". Mi padre asintió con la cabeza. "Pero yo estaba realmente sorprendida de ver que ella todavía quería ser abogada cuando por fin llegó a la universidad. Ella hizo que yo y su madre definitivamente estuviéramos muy orgullosas". Lindy volvió y miró a Fate con adoración. Fate le sonrió dulcemente antes de decirle "Te amo papá" a Lindy, que regresó con un guiño.

"Bueno Fate. Definitivamente tienes mi bendición para estar con mi hija." Un gran estruendo provenía de debajo de la mesa y la cara de mi padre se contorsionó un poco en el dolor. Él miró a mi madre que sólo sonrió inocentemente. "Lo que quise decir es que si la oportunidad surgiera, no me importaría que estés con mi hija."

Fate se sonrojó. "G-gracias Shiro".

La cena estaba yendo maravillosamente como todo el mundo estaba absorto en la risa. Fate y yo estábamos avergonzadas por como nuestros padres siempre contaban historias de nuestros días de juventud. Mi madre les dijo a todos acerca de lo torpe que era una niña como yo, que hizo que Fate y sus padres se sorprendieran al descubrirlo. Kyoya y Miyuki intervinieron en ese momento diciéndoles cómo siempre me hacían sus travesuras. Una mano me vino a la cabeza. Iban a hacerlo! Les hablaron de los peores momentos de mi vida. La primera broma que resultó en que quedé cubierta de caca de vaca. La segunda broma fue cuando tuve el pelo rosa después de que Kyoya dejó caer globos llenos de pintura de color rosa sobre mí. Y por último, la tercera y más dolorosa fue el resultado de que yo parecía un pollo. Yo realmente no quiero entrar en detalles, pero sé que fue difícil de quitar las plumas. Todos en la mesa tenían una buena risa a las historias que sabían de mí para estar avergonzada.

Yo estaba feliz por lo menos cuando Lindy y Precia empezaron a contar una historia embarazosa acerca de Fate. ¡Muy bien! Yo no sería la única en quedar avergonzada en la mesa. Habían hablado de cómo Fate se había emborrachado un día durante sus años de universidad. Me dijeron que no sabían que Fate lo hiciera, pero cuando abrieron las persianas de sus ventanas delanteras, encontraron una Fate dormida desnuda en el césped. Lo malo fue que terminaron dejándola allí. La cubrieron por supuesto, pero que disfrutaron de garabatear en su cara. Me dijeron que era una mala cosa que hicieran como padres, pero ellas querían enseñarle una lección a Fate, que seguramente había aprendido.

La conversación fue eventual a otras cosas, que yo estaba contenta. Me di cuenta de que realmente no podía entrar en la conversación porque yo seguía pensando en volver a la apuesta que había hecho con Fate. Nada había sucedido desde que estuvimos en la cocina antes y tenía muchas ganas de ganar. Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Mirando a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de nuestros asientos. Fate estaba sentada justo delante de mí ... hmm estos fueron algunos detalles muy interesantes. Y así, me encontré con una sonrisa que viene a mis labios. Me quité el zapato de tacón de mi pie derecho, estiré la pierna al otro lado de la mesa. Cuando mi pie tocó el pie de Fate, saltó un poco antes de mirar debajo de la mesa. Al ver mi pie, ella me miró. Le guiñé un ojo antes de traer un pedazo de pastel a la boca. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero por supuesto con un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

Lentamente levanté mi pie, llegué hasta su pierna. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí otra vez preguntándome en silencio que estaba haciendo. Le sonreí siguiendo comiendo mi pastel como si nada estuviera pasando debajo de la mesa. Ella me miró como mi pie había finalmente alcanzado sus rodillas. Mi pie jugó en todo el área antes de que accidentalmente se deslizara entre sus muslos.

Todo pareció detenerse en medio de nosotras. El pastel que ambas habíamos llevado a nuestras bocas se detuvieron y nuestros ojos no se apartaban de los demás. El rubor de Fate se había oscurecido en donde el pie se colocó. Creo que tendría demasiado si no estaba pensando en esta apuesta y basándome en la reacción de Fate, sabía que esto iba a ponerse interesante.

Sonriendo, mudé mi pie hacia adelante entre los muslos de Fate. Sus ojos me suplicaron que no lo hiciera, pero por supuesto que lo ignoré y seguí adelante. Trató de apretar los muslos juntos, pero no funcionó como mi pie siguió hacia adelante. Siguió poniendo pastel en su boca mientras ella miró a su alrededor con inquietud. Sus respiraciones estaban creciendo más rápido que mi pie se movió alrededor. Precia había preguntado si estaba bien cuando notó el comportamiento de Fate. Fate le sonrió y le aseguró que todo estaba bien. Ella me miró entonces, que yo sólo le sonreí y continué con lo que estaba haciendo. Otro pedazo de pastel entró en su boca y fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

"Mmm!"

La sala quedó en silencio y todos los ojos estaban puestos en Fate. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sonrojándose profundamente en el hecho de que todo el mundo la estaba mirando con caras confusas / preocupadas.

"Mmm". Dijo de nuevo más blando que el primero. "Esto es realmente bueno Momoko". Ella trató de actuar como si ella se refería al pastel que ella acababa de comer. Por suerte tenía el tenedor y pastel en la boca porque no sé cómo habría explicado sus gemidos. Mi madre le dio las gracias y todos volvieron a sus conversaciones anteriores.

Un fulgor malvado vino a mi manera y yo estaba muy asustada ... pero gané la apuesta! En la cara de Fate!

Me excusé de la mesa diciendo que quería algo de beber. Fate también se disculpó para ofrecer ayuda y por lo que ambas fuimos a la cocina. Tan pronto como entré, no pude contener mi risa más.

"Nanoha, no era gracioso. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí delante de todos?" Un rubor todavía manchando sus mejillas. Ella debe haber pensado volver a lo que acababa de suceder.

"Bueno, no debería sorprendernos". Me apoyé en el mostrador. "Soy la que obviamente hace todos los movimientos como tú has dicho, y como resultado, he ganado la apuesta."

"Sí, tienes razón. No me sorprende que ganaras porque sólo una verdadera seductora sabría". Ella sonrió.

"Hmph. Eres Mala!" Me crucé de brazos y puse mala cara.

"Aww! No seas un bebé Nanoha". Ella dijo con voz de bebé mientras jalaba mis mejillas.

Al ver que no había cambiado de expresión, comenzó a hurgar en mis costados. Una ceja rubia se levantó a la vista de mí retorciéndose.

"Así que tú eres delicada, ¿eh?"

"No." Le gruñí.

"¿En serio?" Ella me tocó de nuevo y obtuvo la misma reacción que antes, ella sonrió. "Entonces, ¿por qué sigues retorciéndote cada vez que te agarró en el costado, ehhhhhh?"

"No hay razón".

"Uh huh."

De la nada, como las manos de Fate agarraron de mis costados empezó hacerme cosquillas. Lo único que podía hacer era reír mi cabeza pidiendo que se detuviera. Por supuesto, ella no se detuvo cuando ella dijo que era una venganza por avergonzarla delante de todo el mundo. Fue tal vez dos minutos más tarde cuando dejó de hacerme cosquillas y un puchero inmediatamente vino a mis labios.

"Aww, ni una sonrisa." Los brazos de Fate se pusieron alrededor de mi cintura. Una bella sonrisa agraciaba sus labios.

"¡No!" Le dije infantilmente.

"Vamos. Dame una sonrisa. Quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya." Mi mala cara nunca se fue. "Por favor linda?" Ella dijo en su propia voz infantil acompañada con ojos de cachorro. Pensé que era tan linda y cómica que no podía ayudar, pero reí. "Ahora eso es lo que quería ver. Realmente tienes una hermosa sonrisa Nanoha". Ella sonrió con ternura. Un rubor llegó a mis mejillas ante el cumplido. Me sentí especial.

Simplemente me quedé allí con los brazos de Fate todavía envueltos alrededor de mi cintura. Podría haber estado así para siempre, pero cuando vi esa sonrisa que venía a sus labios, yo sabía que no era para nada bueno.

"Mmm ... Nanoha, realmente huele bien." Ella dijo con voz ronca mientras olfateaba cerca de mi cuello.

"¿Encerio?" Le dije desinteresada. Yo no quería que ella pensara que tenía algún poder sobre mí.

"Si. Me pregunto si sabes bien también."

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Fate ya había tomado mi mano, llevándola hasta sus labios y besando suavemente mi palma. Todavía fingí que no tenía ningún efecto en mí, pero internamente lo hacía. Yo podía sentir mis mejillas empezando a quemar, mi corazón estaba latiendo como loco, pero yo no lo demostré. Y, entonces, vi como Fate me besó la palma de la mano unas cuantas veces más, besando mi pulgar dos veces antes de chuparlo. Mi aliento se enganchó en ese momento. No podía controlar lo que mi cuerpo sentía o a mi respiración. Esto se hacía más intenso.

Fate quitó los labios de mi mano y me miró a los ojos antes de besar mi mejilla. El beso comenzó allí, pero terminó en el cuello. Mis ojos se habían cerrado en el contacto y sentí que me estaba gustando tanto tiempo había pasado. Esto me estaba volviendo loca. Fate chupaba mi cuello suavemente mientras sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuerpo. Encontré mis manos apretando alrededor de la tela de su vestido. Su boca se movió y besó el hueco de mi cuello haciéndome gemir.

"Fate..." Pensé que estaba a punto de rasgar el vestido de Fate, como mis manos se habían endurecido.

Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado, sobre todo después de que Fate pasó a mis hombros colocando suaves besos allí.

"¡Oh, Dios!" La voz de mi madre venía de detrás de nosotras.

Fate y yo inmediatamente nos separamos una de otra para encontrar a mi madre y Precia de pie en la puerta de la cocina con rostros sorprendidos. Fate y yo sólo podíamos ruborizarnos como hemos tratado de explicar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero antes de eso, una sonrisa vino a los labios de mi madre.

"Parece que me debes algo de dinero Precia". Mi madre dijo con orgullo.

"Maldita sea. Voy a buscar mi bolso." Ella dijo negando con la cabeza.

Bueno parece que Fate ayudó a mi madre ganar algo de dinero y no al revés como ella esperaba. Qué irónico.

Yo tranquilamente cerré la puerta del dormitorio de Faye como yo acababa de ponerla en la cama. En silencio, me acerqué a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

"Esta dormida Faye?" Fate preguntó mientras se encontraba ya en la cama.

Ella dio las buenas noches a Faye primero y se metió en la cama porque tenía que estar en el juzgado pronto para satisfacer a Lindy sobre un caso de custodia de nuevo.

"Si. Está durmiendo a pierna suelta." Me dirigí a la cama tirando de las mantas y me puse en ellas.

"Eso es bueno".

Hemos estado allí por unos minutos hablando de lo bien que la cena había ido. Todos se habían llevado muy bien y se había planeado hacer un gran viaje familiar el próximo verano.

Cómo el tema de la cena terminó, me quedé allí en silencio por un rato hasta que tuve la tentación de preguntar por mi recompensa por haber ganado la apuesta. Yo ya había pensado en tres posibles recompensas que Fate pudiera elegir. No me importaba cuál tomara porque en lo que a mí respecta, es una situación de ganar para mí. Así que en mi cabeza, que era sin duda un buen momento para recoger mis ganancias.

"Así que ..." empecé.

"¿Y?" Fate respondió girando su cuerpo para que ella estuviera enfrente de mi.

"Bueno, desde que gané la apuesta hoy, es el momento para que puedas pagar."

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?" Ella arqueó una ceja mientras ella ya podía adivinar lo que quería que hiciera.

"Bueno..." Yo dije para dar efecto. "Hay tres cosas para elegir."

"Estoy un poco asustada de saber siquiera lo que pudiste haber escogido para mí." Y lo mostró en su rostro.

Me eché a reír. "Vas a estar bien Fate. Tu vida no está en peligro".

Ella suspiró. "¿Cuáles son las tres opciones que tengo?"

"Bueno, una podrías: darme el mejor baile que puedas hacer, dos: Tendrías que ser mi sirviente personal durante una semana, o tres: se puede ir por el camino más fácil y darme un beso".

"¿Qué?" Ella gritó. "Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"Nope. No es broma."

"¿Y no podrías haber pensado en una mejor recompensa?"

"Bueno, sonaban bien cuando pensaba en ellas." Le puse mala cara y se rió. "Entonces, ¿qué elegirás? No hay manera de salir de esto. He dicho." Le dije con autoridad, lo que la llevó a mirar a mí.

"Sólo tienes que esperar hasta que me toque la próxima apuesta Nanoha Takamachi. vas a tener la peor de mi y no habrá otras opciones".

"Está bien. Ya nos preocuparemos de eso cuando suceda. Vamos a centrarnos en este momento y por lo que yo recuerdo Fate Testarossa, tienes que elegir tu destino". Lanzó otra mirada en mí, que yo sólo me reí. "Estoy esperando".

"Está bien, está bien. Aveces puedes molestar sabes?" Me reí. "Bueno, que lo del baile está fuera de la cuestión. Eso sería un accidente que esperas que suceda. A pesar de ser tu siervo suena tentador, voy a tener que rechazar eso. Conociéndote, que estarías haciendo las cosas más locas ".

Ella tenía razón. Yo ya había pensado en algunas cosas para que ella hiciera si de casualidad elegía esa opción y sé que ella no le hubiera gustado, porque habría implicado un traje de sirvienta francesa y otras cosas. Nyahaha. Hubiera sido genial.

"Bueno, supongo que parece que voy a tener que darte un beso. Al menos puedo manejar eso". Ella bromeó.

"Buena elección. Me hubiera gustado verte en el traje de sirvienta que habría hecho que te pusieras, pero eso es bueno también." Ella me miró por enésima vez del día. "Pues bien, vamos a empezar. Sólo quiero hacerte saber que me puedes besar tantas veces como quieras. No tienes que ser extravagante."

Bueno... en realidad esa era la esperanza de lo que se trataba. Yo no quería hacer alusión a Fate que yo estaba emocionada realmente acerca de ser besada por ella. Hacía unas semanas que Fate me había besado en el balcón y yo estaba esperando a que viniera otra oportunidad, para que ella me besara de nuevo, pero esa oportunidad no había llegado hasta ahora.

"Bueno ..." empecé. "¿Qué estás esperando? Bésame". Ella apartó la mirada como un pequeño sonrojo llegó a sus mejillas. Le sonreí en su ternura.

Después de unos segundos, volvió la mirada hacia mí. Ella me miró con tanta intensidad como lo hizo cuando estábamos cerca una de la otra en el balcón esa noche durante nuestro viaje familiar. Me pregunté lo que pensaba en ese momento y yo estaba pensando lo mismo que ahora. ¿Cuál fue el pensamiento de Fate mientras me miraba de esa manera? No tuve la oportunidad de pensar en él más como me di cuenta de que estaba acercándose a mí.

Su rostro se cernía sobre el mío cuando estaba aún acostada. Ella se incorporó sobre sus codos durante unos segundos antes de que ella cambiara su peso corporal sobre su codo izquierdo mientras se llevó la mano hacia arriba para mover mechones de mi pelo de la cara. Ella tomó mi mejilla izquierda en ese momento, mirándome a los ojos de nuevo.

Mis manos se habían movido con la mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho y la mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda. Nuestros ojos no se apartaban de los de la otra a excepción de las pocas miradas que hicimos en dirección a nuestros labios. Sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba en la anticipación. Yo había deseado besar sus labios una vez más y estaba a punto de ocurrir de nuevo. Sentí felicidad pura con ella a mi lado. Nunca quería dejar este sentimiento.

Se acercó a mí de nuevo. Mis ojos se sentían pesados como este sentimiento embriagador de tener a Fate cerca de mí se estaba volviendo insoportable. Los ojos de Fate estaban prácticamente cerrados, pero todavía seguía mirando a mí.

"Nanoha ..." Respiró mi nombre en un susurro.

La forma en que dijo mi nombre tenía mis entrañas moviéndose de un tirón, pero se fue a toda marcha mientras sus labios se presionaron firmemente contra los míos. El beso fue sin movernos, pero todavía envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Separé mis labios para dejar salir el aire después de que Fate quitó sus labios de los míos, pero me sorprendió cuando Fate se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó mi labio inferior en su boca.

Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas en este punto y no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que escapó de mi boca mientras mis manos se aventuraron por el pelo suave de Fate para tirar hacia a mí. Choques constantes fluían por mi cuerpo mientras nuestros labios se alternaron entre los labios superior e inferior. Nuestras respiraciones se habían vuelto más erráticas y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo único que sabía era que quería más.

Levantando mi cuerpo sin romper el beso, empujé suavemente hacia abajo a Fate sobre las almohadas antes de subirme encima de ella. Ella abrió la boca y tomé la oportunidad de poner mi lengua en su boca. Sentí que me estaba volviendo loca. Tal vez era yo. La forma en que Fate tocó mi lengua antes de masajearlas juntas me hizo sentir como si mi mente se volvería loca. Yo no podía creer que había esperado tanto tiempo para sentir esos placeres, pero yo estaba feliz de que yo los estaba compartiendo con Fate. No podía imaginar haciendo cosas con alguien como me sentía en ese momento, Fate era la única para mí.

Sentí como las manos de Fate se deslizaron hasta el fondo de mi camiseta, dejando mi cuerpo temblando. Sus brazos rodearon alrededor de mi cuerpo que nos empujó más cerca. Nuestros pechos fueron los primeros en tocarse y enviando una sensación de dolor en mi Región privada, pero eso no era lo peor. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados, también hizo que nos sintiéramos sensibles al tacto y el _amigo_ de Fate se estaba definitivamente metiendo en mi región más privada en ese momento.

No me había dado cuenta al principio cuando estaba todavía en el placer de besar sólo a Fate, pero cada vez que uno de nuestros cuerpos se movían, nuestras partes privadas se tocan.Y como esto siguió pasando me di cuenta de que los continuos gemidos eran causados por Fate y mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente como nuestro beso se detuvo por completo.

Nuestros labios se abrieron lentamente mientras la realidad nos trajo de nuevo a nuestras posiciones y cómo el beso se había calentado. Me retiré de Fate con cuidado y me puse en mi posición anterior a su lado. Terminamos mirándonos la una a la otra al mismo tiempo con rubores en nuestras caras.

"Umm, creo que probablemente deberíamos dormir un poco. Tienes un gran día mañana." Traté de decir sin tartamudear, avergonzada.

"S-sí. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Las dos nos volvimos y apagamos la lámpara junto a nosotras.

Ahora bien, esto fue sin duda la parte más difícil ... dormir. ¿Cómo se supone que debo dormir bien después de lo que acaba de pasar? El beso era magnífico y Fate y yo ... nosotras ... terminamos así. Estoy un poco avergonzada, pero yo en realidad... como la sensación que tuve de ella. Me quedé muy sorprendida al principio, porque yo nunca he sido tocada por ninguna otra cosa que no sea por trapos, toallas o algo así. Sigo siendo virgen y Fate claramente también, así que sé, que tenía que ser impactante para las dos de nosotras a tener que pasar tan de repente. Pero después de unos segundos, yo estaba bien con eso. Yo no sabía lo que Fate estaba pensando y yo sé que después que nos despertáramos por la mañana ella me estaría dando la espalda, ella estaba muy triste. Yo no quiero que ella este triste por que vuelva a ocurrir, sobre todo desde que la acepté plenamente.

Giré mi cuerpo dirigiéndome hacia Fate. Yo sabía que no estaba dormida, así que pensé que era mejor hablar de lo que acaba de suceder.

"Fate?" Al decir su nombre, volvió su cuerpo hacia el otro lado. Ella debe estar pensando en cosas malas de nuevo. "Fate..." Lo intenté de nuevo.

"Hmm?" Una voz suave respondió.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella no respondió. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué lo sientes?" Ella parecía confundida.

"Si yo no hubiera estado tan atrapada en lo bien que se sentía el beso, no me hubiera subido a ti y te hiciera sentir incómoda, sobre todo después de lo que pasó la última vez. Lo siento." Le dije con tristeza.

Hubo una breve pausa. "No tenemos nada que lamentar Nanoha. Era mi cul-"

"Shh". La tranquilicé interrumpiéndola. Mi brazo izquierdo rodeó su cintura y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo. "Sé que no habías planeado que eso sucediera. Tu cuerpo sólo estaba haciendo lo que cuando se está e-excitado." Tartamudeé. Bueno, ella tenía que haber sido despertada para que eso suceda. "Y yo estaba bien con ello, ¿sabes? No me importa."Admití con un rubor.

"N-no te importó?" Intentó darse la vuelta, pero yo la sujetaba con fuerza entre mis brazos. Me gustó mucho abrazarla a ella.

"No. En realidad fue agradable. Puedes haber pensado que no me gustaba por mi expresión de sorpresa, pero es que ... yo todavía soy virgen y nunca he sido tocada allí por alguien más." Hice una pausa para darle un poco de tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de decir. Yo esperaba que ella se sintiera mejor después de darme cuenta de que estaba bien, con lo que pasó. "Así que no estés triste vale? Te dije que acepto todo de ti y lo dije en serio." Junto con mi declaración, le di un beso tierno en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas y le dio un beso. "Yo ... me ha gustado mucho también." Ella dijo en un susurro. Me sonrojé, pero sonreí a la nueva información.

Me preocupaba mucho por Fate y me paso los días tratando de transmitir eso a ella. Ahora lo único que podía pensar era en que pasaría después de esto?


	8. Cambios Inesperados

Cambios Inesperados

Pocos meses han pasado desde que la familia se reunió. El verano ha dejado el frío que ya había llegado. Todo había quedado en su mayoría, en lo mismo cómo pasaban con los meses, pero hubo algunos cambios interesantes, por supuesto.

Fate y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanas. Estábamos coqueteando más, compartiendo el contacto más íntimo... por encima del cinturón, por supuesto. Siempre estábamos juntas tocándonos de alguna manera. Nuestra nueva cosa favorita de hacer es tomarnos de la mano. Estábamos caminando por el parque con Faye cuando sucedió por primera vez. Faye se había quedado un poco por delante de nosotras, pero en curso de la vista. Cuando miré alrededor, vi que otras personas estaban tomadas de la mano, así que tuve la tentación de hacerlo también. Muy lentamente, acerqué mi mano cerca de ella. Mi corazón se aceleró como nuestros dedos se tocaron antes de que se entrelazaran suavemente. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí entonces y sentí que me sonrojaba. Probablemente estaba preguntando por qué estaba sosteniendo su mano, pero no la miré de inmediato. Después de unos segundos, me atreví a echar un vistazo a ella desde el rabillo del ojo, pero lo único que vi fue su sonrisa. Yo sonreí también y continuamos por el parque. Desde entonces, hemos ido tomándonos de la mano, abrazadas mientras dormíamos, pero por supuesto no era algo que me las arreglé para no hacerlo.

Nosotras nunca dijimos cómo nos sentíamos.

Es una locura que no hemos logrado todavía no hablar de ese tema, pero yo sabía que iba a llegar pronto. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía no hablar de ello cuando nuestros sentimientos son tan obvios. Pronto tendría que hablar con ella acerca de nosotras... nuestro futuro. Todavía no sé cómo me las he arreglado para mantener esto, pero no puedo por más tiempo...

Hoy fue Halloween, que era una de las fiestas favoritas de Faye. Le encantaba disfrazarse, pero sobre todo le gustaba escoger mis trajes. Ella estaba más que entusiasmada del Halloween de este año, porque no sólo iba a estar escogiendo mi traje, ella también escogería el traje de Fate-papá. Sí, ese es mi apodo para Fate. Hehe. Se suponía que debía decir que me burlaría de ella después de que ella y Faye compartieron un momento de ternura juntas, pero el rubor que llegó a sus mejillas era demasiado valor incalculable que no pude evitar, pero mantuve el pequeño apodo.

De todos modos, Faye estaba demasiado emocionada cuando nos fuimos a la tienda de disfraces de Halloween. Pasó por todos los pasillos en busca de nuestros trajes. Fate me había preguntado sobre el traje de Faye y yo le dije que ya lo había conseguido. Le preguntó qué era, pero le dijo que tendría que esperar. Faye no quería decirle a Fate, ya que iba a ser una sorpresa. Faye se va a ver tan adorable.

Pero sí, Faye finalmente encontró un traje para mí y Fate, nos lo entregó a nosotras con una sonrisa de felicidad. Los habíamos recibido con mucho gusto, pero nos llevamos el susto de nuestras vidas en lo que nos había dado. En el frente del paquete, había una foto de una mujer sexy con un traje de cuero apretado con orejas de gato. Mirando hacia Fate, tenía un rubor grande en su cara por lo que me hizo saber que no estaba carenada mejor. En cuanto a su paquete, la mujer en la parte delantera también llevaba un traje de cuero apretado, pero ella tenía orejas de perro. Fate y yo entonces miramos a Faye con incredulidad que en realidad eligió estos trajes para nosotras. Procedí a hablar con ella acerca de por qué no podíamos usarlos, pero ella entró en una de sus rabietas raras y gritó sobre cómo quería una mamá gato y un papá perro. Así que terminamos comprando los trajes.

Así que es por eso que ahora estaba vistiendo un traje ajustado de cuero adecuado que se aferraba a mi cuerpo. Llevaba el pelo suelto como yo llevaba las orejas de gato en la cabeza. Yo también tenía una cola de gato en mi trasero, que yo no había visto en la parte frontal de la caja. Pervertido es como este traje se veía, yo me veía tan sexy en él. Mi cuerpo se vio tan bien e hizo que mis senos se vieran más grandes. No pude evitar, pero me pregunté cómo Fate se vería en su traje. Sus pechos eran más grandes que los míos después de todo.

"Mamá", se oyó la voz de Faye, "¿cómo me veo?"

Casi gritó de alegría, pero me di cuenta de lo infantil que habría sonado si lo hiciera. Mi pequeña Faye se veía tan linda. Era básicamente una versión en miniatura de Fate, fue una sorpresa que Faye se había empeñado en vestirse como Fate y pensé que era una idea maravillosa. Yo sabía que a Fate le encantaría. Faye llevaba una falda negra, camisa blanca con cuello, con zapatos negros de vestir. Para los accesorios, ella tenía un maletín negro, gafas de sol, y por si fuera poco, llevaba una peluca rubia atada con un lazo negro en el extremo. Ella era tan adorable.

"Te ves tan adorable, Faye." Le di un beso en la mejilla que la hizo reír.

"¿Crees que a papá le va a gustar?" Ella me dio ojos esperanzados.

"Por supuesto que le gustará."

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró. "Estoy aquí".

"Ve y sorprende a tu papá mientras termino de poner dulces en los cuencos." Sonreí.

"Está bien, mamá", dijo antes de salir corriendo a la sala para saludar a Fate.

Como ya he puesto los últimos caramelos en el plato, un gritó fuerte vino de la sala de estar.

"Faye, te ves tan adorable." Apuesto a que Fate apretaba a Faye en un abrazo en estos momentos.

"Papá," se rió en voz alta, "me estás apretando".

¡Lo sabía!

"Lo siento. Eres tan adorable. ¿Tu madre te dijo que hicieras esto?"

Hey! ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Faye se rió. "No papá. Sólo quería vestirme como tú hoy".

"Eres tan dulce Faye".

Al salir de la cocina, vi a Faye y Fate abrazándose. Yo no podía ayudar, pero una sonrisa vino en el momento de ternura. Una vez que todo había terminado, Fate me miró como se dio cuenta de mi presencia... y ella estaba definitivamente mirándome _fuerte_.

Sus ojos me miraron de arriba a abajo como si estuviera pelando por quitar la ropa de encima ... y ¡maldita sea! Yo la miraba igual. Fate parecía caliente en su traje. La estrechez de su traje mostraba su hermoso cuerpo y sus pechos parecían estar apenas ajustados en la parte superior de su traje. Las orejas de perro y la cola parecían hacerla aún más atractiva. Tenía que verla de cerca.

"Faye, ¿por qué no vas a buscar tu bolso de caramelos para que podamos pedir dulce o truco".

"Yay!" Ella aplaudió con alegría antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

Una sonrisa me vino a la cara mientras caminaba seductoramente a Fate. Pude ver que trago con dificultad. Me acerqué a su alrededor una vez sólo para tener una buena mirada de ella y luego puse mis labios en su oreja.

"Oh Fate-papá", le dije con voz ronca mientras mi mano derecha se arrastraba lentamente por su espalda, "Haz sido un perro malo, malo", le dije azotando su trasero un par de veces.

Un rubor masivo llegó a las mejillas de Fate, lo que me hizo reír en voz alta. Sus ojos se estrecharon a mí cierre por completo. Yo sabía lo que significaba esa mirada sin vacilar, corrí tan rápido como pude a la cocina. Corrí hasta el último extremo del mostrador y esperó a que ella venga. Cuando lo hizo, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ella estaba en el otro extremo de la barra.

"Nanoha", su voz tenía un tono de miedo en ella, "vas a pagar por lo que hiciste... ¡AHORA!"

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, Fate llegó tan cerca alrededor de la barra, que me envió corriendo por mi vida. Gritos y risas llenaron la cocina como Fate me persiguió. Había unas cuantas llamadas en las que pensé que Fate me había cerrado camino, pero por suerte yo era mucho más rápida en los tacones que llevaba.

Una vez superado contando por lo que me parecía un millón de veces, miré hacia atrás para ver a lo lejos que Fate no estaba detrás de mí. Ella no estaba allí. Volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás a adelante de mí, mis ojos se abrieron junto con Fate, ya que ambas ibamos a gran velocidad hacia la otra. No había manera de que pudiéramos evitar lo que pronto será una colisión, así que cerré los ojos esperando el impacto difícil de pasar. Y vaya que fue difícil. Fate estaba por chocar contra una pared y por eso me sentí rápidamente cayendo. La caída no llegó, aunque como fuertes brazos me envolvían jalando de mí espalda para que no me golpeara contra la pared de la cocina, se escuchó un golpe con un ruido sordo.

En ese momento, me había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Podía sentir el dolor de mi cuerpo. Finalmente sentí la sensación de ardor en las piernas de correr todo lo que había hecho. Bueno, supongo que podría decir toda la parte delantera de mi cuerpo herido con lo que Fate hizo. Había también un dolor sordo en la parte posterior de mi cabeza como Fate me empujaba contra la pared. Mis pulmones parecían encontrar dificultades para respirar constantemente a medida que mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez a medida que se frotaran contra Fate y sus bien dotados...pechos?

La sangre corrió a mis mejillas una vez que había abierto los ojos y había confirmado que nuestros pechos estaban definitivamente tocándose debido a nuestras respiraciones precipitadas y la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. A pesar de que era vergonzoso, que no podía ayudar, pero los miré. Eran tan grandes y tensos en el interior del traje apretado y sentí que mi cuerpo reacciona a la sensación de que no tocarlos unos no tan inocentes pensamientos vinieron a mi mente.

"¿Estás bien?"

La suave voz de Fate me atrajo de nuevo a la realidad y mis ojos se fijaron en ella rápidamente.

"Sí, estoy bien. La parte de atrás de mi cabeza me duele un poco pero estoy bien."

"Lo siento." Una mirada comprensiva vino en su cara.

Poco después, su mano salió detrás de mí masajeando suavemente mi cabeza adolorida. "¿Mejor?"

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y con los ojos cerrados mientras suspiré contenta. "Si. Eso se siente maravilloso."

Las manos de Fate hicieron maravillas mientras me masajeaba la cabeza con cuidado y cariño. Unos suaves gemidos escaparon de mis labios. Siempre me encantó cuando mi cuero cabelludo estaba siendo masajeado y me encantó mucho más que Fate lo estaba haciendo.

Después de un tiempo, me doy cuenta de que mi respiración había comenzado a recuperarse de nuevo. Con la combinación del masaje de Fate, nuestros pechos todavía frotándose unos contra otros, y las fantasías eróticas que se colocaron en el camino de regreso a mi mente, no ayudaba demasiado. Mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la espalda de Fate, pero quería que ella estuviera cerca de mí.

Cálido aliento abanicó mi cara, que me hizo abrir los ojos. Justo antes de que me diera cuenta los rosados labios pulposos de Fate, estaban ligeramente abiertos. La necesidad de reclamar esos labios sensuales estaba en mi máximo, pero me decidí a resistir. Todas las otras veces, ha habido una explicación o una razón para besarla. Yo no quería simplemente hacerlo de la nada, a pesar de que yo quería tanto.

Moví los ojos a otra parte para tener mi mente de querer besar a Fate, decidí mirarla a los ojos. Lo que encontré fue bastante interesante. Fate había estado mirándome como nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me di cuenta inmediatamente de la diferencia dentro de ellos. Eran vidriosos. Mis ojos fueron cautivados por la mirada que hizo que mi corazón hiciera cosas raras y un sentimiento de hormigueo tiro de la boca de mi estómago.

En mi mente, vi a Fate acercándose a mí ... Fate estaba muy inclinada hacia mí! Mi respiración se enganchó como los labios de Fate estaban alrededor de una pulgada de distancia de los míos. Esto era lo que yo quería. Yo quería que Fate me besara ahora y así me encontré con sus labios en el resto del camino.

Este beso no había empezado lento, como los otros habían sido. Este fue uno de esos besos necesitados con hambre como Fate y yo no perdimos el tiempo añadiendo nuestras lenguas. Mis manos encontraron su camino en el cabello de Fate acercándola más a mí y yo a la ligera chupé el labio inferior. Ella dijo con voz ronca que a ella le gustaba cuando lo hacía y así lo hice otra vez haciéndonos entrar en un frenesí gimiendo.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo me estaban volviendo loca. Besar fuerte a Fate me hacía desear cosas que nunca he pensado antes. Ella aplastó su cuerpo contra el mío en una prisa, que se convirtió en aún más lejos, ya que todo se tocaba. Gemidos y respiraciones rápidas se hicieron eco por toda la cocina mientras seguíamos besándonos.

Fate estaba simplemente volviéndome loca y la forma en que sus manos corrían por los lados de mi cintura y mis piernas antes de volver de nuevo, era sólo la guinda del pastel. Ella había repetido suficientes veces que pensé que ella lo repetiría de nuevo, pero para mi sorpresa, su mano terminó en mi seno derecho.

Nuestro beso amortiguó el fuerte gemido que resonó en mi garganta. Esto fue sin duda la sensación que estaba empezando a amar como yo puse mi mano sobre Fate para hacerle saber que yo estaba bien con lo que estaba haciendo. Yo estaba en un estado de locura sexual. Mi pelvis comenzó a moverse por su cuenta y nuestros gemidos se hicieron aún más fuertes cuando nos conectamos.

"Mami? Papi?" Una voz infantil confusa llegó.

Los ojos de Fate y míos se abrieron como un rubor llegó a nuestras mejillas.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

Fate y yo nos quitamos en ese momento buscando a tientas con varias oraciones con el fin de tratar de explicar esto a Faye.

"Faye, tu madre y yo, umm ..." Fate detuvo su explicación ya que, obviamente, no sabía qué decir. Supongo que era para mí explicar esto.

Caminando hacia Faye, me agaché para que yo pudiera estar a nivel visual con ella. "Faye, lo que mamá y papá estaban haciendo es algo que no puedes saber ahora mismo ya que eres demasiado joven. Cuando seas mayor, te lo contaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien." Faye se acercó a mí abrazando mis piernas. "Voy a esperar ya que sé que cuando sea más grande que realmente necesitaré información ya que voy a estar muy guapa como tú mamá, ¿verdad?" Ella me miró con una sonrisa en su cara.

Me reí en su ternura y le di un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Por supuesto que vas a ser hermosa."

Nos abrazamos durante unos segundos antes de que la cabeza de Faye se levantó rápidamente.

"Oh, la abuela y el abuelo están aquí", dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Suspiré de alivio que Faye no hiciera más preguntas sobre lo que había visto pasando entre Fate y yo, eso es lo que me encantó de Faye. Ella nunca te presionaría sobre las cosas. Esperaría las respuestas si se lo piden.

Con Faye fuera del camino, me volví hacia Fate. Tenía un enorme sonrojo en su rostro mientras me miraba a mí, que me hizo hacer lo mismo.

"¿Estás bien?" Tomé su mano en la mía. Yo no quiero que ella este triste en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"Estoy bien. Estoy un poco sorprendida y avergonzada."

"Me sorprende también, pero estaba muy bien." Sonreí, a lo que regresó.

"Lo fue en verdad."

Le di un beso en la mejilla antes guiñándole un ojo. "Vamos, Fate-papá, vamos a saludar a tus padres".

Un rubor se puso en las mejillas de Fate en mi apodo, salimos de la cocina y entramos en la sala de estar.

Lo que vi por decir lo menos era muy _muy_ interesante. Fate también debe haber sido sorprendida porque ni siquiera podía saludar a sus padres. Lindy llevaba un traje todo negro, con pantalón negro, una camisa roja encima con el lazo negro, a juego zapatos negros, mientras que gafas de montura negras le cubrían los ojos. Esto realmente no era lo que nos había aturdido como el traje de Lindy era normal. Precia por otro lado, era algo totalmente diferente.

Precia parecía que iba pareciéndose a una chica de escuela cachonda con su traje. Llevaba un uniforme de chica marinero azul y blanco de escuela. Se ató la camisa debajo de sus pechos para que su estómago se mostrara. Su estómago no fue lo único que mostró como los botones superiores no estaban abrochados, mostrando un escote enorme. Su falda azul llegó hasta la mitad de sus muslos, lo cual estoy segura de que si ella se inclina, todo lo de abajo podía ser visto. Medias blancas hasta las rodillas le cubrían las piernas y tacones azules sexys cubriendo sus pies. Su cabello estaba en dos coletas bajas para terminar.

"¿Papá? ¡Mamá!" Fate gritó en confusión. "Mamá, ¿qué llevas puesto?"

"Yo llevo mi traje. Es Halloween, después de todo", declaró Precia uniformemente.

"¿Y qué traje es ese?"

"Bueno, tu padre iba a hacer el sensei y yo íba ser la estudiante traviesa que la seduce es lo que estamos vistiendo para este año".

"No"cortó Lindy:" Yo creo que era la sensei sexy que castiga a una mala estudiante con look sexy. "Lindy sonrió mientras se acercaba a Precia.

"Creo que me gusta el tuyo mejor", dijo con voz ronca Precia antes de que comenzaran una acalorada sesión de besos.

"¿Quieren las dos parar?", gritó Fate de irritación ", tenemos una niña en la habitación."

"Está bien, abuela y abuelo", comenzó Faye mientras se coloca delante de Fate. "Mamá y papá mphf!"

Fate rápidamente apretó la mano sobre la boca de Faye antes de que pudiera delatarnos a nosotros. Fate le susurró un "shh", antes de quitar la mano de la boca de Faye. Por supuesto Precia y Lindy levantaron una ceja a Fate y sonrojándose no ayudó a nuestra situación.

"Así que," intervine yo tratando de distraerlas ", ¿Qué las trae a las dos aquí esta noche?" Parecía haber funcionado.

"Bueno, Precia y yo vamos a una fiesta de parejas y les traíamos dos boletos adicionales para ustedes dos."

"Pero nosotras no somos pareja." Fate y yo dijimos al unísono.

Lindy se rió. "Dice la gente que actúan más como una pareja que nadie que conozcan".

Sus ojos se trasladaron hacia abajo, lo que causa a Fate y a mis ojos a seguir. Estaba mirando nuestras manos aún entrelazadas.

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir?" Lindy sonrió mientras sacaba dos boletos y se los entregó a Fate. "Úsalos si no ya verás conmigo Fate Testarossa", dijo Lindy en un tono que hizo que la habitación se oscureciera.

Fate tragó saliva. "Sí, señor".

"Bueno".

"Vamos sensei," dijo Precia sexy mientras agarraba la corbata de Lindy, "deja a nuestro bebé sola o no tendrás esta noche un juego."

La Lindy estricta se fue rápido y un puchero vino a sus labios. "Tú no lo harías."

"¿Quieres ver?" Precia desafió.

Lindy se detuvo. "Está bien, la dejo en paz".

"Mejor". Se volvió hacia Fate, Faye y yo "Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Sensei y yo tenemos _importantes_ asuntos que atender. Nos vemos en la fiesta. " Rápidamente se movió mientras Lindy salía por la puerta.

Lindy volvió la cabeza y le dio una mirada severa a Fate antes articulando "es mejor que estes allí" antes de que ella siguió a Precia el resto del camino como un perrito obediente.

"Tengo que decir," yo interrumpí el silencio ", tus padres son muy interesantes."

"He sido consciente de ello durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar." Ella suspiró.

Bajé la vista al sentir las manos pequeñas de Faye acariciando mi pierna. "Sí, pastelito de calabaza?"

"¿Podemos ir a pedir dulce o truco ahora?" Faye me preguntó tiernamente.

"Por supuesto."

Después de tomar algunas fotos de todas juntas con los trajes, todos salimos de casa por nuestro primer Halloween en familia. Faye era tan adorable como ella se acercó a cada casa y tuvo su propio caramelo. Lo que me hizo sonreír fue cuando se le preguntó de lo que estaba disfrazada, ella contestaba que era su papá y que ella era abogada. Fate también tenía una sonrisa en ese momento y no pude resistirme a envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella, mientras que, por supuesto, burlándome de ella por ser un orgulloso Fate-papá. Ella se echó a reír cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi hombro mientras esperábamos a que Faye viniera de nuevo a nosotras.

Después de conseguir caramelos de varias casas, decidimos terminar la noche y dirigirnos a la casa de mis padres para dejar a Faye. Se había quedado dormida durante el viaje, por lo que Fate suavemente la llevó a la casa. Quitándole su traje, Fate metió a Faye en mi vieja cama. Mamá nunca la ha cambiado y a Faye le encantó mi habitación, ya que me había pertenecido.

Le dimos un beso de buenas noches a Faye y después de hacer lo mismo con mi madre, Fate y yo salimos de la casa y nos metimos en el coche. Después de instalarnos, el coche se puso en marcha y nos dirigimos a la parte donde Lindy nos había dado las entradas.

En vista de que a pesar de que fuimos invitadas a una fiesta de parejas, realmente no me sorprendió cuando finalmente estuvimos dentro. Después de dar nuestro boleto a la dama en el mostrador de admisiones, Fate y yo nos dirigimos a un gran salón de baile que albergaba muchas parejas dentro de la comunidad LGBT. Incluso parecían a ver simpatizantes heterosexuales también.

Las luces se apagaron para establecer el estado de ánimo, música suave / lenta tocando en toda la habitación. Todas las parejas agarraron a sus acompañantes tiernamente mientras bailaban, que me dio una especie de felicidad que Lindy nos había prácticamente ordenado venir. Lo mejor de todo era que yo sabía que iba a ir a bailar con Fate.

Sentí un tirón suave en mi mano, que me hizo volver la cabeza hacia la hermosa mujer que estaba junto a mí. "Vamos a entrar?"

"Por supuesto". Sonreí mientras nos dirigíamos adentro.

Fate había llamado a sus padres antes de salir del coche para que pudiéramos saber dónde estaban una vez que estuviéramos dentro. Lindy había dicho que estaban en el centro de la sala de baile donde una zona de parejas estaban, así que ahí es donde nos dirigimos. No me tomó tanto tiempo para encontrarlas.

Una tierna sonrisa llegó a mis labios al verlas a ellas. Precia tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lindy como su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su cuello. Los brazos de Lindy estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Precia mientras colocaba besos cariñosos en la frente. Era tan hermoso verlas todavía enamoradas la una de la otra después de estar juntas durante tantos años.

Fate tocó en el hombro a Lindy una vez que estuvimos cerca de ellas.

"Oh, ya veo que ustedes dos vinieron." Lindy y Precia se volvieron a nosotras, pero nunca dejando ir a la otra.

"Bueno, parecía que no tenía otra opción, pero para venir, así que vine."

"Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Ahora, ve a pasar un buen rato. Me gustaría reanudar mi baile con mi bella esposa", concluyó Lindy.

Con eso, Fate y yo caminamos un poco lejos de ellas, pero no demasiado lejos que estuvieran fuera de vista. Mis brazos rápidamente encontraron su camino alrededor del cuello de Fate y sus brazos rápidamente envueltos alrededor de mi cintura antes de empezar a bailar lentamente con la música.

No se dijo nada mientras bailábamos. No me importa cómo, me sentí cómoda en el momento con Fate como me esperaba. Dejé caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, ya que quería estar más cerca de su cuerpo. Su cabeza apoyada en la mía y me pareció que su dominio sobre mí creció con más fuerza.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca, lo que me hizo mirar hacia ella.

"¿Por qué estás suspirando?" Le pregunté, confundida.

"Eso". Su respuesta fue simple.

Volviendo la mirada a la suya y siguiéndola, pude ver a Precia y Lindy besándose mientras las manos de Lindy parecían aventurarse a áreas sugestivas.

"Es muy vergonzoso ver a tus padres haciendo ese tipo de cosas al aire libre." Ella suspiró de nuevo.

Pude ver claramente la vergüenza en su rostro. Yo no quería que ella pensara en sus padres mientras bailábamos. Yo sólo quería que fuera en este momento ... donde sólo había un nosotras.

Quitando de mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, puse mis manos tanto por sus mejillas para acariciarlas suavemente. La acción parece llamar su atención, que es lo que yo quería.

"Basta con mirarme a mí entonces." Le sonreí tiernamente. "De esa manera no tienes que preocuparte acerca de lo que tus padres hacen." Seguí acariciando sus mejillas mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero ella no respondió. Ella siguió mirándome a mí como si ya la había cautivado.

Bailamos así durante lo que pareció una eternidad. No me quejaba, aunque como siempre lo había amado, cuando Fate quiso mirarme con tanta intensidad. Mis pensamientos finalmente comenzaron a vagar por todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras. Fate había hecho mi vida mucho más feliz. Fue incluso cada vez más difícil mantener mis sentimientos a raya y el beso que pasó antes fue un ejemplo de eso.

Sólo la idea de que ese beso hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido. Incluso me encontré mirando sus labios otra vez. Su beso había hecho tantas cosas para mí. Su toque hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionará de una manera que nunca antes había tenido. Fate se había convertido en mi todo sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello al principio, pero estaba claro para mí ahora. Y dando un salto de fe, me puse de puntillas y le di un suave beso en los labios.

Nos besamos varias veces después de eso. Tuvimos cuidado de no dejar que explotará como lo había hecho antes en la cocina. Nos habíamos separado poco después, sonriendo con un rubor en la cara. Todo en aquel momento parecía mágico. Me pareció perfecto. Se sentía tan bien. Y por eso, yo sabía que no podía esperar más. Este fue el momento perfecto para decir mis sentimientos con claridad.

"Fate", le dije acariciando su nombre con amor, "Tengo algo que quiero decirte."

"¿Qué es Nanoha?" Sus ojos buscaron los míos en busca de respuestas.

"Sólo quería decirte que lo-"

"Oh, Dios mío!" La voz de Fate cortó la mía.

Todavía sorprendida por su repentina explosión, volví mi atención para ver lo que le había llamado la atención y me arruinó la confesión. Supongo que los besos y una pequeña sensación no fue suficiente para Lindy porque sus manos se colocaron en la parte superior del trasero de Precia bajo la falda elevándola, en el aire. Sus piernas rápidamente estaban alrededor de la cintura de Lindy como el beso que parecía tener más hambre que antes.

Fate había llegado a ellas rápidamente para detener lo que iba a suceder cuando ella parecía estar regañándolas. No podía dejar de pensar en la acción la hacía parecer sexy. Precia y Lindy acabaron yendo a casa, supongo que para terminar lo que se empezó. Fate y yo también habíamos decidido hacer lo mismo.

Después de un viaje de veinte minutos, Fate y yo llegamos a casa y de inmediato me desvestí para acostarme. Yo estaba tan feliz de estar fuera de ese traje. Era muy apretado, así que estaba feliz cuando me puse mi camisa de dormir holgada y me metí en la cama. Fate había tardado un poco de tiempo después de que yo lo hiciera y quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.

"Nanoha?" -dijo con una voz suave.

"Hmm?"

Ella no dijo nada durante unos segundos, que me hizo pensar que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

"Nada. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches."

Las dos apagamos las luces de las lámparas y nos acomodamos en la cama.

Y por primera vez, Fate no me abrazó mientras dormimos.

Hoy era diferente de todos los otros días pasados con Fate. Lo había notado en el momento en que ella se había levantado de la cama. Había una distancia entre nosotras, o más bien, es lo que se siente para mí. No era tan alegre como de costumbre. Sus ojos que yo tanto amaba constantemente tenían una mirada lejana en ellos y yo sabía que tenía que haber estado pensando en algo. De la forma en que actuaba, yo sabía que tenía que ser algo serio. Ni siquiera Faye podría cambiar el estado de ánimo en el aire. Faye no había notado la diferencia en Fate porque actuó igual a su alrededor. Pero yo lo vi claramente cómo su sonrisa nunca llegó a mis ojos como de costumbre.

Las horas pasaron con ella se habían vuelto insoportables para mí. Ella había empezado a ignorarme o sólo me mira brevemente antes de ir a hacer algo. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella, ella evitaría mis preguntas diciendo que todo estaba bien. Esa falsa sonrisa todavía estaba allí y me dolió que ella la hubiera usado en mí.

Era alrededor del mediodía, cuando Fate y Faye estaban a punto de salir por la puerta para que pudieran pasar algo de tiempo para ellas mismas. Había planeado ir con ellas antes, pero mi mamá había llamado y dijo que me necesitaba en la cafetería. Creo que fue lo mejor que yo no fuera porque no quería que en la excursión me sintiera incómoda de cualquier manera, sobre todo con Faye alrededor. Yo no quería que notara que algo estaba mal.

"Faye, estás lista para ir?"

"Sí papá!" Faye aplaudió cuando ella se dirigió hacia mí. "Me gustaría que pudieras venir también, mamá". Ella hizo un mohín.

"Ojalá pudiera también, pastelito de calabaza", le dije antes de darle un beso en los labios. "Diviértete con tu papá está bien?"

"Está bien." Faye luego corrió hacia Fate. Ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

"Ve a esperar en el coche, Faye. Quiero hablar con tu madre."

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Faye obedeció.

La tensión en el aire era evidente. No sabía cómo ni por qué podía hacer para romperlo.

"Voy a llevarla al parque. Estaremos de vuelta en torno a las cuatro". Fate ni siquiera me miró cuando ella dijo eso. Me dolió más que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

Sin pensarlo, me agarré del brazo de Fate, en la que ella me dio un cuestionamiento buscando a cambio.

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?" Mi voz casi agrietada por el dolor que sentía en mi corazón. Quería que hablara conmigo. Necesitaba que ella supiera que yo quería escuchar.

Ella apartó los ojos. "Lo sé," dijo en un susurro.

Quería decirle que entonces estaba segura de eso. Si ella sabía que podía hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa, ella habría hablado conmigo acerca de cómo se sentía ya. Habría dejarme entrar Obviamente, hubo algún problema con Fate. Ella sabe que yo soy consciente de ello y aún no me dio ninguna señal de que ella quería hablar conmigo o que incluso quería hablar de ello. Supongo que lo que está pasando es algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a abrirse a mí alrededor, así que no haciendo una escena. Yo no quería arruinar aún más su estado de ánimo y quizás estropear el momento en que iba a pasar con Faye.

"Yo estaba simplemente asegurándome de que lo supieras." Quité mi mano de su brazo. "Que se diviertan".

Con eso, la dejé y me fui a mi cuarto. Las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener las derrame rápidamente. Mi mente estaba llena de tantas preguntas. ¿Qué había ocurrido con nosotras? ¿Qué pasó con Fate durante la noche? ¿Qué había hecho para que ella me tratará así? Había tantas preguntas, pero las respuestas no...

Yo estaba ahora en el café como mi madre necesitaba algunas manos adicionales. Pero al igual a cómo estaba con Fate más temprano esa mañana, me sentí de la misma manera. Yo estaba constantemente en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que había clientes delante de mí e incluso llegó hasta el punto de que estaba arruinando las órdenes.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó antes. Qué es lo que realmente molesta a Fate? Me sentí tan impotente. Me sentí triste porque yo no lo sabía. Sentí que no estaba haciendo mi trabajo como por lo menos de su amiga para averiguar lo que estaba mal con ella, de modo que pudiera consolarla. Pero lo que más me dolió fue que no quería decirmelo. Ella me estaba dejando fuera como ella hizo una vez antes para que dejara de hacerle daño.

¿Estaba haciendole daño?

Sólo la idea de que yo causé su dolor hizo que tuviera un dolor de mi corazón y podía sentir como las lágrimas me picaban los ojos. Debo haber hecho algo para que ella cambie tan rápidamente. Me gustaría ... me gustaría que me hables.

"Nanoha," mi madre dijo con preocupación: "¿estás bien?"

Rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas y traté de poner la mejor sonrisa que pude reunir. Odiaba tener que preocupar a mi mamá.

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes tanto, ¿de acuerdo?" Me reí, pero no funcionó como esperaba. La mirada de preocupación de mi madre nunca dejó su rostro.

Silenciosamente caminó detrás del mostrador, tomó mi mano suavemente y nos llevó a una de las cabinas en la cafetería y me sentó.

"Entonces," mi mamá empezó, "¿qué está pasando contigo? Precia Incluso llamó y me dijo que Fate estaba actuando de la misma manera que tú. ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos?"

"Realmente no sé por dónde empezar."

"Bueno, comienza de donde quieras, pero tú no saldrás de esta mesa hasta que me digas algo."

Suspiré. Yo sabía que mi madre se quedaría fiel a sus palabras, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era contarle todo.

"Creo que Fate está enojada conmigo." La tristeza en mi voz mostraba como he dicho esas palabras. Me dolió decirlo, pero yo estaba segura de que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Fate está enojada contigo?" El impacto de su voz era clara. "Estoy un poco confundida por eso. Fate te adora. ¿Por qué iba a estar enojada contigo?"

"Esa es la cosa. Ni siquiera estoy segura, mamá."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque ella no quiere hablar conmigo!" Grité con los ojos bien cerrados. "Ella no quiere hablar conmigo". Las lágrimas habían vuelto y empezé a sollozar en voz baja. No me había dado cuenta de que mi mamá se movió hasta que ella me abrazó en un abrazo reconfortante.

"Lo siento Nanoha," dijo mi mamá con voz reconfortante mientras frotaba la mano hacia arriba y abajo de mi espalda. "Dime lo que crees que pasó".

"No lo sé", le dije antes de enterrar la cabeza más en su pecho. "Esta mañana", respire, "ella era diferente. Era como si estuviera poniendo este muro entre nosotras."

"Y no sabes lo que podría haber causado su actitud hacia ti así?"

"Nos besamos ayer, pero nos hemos besado un par de veces. Yo no creo que tenga que ver con eso. Estoy pérdida mami".

Ella me sostuvo apretada entre sus brazos. "Has besado a Fate?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Podía sentir el rubor que viene a mis mejillas. "Sí. Realmente me preocupo por ella."

"¿Así que quieres montar ponis bolonga ahora? Mi Nanoha", dijo en broma, "¿Yo qué pensé que te gustaban las chicas?" Bromeó

"Mamaaaa," me quejé enterrándome más en su pecho por vergüenza, "F-Fate es una mujer, excepto tú sabes ... pero eso no es el punto. Me gusta mucho Fate". Dejé de prepararme para lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Sé que estoy enamorada de ella. Ella lo es todo para mí mamá. Ella es una mujer en mis ojos, independientemente de lo que tiene entre las piernas. La acepto completamente como ella ... no quiero que se moleste conmigo. "

"¿Le has dicho tus sentimientos?" dijo de nuevo en su voz maternal.

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

Suspiré. "Quería que mi confesión fuera en el momento adecuado. Traté de confesarme ayer, pero el momento se arruinó. Sólo quiero que se sienta más especial que acabo de decir en una situación normal". Le expliqué.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste que este tiempo perfecto que quieres confesarte no sería el momento adecuado para Fate?"

Me quité del abrazo de mi madre, la miré con una mirada confusa. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que quiero decir es que nunca se debe esperar a confesar un amor, querida." Ella sonrió con ternura mientras ella me acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente. "Cuando uno espera después a expresarse con claridad, directa o indirectamente, que deseas estar con alguien, puedes dar las señales a otra persona correctas o incorrectas. Ambas sabemos sobre el pasado de Fate, por lo que por ti dudas en decirle, probablemente, estás dándole la impresión equivocada de tus sentimientos. "

"Pero Fate sabe que acepto todo de ella. Le he dicho un montón de veces."

"Lo que no logra comprender es que dices algo que es diferente a las acciones. Decirle que la aceptas y no hacer nada, como no decirle tus sentimientos apropiadamente, es como decir una mentira. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, Nanoha? "

Una mano me vino a la boca las palabras que mi madre dijo sobre cómo Fate estaba actuando de esa manera porque no había expresado mis sentimientos por ella? Si esa es la razón ... He sido tan estúpida. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar esto ahora? No quería que Fate pensara lo contrario de lo que realmente siento por ella.

"¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto mamá?" Le supliqué por una respuesta.

"Habla con ella, tonta." Ella se echó a reír erizando mi pelo, que me hizo sonrojar a la respuesta obvia.

Tomando mi teléfono de mi delantal, presioné unos botones hasta que el número de Fate fue visible. Me quedé mirando el número durante unos segundos como el sentimiento de temor se apoderó de mí. Yo no estaba segura si Fate estaría dispuesta a hablar conmigo, pero ... tenía que llamarla y decirle lo mucho que significaba para mí, así que podíamos volver a la forma en que estábamos antes ...

Felices.

Con mi mente puesta en Fate, mi dedo se movió para presionar el botón que la llamaría.

Ring! Ring!

Pero ... ella terminó llamándome a mí primero.

Contesté el teléfono, y lo traje a mi oído. "H-hola".

"Nanoha", respiro profundamente en el teléfono: "Creo que tenemos que hablar. Creo que hemos estado necesitando hablar por un tiempo ahora, pero no quiero posponerlo. No se debe posponer por más tiempo. "

"Estoy de acuerdo. Hay un montón de cosas que tenemos que hablar. Es principalmente sob-"

"¿Es mamá en el teléfono?" La voz de Faye llegó después.

"Sí, lo es."

"Hey mamá. Te he echado de menos hoy". Fate debe haberle dado a Faye el teléfono.

"Yo también te extrañé, pastelito de calabaza. Vas a tener que decirme todas las cosas maravillosas que tú y tu papá hicieron hoy". Sonreí.

"Está bien, mamá. Tengo mucho que contarte", dijo Faye con entusiasmo.

"Faye, ve y quitate los zapatos mientras termino de hablar con tu madre." La voz de Fate llegó después.

"Está bien. Te amo mamá".

"Te amo mucho, nena."

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, que había pensando que Fate había colgado o algo así, pero cuando un suspiro llegó a través del teléfono, sabía que todavía estaba allí.

"Voy a estar en la casa. Así que ven tan pronto como sea posible".

"Está bien. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda."

"... Yo estaré esperando." Y con eso terminé la llamada.

Me quite el teléfono de mi oreja lentamente ya que había colgado, pero me pregunté lo que Fate iba a decir. ¿Estaríamos hablando del mismo tema o sería diferente?

"Entonces," mi mamá empezó, "¿qué dijo?"

"Ella quiere hablar ..."

"Y todavía estás sentada aquí porque…?" Mi madre me dijo con una cara que decía duh.

Con eso dicho, me apresuré y me deslicé fuera de la cabina después de que mi mamá se había levantado. La abrasé y la besé diciendo un rápido gracias antes de que yo estuviera fuera de la puerta de mi coche. Una vez dentro, saqué mis llaves, encendí el coche. Y arranqué, pisé el acelerador en la dirección de mi casa.

Yo estaba emocionada por lo que podría Fate querer decir. ¿Se trataba de nosotras de besarnos de nuevo? O casi todo lo que ha estado pasando con nosotras. Tenía la esperanza de que era bueno. Era sólo un poco más de tiempo y yo estaría en cas-

BAM! Un coche había salido de la nada y pegó en el lateral del coche.

Levantando mi cabeza del volante, agarré mi cabeza como un dolor de cabeza intenso había causado a mi cabeza a palpitar. Todo lo que sentía era dolor. Todo mi cuerpo me lastimaba cuando traté de moverme. Quité la mano de mi cabeza, la sangre era todo lo que veía. Se empapó mi mano.

¿Qué había pasado?

Mirando a mi alrededor tan rápido como mi dolor de cabeza me permitiría, pude ver cristales rotos por todas partes. Todas las ventanas de vista se hicieron añicos y el humo se podía ver desde el capó de mi coche. Un dolor repentino vino de mi lado izquierdo, lo que me hizo gritar de dolor. Volviendo la cabeza, la puerta del coche se estrelló en un coche negro en el otro lado de la puerta.

Había chocado.

Más golpes de dolor llegaron, lo que causó mi cuerpo entrar en un ataque de tos. La sangre de mi boca, me hizo entrar en pánico. Pude sentirme hiperventilando y pude sentir mi visión borrosa.

"Faye ... Fa ... te ..."

Mi cabeza golpeó el volante duro.

Oscuridad ...


	9. Momento de la Verdad

Momento de la Verdad

**Fate POV**

Siempre que puedo recordar, siempre he sido infeliz. Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que yo era feliz, pero yo era mucho más joven. Yo estaba siempre sonriente, siempre que me divertía con mamá y papá. Mi papá ... ella era más importante para mí durante mi juventud. Ella había sido la de explicar mi cuerpo para mí ya que no sabía qué hacer con ello y desde que papá era como yo, yo siempre iba con ella cuando yo tenía preguntas. Mamá y papá siempre me dijeron que nunca me avergüence de mi cuerpo. Que yo era como cualquier otra persona y yo lo creía. Sabía que mis padres no me dirían mentiras, pero pronto me di cuenta de la manera difícil que todo el mundo no estaban tan dispuestos a aceptarme.

No le dije a Nanoha que mi vida de miseria en realidad comenzó cuando yo era una niña, no en la escuela secundaria como le dije. Pensando en aquellos días, tenían que ser los peores momentos de mi vida. Yo había experimentado cosas que ningún niño debe experimentar y he pagado mucho por él más tarde.

Es triste pensar que no sólo las personas ajenas fueron la causa de mi desgracia. Así es, mi familia fue la causa también. Parte de la familia de mi madre era principalmente los que en realidad nunca me aceptaron o el matrimonio de mis padres. Cada vez que fuimos a visitar a sus padres siempre se metían en discusiones con ellos y siempre terminábamos de irnos. Apuesto a que pensó que yo era demasiado joven e inocente para saber lo que se decía, pero entendí todas las palabras odiosas que habían utilizado. La familia de mi madre a mí y a papá nos llamaron raros, que no éramos normales, sólo abominaciones para el mundo. Mamá había llorado muchas noches a causa de ello. Ella pensó que yo no lo sabía, pero realmente si sabía.

Esa había sido la primera razón para creer que algo andaba mal en mí. El segundo había pasado cuando había comenzado por fin la escuela. Había empezado bien. Yo tenía amigos con los que jugar todo el tiempo, yo tenía grados maravillosos. Pensé que todo iba a quedar así para siempre, pero ese sueño se había hecho añicos rápidamente.

La escuela había comenzado con normalidad. Hicimos actividades, y tiempo para jugar. Entonces la parte del día se produjo cuando los estudiantes se les dio la oportunidad de hacer preguntas a la profesora. Cada pregunta que mis compañeros de clase había pedido había sido relacionadas con el trabajo escolar, pero no ese día. La pregunta de un estudiante en particular que había pedido era el final de mi joven vida escolar feliz.

" _Sensei, ¿qué significa hermafrodita? "_

La pregunta vino a mi mente como si lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de mí una vez más. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Podía sentir la sangre que sale a mi cara, mi corazón empezó acelerarse. ¿Por qué ha hecho esa pregunta? Me quedé muy sorprendida y confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo. La profesora había sido sorprendida y le preguntó a mi compañero de clase que en donde había oído esa palabra.

" _Papá dijo que después de entrar en la casa. Dijo que escuchó a alguien que salía de la casa de Fate gritando acerca de cómo Fate y alguien llamada Lindy eran hermafroditas y no deberían haber nacido. Papá dijo que eran abominaciones para el mundo y deberían morir "._

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí y me sentí tan fuera de lugar. Sabía exactamente lo que mi compañero había estado hablando. Mi tío había llegado a la casa y estaba tratando de hacer que mi madre reconsiderara estar con papá. Ella se negó diciendo que la amaba y que no iba a dejar a su familia sólo porque él y algunos de los miembros de mi familia la desaprobaban. Al ver que mi madre no le hizo caso, entonces él procedió a decir que papá y yo no eran normales y nos quemaríamos en el infierno.

Yo estaba ahí cuando él lo dijo. Yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de las piernas de papá mientras maldecía nuestra existencia. Nos miró con tanto odio. Yo había gritado a papá y mamá entonces. Me dolió que hubiera dicho esas cosas. Estaba siendo de esta manera tan horrible que la gente deseaba que ni siquiera estuviéramos vivas? Debe de haber sido por esas palabras que se han dicho incluso saliendo de mi boca.

Mamá había abofeteado a mi tío, que mi tío había tenido la intención de corresponder, pero papá era demasiado rápida. Yo nunca había visto tal ferocidad en los ojos de papá antes mientras sostenía la muñeca de mi tío, a pocos centímetros de la cara de mi madre. El apretón de papá había dado en la muñeca de mi tío le hizo una mueca de dolor.

" _Yo te aconsejo que te vayas si sabes lo que es mejor para ti. "_

Podía escuchar la ira abrumadora en la voz de mi padre entonces. Nunca la había visto así antes. Papá siempre sonreía y siempre estaba feliz ... así que éste era el lado malo de sacar por la forma en que estaba. Esto era lo que tendría que hacer frente en el futuro. Este era mi destino.

Mi tío tomó la advertencia y se fue, pero por supuesto con palabras más odiosas que dijo al salir. No me había dado cuenta de que mi mamá estaba llorando hasta que la puerta se cerró. Papá la había tenido en sus brazos, pero ella no se quedó allí mientras ella se había inclinado hacia abajo de manera que estaba en frente de mí. Mi mano se fue al instante a sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas. Odiaba cuando mamá lloraba. Odiaba verla en cualquier tipo de angustia porque yo la amaba. Ella había besado la palma de mi mano antes de llegar a acariciar mi mejilla.

" _Fate,__"_ dijo ella

Grabé esas palabras en mi mente. No podía dejar que la gente me destruyera; me hace odiarme. Yo había hecho esa promesa a mamá. Pero ¿cómo iba a mantenerla con la forma en que mis compañeros me tratan? Después de que mi compañero de clase había expuesto mi secreto, la escuela se había convertido en un verdadero infierno. Yo era objeto de burlas, acoso y humillación. Mi maestra intentó ayudar, pero se convirtió en inútil una vez que los padres del estudiante se involucraron en el asunto. Al igual que los padres de los niños habían hecho, verbalmente abusando de mí. Las miradas de disgusto en su cara me habían asustado. Un día en la escuela como resultado papá le rompió un poco la nariz al padre del niño porque él me dijo que debía ser asesinada. Después de que comencé a recibir amenazas de muerte, mamá y papá en ese momento, decidieron que era hora de seguir adelante.

Ahí fue cuando nos mudamos a Uminari. Era nuestra oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Volví a la escuela, para mi disgusto. Los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en mi vieja escuela me asustaron hasta el punto en que me quedé lejos de mis otros compañeros de clase. Incluso cuando los otros trataron de hacerse mis amigos, yo declinaría porque yo no quería ser su amiga. Yo no quería que se enteraran de mi cuerpo y que se repitiera lo que sucedió antes. Yo había sobresalido en la escuela sin embargo. Me encantaba la escuela a pesar de que tenía miedo de los otros estudiantes. Siempre estuve en el cuadro de honor y cosas así. Así es como mis años de escuela fueron. Me concentré en la escuela sin amigos a los cuales llamar ...

Bueno, eso fue hasta que llegó la secundaria.

Su nombre era Sayo Kaito. Ella era una molestia un poco persistente. Ella constantemente me molestaba como ella no dejó de tratar de ser mi amiga. Con cada "no" como me gustaría responder a la pregunta de querer ser amigas, sólo la hizo volverse más decidida en convertirse en mi amiga. Y así, Sayo empezó a seguir a mi alrededor como un perrito continuamente molestándome con esa misma pregunta. Un día que había llegado al final de mi paciencia y acepté convirtiéndome en su amiga para que ella me dejara en paz. Sólo que ella no me dejó en paz. Ella se volvió aún más molesta.

Sayo estaba constantemente conmigo. Ella siempre estaba colgando de mi brazo o agarrando de mi mano. Al principio, yo la empujaba lejos de mí, pero después de ver que nunca podría, acabé de dejarla hacer lo que quería. Otra cosa que me molestó fue que le encantaba hablar y sonreírme a mí. Realmente nunca se la correspondí. Yo sólo le daba respuestas simples. Pero después de un rato, me encontré respondiendo más a fondo. Su sonrisa alegre que me parecía ser irritante parecía calentar mi corazón. Su presencia comenzó a decir todo para mí y me puse triste cuando ella no estaba cerca de mí. Pronto me encontré confiando en ella, lo cual era algo que nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer con alguien que no sea mamá y papá. Ella era aún la razón por la que me uní al equipo de softbol. Yo siempre había querido participar, pero tenía demasiado miedo de unirme. Ella me dio la sonrisa que siempre me daba después de decirle de mi vacilación.

" _P__uedes hacerlo Fate. Voy a estar allí para animarte en cada partido"._

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír y saber que tenía su apoyo, me uní.

Todo parecía ir bien con Sayo alrededor. Siempre estábamos juntas. Una no podía estar sin la otra. Mamá y papá estaban por fin felices de ver que yo tenía una amiga para llamarme a mí y yo también Sayo fue especial. Siempre podía consolarme con tanta facilidad. Su sonrisa podía hacer maravillas. Mi vida era mucho más feliz con una parte de ella. Ella era mi amiga más confiable y ella me aceptó como yo. Así que yo confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para decirle mi secreto.

" _Sayo ... tengo algo que decirte. "_

Ella me había animado a decirle de lo que quería hablar con ella. Éramos las mejores amigas después de todo. La sonrisa hipnotizante nunca salió de sus labios mientras esperaba pacientemente a que yo hablara. Yo sólo sabía que su sonrisa desaparecería después de que le dijera mi secreto, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que todavía me aceptara.

" _Yo ... yo soy un h-hermafrodita, Sayo "._

Me tomó todo de mí para forzar a salir esas palabras de mis labios. La habitación se había quedado en silencio y me asusté. La miré y, de hecho su sonrisa había desaparecido, su rostro vacío de toda emoción. Yo sabía que era un error decírselo. Yo sólo sabía que nuestra amistad había terminado... pero ella me había sorprendido. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía y esa sonrisa me encantó adornando sus labios una vez más.

"_No me importa Fate. Tú eres quien eres y Te amo por eso. "_

No pude evitarlo, lloré en ese momento. Mi única amiga me había aceptado. Ella me aceptó como yo. Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida ...

Pero todo eso iba a cambiar pronto.

Había sido una semana más tarde, después de decirle a Sayo que algo empezó a cambiar. Pude ver y sentir que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí y podía oír sus susurros tenues mientras caminaba entre mis compañeros. Me hizo sentir un poco consciente como todo el mundo por lo general prestando poca atención a mí. Yo sólo no les hice caso y me dirigí al edificio de la escuela. Cuando estuve dentro, mis ojos se abrieron al ver las fotos desnudas de la parte de mi cuerpo que yo odiaba era claramente visible. No sé qué me pasó, pero me precipité hacia el tablón de anuncios quitando todas las fotos que allí había. Las lágrimas fluían de mis ojos mientras trataba de imaginar cómo esto podría haber sucedido. Vi a Sayo entonces. La sonrisa repugnante en su cara lo dijo todo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

Ella fue quien lo hizo.

" _¿Por qué?__"_ le pregunté.

La sonrisa se había vuelto luego a una de disgusto.

" _Es muy simple. Eres un monstruo. Nadie puede amar a un monstruo como tú. "_

Mi cuerpo se sentía débil. Mi corazón estaba roto. ¿Cómo podría Sayo haber hecho esto? Ella no había mostrado ningún signo de que ella odiaba el hecho de que yo naciera de la forma en que me encontraba. Ella me trata igual como siempre lo había hecho después de que yo le dije.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me entregó así?

Caí de rodillas con las fotos sosteniendo a mi pecho y lloré. El dolor que sentía era peor que cualquier cosa mala que me ha pasado en toda mi vida. Pensé que siempre sería feliz con Sayo a mi lado, pero eso se acabó ahora. Ella me había condenado a mi destino de la tortura de nuevo. Y eso es lo que se convirtió en la escuela secundaria ... una verdadera tortura. Fue una repetición de la primaria de nuevo, excepto que era mucho peor. Las burlas y el acoso eran constantes. Las miradas de asco y nunca dejé de ver a Sayo todos los días y tener su mirada en mí con odio me mataba. Yo quería que se detuviera. Yo no quiero sentir este dolor en mi corazón nunca más. Sólo necesitaba que se detuviera y que sabía lo que tenía que hacer para acabar con ello.

Me gustaría terminar con todo.

**Flashback al intento de suicidio**

_Yo estaba en mi habitación.__Las palabras de mis verdugos plagando mi mente.__Necesitaba que se detuviera.__Miré la botella de píldoras para dormir en mi mano.__Me trataría de liberar.__Tomé la tapa, vertí un puñado de pastillas en la mano.__Esto fue todo.__Mi dolor finalmente terminaría después de tomarlas._

_Pensé en mis padres.__Le había prometido a mi madre que iba a ser fuerte y no dejar que la gente que me hiciera odiarme.__Yo estaba triste.__Me dio pena que no pude mantener mi promesa.__Sabía que estaría triste después de que me fuera, yo sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero yo no podía seguir así.__Me dolía demasiado como para vivir._

_Justo cuando me traje las pastillas hasta mis labios, mi puerta del dormitorio se abrió._

" _Fate, llegamos pronto a casa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres para com-"las palabras de mamá se detuvieron bruscamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo._

_Sorprendida, las pastillas se cayeron al suelo mientras me levantaba._

" _Fate ", gritó," ¿qué estás tratando de hacer? "__Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.__Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras sus ojos pedían por una respuesta._

_Papá llegó poco después con curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pasando.__Cuando vio las pastillas en el suelo, la ira estalló en su cara._

"_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"__Ella me agarró por los hombros.__"¿Estabas realmente tratando de matarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

_Yo no he dicho nada._

" _Háblame maldita sea! "_

" _Yo sólo quería que se detuviera. "__Lloré._

" _¿Qué quieres que pare? "__Mi mamá me preguntó._

" _La gente me odia! Me duele que la gente me mire como si fuera desagradable todo el tiempo. Diciendo palabras de odio, tratando de molestarme todo el tiempo. duele. Sólo quería que se detuviera." Les dije.__El silencio era lo único que había._

" _Y cuando por fin lo consiguieras parar, entonces, ¿qué?"__Papá comenzó después de un minuto.__"¿Te ... te siquiera pusiste a pensar en lo que harías para mí y tu madre? ¿Sabías?"__Papá lloró._

_Esa fue la primera vez que había visto en mi vida como grito papá.__Me sentía culpable porque no acababa de pensar en cómo mis padres se sentirían si terminará mi existencia.__Yo sólo pensaba en lo que otros querían que me fuera y así que empecé a sentir lo mismo.__Mis padres fueron los que me cuidaron mucho, me protegieron cuando podían.__Yo los veía llorar si me hubiera intentado matar.__Creo que eso dolía más de lo que yo estaba sintiendo.__Me sentí avergonzada._

"_Lo siento. "__Le dije con la cabeza baja.__Sentí dos manos agarrando mis hombros, que me hicieron mirar hacia arriba.__Era papá._

" _Fate, tu madre y yo Te amamos mucho y no queremos que nada te pase. Sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que nacerías como yo, pero nos amábamos tanto que queríamos tener un hijo a pesar de todo. No me arrepiento de tenerte, ni por un segundo. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado Fate y estamos orgullosas de tenerte como nuestra hija"._

_Miré a mi madre y vi que ella está llorando más fuerte, pero ella asiente con la cabeza para confirmar todo lo que mi padre decía._

_Las manos de papá vinieron a mis mejillas, lo que hace que mire una vez más._

" _Tú y tu madre pueden pensar que he tenido una vida maravillosa, pero no lo hice. Ya que he pasado por las mismas cosas que estás pasando en estos momentos. Mis padres eran hermafroditas y fue conocido en toda la ciudad . Eso fue antes del tiempo de amor y de paz. Ese fue un momento en que el odio estaba en su apogeo y la confianza de que yo era intimidada y molestada durante años. Incluso yo iba a hacer lo que ibas a hacer ahora. "_

_Mis ojos se abrieron a la revelación.__No podía ser cierto.__Mi padre era la persona más fuerte que yo conocía.__Podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa._

_Mamá había llegado y puso una mano en el hombro de mi padre como ella había empezado a llorar de nuevo._

" _Al igual que tú, pensé que habría sido mejor si yo no estuviera con vida, pero mi papá me dijo algo que hizo que viviera mucho más la pena. Mi papá dijo que matarme sólo significaba que las personas que me odiaban habían ganado. Mi muerte sería la ayuda a la causa de que la gente que quería todo lo que no era normal que se extinguiera. Me dijo que el cambio en el mundo no vendría si fueras a morir ahora mismo, sólo lo dificultaba, "ella hizo una pausa.__"Así que les voy a contar la misma suerte. Tu vida puede no significar nada para los demás y que continuarán diciendo porque quieren que te vayas para que el cambio pueda suceder. Pero te vas a quedar con vida, algo más grande será logrado. Tú no te arrepentirás Fate. Las cosas buenas suceden porque sigues viviendo. No dejes que otros eviten que eso suceda. Yo y tu madre se supone que sobreviviríamos. No al revés. ¿Entiendes ? "_

_Dejé escapar un fuerte grito a medida que iba a los brazos de mi papá.__Mamá me abrazó también._

" _Yo estaba__apesadumbrada. Yo__lo__siento.__"_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ese día fue el punto de inflexión de todo. Las palabras de papá se habían hundido en lo profundo de mi alma. Me senté allí pensando todo el día. Lo que yo había estado a punto de hacer era una tontería. Dejé que los demás me echaran en la locura que estaba a punto de terminar todo. Los rostros manchados de lágrimas de mis padres sus rostros me obsesionaban. Yo nunca haría que lucieran así de nuevo. Esa fue mi promesa nueva para ellos.

Esa noche, llegué a la habitación de mis padres. Había sido una niña la última vez que les pregunté si podía dormir en la cama con ellos, pero esta noche yo no quería estar sola. Fui invitada bajo las sábanas sin dudarlo. Mi madre abrió los brazos a mí al ver mi necesidad de consuelo. Ambas me besaron en la cabeza y me abrazaron con fuerza y todos nos fuimos a dormir.

No sería fácil, pero yo tenía que vivir. Que iba a vivir para los que no les gustaba.

¿Y quién hubiera pensado que papá habría tenido razón. Lo bueno fue así. Me gradué primero de mi clase en la escuela secundaria y la universidad. Me convertí en abogada para ayudar a los niños necesitados ... y por supuesto Nanoha y Faye llegaron a mi vida.

Cuando me decidí a poner mi esperma en un banco de esperma, sentí que era la única opción para tener posiblemente un bebé. Bueno, eso fue si alguien optara por utilizar después de enterarse de mi cuerpo. Mi sueño desde que era una niña iba a encontrar el amor que mamá y papá tenían, pero yo sentía que no iba a suceder y creo que una parte de mí tenía la razón por la cual yo sabía que no lo haría. Lo qué pasó con Sayo me asustaba para ponerme fuera allí de nuevo. Yo no quería hacer frente al tipo de rechazo, así que pensé que el banco de esperma me ayudaría. No es de extrañar que mi esperma no se acostumbrara. Me gustaba ir a ver todas las semanas después de que presenté mi muestra y cada vez Shari me decía la misma noticia.

"_Lo siento__ Fate. Nadie ha utilizado tu esperma "._

Tras enterarme de que durante un año, me di por vencida en ello. Tuve que enfrentar el hecho de que nadie va a querer usar mi esperma para tener un hijo. Yo tenía la intención de retirar mi esperma del banco, pero una parte de mí no quería renunciar a la esperanza de que tal vez una mujer lo iba a querer usar.

Cuatro años más tarde, recibí una llamada de teléfono inesperada. Me pareció confuso ya que el número era desconocido para mí. Respondí, una mujer llamada Nanoha Takamachi, tenía una noticia que había anhelado escuchar durante años. Ella dijo que había usado mi esperma y que ella ... no que teníamos una hija llamada Faye. Para añadir más a mi alegría, querían conocerme. Las palabras no pueden describir lo que sentía. Yo sabía que era feliz. Al final tuve que llamar un hijo mío. Mi propia carne y sangre. Tenía curiosidad sobre esta persona Nanoha como ella fue quien me escogió como su donante ni siquiera sabía que yo era un hermafrodita. Así que, por supuesto, accedí a su encuentro.

Finalmente me gustaría conocer a mi hija.

El día que nos íbamos a encontrar por fin había llegado. Yo, literalmente, tenía que mantener a papá y mamá para venir junto a mí, como ella siempre quiso nietos y pensó que nunca tendría. Yo quería hacer esto por mi cuenta sin embargo. Tuve que hacer que papá entendiera eso y me ayudara con mamá.

Fui al parque donde Nanoha me preguntó por el encuentro. Estaba tan nerviosa y tímida. Tantas preguntas fluían por mi cabeza también. ¿Qué pasa si no le gusto? Pensaría siquiera como yo? Era el cuerpo de Faye como el mío? Esa fue la pregunta que me ha plagado en la mayoría. Tenía la esperanza de que Faye tuviera partes normales del cuerpo, porque no quería que pasara por las mismas dificultades que tuve que soportar. Yo quería que ella tuviera una vida mejor que papá y yo tuvimos.

En ese momento, miré a mi alrededor y vi a una mujer y una niña que venían hacia mí. Me puse de pie, inmediatamente caminando hacia ellas. Mi atención se centró en la primera mujer. Ella era tan hermosa. No podía creer que se podía mirar tan celestial, pero ella era como un ángel. Cuando la bella desconocida confirmó que era Nanoha, los latidos de mi corazón empezaron a acelerarse. Estaba sorprendida de que esta hermosa mujer necesitaría esperma para tener un bebé, pero yo estaba muy feliz de que ella hizo uso de él.

Mi atención se dirigió entonces a la niña oculta detrás de la pierna de Nanoha. Era tan adorable que me miraba escondidas detrás de ella. Su mirada curiosa hizo que mi nerviosismo creciera aún más. Quién no lo estaría si se estabas conociendo a tu niña por primera vez después de haberte perdido tantos años de su vida? Estoy segura de que alguien pudiera ser, pero el hecho de que mi hija estaba de pie delante de mí hizo que mi nerviosismo disminuyera un poco. Yo estaba tan feliz de que por fin la vi. Faye era como una Nanoha en miniatura, pero tenía mis ojos. Yo estaba tan contenta de ver que ella se le parecía. Caray, no me habría importado si ella no tuviera nada de lo mío, yo estaba contenta de que ella era mía. Ella era todo lo que había deseado y cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, supe que no quería dejar de ser parte de ella y que estaba contenta de que Faye sentía lo mismo.

Estaba tan aliviada cuando me enteré de que Faye tenía un cuerpo normal. Por lo menos yo sabía que no tendría que enfrentarse a la discriminación relacionada con eso, lo que me hacía feliz. Era una chica tan dulce y amable. Me daba miedo pero cuando me preguntó por qué tenía pechos y cuando Nanoha le dijo el por qué. Pensé que estaría disgustada, pero para mi sorpresa, fue muy comprensiva y todavía me quería ahí. Me imaginé que Nanoha debe haberle enseñado a ser de esa manera porque ella parecía de tan propia comprensión. Para nosotras, que acabamos de conocernos, ella era amable y me consoló sin dudarlo. Yo estaba muy sorprendida cuando ella mencionó que le gustaban las chicas pero por razones desconocidas para mí, me sentí feliz por eso.

Ese día lo que pasé con Nanoha y Faye había sido el mejor de mi vida. Yo no creo que pudiera sentirme tan feliz como eso otra vez. Me di cuenta de que siempre estaba riendo y sonriendo mientras yo estaba con ellas. Me sentía como si no lo hubiera hecho en tanto tiempo y me sorprendió la forma en que me sentía tan natural para hacerlo sólo por estar con ellas. Mi hija ... mi preciosa Faye, me encantó tanto. Yo sólo había estado con ella durante un par de horas, pero yo la quería ya. Me encantó oír su risa linda, al ver su sonrisa maravillosa que era como la de Nanoha. Me encantaba escucharla que me llamará papá. Esto hizo que mi corazón se elevara hasta que quisiera que me llamase así. Me hizo sonreír cada vez que la oía decir.

Vi a Nanoha secretamente mientras observaba a Faye y a mi jugando. Su hermosa sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios y su risa era como música para mis oídos. Ella no se dio cuenta, pero me sonrojé un par de veces ya que no podía dejar de mirarla pensando en lo hermosa que era.

Yo había estado triste cuando nuestro tiempo juntas había terminado. Yo estaba tan agradecida de que Nanoha me dejaba meter a Faye en la cama. Yo siempre había querido hacer eso cómo papá siempre me había metido cuando era más joven. Después de hacerlo, yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Todavía no podía creer que mi sueño de convertirme en padre se había hecho realidad. Tuve mi propia niña y ella me hizo sentir orgullosa de llamarla mi hija. Una gran tristeza se apoderó de mí a pesar de todo eso. Tendría que dejarla cuando yo no quería hacerlo. Me sentía como si estuviera dejando a mi familia y aunque todos acabábamos de conocernos, yo quería ser parte de esta familia más que nada. Yo sabía que no podía salir de su vida y ahora no lo haría. Me negué. Mi vida se sentía mucho más cálida, más tranquila y más feliz con Faye y Nanoha y quería mantener esos sentimientos en marcha. Yo quería estar en sus vidas como en toda mi vida.

Todo iba bien con Faye y Nanoh, Ella y yo queríamos estar en la vida de Faye tanto como yo quería estar con ella. La vida se estaba volviendo tan maravillosa. Pensé que no era posible ser tan feliz de nuevo, pero está claro que era posible, ya que estaba sucediendo. Conocí a la madre de Nanoha y conoció a mis padres. Nos habíamos estado conociendo todo el tiempo, lo cual me pareció maravilloso. Mamá y papá empezaron a decir cómo yo sentía algo por Nanoha, lo que negué, por supuesto. Sí, pensé que Nanoha era hermosa, bonita, encantadora, divertida, adorable y cariñosa, pero yo no pensaba en entrar en una relación con ella. Papá dio esa sonrisa sabiendo todo diciendo que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que yo mirará a Nanoha diferente, lo que mamá aceptó. Negué lo que estaban diciendo una vez más, pero la idea quedó continuamente en mi mente.

Miraría a Nanoha diferente? Tal vez incluso enamorarme de ella?

Después de esa charla con mis padres, empecé a preguntarme más sobre Nanoha. Yo estaba tan curiosa acerca de ella. Ella era simplemente hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Ella nunca me juzga. Ella siempre me dio consuelo, ella podía hacerlo con facilidad. Me encontré abriéndome con ella sobre Sayo después conoció a mis padres. Ese fue un capítulo de mi vida que yo nunca pensé que traería de nuevo, pero con Nanoha, era fácil hablar. Su sonrisa era tan encantadora y me encantó cuando sonreía, había un brillo en sus ojos. Me encantaba cuando ella me miraba porque ella me miró con una mirada cariñosa, no una con odio.

Mientras pensaba en Nanoha más, me di cuenta de que ella era como Sayo antes de que yo le hablara de mi cuerpo. Sayo me hizo sentir lo mismo que Nanoha me hizo sentir y eso me asustó. Yo no quería hacerme ilusiones al pensar que Nanoha me aceptó plenamente cuando probablemente ella no lo hizo. A pesar de que quería estar cerca de ella, todavía la mantenía a distancia. Me alegré de que nunca me preguntó más sobre mi pasado y yo realmente no quería hablar de ello. Yo sólo quería centrarme en nuestros momentos felices como una familia, pero todavía me perseguía. Cada vez que estaba en presencia de Nanoha, pensé en Sayo y me hizo preguntarme si Nanoha me traicionaría también. Sin embargo, nunca sucedió. Sólo parecía estar más cerca.

Cuando Faye fue hospitalizada, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbó. Faye significaba más para mí que cualquier otra cosa ella y yo tuvimos un tiempo difícil de averiguar qué había sucedido. Me escondí mis penas. Quería ser fuerte por Nanoha, pero también era difícil para mí expresar mis sentimientos. Así que sólo lloré cuando Nanoha estaba durmiendo. Quería abrazarla ahora, pero preferí no molestarla con eso.

Mi mente estaba en un revoltijo. Yo no podía entender lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Nanoha, mi hija estaba en el hospital, me sentía como si me estuviera volviendo loca. Mis respuestas fueron confirmadas cuando Nanoha estaba a punto de besarme mientras me consolaba cuando ella se despertó y me vio llorando. Quería el beso. Yo quería que me besara con tanta desesperación por lo que yo sabía que mis sentimientos eran más que el de la amistad. Ese fue un tema que tenía que pensar sola. El día mejoró, aunque como Faye se había recuperado finalmente. Yo no sé lo que haría si yo la hubiera perdido, pero me alegré de no tener que averiguarlo.

Nuestro viaje familiar sólo resultó ser más interesante, ya que parece que la relación entre Nanoha y yo iba en aumento. Nanoha había sido más atrevida y le gustaba burlarse de mí. Había un montón de veces que tuve que respirar profundamente para calmarme como las bromas de Nanoha eran muy ... _estimulantes_ . Fue divertido recuperarla, pero aún me sentía un poco acalorada después de besar el cuello de Nanoha tan íntimamente. El bikini de Nanoha también planteó un problema para mí. Ella estaba tan caliente en él y me encontré mirando un poco demasiado a menudo.

Nanoha sabía cómo agarrarme con mi guardia baja. Ella me sorprendería cada vez que podría fácilmente cautivarme. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y pensé en Nanoha más, me di cuenta de que ella no era nada como Sayo. Nanoha era la persona más auténtica que sabía. Ella es muy cariñosa y servicial, pone mala cara tiernamente cuando se burlan de ella o la tiran en el agua. Hehe. Ella me aceptó y yo lo sabía. Sus acciones eran prueba suficiente. Ella quería que yo estuviera allí con ella.

Yo estaba tan feliz de que Nanoha fue la que utilizara mi esperma. No podía imaginar a nadie más llenar sus zapatos. Sé que la vida sería diferente si Nanoha no estuviera conmigo. Sayo nunca podría llegar a ser cómo Nanoha porque ella significaba mucho para mí. Así que le di un beso. Se sentía tan bien hacerlo y mi corazón estalló con amor. Me estaba enamorando de Nanoha y yo lo sabía. Mamá y papá habían estado en lo cierto.

Yo tenía indicios de que Nanoha sentía algo por mí, así y cuando me tocaba, yo sabía que era verdad. Cuando tocó mis pechos, no pude evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Ella fue la primera persona que me hizo tener una erección. Ella era la única causa de que mi cuerpo quemara con el deseo y Nanoha fue la única que me quería dar.

Su tacto era tan suave, tan experimentado, aunque yo sabía que no había estado con nadie de esa manera tampoco. Yo quería que continuara, pero yo quería oír de sus propios labios que ella quería tanto como yo la quería. Así que la detuve. La abrazó de nuevo a mí, pero por supuesto asegurándome de que no se asomara como yo todavía estaba erecta. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que Nanoha y yo teníamos que hablar pronto. Sólo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría seguir sin decir nada la una a la otra de nuestros sentimientos.

Pues resultó que no hablamos de nuestros sentimientos, incluso conforme pasaban los meses y creció nuestra conexión. Tal vez no hemos hablado de ellos abiertamente, pero nuestras bromas hablaban por nosotras. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las bromas de Nanoha eran más severas. Era inútil tratar siquiera de respirar profundamente para calmarme como Nanoha me hacía tener erecciones todo el tiempo. No era demasiado malo. A mí más bien me gustaba porque podía burlarme de ella, pero cuando el pensamiento de mí y Nanoha se convirtió en algo así como mis padres junto con mis _favoritas_ bolas azules, yo sabía que estaba condenada. Yo no quería convertirme en una adicta al sexo como mis padres.

Pero Nanoha era tan atractiva. No me cansaba de ella. Cuando ella se burlaba de mí, me encantó. Esa apuesta que ella hizo era más de lo que podía manejar, pero se sentía bien para tener intimidad con ella. Puede que haya perdido, pero besar a Nanoha fue maravilloso. Mi cuerpo tenía una mente propia, lo que provocó nuevas sensaciones como mi región privada y la de Nanoha se tocaban. Lo quería tanto. Yo la quería a ella, pero ella se apartó. Me asustó. Recuerdos del pasado plagaron mi mente una vez más. Pensé que había hecho algo malo, pero Nanoha me aseguró que yo no lo hice. Ella dijo que estaba sorprendida. Ella incluso le gustó. Me hizo feliz y dejé que los recuerdos fluyan más.

Todo era felicidad. Nanoha y yo parecíamos más como una pareja, las bromas estaban en su máximo. Incluso empezó a llamarme Fate-papá, que yo amaba en secreto. Yo estaba tan feliz. Yo estaba con Nanoha y Faye. No podría pedir nada más.

Halloween llegó y Nanoha se veía tan caliente. Era difícil pensar que el traje dejaba poco a la imaginación, ya que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Me resultaba difícil respirar cuando ella se burlaba de mí. Sentí que mi cuerpo reacciona inmediatamente. Sólo después de que ella me pego en el trasero me calmo. Nanoha fue una jugadora real y tenía que ser castigada. Tuvimos unos pocos combates alrededor de la cocina, lo que condujo a una colisión dolorosa. Valió la pena sin embargo. Tener a Nanoha tan cerca de mí con nuestros cuerpos tocándose íntimamente me arrojó al abismo.

Me encantaba cuando ella me besó. Sólo un simple beso y me sentí como mamá y papá están preparándose para sus muchas aventuras sexuales. Nanoha me hizo eso a mí. Nunca quise ser tan sexual como mis padres, pero me encantó la sensación del cuerpo de Nanoha. Esta vez, no dudé en sentir su cuerpo voluptuoso. Sus pechos se sentían tan maravillosos en mis manos y me sentí más atrevida a sabiendas de que los gemidos procedentes de ella fueron causados por mí. Yo sentí un endurecimiento al instante. Nanoha sabía cómo hacer que me vuelva loca y que habría estado cómo loca si Faye no hubiera entrado en ese momento.

Yo no sabía qué decir para explicar esto. Por suerte Nanoha era mejor en estas cosas. Mamá y papá se acercaron y miraron por supuesto todo ... así que mamá y papá. Yo no debería haber estado sorprendida por sus trajes, pero no pude evitarlo. Me parecía que a medida que crecían, tendían a hacerlo más sexual y que sin duda demostraron más tarde en la fiesta. Yo podría haber amordazado de la vista de ellas una sobre la otra, pero pronto tuve mi propia distracción.

Nanoha era hermosa como siempre bajo la luz tenue de color rosa en la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba cerca del mío que causa una sensación de hormigueo agradable, pero lo único que podía hacer era concentrarme en ella. Podía mirarla a ella para siempre. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su presencia era todo. Ella lo era todo para mí. Sentí la necesidad de decir lo que quería decir desde hace algún tiempo, pero ella habló primero.

" _Fate,__"_ pude oír el amor en su voz cuando dijo mi nombre _.__"__Yo__tengo__algo__que__quiero__decirte a ti.__"_

Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Iba a decirlo? ¿Confesaría sus sentimientos?

" _Sólo quería decirte que lo-"_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir las palabras que he anhelado escuchar, me llamó la atención a lo que mis padres estaban haciendo. Fueron más o menos subiendo de tono y delante de los demás. Yo les detuve de inmediato. Se fueron a tomar su diversión en casa, lo cual era un alivio. Nanoha y yo nos fuimos también. Pensé que iba a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo antes, pero no lo hizo. Ella nunca dijo nada. Incluso cuando llegamos a casa, ella nunca habló de ello.

Tomé sus acciones como vacilación. Nanoha estaba avergonzada ahora o algo así? Los recuerdos venían de nuevo. Los recuerdos del odio hacía mi familia por mí, mis años de escuela primaria, Sayo ... todo volvió. Me dolió y me sentí estúpida. Me sentí como un tonta por abrirme. Me sentí estúpida por enamorarme de alguien que no me quería en su totalidad. Así que me alejé de ella. Yo sabía en el fondo que podría haberle sólo preguntado al respecto, pero los recuerdos me detuvieron. Yo les permití tomar el control de mi mente, en lugar de utilizar mi corazón. Sentí la necesidad de protegerme... protegerme a mí de ser lastimada de nuevo.

El Tiempo con Faye era una maravilla, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Nanoha. Creo que Faye se dio cuenta y me dijo algunas cosas que me hacían sentir tan estúpida. Ella me hizo ver lo tonta que estaba siendo.

**Flashback hace 2 horas**

_Faye y yo estábamos sentadas en el parque.__Acabábamos de terminar de jugar y se comió un helado.__Por mucho que yo quería centrarme en nuestro tiempo juntas, en este momento, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en Nanoha.__Yo quería saber por qué no me dijiste que me amabas._

" _Papá, ¿Amas a mamá? "_

_La voz de Faye me sacó de mis pensamientos._

" _¿Qué fue eso Faye? "_

"_Dije que si amas a mami", preguntó ella con seriedad._

_Una expresión de confusión vino a mi cara.__¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso?__"¿Por qué me lo preguntas, Faye?"_

"_Porque mamá te ama "._

_Me sorprendió lo que dijo mi hija, y estoy segura que se mostraba en mi cara.__"¿Cómo sabes eso?"_

" _Un día, cuando no podía pasar la noche, dormí con mamá en su cuarto. oí decir mientras dormía. Ella dijo que quería estar contigo también. También hubo un momento en que escuche que hablaba en voz alta y me dijo lo mismo. La abuela Precia y el abuelo Lindy dicen que mamá también te ama. Así que sólo quería saber si tú amabas a mamá también. Así realmente podemos ser una familia. "_

_Las palabras de Faye se hundieron en mi mente.__Así que Nanoha me ama?__¿Entonces por qué?__"Por supuesto que me encanta tu madre Faye. Ella lo es todo para mí. Me pregunto por qué no me dijo que me amaba."_

"_Bueno mamá siempre me dice que el amor tiene un lugar y un momento para decirse. Supongo que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirle a papá. "_

**Final del Flashback.**

Después de que Faye había dicho eso, todo parecía claro para mí. Nanoha iba a decirme que me amaba, pero nuestro momento fue arruinado por mis padres, enloquecidos de sexo. Ella sólo quería que el momento en que ella me dijera que me amaba estuviera en lo cierto y soplé aún más por ser estúpida e insegura. Por eso llamé a Nanoha para volver a arreglar las cosas .Fue debido a nuestra hija que podía ver que me estaba sucediendo cosas entre Nanoha y yo Y yo sería quien lo arreglaría... pero ¿podría hacerlo?

Mientras Nanoha esperaba para que volviéramos a la casa, yo todavía estoy insegura acerca de decirle mis sentimientos, y viceversa. Es difícil dejar ir el pasado, cuando aún azota a mi mente. Mi pasado se cernía sobre mi cabeza toda mi vida, me abrazó de vuelta de hacer las cosas que quería hacer. Sayo fue la razón por la que no hice muchas cosas. ¿Finalmente sería capaz de abrirme a Nanoha y dar el siguiente paso con ella?

Hablando de Nanoha, ¿dónde estaba? Si estaba en el café, sólo toma quince minutos para llegar desde allí y ya han pasado más de cinco horas desde la última vez que hablé con ella. Tal vez se detuvo en alguna parte.

El teléfono de casa sonó, y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo agarre, presioné el botón para hablar antes de traerlo a mi oído.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey Fate. Es Momoko".

"Oh hey señora Takamachi. ¿Cómo está?"

"Papá, es mami?" Faye preguntó antes de que la madre de Nanoha pudiera responder a mi pregunta.

"No Faye. Es tu abuela Momoko".

"Hey Abuela", gritó con entusiasmo a pesar de que ella no estaba cerca del teléfono. "Dile a la abuela me dije hola."

"Faye dice hola", le dije repitiendo lo que Faye quería.

"Dile que le mando saludos", respondió Momoko, pero podía oír la tristeza en su voz a lo largo pude oir algunos sonidos de sollozos.

Me entró la curiosidad. "Señora Takamachi? Está bien?"

Su voz se descompone en un sollozo. "Nanoha ... e-ella estuvo en un accidente de coche y se encuentra en el h-hospital".

Mis ojos se abrieron ante lo que acababa de decirme. "Nanoha estaba en un accidente de coche? ¿Está bien?" Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de mis ojos. ¿Por qué sucede esto?

"Mami estaba en un accidente de coche?" Faye dijo con una mirada triste confundida mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse alrededor de sus ojos. "¿Qué le pasa a mamá?"Faye empezó a llorar.

La cogí en mis brazos y le froté la espalda mientras ella seguía llorando.

"Nanoha está bien?" Le repetí tratando de mantener mis emociones bajo control.

"Ella acaba de salir de una cirugía y se encuentra en estado de coma. Realmente no sé mucho más aparte de eso. Los médicos dijeron que ella tiene suerte de estar viva en este momento".

Podía sentir las lágrimas que viene por mi cara. Esto no puede estar pasando. "Está bien, nosotras vamos en camino en este momento".

"Nos vemos pronto Fate".

Rápidamente colgué el teléfono y Faye y yo nos pusimos nuestros zapatos tan pronto como podíamos antes de que entráramos en el coche. Yo quería conducir lo más rápido que pudiera para llegar a Nanoha, pero yo no quería correr el riesgo de entrar en un mismo accidente, sobre todo porque Faye está conmigo.

Mi mundo se sentía como que iba a terminar. No podía perder a Nanoha. Ahora no. No cuando por fin encontré a alguien que me cuida y me encantó. Nanoha me había aceptado por quién era yo y me encantó Nanoha por eso. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta con mis acciones y la trataba como en lugar de sólo hablar con ella como un adulto? Me sentí tan avergonzada de mí misma. Tal vez si yo acabará de hablar con ella esto se podría haber evitado... esto nunca habría ocurrido. Faye seguía llorando en el asiento trasero del coche preguntando por Nanoha. Me rompió el corazón verla así.

Finalmente llegamos al hospital después de treinta minutos, y rápidamente agarré a Faye antes de llegar al hospital. Después de encontrar el mostrador de recepción, sin aliento pedí a la persona que estaba aquí. "Nanoha Takamachi. ¿Dónde está?"

"Ella está en la UCI en el tercer piso en la habitación 309".

Sin esperar a la recepcionista que dijera algo más, salí corriendo hacia el ascensor. Una vez, que sentí ansiedad acumulándose en mi interior. ¿Qué tan grave fue la condición de Nanoha que tuvieron que hacerle una operación? Tenía la esperanza de que ella estaría bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a la habitación 309. Mirando a mi alrededor, inmediatamente vi a la Madre de Nanoha. Ella estaba llorando mientras sostenía la mano de Nanoha. Su padre estaba junto a Momoko sosteniéndola por los hombros tratando de calmarla lo mejor que podía, pero no parecía haber carenado mejor. Kyoya y Miyuki se habían sentado en el sofá con caras tristes. Sus ojos estaban hinchados como habían estado también llorando.

Todos los pensamientos de la familia de Nanoha se detuvieron cuando vi a Nanoha. No podía pensar en nada más. Ella se veía como si hubiera sido golpeada severamente. Su rostro estaba negro, azul y rojo como cortes y contusiones en su rostro yacía una vez hermosa. Algunas partes estaban hinchadas. Un vendaje blanco cubría la mayor parte de su cabeza y vendas estaba en su brazo izquierdo y la pierna. Su boca había tenía tubos salido de su boca con el fin de ayudarla a respirar. Más de un pocos IVs penetraron en su piel. Nanoha se veía tan frágil... como si estuviera en tanto dolor. Era difícil mirarla así. Ella no se merecía esto.

"¡Mami!" Faye gritó, lo que sorprendió a todos en la habitación.

Ella se movió rápidamente a su manera de salir de mis brazos y sus pequeños pies corrieron hacia la cama que sostenía aún a Nanoha. Luchó como ella se subió a la cama, para finalmente estar con ella.

"Mamá", dijo, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Alargó la mano y tocó la mejilla de Nanoha. "Lo siento por pasar demasiado tiempo con papá y si te despiertas, te prometo pasar más tiempo contigo." Estaba esperando a que Nanoha despertara, pero no pasó nada. Se quedó en coma.

"Mamá por favor, despierta!" ella grita. "¡Te quiero!" Ella comienza a mover a Nanoha. "Por favor, despierta. Papá y yo te necesitamos!"

Me apresuré a Faye y la tomó en brazos. Sus manos se agarraron a mi camisa mientras ella enterró su cabeza en mi pecho. Lloré con ella. Odiaba ver a Faye así y con la imagen del cuerpo magullado de Nanoha, me sentí tan destrozada por dentro. Era difícil de soportar.

"¿Mamá va a morir?" ella siguió llorando.

"No sé Faye." Tenía la esperanza de que ella no lo hiciera. Había tantas cosas que teníamos que hablar. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle.

Como lágrimas fluyen de mis ojos, me miré a los padres de Nanoha buscando respuestas. "Nanoha va a estar bien? los doctores les informaron acerca de su condición?"

"Nos dijeron que Nanoha había sufrido una lesión cerebral, pero los médicos no están seguros de qué tan grave es, sin embargo," comenzó Shiro tratando de ser fuerte. "Sólo sé que no se ve bien en estos momentos. Más pruebas se harán mañana para conocer la totalidad de lo que está pasando y una vez que lo hagan, van a decirnos."

Yo no podía decir nada. Me sentí como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho. Nanoha... Lo siento mucho.

Una enfermera había llegado poco después de decir que las horas de visita habían terminado y que tendríamos que irnos. Mencionó que una persona puede permanecer sin embargo. Yo quería quedarme y estar al lado de Nanoha, pero pensé que su familia deben ser los primeros en estar aquí.

"Fate", Momoko me llamó ", debes quedarte y cuidar de Nanoha. Vamos a llevar a casa a Faye. Ella no debería ver a Nanoha así".

Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que Faye estaba sintiendo en este momento sobre la situación. Es mejor para ella que vaya con Momoko por ahora, y así me venga a buscar mañana y traerla de vuelta.

"Faye, ve con la abuela esta noche y te traeré de vuelta mañana a ver a mamá entonces." Le di un beso en la cabeza y se la entregue a Shiro.

"No," ella inmediatamente dijo cuando ella alargó la mano hacia Nanoha, ya que comenzó a caminar por la habitación. "Mami ... no me alejaría de mi mamá". Ella se sacudió alrededor.

Yo no podía soportar verla así. Quería a Nanoha tan desesperadamente. "Está bien Señor Takamachi. Yo me ocuparé de ella esta noche."

Él no dijo nada para protestar y Faye se dio la vuelta a mí. "Llámanos si algo cambia, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo haré".

Después de dar una última mirada a Nanoha, ya no estaban.

Mirando el reloj, me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Faye debería dormir un poco. "Es hora de ir a la cama Faye para que mamá pueda descansar un poco".

"¿Puedo darle a mamá un beso de buenas noches?" -preguntó vacilante.

"Por supuesto que sí. Estoy segura de que le encantaría."

Con eso, me acerqué a la cama del hospital. Sosteniendo a Faye mientras se inclinaba hacia Nanoha, puso un beso en la mejilla.

"Te amo mamá. Papá y yo estaremos aquí cuando despiertes."

Me acerqué a el sofá en la habitación del hospital y me senté. Faye se acomodo en mi regazo y la envolví en mis brazos, le besé sus mechones marrones. No tardó mucho en dormirse. Yo por otra parte, he encontrado que me será más difícil dormir.

Yo no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía el cuerpo de Nanoha en la cama del hospital. Todavía estaba tratando de entender todo esto en mi mente. ¿Qué tan seria era la condición de Nanoha? Cuando iba a despertar? ¿Ella nunca despertaría? La idea de que no hacerlo me preocupó en más de un sentido. La culpa en mi corazón me abrumó. Esto fue mi culpa. Si sólo si hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera esto se habría evitado. Nanoha aún estaría sonriendo, ella sería feliz. No iba a estar en el hospital ahora mismo. Sólo podía imaginar cómo esto afectaba a Faye. Ella había estado con Nanoha toda su vida y Nanoha era su mundo. Yo sabía que ella estaba tomando esto más difícil que todos nosotros.

Miré a Nanoha de nuevo. Recé para que ella estuviera bien. Recé para que ella se despierte y cuando lo hiciera, me prometí que se lo diría. Iba a decirle lo mucho que la amaba y que yo la necesito. Yo no iba a tener miedo nunca más. Yo no iba a dejar que mi pasado y mis inseguridades detengan mi vida por más tiempo. Cuando despertara, me aseguraré de que ella sepa que ella es con la que siempre he querido estar.

Me desperté bruscamente. Miré hacia el reloj y vi que eran las 4am. Debo de haberme quedado dormida. Pasando a tratar de estar más cómoda en el sofá, me di cuenta de que Faye no dormía en mis brazos. El pánico se había apoderado de mi corazón, ya que estaba preocupada de que ella podría haberse ido. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, mis ojos cayeron sobre la cama de Nanoha, Faye estaba acostada a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa llegó a mis labios, Faye tenía un brazo alrededor de ella.

Me levanté, quitándome la chaqueta y la colocó sobre Faye. Le di un beso en la cabeza, antes de llamar mi atención sobre Nanoha.

_Necesito que despiertes Nanoha.__Quiero decirte mis sentimientos adecuadamente.__Quiero cuidar de ti por el resto de mi vida._

Acariciando su mejilla, me incliné y besé su mejilla mientras las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos.

Después de que Nanoha había pasado por exámenes y más exámenes, el médico nos dijo acerca de la condición de Nanoha. Empezó por decirnos acerca de las lesiones menos graves que Nanoha había sufrido, antes de llegar a las cosas más serias. Se había roto un brazo y una pierna y tenía algunas heridas internas, las cuales habían sido curadas y no causaría más problemas para ella. Tomé una respiración profundamente ya que empezó a contarnos el resto. Esto era lo que todo el mundo temía oír.

La lesión cerebral de Nanoha iba en serio. Él dijo que la lesión cerebral fue causada por una fractura de cráneo de depresión en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, y dijo que era debido a que se golpeó la cabeza con algo duro dentro del coche. Mencionó que su lesión no habría sido tan mala si otro golpe no había tocado la misma área, que venía de cuando Nanoha se golpeó la cabeza en el volante cuando iba inconsciente. Se hizo la fractura de cráneo, lo que provocó que el hueso se rompa e incrustara dentro de las áreas vitales de su cerebro. Nanoha tuvo la suerte de estar viva. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estaría en estado de coma, pero sería en algún momento antes de que ella se despertara cuando ella estaba en condición crítica en estos momentos. Terminó diciendo que la condición de Nanoha puede cambiar. Tenían que tomar más pruebas como pasaba el tiempo, pero las posibilidades de que Nanoha despierte eran escasas.

Todos en la habitación rompieron en llanto. Parecía que todo iba mal. Nanoha estaba viva, pero existía la posibilidad de que nunca volvería a recuperar la conciencia. ¿Cómo íbamos a procesar tan devastadora noticia? Era imposible pensar con claridad. Decirle a Faye que su madre probablemente nunca se despertaría era la cosa más difícil de hacer. Ella se rompió al instante y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla y llorar con ella. Me sentí tan impotente porque no podía hacer nada para detener el dolor. No pude traer a Nanoha mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente.

Hace más de un mes había pasado. Nanoha heridas habían sanado a todos. Su lesión cerebral había mejorado también. Todos habíamos pensado que significaba que ella se despertaba pronto, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en coma. Los médicos estaban realmente en una perdida. Dicen que debería haber despertado ya. Todo el mundo ha estado tratando de mantenerse fuerte, pero ha sido difícil sin estar rodeado de Nanoha. Faye ha estado tomando muy duro. Ella llora todas las noches, llorando por su mamá. Es tan triste y me rompe el corazón verla así.

Yo por lo menos traía a Faye al hospital todos los días. Ella me ayudaba con el aseo de Nanoha y habla mucho con ella. Ella le decía a Nanoha sobre lo que ha aprendido en la escuela, las actividades que ella y yo hacemos cuando no estamos en el hospital. Cada vez Faye termina llorando, suplicando a Nanoha que despierte. Había mencionado cómo la Navidad se acercaba y cómo quiere pasar la Navidad con nosotras dos. Navidad estaba a diez días de distancia. Yo ya había conseguido un regalo para Nanoha, un collar que yo esperaba que transmitir mi amor por ella. La había echado de menos en la acción de gracias, yo no quería que se pierda la Navidad también. Todos queríamos que Nanoha despertara para eso.

Cuando Faye fue a dormir, yo siempre permanecía al lado de Nanoha, al igual que estaba haciendo ahora. Me gustaba acariciar su mejilla con cariño, sonriendo a pesar de que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

"Nanoha ... por favor, despierta. Todos te echamos de menos. Te amo. Te amo."

Mis lágrimas se convirtieron en incontrolables luego como me encontré con el mismo silencio.

"¿Por qué no te levantas?" Le dije con la cabeza enterrada en lo profundo de su pecho. "Te necesito Nanoha. Te necesito tanto. Por favor, vuelve a nosotros... vuelve a mí para que yo pueda mostrarte cuánto Te amo."

**Nanoha****POV**

La primera cosa de la que me di cuenta era el pitido constante. Me pareció que era bastante molesto, ya que estaba perturbando mi sueño. No era capaz de ignorarlo, abrí los párpados. Se sentían pesados como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante siglos.

Todo lo que vi era blanco. Las paredes blancas me rodearon y cuando miré alrededor y vi el equipo a mi alrededor, yo sabía dónde estaba. Así que el accidente me había llevado a estar en el hospital. Me pregunté que tan grave estaba mi condición o si yo estaba bien. Comencé a mover mi cuerpo, sólo para descubrir que la causa de que mi cuerpo doliera. El dolor se fue directo a mi cabeza y sentí un dolor de cabeza. Fui a mover mi mano derecha que la traje a ella, pero no se movió. Mirando hacia abajo, vi el hermoso rostro de la persona con la que continuamente soñaba mientras dormía. Fate se veía tan hermosa como ella dormía. Yo no me quería perder de ver su sueño. Con cuidado, retiré su mano de la mía, me mudé al flequillo rubio de los ojos antes de acariciar su mejilla. Yo amaba a esta mujer tanto. Yo no dejaría de hacérselo saber esta vez.

"Nanoha ..." dijo en su sueño, lo que provocó una sonrisa llegara a mis labios.

Yo estaba tan contenta que me desperté con Fate aquí. Siempre me encanta despertar con ella a mi lado y me aseguraré de que iba a seguir haciéndolo. Acariciando sus mejillas más, me pareció sacarla de su sueño. Ojos soñolientos se abrieron antes verme.

"Hey Fate". Sonreí.

De inmediato tomó mi mano entre las suyas cuando sus lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Me dolía verla así. Siempre me ha gustado ver su sonrisa, no como esto.

"Nanoha, pensamos que nunca despertarías", se atragantó ella. "Estoy tan feliz de que estés despierta."

"Estoy contenta de estar despierta también. Debo haber causado mucho estrés, pero me alegro de haber despertado y verte aquí. Me hace feliz."

Ella se sonrojó, lo que me causó una risita.

"¿Dónde está Faye?"

"Ella está con tus padres en estos momentos. Estaba histérica cada vez que venía a verte. Ella no dejaba de llorar y gritar por ti. Ella se ha desvelado mucho".

"Exactamente cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?"

"Más de un mes".

La impresión vino a mí. No pensé que estuviera fuera tanto tiempo. El accidente debe haber causado mucha angustia. Me sentí atraída fuera de mis pensamientos cuando sentí el pelo de Fate en mi mano, tocando suave mi cara antes de que se trasladara hacia abajo para acariciar mi mejilla. Mis ojos se cerraron al instante con sólo sentir su caricia.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" -preguntó ella con ternura.

"Al igual que si hubiera sido atropellada por un auto", me reí yo cansada.

Una sensación de temblor se sintió en la mano de Fate, sabía que mi broma fue demasiado lejos. Cuando me miró, yo sé que no debería haber dicho eso como estaba llorando.

"Fate..." Llamé a ella. Estaba apenada por que la hice llorar.

"Estaba tan preocupada...", empezó a decir y me miraba con los ojos heridos. "Pensé que te había perdido... que yo no iba a ser capaz de decirte lo mucho que significas para mí, Nanoha. Nanoha Dios, ¡Te quiero! Te quiero tanto. No me asustes así nunca otra vez! " Ella lloró con más fuerza con la cabeza gacha. Me sentí llorar también. "Lo siento mucho Nanoha. Si yo hubiera hablado contigo, nada de esto habría sucedido. Lo siento mucho!"

Levanté la barbilla de Fate y le acaricié la mejilla. Lágrimas teñían ambas mejillas y se me rompió el corazón. Me rompió el corazón al saber que ella se culpaba por ello. Ella no tenía la culpa. Mi mano viajó hasta el cuello de su camisa y tiró de ella para tenerla cerca de mí. Cuando Fate estaba lo suficientemente cerca, quité mi mano de su camisa para acariciarle la mejilla antes de besarla. Ella no protestó. Ella me devolvió el beso. Ella quería esto tanto como yo. Sus besos siempre me hicieron sentir completa. No la quería perder.

Rompiendo el beso, mis ojos se vieron con los suyos. "Fate", comencé con dulzura, "esto no es tu culpa. Mi propia estupidez de querer una confesión de amor perfecto cuando podría haber acabado de confesar que se podría haber evitado todo esto. Sé que te duele Fate por no decirte que yo te amaba. Lo siento por hacerte sentir que no te amaba porque realmente Te amo tanto."

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra la mía. Nuestros labios no demasiado lejos. "Nanoha, Te quiero. Dejé que mi pasado me detuviera antes, pero nunca de nuevo. Te quiero, te necesito. Quiero hacer una familia contigo y estar a tu lado siempre. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" ella dijo con confianza.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de ella hacia abajo para besarla. Mirándola a esos hermosos ojos color burdeos, le dije lo que había querido decir desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia la mujer delante de mí.

"Sí".

Fate había llamado a todos para hacerles saber que yo estaba despierta. Ni siquiera una hora había pasado y más tarde todos habían llegado dentro de la habitación. Había empezado a llorar una vez que había visto a Faye. Echaba de menos mi pequeña pastelito de calabaza.

"¡Mami!" Faye dijo ella, vino corriendo hacia mí con una hermosa rosa en la mano. Era tan adorable como ella se subió a la cama y me dio un abrazo aplastante. "Te extrañé mamá". Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando mientras su cuerpo se puso a temblar.

"Yo también, nena. Mami lo siente por haber estado fuera durante tanto tiempo".

Me había alejado de ella un poco para que yo pudiera pasar mis dedos por su cabello. Sus ojos se llenaron de tanta tristeza. Me podía imaginar el dolor que sintió cuando se enteró de que había tenido un accidente.

"Has sido una niña fuerte ¿no?"

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

"Haz estado tomando buen cuidado de tu papá también?"

"Sí mamá, pero te extrañamos". Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. "Por favor no me dejes así de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?"

La abracé rápidamente a mi pecho otra vez mientras ella lloraba en voz alta. Sus pequeñas manos agarraron con fuerza de la bata de hospital que llevaba puesta.

"Te lo prometo, cariño", le dije dándole un beso tierno en sus mechones marrones. "Te lo prometo".

Faye entonces me regaló la rosa que me trajo. Era tan adorable cuando ella me la dio con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas. La abracé inmediatamente, a lo que ella se rió. Ella me dio un beso en los labios antes de decir lindamente: "Te amo mamá".

Apoyándome para que nuestras frentes se tocaran, "Te amo mucho".

Un sollozo estalló ruidosamente en la habitación, lo que me llamó la atención a todos los demás. Mi mamá estaba llorando y lo único que podía hacer era mantener mis brazos hacia ella. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, diciéndome lo mucho que todos me habían echado de menos. Terminé llorando otra vez. Odiaba cuando mamá estaba triste. Todo el mundo me dio abrazos y pronto la habitación se llenó de risas y amor. Precia me había dicho cómo Fate era miserable. Como siempre estaba aquí en el hospital, incluso me baño. No pude evitar, pero un rubor apareció en las noticias y el de Fate era más grande. Todo el mundo se echó a reír ante eso.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que las horas de visita habían terminado.

"Lo siento Nanoha, pero en realidad tengo que salir hoy desde que papá y yo tenemos un caso en el cuál trabajar", dijo Fate mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Me apoyé en el toque, pero tenía un pequeño mohín en los labios. "Bueno, vendrás más tarde?"

"Por supuesto." Ella se inclinó hacia abajo y luego, poniendo un beso en mis labios. Me sorprendió cómo cada vez que besarla hizo que mi cuerpo se sintiera caliente. "Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Después de besar a Faye en la cabeza, Fate se volvió para irse, pero se detuvo. Vi un aumento rubor en sus mejillas, que me hizo mirar a ver qué era. Mientras miraba a todos, todos llevaban caras desencajadas... bueno espero que de Precia, Lindy y mi madre. Todos ellos tenían todas aquellas sonrisas de que saben en sus rostros. Me sonrojé demasiado.

Fate rápidamente salió de la habitación para escapar, pero ella no quiso llegar tan lejos. Lindy y Precia rápidamente me abrazaron y dijeron adiós antes de correr detrás de Fate diciendo: "No creas que irás lejos tan fácilmente!" Me eché a reír. Fate era demasiado linda.

Después de un minuto o dos, mamá se acercó a mí con esa sonrisa aún en los labios. "Por lo tanto, veo que tú y Fate han hecho algunos últimos progresos."

Lo único que podía hacer era sonreír. "Sí. Somos realmente una familia."


	10. Primera cita,Navidad yPróspero Año Nuevo

Primera cita, Navidad y Feliz año nuevo

**Nochebuena: Fate POV**

Hoy es un día especial. Es la víspera de Navidad, el día antes de Navidad, pero esa no es la razón por la cual hoy en día es especial. Hoy es especial porque voy a pasar el día con Nanoha. Es nuestra primera cita! Esto será sin duda un día emocionante para mí, que estoy segura de que puedo decir lo mismo de Nanoha.

No fue hace mucho tiempo cuando nos enteramos de que no nos ibamos a pasar las vacaciones en el hospital. Nanoha estaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir y sólo se requería que pasara por algunas pruebas más y rehabilitación durante unos días sólo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Para alivio de todos, Nanoha estaba sanando mucho y sin problemas observados, fue capaz de volver a casa.

Faye estaba más que feliz de tener en casa a su mamá y como se puede adivinar, nunca se apartó de su lado. Ella incluso iba al baño con Nanoha. Nanoha y yo nos reímos de ello, pero Faye simplemente dijo que quería estar al lado de su mamá siempre.

Fue un momento tan lindo con Faye abrazando la pierna de Nanoha y Nanoha mirando a Faye antes de abrazarse la una a la otra. Era tan maravilloso para ver y me encontré sonriendo. Me sorprendió cuando se dio la vuelta y abrió sus brazos para mí. Yo no podía dejar pasar el momento y abrazé a las dos. Nanoha y yo compartimos un beso de amor durante el abrazo, lo que provocó a Faye a hacer pucheros y preguntando dónde estaba su beso. Las dos nos reímos un poco antes de que ambas le diéramos besos en las mejillas a Faye haciéndola sonrojar.

Nos fuimos de compras de Navidad ayer y Nanoha y yo cambiaríamos a Faye así que no podíamos entender lo que la otra tuvo. Yo sólo tenía que conseguir el regalo de Faye desde que llegué con Nanoha y hacer de todas las demás semanas de regalos. Tengo la casa de muñecas de Faye, un bate de béisbol que ella me pidió. Yo estaba feliz de que ella me preguntó por las cosas de béisbol desde que ella también me dijo que quería hacer algo que yo había hecho.

Cuando me encontré con Nanoha y Faye otra vez, tenían unas cuantas bolsas en la mano. Traté de mirar, pero detuvieron mi mano inmediatamente de un manotazo de distancia. Ojos azules y burdeos tanto me miraron con una mirada severa y ambas lucían una mano en sus caderas.

_"Fate-papá debe saber mejor que no debe intentar dar un vistazo a su regalo antes de Navidad".__ La voz de __Nanoha era igual de fuerte como un puchero vino a sus labios._

_"¡Sí!"__Faye intervino con una mirada linda.__"Fate-papá debe saber mejor tratar de mirar a sus regalos, sobre todo porque no puedo mirar los míos."__ella puso mala cara también._

Era una escena tan linda con Nanoha y Faye haciendo lo mismo. Sentí que yo quería gritar, pero me lo guardé dentro.

_"Lo siento por espiar. ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarlas?"_

Los ojos de Nanoha se iluminaron al oír mis palabras y una sonrisa hermosa adornaba sus labios. En ese momento, sentí que mi corazón se acelera. Nanoha era demasiado hermosa.

_"Llévame a una cita"_

Así que aquí estaba yo preparándome para la cita indicada. Nanoha me había pedido que usara uno de los trajes que por lo general llevó a trabajar. Ella me dijo que parecía absolutamente deslumbrante en ellos, lo que me hizo sonrojar por supuesto. Así que para apaciguar a Nanoha, estoy usando mi traje de pantalón negro. Una camisa roja y un lazo negro yacía debajo de la chaqueta, y botas negras de tacón alto en mis pies. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta hacerme parecer a mi padre. Yo estaba un poco avergonzada ante la idea porque yo uso siempre tratando de copiar el estilo de mi padre cuando yo era más joven. Aunque estoy más vieja ahora, a mi secretamente me encanta cuando la gente dice que me parezco a mi padre.

De todos modos, para completar mi mirada, me puse unos pendientes colgantes negros y mis gafas de montura negra. Estaba esperando una nueva receta para comprar mis contactos, así que tuve que usar mis gafas. Todo el día me estaba imaginando cómo Nanoha iba a reaccionar y me temo que muchos disparates cómo voy a tener esta noche a partir de las bromas que yo estaba segura de que ella me daría.

Un rubor rápidamente llegó a mis mejillas al pensar en las cosas que Nanoha me haría a mí... y rápidamente negué con la cabeza disipando mis pensamientos. Yo no quería tener una erección antes de nuestra cita, aunque yo estaba segura de que la tendría mucho más tarde. Después de tomar unos minutos para prepararme, agarré mi chaqueta de cuero y las llaves antes de hacer mi camino a mi coche.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegué a casa de Nanoha. El coche de mi madre ya estaba aparcado en la calle ya que ella y papá estarían cuidando a Faye mientras que Nanoha y yo estábamos fuera. Al mirar dentro del coche de mi madre, pude ver claramente a mis padres besándose. Puse los ojos en la escena. Hubo un día en que no eran tan sexual con la otra? Altamente lo dudaba. Y eso siempre me dejó atónita ante el hecho de que yo no tenía hermanos. Mis padres eran un caso perdido!

Haciendo mi manera de salir de mi coche, mis padres decidieron hacer lo mismo. Mi madre me observó por primera vez desde que había salido del coche primero. Una bella sonrisa salió de sus labios. "Hey Fate", dijo antes de tirar de mí en un abrazo cálido, que me hizo acurrucarme en su calor. Los abrazos de mamá siempre han sido un consuelo para mí.

"Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?" Su cálida mano acarició mi mejilla.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Yo estaría muy nerviosa si yo fuera a salir con una mujer atractiva y fina como Nanoha", dijo mi padre, lo que provocó que mamá la mirara. "Menos mal que tengo mi propia chica sexy". Papá sonrió.

"Halagarme o a Nanoha no está ayudando a nuestro bebé Lindy", dijo mamá poniendo los ojos antes de mirar otra vez. "No hay necesidad de estar nerviosa Fate. Vas a salir con una mujer que te ama. Ella te pidió que fueran a una cita, lo que demuestra que ella quiere esto. Ve y diviértete con la persona que amas un poco. Te mereces esto, especialmente después de todo lo que has pasado". Mamá sonrió. "El maniquí de tu padre y yo estaremos aquí después si quieres hablar, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez y le di las gracias rápido.

"Ahora, no vamos a seguir haciendo esperar a Nanoha".

Y con eso, todos nos fuimos el resto del camino a la casa de Nanoha.

Después de llamar a la puerta, comprobé rápidamente mi ropa para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Yo estaba tan nerviosa. Tenía muchas ganas de que esta cita fuera perfecta, ya que sería mi primera vez. Bueno, a lo mejor mi nerviosismo sobre todo tenía que ver con Nanoha. Yo no quería que ella tuviera una razón para lamentar su decisión de estar conmigo. Sé que nunca iba a pasar, pero mis inseguridades son difíciles de romper. Sé que tengo algunas maneras de ir antes de que pueda vivir sin ser insegura, pero sé que estar con Nanoha voy a ser capaz de superarlas.

La puerta finalmente se abrió haciendo que encajara presión fuera de mis pensamientos. Se me cortó la respiración, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba y mi mandíbula se caía al ver delante de mí a Nanoha, ella era simplemente impresionante. Llevaba un vestido azul marino que se aferraba peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Amplio escote se mostró como la v del vestido bajaba. El vestido fluía hasta los tobillos y produjo un corte alto en el lado izquierdo del vestido que muestra su pierna tonificada. Tacones azules en sus pies, aretes de plata fueron usados con un poco de maquillaje en su rostro. Y acabando con la mirada, su pelo estaba recogido en un moño. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que he visto, y yo era tan afortunada de tenerla como mía.

Me sentí paralizada. Ni siquiera podía formar palabras. Nunca me moví. Nanoha realmente me cautivó, lo que explica que no me muevo en absoluto. Me di cuenta de que podía ponerme de pie y mirándola a ella para siempre.

"Fate, no es bueno dejar la boca abierta así." Sentí la mano de mi madre debajo de mi barbilla y cerró la boca abierta.

"Bien puedes culpar a tu amor" Papá intervino "Nanoha, te ves muy hermosa esta noche."

Mamá miró. "Nadie te preguntó, pero Nanoha, te ves hermosa querida".

Un rubor pequeño vino a las mejillas de Nanoha. "Gracias Lindy y Precia por el cumplido." Sus ojos luego aterrizaron sobre mí. Tenía una mirada tímida en su cara y supe que ella también quería que la complementará.

"Nanoha, y-"

"¡Papá!" Faye exclamó justo cuando estaba a punto de felicitarla con la mirada hipnotizante de Nanoha. Ella corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos y la recogí, riendo junto a ella mientras yo le daba vueltas en el aire.

"Hey nena". La besé en la mejilla.

"Hola papá", dijo besando mi mejilla a cambio. "Me gusta lo que llevas puesto. Te ves hermosa cuando estás siendo linda y friki papá". Ella se rió y pronto todo el mundo estaba riendo también.

Sentí un rubor venir a mis mejillas por vergüenza. "Gracias Faye."

"Pero papá," comenzó Faye de nuevo una vez que la risa se calmó, "Mami es demasiado hermosa, ¿verdad?"

Mis ojos se encontraron con Nanoha: "Sí. Sí, lo es."

Faye sonrió ante mi respuesta.

"Estoy contenta de papá. Ahora asegúrate de no violar a mamá a la vez."

El silencio se hizo cargo de la habitación. No podía ni siquiera ruborizarme a la declaración porque yo estaba tan sorprendida de lo que dijo Faye. Yo ya podía adivinar quién podría haberle dicho esas cosas. Sólo quería preguntar para estar segura.

"Faye, ¿quién te dijo esas cosas?" Le pregunté a pesar de que yo ya sabía la respuesta.

"El abuelo lo hizo. Ella dijo que cuando ves cómo mamá es sexy, tú quieres violarla inmediatamente... sea lo que sea", dijo ella tratando de averiguar lo que significaba violar.

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a mi papá. Todo el mundo la miró con excepción de Faye.

Papá puso una cara inocente, pero cuando las miradas se quedaron, ella cedió. "¡Qué! Estaba exponiendo los hechos".

"Para nuestra nieta de cuatro años?" Mamá dijo con una mano en la cadera. "Estas teniendo definitivamente un castigo más tarde."

Papá sonrió. "Me gusta el sonido de eso. Vamos a tener que estar en la cama temprano entonces Faye."

Bien. Así que definitivamente no quería oír más de esto.

"Creo que estamos mejor que te vayas antes de ponerte las manos encima de todos nosotros", le dije poniendo a Faye abajo.

"Poner las manos encima?" Faye preguntó inocentemente.

"No hay necesidad de que te preocupes por eso hasta que tengas más edad pequeña", dijo mamá agarrando la mano de Faye con una sonrisa. "Te comprometo a mantener todo en calificación T alrededor de Faye. Ahora disfruten de su noche las dos."

Dicho esto, miré a Nanoha. Se puso la chaqueta y me miró. Le tendí la mano hacia ella con una sonrisa. "Nos vamos?"

Ella puso su mano en la mía, mi mano cerrando la de ella al instante antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos. "Sí".

He oído algunos "awww" en el fondo cuando nos fuimos, lo que me hizo enrojecer mientras caminábamos hacia el coche. Las dos caminamos hacia el lado del pasajero del coche, ya que yo quería abrir la puerta para ella. Mi mano se detuvo en el mango. Miré a Nanoha, sólo para ver una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Ella me preguntó si algo estaba mal y le dije que no había nada malo, lo que la hizo parecer aún más confusa.

"El problema es que me olvidé de decirte cuán increíblemente hermosa estás esta noche."

Ella sonrió con un rubor antes de poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. "Gracias Fate-papá". Luego colocó un tierno beso en los labios.

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Nanoha-mama". Le sonreí mientras ella se sonrojó aún más difícil. Pensé que ya que me llamó papá, entonces yo debería llamarla mamá. "Vamos", le dije abriendo la puerta para ella.

Una vez que estuvimos dentro, me puse a abrochar el cinturón de seguridad, y puse en marcha el coche y nos dirigimos al restaurante.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos al restaurante "Beau". Es considerado como uno de los mejores restaurantes de Uminari y lo único que quería era darle a Nanoha lo mejor. Las Señoritas especiales merecen las cosas de alta calidad y para mí Nanoha fue más que especial. Ella era todo para mí.

Al salir del coche, abrí la puerta. Ella me dio las gracias y después de cerrar la puerta, tomé de su mano en la mía mientras caminábamos hacia el restaurante. Después de dar mi nombre, Nanoha y yo nos dirigimos a la parte trasera del restaurante. Fue aislado del resto, ya que no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera. Una vez detrás de las cortinas de nuestra área privada, había una mesa con dos sillas solitarias. Velas puestas encima de un mantel azul, una botella de vino sentada en hielo, pétalos de rosa yacían tendidos en el suelo, y las luces se fueron apagando. Nanoha me dio la sonrisa más brillante, que yo devolví como estaba contenta con claridad lo que había hecho para nuestra cita.

Le hice un gesto hacia la mesa, tirando del asiento hacia fuera para que se sentara. Cuando lo hizo, fui y me senté frente a ella. Antes de que pudiera estar cómoda, ella me dijo que me sentara a su lado y así lo hice. Una vez instaladas, el camarero nos preguntó por nuestras bebidas, que tanto el agua ordenada. Cuando el camarero se fue, Nanoha y yo nos centramos en nuestras miradas la una de la otra. Sonrisas nunca terminaron de salir de la cara así como nosotras nos inclinamos para darnos un beso casto.

"Fate, esto es tan maravilloso. Gracias."

"No, gracias a ti Nanoha. Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz." Y lo decía en serio. Nanoha fue la definición de felicidad para mí y quería mantener esa felicidad para toda la eternidad.

Nos besamos un poco más hasta que fuimos interrumpidas por el camarero cuando regresó con las bebidas. Luego colocó nuestras órdenes y el camarero salió una vez más.

"Entonces, yo estaba sin duda segura que te verías sexy con gafas". Ella sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en mi rodilla, causando un rubor masivo a entrar en erupción en mi cara. "Es difícil no sólo para violarte en este momento", dijo con voz ronca.

Mi mente estaba pasando por un torbellino de fantasías, que no era bueno. Ya podía sentir que estaba teniendo una erección. Bueno, si Nanoha iba a ser de esa manera, iba a tener que hacer lo mismo.

***** ¡Cubre tus ojos!**

Inclinándome, puse unos cuantos besos prolongados en el cuello de Nanoha, ya que a ella le encantó cuando lo hice. Yo también sabía que se convertiría inmediatamente activada por la acción, que es exactamente lo que yo quería que sucediera. Lo sentí cuando sus dedos se apretaron en mi rodilla mientras dejaba escapar un suave gemido. Era tan erótico. Me encantó.

"Y sabes que no puedo resistirme a besar tu cuello cuando está expuesto". Puse unos cuantos besos más antes de pellizcar la piel ligeramente. "No cuando esta noche estas hermosa, vas a tener de mí."

Ella sólo gimió en respuesta a medida que continué a besar su cuello. Al oír sus dulces gemidos realmente no me estaba ayudando porque me encendió aún más, pero quería hacerla pagar por su tomadura de pelo. Me alegré de que estuviera trabajando porque ahora era el momento de tomar esto a un nivel superior.

Alzando mi mano, la llevé hasta el otro lado de su cuello. Fue sólo un toque ligero como una pluma, pero eso era todo lo que necesitaba para enviar su cuerpo en un lío temblando. A partir de su cuello, mi mano viajó hasta su clavícula, luego a sus pechos expuestos. Jugué con la piel un poco antes de que mi mano se moviera hacia el centro de su pecho derecho. Yo rodeé el pezón sintiéndolo endurecerse bajo mis dedos antes de agarrarlo completamente en mi mano. Sentí un fuerte gemido que salía de su garganta, así que la besé para ahogarlo, pero parecía que el beso se hizo más caliente con el tiempo.

Mi lengua se movió a tocar sus labios, respiraciones y latidos del corazón eran más rápidos. Así es como iban las cosas en este momento. Mi propia broma estaba trabajando contra mí, ya que estaba segura de que el bulto entre mis piernas podría ser observado. Mi mano salió de su pecho y se echó sobre su muslo. Por alguna razón, me sentí audaz y tan pronto mi mano encontró la rendija de su vestido entró.

Mi mano acariciaba la piel de su muslo antes de deslizarse entre ellos. La espalda de Nanoha se arqueó como otro gemido se produjo. Ella se aferró a mí cómo si su vida dependiera de ello, mi mano avanzó aún más por su pierna. Así como yo podía sentir el calor de su región más preciada, dejé mis manos y quité mis labios de los suyos. Su respiración era rápida aún cuando llevé mis labios a su oreja.

"¿Qué se siente al ser objeto de burlas sin sentido Nanoha?" Me sorprendió lo demasiado que mi voz ronca era.

"Absolutamente frustrante", dijo una vez que su respiración era más controlada.

"Por supuesto que lo es." Le chupé el lóbulo de su oreja brevemente. "Yo sé lo frustrante que puede ser, ya que lo haces todo el tiempo para mí. Ahora bien," dije retirando mi mano de debajo de su vestido, " vas a soportar esto sin librarte tal como lo he hecho yo." Sonreí como un puchero vino a sus labios.

"Eres mala".

Me reí entre dientes antes de tomar un sorbo de mi agua. El reclamo de victoria se emitió y yo me sentía feliz ... bueno eso fue hasta Nanoha decidió vengarse.

Mi chica se había detenido, mis ojos se abrieron antes de rodar de nuevo como un nuevo placer llenó mi cuerpo. Yo debería haber sabido que Nanoha se burlaría de mí de nuevo. Definitivamente no debería haber reclamado la victoria tan pronto cuando se trata de una bromista como Nanoha. Ahora sabía que iba a tener el peor caso de bolas azules.

"Espero que no pienses que podías tomarme el pelo así sin que me burlara de nuevo." Ella me susurró al oído mientras su mano agarró firmemente en el bulto entre mis piernas.

Me quedé muy sorprendida por decir lo menos que Nanoha se atrevería a tocarme así, pero por otra parte, sólo la toqué casi de la misma manera. Ha sido, sin duda cada vez más audaz con el paso del tiempo, así que no es de extrañar que ella me estuviera acariciando arriba y abajo haciendo que mi región inferior llegara a ser muy dolorosa.

Mi respiración se enganchó y se fue rompiendo el vaso de la mesa como la caricia empezó a acelerar. Mi espalda se arqueó y me sentí prensa cómo el cuerpo de Nanoha estaba cerca del mío. Su brazo rodeó mi espalda y me agarró mi seno izquierdo. No pude reprimir gimiendo su nombre.

Una risa sensual salió de los labios de Nanoha. "Suenas tan sexy gimiendo mi nombre así Fate-papá. Nanoha-mama quiere oír más."

Me mordió el cuello duro antes de chuparlo con la misma intensidad. Tuve que morderme el labio para reprimir lo que estaba tratando de escapar. Nanoha fue realmente _muy_ cruel. Ella literalmente me había agarrando contra la mesa y sudando en sus acciones. Ella comenzó a moverse más rápido en mi contra, masajeando mi pecho más duro y me besó en el cuello por todas partes. Ella era muy cruel.

Podía sentir algo creciendo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, mi pecho subiendo y bajando de forma errática. Todo era tan intenso ... hasta que se detuvo. Nanoha se detuvo. Yo estaba confundida en cuanto a por qué.

"Lo siento, pero la compañía va a venir." Ella susurró sensualmente en mi oído. Se mudó de mí para tomar su bebida, tomando un largo trago de ella me dejó hecha un desastre.

*** **Puedes salvarte de mirar**

Segundos más tarde, el camarero llegó con la comida y la puso hacia abajo sobre la mesa. Me preguntó si estaba bien, obviamente, viendo como sexualmente enloquecida estaba yo. Le dije que yo estaba bien. Me miró con escepticismo al principio, pero aceptó mi respuesta. Él nos sirvió vino antes de decirnos que disfrutáramos de nuestras comidas y se fue.

Nanoha agarro la copa con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. "Un brindis?" Su voz hacía juego con su sonrisa.

Era demasiado divertido que pudiera actuar tan inocente después de haberme hecho el peor caso de bolas azules que jamás he experimentado.

Me eché a reír antes de levantar mi copa de vino. "¡Brindo por ti Nanoha. La más bella, mujer que amo... y una mujer cruel que le encanta torturarme con un sin fín de pelotas azules".

Ella parecía dar una pequeña disculpa mientras se reía.

"Pero Te amo, no obstante. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado".

Nanoha sonrió suavemente mientras ella puso su mano sobre la mía. "Quiero brindar por mi Fate. Eres tan hermosa, tan amable, y tan condenadamente sexy que no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti." Nos echamos a reír juntas. "No puedes estar a salvo ahora que eres más sexy con las gafas puestas."

La fulminé con la mirada.

"Pero voy a tener mucho cuidado de ti y de tu corazón. Quiero ser la razón para quitarte el dolor. Quiero ser la razón de tu felicidad a partir de ahora. Te quiero Fate Testarossa".

Sentí que mis emociones crecían dentro de mi pecho por las palabras de Nanoha. Las lágrimas brotaron de las comisuras de mis ojos mientras me inclinaba para besar a la mujer que amaba entrañablemente. Colocando una mano sobre la de ella, me dijo las palabras que resonaban en mi corazón.

"Te amo demasiado".

La cena fue maravillosa. Hemos coqueteado, tocándonos ligeramente, ya que ambas nos susurrábamos palabras de amor la una a la otra. Nanoha terminó de beber un poco demasiado y se empezó a entusiasmar. Ella comenzó a ser audaz, una vez más me vuelve loca.

Cuando llegó el postre, que eran fresas bañadas en chocolate, terminó a ahorcadas entre mí mientras me daba de comer una. Para la segunda, Nanoha puso la mitad en la boca y me hizo comer la otra mitad. Terminamos en un beso caliente, nuestras manos una encima de la otra. Lástima que el camarero entró y nos vio. Tenía un profundo rubor en su rostro mientras él se marchó rápidamente después de entregarnos la cuenta. Nanoha se rió de ser atrapada y no podía parar de reír, incluso cuando nos fuimos.

"No puedo creer que nos atraparon." Nanoha se rió lindamente.

"Bueno, si no hubieras estado a horcajadas en mi, entonces no habría sucedido".

"Eso es cierto", dijo ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo también hice lo mismo. "Gracias por el maravilloso día."

"En cualquier momento". Sonreí.

Las dos nos acercamos más, nuestros alientos mezclándose ante nuestros labios conectados. Cada vez que nos besamos, era como magia y quería tenerlos para siempre.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Si no es más que Fate Testarossa".

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al oír la voz. Había madurado, pero seguía siendo la misma.

Rompiendo el beso con Nanoha, volví la cabeza hacia la voz. Podía sentir mi corazón golpeando como un torrente de emociones se apoderó de mí. Las lágrimas en mis ojos mientras miraba a aquella que me causó tanto dolor.

"Sayo ..."

**Nanoha POV**

Yo sabía que algo andaba mal con Fate como se puso rígida al oír la voz de una mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron y pude ver que se llenan de lágrimas. Todo había cambiado tan rápidamente que ni siquiera podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Todo había sido tan perfecto antes de que esta mujer apareciera y cuando Fate susurró su nombre, supe por qué todo salió tan amargo. Rápidamente me encontré sobria.

"Veo que has estado muy ocupada corrompiendo a otros." Sayo sonrió. "¿Ella sabe acerca de tu secreto? ¿O tú decides no decirle después de lo mal que resultó para ti después de decírmelo a mí?"

Mi ira había ido aumentando en el nervio de esta mujer.

"E-ella..."

"Lo sé," dije con enfado cortando a Fate ", y yo la quiero mucho".

"Entonces eres una tonta. Esta abominación...", dijo entre dientes, "sólo va a causarte infelicidad".

"La única tonta que veo aquí eres tú Sayo".

Ella me miró con dureza, pero no me importaba. Ella era una tonta por dejar escapar a Fate de su vida.

"Sólo una tonta dejaría escapar algo precioso de su alcance. Fuiste amiga de Fate. Ella te amaba y que la amabas una vez. Ustedes tenían un vínculo como ningún otro. Significaste mucho para ella!"

Vi algún suave parpadeo a través de sus rasgos. Probablemente estaba recordando la amistad que ella y Fate habían compartido. "Sí, hubo un tiempo en que Fate lo era todo para mí", dijo en voz tan airada que estuve a punto de perder sus palabras, "pero eso fue antes de que ella me traicionó con sus mentiras. Actuó como algo que no era y me dolió profundamente". Se defendió.

"Ella te lastimo? Te Traicionó?" Me eché a reír. "Tú fuiste la que actuó como si la aceptaras antes de revelar su secreto a toda una escuela. Eres de lo peor!" Mi voz se había elevado una octava en este punto. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerse la víctima aquí?

"Es lo peor. Ella no debería estar viva. Toda su clase no debería estar viva y si tenía algún sentido, que la dejaría en paz."

"Supongo que no tienes ningún sentido porque no voy a abandonar a Fate como tú. Nosotras nos amamos y tenemos una hija. Ella es lo mejor que me he encontrado en la vida y pienso quedarme con ella el resto de mi vida ", le dije con confianza.

Sentí a Fate entrelazar nuestras manos, que me hace mirarla. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa en su cara y verla me hizo sonreír también.

"Eres estúpida por tener una hija con esta abominación." Ella gruñó. " Haz condenado a tu hija a un sufrimiento eterno. Todos ustedes se quemará en Él-"

SMACK!

Miré a mi izquierda. La mano de Fate se alzó con una expresión amenazadora en su cara. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada antes. Yo ni siquiera creo que era posible que ella pareciera aún enojada. Maldita sea, se veía caliente! Sentí que mis piernas se apretaron. Esto definitivamente no era el momento ni el lugar para sentirse excitada.

"Nunca", dijo Fate con los dientes apretados, "hables de mi familia, de tal manera. No me importa si calumnias mi nombre, pero tú _no_ le harás eso a mi novia y mi hija. ¿Entiendes Sayo? "

Bueno... eso me hizo aún más emocionada. Si Sayo no estuviera aquí, yo probablemente habría arrebatado a Fate aquí y ahora. Sin embargo, sentí un orgullo creciendo en mi corazón por las palabras de Fate. Sayo por otra parte, no hacía más que gruñir mientras sostenía su mejilla enrojecida.

Tener un padre que era dueño de su propio dojo y de haber sido enseñada artes marciales, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de matar a Sayo. Segundos después, ella lo hizo. Ella entró corriendo con un rugido sobre Fate, totalmente impresionante de ella. No estaba preparada para el ataque que viene a su manera.

BAM!

El cuerpo de Sayo fue tropezando hasta el suelo. Me di a la mano una sacudida como había terminado de pegarle con mucha fuerza, haciendo que mis nudillos dolieran.

"Perra!"

No pude contener la palabra en la boca y dejar que se escape. Ella iba a lastimar a Fate. Yo no permitiría eso. Debería haber sólo pateado su patético trasero desde el principio.

Olvidando la basura en el suelo, tiré de la mano de Fate para que nosotras estuviéramos haciendo nuestro camino hacia el coche. Yo le permití abrir la puerta para mí y entré, que pronto me siguió. Se dio la vuelta en el coche y estábamos haciendo nuestro camino a casa.

El viaje en coche fue tranquilo, pero le agarré la mano todo el tiempo. Yo sabía que el encuentro con Sayo era duro para ella. Era difícil de mi parte sólo conocer a la mujer que causó a Fate por dejarme fuera en un punto. Me alegro de que eso se haya acabado y que es sólo Fate y yo otra vez.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada y entramos dentro de la casa poco después. Nos quitamos nuestras chaquetas y zapatos tan pronto como estuvimos en el interior. Lindy y Precia vinieron de la cocina, dejándonos saber que Faye estaba en la cama. Di las gracias a ellas por cuidarla, que respondieron con un "no hay problema".

"Entonces," dijo Lindy con una sonrisa, "¿Hubo mucho sexo en el asiento de atrás?"

Me encontré sonrojándome al recordar lo que Fatey yo estábamos haciendo en el restaurante. Puede que no hayamos tenido sexo en el asiento, pero era casi equivalente.

Precia le dio un codazo a Lindy, lo que le causó a gemir de dolor. "No hagas caso a esta pervertida sexual". Ella la miró. "¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?"

"Fue maravillosa", respondió Fate a su madre con un rubor, pero con la misma rapidez, sus rasgos faciales cambiaron a la de tristeza, "pero eso fue antes de que Sayo lo arruinara."

Las sonrisas en las caras de Lindy y Precia de pronto desaparecieron como Fate mencionó el nombre de Sayo. "Sayo?" Precia preguntó con tristeza en su voz.

"¿Acaso te hizo cosas malas Fate?" Lindy expresó con enojo y preocupación.

"Ella dijo muchas cosas hirientes, pero aparte de eso, no."

La mano de Precia llegó a la mejilla de Fate y le dio una suave caricia. Fate se apoyó en ella claramente disfrutando de la comodidad que le dio. "¿Estás bien cariño?"

"Sí mamá. Estoy bien." Ella sonrió para tranquilizarla. "Sólo quiero pasar el resto de la noche con Nanoha y olvidarme de lo que pasó con Sayo".

Me sonrojé, pero sonreí, por el amor en sus palabras. Fate era tan dulce. Precia y Lindy también sonrieron ante sus palabras antes de dejar señas. Todos se abrazaron y expresaron su amor los unos a los otros antes de que Precia besó en la mejilla a Fate, mientras que Lindy le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir.

Con los padres de Fate lejos, silenciosamente agarré su mano y nos dirigimos a la zona del dormitorio. Revisamos a Faye, quien estaba profundamente dormida, sujetando el oso que Fate le dio. Con Faye bien, caminamos por el pasillo hasta mi habitación. Me llevé a Fate hasta la cama donde le hice una seña para que se sentara, cosa que hizo. Le acaricié la mejilla mientras yo la miraba con ternura. Tenía una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos y se me rompió el corazón.

Tomando sus dos mejillas en mis manos, me acerqué y le di un suave beso en los labios. Los brazos de Fate estaban alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí cerca de ella. Le correspondí envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Acaricié suavemente sus cabellos suaves para calmarla tanto como pude.

"¿Fate realmente estas bien?"

Ella suspiró. "No, pero estoy feliz de estar cerca de ti." Se acurrucó más en mí y me abrazó tan fuerte.

"Gracias." , Le dije.

Su cabeza apareció y me miró con una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Por qué?"

"Por defender a Faye y a mí" Sonreí. "Tengo que decir que te veías tan caliente con tu cara enojada". Admití.

Ella se echó a reír. "Te amo a ti y a Faye. Así que por supuesto me gustaría enfrentar a cualquier persona por ustedes dos", dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero," comenzó ella mientras tomaba la mano con la que golpeé a Sayo en la suya "yo debería ser la que te agradeciera. ¿Te duele?" dijo mirando mi mano roja y golpeada ligeramente.

"Me duele un poco, pero no es demasiado malo. Voy a estar bien." Tranquilizé.

Fate llevó mi mano a sus labios besando cada nudillo. Sentí un rubor llegado a mis mejillas, mi corazón se aceleró y el suave beso prolongado que ella me estaba dando causando una agitación en la boca de mi estómago.

"Fate..." Llamé suavemente después de que ella besó los nudillos.

Se llevó la mano a su corazón herido, sosteniendo firmemente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos entonces. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa adornando sus labios y me encontré con mi corazón saltando de un golpe.

"Gracias Nanoha por protegerme de mi pasado y por darme un futuro que esperamos con interés."

Una tierna sonrisa llegó a mis labios una vez más antes de besarla. "En cualquier momento. Te protegeré del mundo si tengo que hacerlo."

Fate me tiró hacia abajo para un beso. Estaba hambriento y necesitado, lleno de pasión y amor. Fue una lástima que tuviera que romperlo.

Mi amor se quejó inmediatamente cuando me alejé de ella. Ella trató de besarme de nuevo, pero yo le dije que tenía algo que ver en el baño. Los ojos de ella suplicaron que me quedara y lo hice casi, pero tenía que entrar en el cuarto de baño. Le prometí que estaría de vuelta en cinco minutos y que finalmente me dejó ir.

La cita había sido todo lo que esperaba que fuera. Fue mágico por así decirlo. Bueno, eso fue hasta que apareció Sayo. Yo no podía creer que ella tuvo el valor de hablar con Fate de tal manera. Sólo con verla hizo estallar mi ira y esa mirada herida en el rostro de mi amor fue suficiente para mí para limpiar esa mirada de suficiencia de la cara de Sayo. Nadie le haría daño a Fate así de nuevo. Si tuviera que luchar contra todos en el mundo, con mucho gusto lo haría para protegerla.

Yo sabía que después de la confrontación, Fate estaba agitada. Lo más probable es por revivir el pasado y el mal daño que Sayo causó esta noche. Podía sentir la ira dentro de mí otra vez. Las dos necesitábamos relajarnos. Teníamos que olvidarnos de Sayo y volver a estar en nuestra noche. Nuestra noche de amor.

Haciendo mi camino hacia la tina de baño, cerré la llave del agua caliente y fría. Poniendo mis manos a través de ella para asegurarme de que la temperatura era perfecta, puse un poco de burbujas en la bañera. Grandes burbujas suaves llenaron la bañera de inmediato y el dulce aroma de las fresas llenó el aire tranquilizándome al instante. Cómo la bañera sigue llenándose con agua, encendí las velas perfumadas de lavanda que fueron puestas en todo el cuarto de baño. Un total de ocho velas estaban en el baño. Algunas estaban alrededor de la bañera, lavabo y el estante sobre el inodoro. Dieron la sensación oscura y romántica que yo había querido lograr esta noche. Verán, yo lo había planeado desde el principio. Yo quería continuar nuestra noche romántica después de la cena. Parece que después de lo que pasó con Sayo, estoy contenta de haber planeado esto.

Cerrando el agua en la bañera una vez que se llenó hasta un cierto punto, me desvestí. Poniendo mi ropa en el asiento del inodoro, me pongo el vestido azul de seda que colgaba de la puerta del baño. Llevé mi mano a mi pelo, sacando los broches que sujetaban el pelo. Mi cabello caía como una cortina detrás de mí antes de darme una vuelta. Después de comprobar todo y viendo que todo era como debía ser, salí del cuarto de baño por mi amada.

Cuando entré en la habitación, Fate me miró con confusión. Le dije que había pensado que estuviéramos tomando un baño y ella me preguntó qué estaba pasando. No contesté su pregunta, sin embargo como lo que yo había planeado fue una sorpresa. Agarré sus manos y le dije que me siguiera al baño. Una vez que lo estaba dentro, miró a su alrededor viendo todo lo que había creado y sonrió. Ella se acercó a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura plantando un beso suave en mis labios.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" La hermosa sonrisa nunca abandonó sus labios.

"Bueno, yo lo había planeado desde el principio." Me removí de sus brazos y me acerqué a la bañera moviendo algunas burbujas alrededor. "Después de lo que pasó, yo sabía que lo necesitarías para relajarte." Dicho esto y yo todavía de espaldas a ella, me desaté mi túnica. Cuando estaba abierta, me llevé las manos a los hombros para quitarme la ropa y la dejé caer al suelo.

Me volví entonces. Fate miró mi cuerpo, con un lindo rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Me encontré ruborizada también. Nunca había mostrado mi cuerpo a nadie fuera de mi familia pero Fate sería la primera. Tenía la esperanza de que le gustara lo que veía. Los ojos de Fate recorrieron mi cuerpo una vez más antes de mirarme a los ojos. La forma que las velas brillaron en sus ojos casi le daba un aspecto depredador. Al instante sentí un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

"Nanoha", dijo casi en un susurro, "eres tan hermosa."

Me encontré caminando hacia ella dándole un beso en los labios. Aún juntando mis labios, mis manos fueron a la parte delantera de su camisa y comenzaron a deshacer los botones.

"Nanoha ... ¿qué estás ... haciendo?" dijo entre besos.

Tirando de sus labios, me he centrado en los botones de la camisa. "Espero que no creyeras que yo hice todo esto para entrar en la bañera sola".

Ella no dijo nada mientras tomaba la camisa y el sujetador. Cuando puse mis manos en la hebilla del cinturón, vi algo de ansiedad cuando me miró. Yo ya sabía lo que estaba pensando.

"Fate", le dije con voz ronca mientras empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón, "No tienes nada para estar nerviosa. Te amo y te acepto ... cómo eres."

Eso pareció eliminar la mayor parte de la ansiedad que tenía, pero me di cuenta de que todavía estaba presente. Sin embargo, desabroché sus pantalones. Nuestros ojos no se apartaban de los demás, incluso después de que me bajé, así como los pantalones y las bragas. Ella salió de ellos y me miró como ella fue expuesta ahora a mí. Su pene se irguió delante de mis ojos. Es de tamaño medio y me encontré amante de él porque era una parte de ella. Para mi sorpresa, también vi una vagina. Yo no sabía que genitales tenían los hermafroditas.

La miré a los ojos y la ansiedad había vuelto como estoy segura de que ella estaba esperando mi reacción. Yo sólo le sonreí y me levanté para besarla. Mi mano se arrastró por el brazo hasta que llegó a su mano y lo agarró. Tirando de ella hacia la bañera, le hice señas para que ella se metiera en primer lugar como yo quería que me esperara. Cuando lo hizo, me coloqué entre sus piernas. Los brazos de Fate inmediatamente me rodearon y me acercó a su cuerpo. El "amigo" de Fate todavía estaba erecto y estaba metiéndose en mi espalda, pero no me importó. Todavía me preguntó si estaba bien, incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y la besé suavemente. Somos una pareja ahora, así que tengo que acostumbrarme a los demás órganos.

Se sentía tan bien estar tan cerca de Fate. Me sentí muy segura con ella. Me comprometí a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarme de que íbamos a estar juntas como una familia. Fate es lo mejor que me ha pasado y todo el mundo que nos rodea parece sentir que estamos hechos la una para la otra. Las dos nos hemos beneficiado de nuestra unión juntas y que ha cambiado nuestras vidas para mejor, pero lo más importante, Faye tiene la familia que siempre ha soñado. Me aseguraría de que todos estaríamos juntas y asegurar que nada saldría de entre nosotras.

Preguntas del cuerpo de Fate de repente vinieron a mi mente. Yo estaba tan fascinada con ella. Me encantó. Yo quería saber más sobre ella.

"Fate, yo no sabía que también tenías una vagina. Pensé que los hermafroditas tenían uno o lo otro".

"Algunos lo tienen, pero algunos tienen ambos. Papá también tiene ambas cosas." Ella informó.

Era un tema tan interesante que no pude contener mis preguntas. "Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que puedas tener hijos?" Yo estaba muy curiosa.

"Bueno, tengo órganos sexuales internos y externos. Si quiero dar a luz a un niño, puedo".

"Pero no vi un saco de escroto cuando te desnudé." Cuando la desnudé, sólo vi su pene, que es donde su clítoris habría sido su vagina y debajo de ella. Necesitaría testículos para crear esperma para bebés.

"Mis testículos, por alguna razón desconocida son internos también. Papá me lo explicó antes, pero yo era demasiado joven para recordar lo que dijo. A medida que fui creciendo, realmente no me importaba saber la razón."

"Es tan fascinante como tu cuerpo es ... es muy hermoso".

"... H-hermoso?"

"Sí. Tú eres absolutamente hermosa".

Sentí sus brazos apretarse alrededor de mi cintura mientras ella se inclinó hacia adelante con sus labios a mi oído. Me estremecí.

"Y tú también", dijo con voz ronca mientras ella empezó a besar mi cuello.

**(***)**

Gemí contenta como mi mano tomó un puñado de pelo rubio cuando abrí mi cuello para darle más acceso. "Se siente maravilloso".

"Ese es el punto." Ella respiraba contra mi cuello antes de tomar un bocado.

Grité de dolor, pero dejé de quejarme una vez que ella lamió. Ella definitivamente sabía cómo volverme loca.

Sus manos encontraron mis pechos mientras ella dejó muchas mordeduras de amor en mi cuello. Mis gemidos llenaban el cuarto de baño entero como ella envió placer por todo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración era rápida, palpitaciones sin control y que estaba sudando ligeramente mientras seguía tirando de mis pezones endurecidos. Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme de mi cuerpo calentando y el calor del agua no ayudaba mucho.

"F-Fate," tartamudeé, "Puede ser s-si me mantienes débil c-convirtiéndome así."

Ella se echó a reír sexy. "Bueno, vamos a salir. Hemos estado aquí el tiempo suficiente de todos modos, pero sólo sé que eres mía la próxima vez."

Mi cuerpo vibraba en sus palabras. "Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera."

**(***)**

Después de salir de la bañera, nos secabamos y nos dirigimos dentro de la habitación. Cuando Fate había ido al armario para agarrar una camisa, yo le dije que no y la empujé hacia la cama. Nos metimos bajo las sábanas y apagamos las luces. Vi en el reloj al lado de mí que era Navidad. Esta fue nuestra primera noche juntas y esta sin duda no será la última.

En cuanto terminé, me cerní sobre el rostro de Fate. Mi cabello caía como una cortina que cubre la escena a punto de tener lugar. "Feliz Navidad Fate". Mi cabeza descendió a colocar un casto beso en los labios.

"Feliz Navidad para ti, Nanoha". Su mano acarició mi mejilla y aun en la oscuridad pude ver una curva en sus labios en una sonrisa. "Te amo mucho."

Yo no podía ayudar, pero yo misma sonreí. "Te amo demasiado".

**(***)**

Mi cabeza bajaba de nuevo ya que nuestros labios se encontraron inmediatamente después. Los besos de Fate fueron siempre tan dulces. Yo no podía tener suficiente de ellos. El músculo de la lengua corrió por mis labios y mi boca se abrió para dejarla entrar. Su lengua me devoraba, haciendo que suaves gemidos escaparan. Lo habíamos hecho a lo largo, nuestros cuerpos presionados uno contra otro. Nuestros endurecidos pezones se rozaban cada vez más como el aliento se hizo rápido. Teníamos las manos constantemente corriendo sobre el cuerpo de la otra causando un calor eléctrico para difundir dentro de mí. Podía sentir el pene de Fate acostado sobre mi estómago entre nosotras. Esto era tan intenso y los gemidos provenientes de las dos atestiguado eso.

La mano de Fate en círculos alrededor de mi espalda, abrazándome con tanta intensidad. Sus respiraciones rápidas siguieron reuniéndose con las mías como la llama entre nosotras aumenta. Mi mano viajó hasta su hombro y ahuecó su pecho. Sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir un grito ahogado antes de besarme con hambre una vez más. Di un masaje y le pellizqué el pezón duro causando más dulces gemidos a venir de ella. Podía escucharlos a ellos para siempre.

Su mano viajó por mi espalda, corriendo sobre la curva de mi trasero antes de acariciar mi pierna. Sólo unos pocos segundos pasaron antes de que su mano viajara detrás de mi pierna y en medio de mi muslo, agarrándola y colocándola sobre la suya. La humedad que había sentido antes era claro para mí ahora que he podido sentir en mis piernas. Yo me convertía así sucesivamente y la humedad fue el resultado. El latido empezaba a ser insoportable en este momento.

En mi mente confusa, pude sentir un cambio en la cama como Fate se movió. Volviendo a nosotras sin romper el beso, ella se colocó entre mis piernas. Un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios y una de mis piernas inmediatamente envuelta alrededor de su pene como Fate rozó a través de mi clítoris.

"Fate!" Grité. Eso fue sin duda una sensación que no había sentido antes, pero sin duda no fue inoportuna.

El cuerpo de Fate se puso rígido y una mirada asustada vino a su cara. "Lo siento Nanoha. Voy a quitarme".

Antes de que pudiera moverse, la agarré por su pene para mantenerla donde estaba. Ella gimió en mi acción, pero me miró con confusión. "Nanoha?"

"Permanece ahí". Fue mi respuesta, pero mis palabras parecían confundirla aún más.

"Quiero que te guste esto ... en mi contra como estas. He fantaseado, anhelado este momento. Así que quédate donde estás, ¿de acuerdo?" Para demostrarle a ella que yo quería algo como esto, yo rodeé mi otra pierna a su alrededor.

Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y Fate era la única que podía apagarlo. Me encontré pegada contra ella, haciendo que el pene y la vagina de Fate se frotaran contra la mía. Tanto nuestros gemidos llenaban la habitación en ese instante y cerré los ojos. En cuanto a ella, se resistió una y otra vez. Los ojos de Fate se cerraban como gemidos salieron lo que la hizo caer encima de mí.

Mis brazos la rodearon mientras yo seguía encorvada contra ella. Fate se quedó inmóvil. Todo lo que hizo fue quejarse contra mi cuello. Ella me había sorprendido con el tiempo cuando comenzó a moverse contra mí también, me envió completamente por encima del borde.

Gemidos, el sonido de los besos y nuestros jugos aplastándose juntos llenó la habitación. Yo estaba sudando como mi cuerpo se estaba recalentando. Mi mano izquierda sostenía la cabeza de Fate en su lugar mientras nos besábamos, ya mi mano derecha estaba cavando en su espalda. Nos frotamos una contra la otra desesperadamente, tratando de alcanzar el máximo placer.

"Fate... se siente tan bien." Gemí.

Ella gimió en respuesta y se movía más rápido en mi contra.

Grité de placer en sus movimientos acelerados y la marca de mordedura que me quedaba sólo en mi cuello. Mi cabeza voló hacia atrás contra la almohada, mi boca abierta como algo grave iba a venir. Mi aliento en mi garganta como la sensación en la boca del estómago explotó. Llamé a nombre de Fate, mi cuerpo se estremeció incontrolablemente mientras mi orgasmo irrumpió.

Es casi difícil de respirar mientras el orgasmo se hizo cargo. Nunca había sentido algo tan intenso antes y lo que acaba de suceder con el Fate era magnificente. Pero como mi orgasmo se viene abajo, otra sensación vino de nuevo como Fate aún se movía en mi contra. Esta vez, ella se movía a un ritmo aún más rápido.

"N-Nanoha", gimió ella sin aliento, "me voy a v-venir".

Sus movimientos no se detuvieron, sólo ahora más rápido que se sentía. Mis uñas se clavaron profundamente en su piel mientras gritaba con un orgasmo más intenso.

"¡Ah! Nanoha! Me estoy corriendo!" Golpeó contra mí unas cuantas veces más antes de que ella se detuviera por completo. Ella se estremeció y me sentí algo húmedo en mi estómago antes de Fate colapsara encima de mí.

**(***)**

Nada más que la respiración se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Me sentía muy agotada como me di cuenta de mi nuevo entorno.

"Fate, ¿estás bien?"

"Si. Me siento maravillosa, pero agotada". Ella se rió con cansancio.

"Tenemos que ir a la cama entonces." Le sugerí ya me estaba cansado.

"Pero es cómodo estar tumbada encima de ti." Ella se quejó.

"Pero quiero ser abrazada por ti esta noche." Me quejé de nuevo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero se mudó a mi lado antes de llevarme en sus brazos. Mi brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras mi cabeza se acurrucó más en su hombro.

"Pero esto es mejor." Sonreí en su cuello. En este punto, yo ni siquiera me ocupé de la humedad en el estómago. Lo único que me preocupaba era Fate.

"Todo es mejor cuando estás a mi lado." Bostezó lindamente.

"Yo siento lo mismo", le dije antes de besar su cuello. "Fate?"

"Hmm?"

"Te amo".

"Yo. .. Te amo ... Nanoha".

Yo sabía que ella estaba durmiéndose después de eso, pero todavía sonreí y le di un beso en los labios.

"Buenas noches, mi amor."

**Navidad de Mañana : Punto de vista de Fate**

Me despertaron los rayos del sol a través de las persianas. Frotándome el sueño de mis ojos, sentí a alguien a mi lado. Inmediatamente me sentí sonriendo mientras miraba a la mujer a mi lado. Nanoha era hermosa, incluso mientras dormía. Su pelo puede haber estado por todo el lugar y un poco de baba saliendo de sus labios, ella seguía siendo hermosa en mis ojos.

Levanté mi mano, moví el pelo suelto que estaba bloqueando algunas de sus características. Inclinándome, reclamé sus labios que yo tanto amaba. Cuando volví a mirarla, me di cuenta de que Nanoha estaba sonriendo.

"Hey ..." Los ojos azules se abrieron lentamente.

"Hey". Yo le respondí de nuevo. "Feliz Navidad".

"Feliz Navidad, Fate".

"Feliz Navidad. Entonces, ¿dónde está mi regalo?" Sonreí.

Ella no dijo nada mientras ella se movía y empezó a besarme en mis labios en un beso tierno. "¿Qué tal esto cómo mi regalo?"

"Maravilloso".

Tiré de ella para otro beso, pero antes de que pudiera profundizarlo como yo quería, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió con un gran estruendo.

"Es Navidad!" Faye gritó en voz alta mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia la cama. Una vez que ella subió, procedió a saltar en la cama durante unos segundos antes de caer encima de nosotras. "¿Puedo abrir mis regalos ahora, por favor? POR FAVOR!"

El momento llegó a ser algo cómico como Faye comenzó a tirar de la manta que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo y el de Nanoha. Estábamos riendo mientras estábamos sosteniendo la manta para tratar que no se vea nada.

"Faye!" Nanoha se rió. "Vamos a salir de la cama para que puedas abrir tus regalos si acabas de dejar de tirar de las mantas".

Eso hizo que Faye se detuviera.

"Está bien, mi pequeña bola de energía, ve y espérame y papá mientras nos vestimos".

"Yay!" Faye gritó mientras saltaba de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Nanoha y yo nos miramos la una a la otra antes de reírnos a carcajadas.

"Bueno, creo que no debemos dejar a Faye esperando", dijo Nanoha antes de salir de la cama.

"Supongo que tienes... razón".

Mi cerebro se había detenido completamente como la forma desnuda de Nanoha apareció a la vista. Mi pensamiento inmediato revivió de nuevo a la noche anterior y todo lo que habíamos hecho juntas y un rubor llegó a mis mejillas. Nanoha y yo habíamos sido íntimas anoche y fue una experiencia maravillosa. Cada gemido, cada grito, todos los movimientos de Nanoha, todo se almacena dentro de mi cabeza para mirar hacia el ahora. A pesar de que acabábamos de tener relaciones sexuales, no me importaba. Yo estaba feliz de que Nanoha quería tener intimidad conmigo en ese sentido.

De pronto salí de mis pensamientos cuando una camisa vino a aterrizar en mi cabeza. Logré ver a una Nanoha sonriendo con una cámara. Ella sacó una foto y se rió como estoy segura de que tenía una cara tonta sucesivamente.

"Bueno, creo que Faye quiere abrir los regalos así que a menos que quieras una hija molesta, deberías vestirte." Con eso, Nanoha salió de la habitación con una sonrisa mientras balanceaba sus caderas sugestivamente.

Mi mente estaba tratando de ponerse al día con lo que estaba pasando, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en el trasero que salió de la habitación. Ah, sí, ya era hora de abrir los regalos. Me apresuré a ponerme la camisa como Faye estaba gritando por el pasillo que decía que fuéramos ya. A pesar de que sonaba molesta, sonaba tan adorable.

Rápidamente salí de la habitación y me dirigí por el pasillo hacia la sala donde Nanoha y Faye estaban. Estaban sentadas delante del árbol de Navidad, Nanoha con una sonrisa y Faye ... así que me estaba mirando desde abajo.

"Papá, ¿cómo puedes mantener a mami y a mí esperando durante tanto tiempo?" -dijo con un puchero lindo.

"Lo siento nena. Papá estaba un poco distraída." Miré a Nanoha y luego volví a mirarla con una sonrisa.

Faye dio un hmph lindo. Sin duda estaba empezando a parecerse a Nanoha. "Bueno, no me hagas esperar más tiempo o no te perdono".

Me acerqué a Faye y le di un beso en la cabeza. "Estoy apenada nena por mantenerte esperando."

Ella me dio una sonrisa. "Esta bien papá. Mamá me dijo que actuara como si estuviera enojado contigo."

Miré a Nanoha con una mirada sorprendida y ella me miró con una cara llena de falsa inocencia. Esta mujer siempre me estaba tomando el pelo.

"Todos bueno, vamos a abrir los regalos!" Nanoha dijo tratando de alejarse de mi mirada.

Sin duda que se la devolvería de alguna manera. Por ahora, me voy a centrar en este momento de estar con mi familia.

"Yay!" Faye gritó cuando ella llamó la atención de todos los presentes que se pusieron debajo del árbol de Navidad, que eran todos más o menos para ella.

Nanoha tomó fotos de todo el evento. Tomó fotos de Faye abriendo todos sus regalos. El primero había sido su casa de muñecas, que ella lo levantó con una sonrisa enorme como Nanoha tomó la foto. Luego vino el equipo de béisbol que le había regalado y Nanoha tomó la foto apenas desde que Faye había saltado sobre mí.

Yo me había hecho cargo de la cámara después de cómo le tocó a Nanoha dar sus regalos. Nanoha había comprado a Faye unas muñecas de mamá, papá, e hija en miniatura para ir junto con su casa de muñecas. Irónicamente, las muñecas se nos parecían. Faye estaba encantada de ver lo que había visto y besó a la mamá y el papá muñecas,en la cuál tomé una foto. Nanoha también tiene le dio unos patines para que ella también podía ir patinando con Nanoha y conmigo. Por último regalo para Faye, Nanoha fue a nuestra habitación mientras cubría sus ojos de Faye. Cuando Nanoha volvió a salir, le quité mis manos para que Faye pudiera ver lo que su mamá y yo le trajimos. Un grito estridente salió de la boca de Faye como se fue corriendo a su bicicleta rosa, con ruedas de entrenamiento, por supuesto. Yo había tomado unas cuantas fotos de ella después de que ella la montó. Una foto que ella simplemente sonrió, luego hizo la señal de la paz. Nanoha pensó que sería divertido darle a Faye unas gafas de sol y cuando lo hizo, Faye me dio una sonrisa y con la mano bajo las gafas un poco de sus ojos. Fue tan divertido verla así y era aún más cómico cuando Nanoha y yo nos unimos.

Después de nuestras fotos con Faye, mientras ella estaba en su bicicleta, miré hacia atrás por el árbol de Navidad y me di cuenta de que había dejado dos regalos. Miré a Nanoha. Ella y Faye estaban jugando a las casitas de muñecas. Nanoha levantó la muñeca de mamá y papá y les hizo besarse. Le sonreí mientras tomaba una fotografía. Y fue aún más lindo cuando Faye hizo un puchero y Faye le dijo que quería un beso también. Nanoha luego lo hizo para que la mamá y el papá tanto le dieran un beso a Faye un beso en la mejilla.

A pesar de que no quería interrumpir su tiempo de juego, quería darle al amor de mi vida su regalo.

"Faye, ¿me prestas a tu mamá?" Le dije después de caminar hacia ellas.

"Sí papá. Voy a seguir jugando con mis muñecas." Y ella lo hizo.

Me volví a Nanoha con una sonrisa después de que nuestros ojos conectaran. Sostuve mi mano hacia ella, que ella tomó al instante. La atraje hacia mí, ya que la conduje hacia el árbol de Navidad en el que me puse de rodillas. Agarre el regalo envuelto y miré tímidamente a Nanoha.

"Esto es para ti ... Feliz Navidad Nanoha", le dije entregándole el regalo.

Nanoha me dio una tierna sonrisa antes de quitar el papel de regalo. Al abrir el regalo, le tomé una foto para capturar el momento.

Un jadeo se escuchó como los ojos Nanoha cayeron sobre el regalo que le había dado. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando ella tomó el relicario de la caja que lo sostiene. El medallón de oro brillaba en la luz como Nanoha lo sostuvo para tener una mejor visión de la misma. "Me encanta Fate. Gracias."

Un rubor pequeño llegó a mis mejillas. Me alegré de que le encantara el regalo. "Ábrelo".

Nanoha hizo lo que le dije y una sonrisa maravillosa vino a sus labios. Me aseguré de ponerte las manos en la cámara. En el interior, mandé a poner la foto en la que Nanoha y yo fuimos a la playa. Esa fue nuestra primera foto juntas y me pareció apropiado para ponerla en el collar. Además, tenía un Grabado diciendo ' _NxF PARA SIEMPRE'_ dentro de él. Nanoha leyó las palabras y una sonrisa tierna se asomo en sus labios.

"Yo lo había tenido para ti desde hace un rato, ¿sabes?" Le dije tímidamente mientras miraba a Nanoha. "Yo iba a dártelo para hacerte saber que te amaba cuando despertaras, pero me decidí a dártelo como un regalo de Navidad."

Nanoha no dijo nada, sólo se inclinó y me besó. "Este es uno de los mejores regalos que he tenido. Estoy tan contenta de que quieras que estemos juntas, porque yo siento lo mismo." Me besó una vez más, poniendo la cámara lejos de mí y tomando una foto de nosotras besándonos. Ella sólo me sonrió antes de dar el último regalo de debajo del árbol y me lo dio a mí. "Espero que te guste."

"Estoy segura de que me va a encantar." Le sonreí mientras quitaba el papel de regalo. Le di un rápido vistazo antes de abrir su regalo. Al igual que Nanoha, me encontré llorando en el maravilloso regalo que me dio. Era un anillo de oro con diamantes pequeños a su alrededor. Tomé el anillo y encontré un grabado que decía " _Te amaré para siempre "._

"Es un anillo de promesa", comenzó Nanoha cuando tomó el anillo de mis manos. "Yo lo mantuve como una promesa que una vez que estuviéramos listas, nos casaríamos...".

Sentí que mi garganta estaba reseca por la emoción como Nanoha deslizó el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular. Miré el anillo en mi dedo y me encantó el hecho de que estaba allí. Me gustó la forma en que se veía en mí y yo no podía esperar a que el día en que Nanoha y yo decidiéramos a dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación.

Agarré a Nanoha detrás de su cabeza y le di un largo beso en los labios. "Te amo, Nanoha. Muchas gracias por hacerme feliz."

"Te amo mucho. Tú eres mi felicidad." Ella sonrió de nuevo. "Ahora, creo que es hora de sacar el muérdago", dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía el pequeño muérdago detrás de ella.

Sonrío a la vez. "Me encanta la forma en que piensas."

Y sin duda, Nanoha se me echó encima para distinguir una sesión caliente.

**Residencia Testarossa : Nanoha POV**

Desde que la última cena tuvo lugar en la casa de mis padres, los padres de Fate decidieron que la cena de Navidad sería en su casa. Todo el mundo estaba ya allí cuando Faye, Fate y yo llegamos. Todos se saludaron con abrazos y besos, pero mi atención se centró en el olor de los alimentos suculentos que mi mamá y Precia habían hecho. Sin que yo lo supiera, mis pies empezaron a ir en dirección de la cocina.

Mamá saltó delante de mí, deteniéndome que yo llegara a mi destino. "No, ah ah", dijo moviendo en mi cara su dedo índice de un lado a otro. "Tienes que comer cuando todo el mundo coma. No recibirás algún trato especial esta noche."

Puse mala cara. "Mou mamá, por favor." Me quejé.

"Nada de mami. Ya deberías saberlo mejor."

Puso mala cara aún más sabiendo que mi madre no se movería.

"Nena está bien. Hice tú pastel de chocolate favorito." Ella me guiñó un ojo.

Por lo menos pude sonreír ante ese hecho a pesar de que no puedo comer y lo saben. Yo sólo tenía que esperar un poco más antes de que pudiera tener algo de la maravillosa comida en mi vientre.

Mi mamá me abrazó. "Esta bien, mamá no tendrá que hacerte esperar mucho tiempo antes de que puedas comer".

"Gracias mamá". La besé en la mejilla.

Volvimos al grupo y, por supuesto, mi mamá dijo que era hora de foto. El panorama parecía terminar siendo como la primera que tomó en la primera cena que tuvimos. La siguiente es más difusa. Mamá y Precia estaban una al lado de la otra en un abrazo. Lindy y mi papá estaban juntos dándose un abrazo como se habían convertido en grandes amigos a través de los meses. Faye estaba con Fate otra vez, pero mis hermanos y yo decidimos darnos un abrazo de oso. Estoy segura de que mi sonrisa en esta foto fue tensa.

Mi mamá dice que debemos abrir los regalos antes de comer. Para Fate y mis padres, todo el mundo había propuesto en pagar por ellos para ir en un viaje. Sería como ellos tuvieran una segunda luna de miel. Todos ellos se mostraron agradecidos y besaron a todos nosotros. A continuación, Kyouya y Miyuki a los dos les fue dado katanas que amaban practicar con las espadas. Todo el mundo dio a Faye un nuevo oso de peluche que añadirá a su colección. Yo sólo podía imaginar cómo estaría llena su habitación antes de que tuviera diez años.

Por último, es el turno de Fate y mio. Mamá y papá nos dieron a Fate y a mí un fin de semana en un hotel de lujo durante la semana del Día de San Valentín. Definitivamente estaba deseando Día de San Valentín desde que tenía planes para Fate. Sentí que sonreía en mis pensamientos, pero salí pronto de ellos en el siguiente lote de regalos. Kyouya y Miyuki terminaron dándonos un cupón para una tienda de ropa interior. Fate y yo nos sonrojamos ante la imagen mental de nosotras dos en tal traje. Faye nos dio pulseras a juego que Lindy y Precia la ayudaron a hacer. Era un signo de nuestro amor como ella diría. Y por último pero no menos importante... el regalo de Lindy y Precia.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía miedo de lo que nos dieron. Ellas son las desviadas sexuales del grupo y desde que Fate y yo hemos estado juntas, han sido cada vez más imprudentes.

"Esto es de Lindy y yo", dijo Precia con una sonrisa mientras dejaba caer una caja en frente de nosotras.

Fate y yo nos miramos y luego miramos la caja ... y luego miré a Precia y Lindy. Yo no quería ni tocar la caja. Fate parecía tan indecisa.

"Oh, vamos. La caja no va a morder". Lindy dijo con una sonrisa.

Miré a Fate y todavía parecía que no quería ni acercarse a ella. Suspiré. Yo sabía que iba a ser la que tendría que abrir el regalo. Inclinándome hacia adelante, abrí la caja. Yo moví un poco el papel del interior y un rubor pronto llegó a mis mejillas.

"¿Qué hizo que terminarás así cariño?" Preguntó mamá.

Yo no quería tirar de los artículos hacia fuera, pero tenía demasiado. Con un rubor masivo, saqué los artículos. Todo el mundo estaba bueno ruborizados o riendo... bueno Faye estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando. Lo que estaba en mis manos era un traje de dominatrix de cuero con un látigo. Por debajo de ese traje era un ajuste para una mujer salvaje. Hubo un bikini marrón y algo así como un paño lomos. Había también unas esposas.

Todos miraron a Lindy y Precia y lo único que hicieron fue sonreír. "Bueno, nosotras sólo pensamos en ayudarles a lo largo de la habitación." Precia contestó.

"El juego de roles es siempre divertido", intervino Lindy "Tu madre y yo lo disfrutamos mucho. Pensamos que ustedes lo disfrutarían también." Ella sonrió.

Yo estaba tan dispuesta a dejar la habitación. Estaba tan avergonzada que en este momento y miré a Fate, que no estaba mejor.

"Hmm ... creo que deberíamos comer", dijo mamá con la esperanza de detener la torpeza en la habitación.

Y así nos fuimos a comer, gracias a Dios. La comida era deliciosa y exquisita como de costumbre. Yo estaba en el cielo. Yo estaba comiendo una buena comida con mi familia Fate y yo estábamos tomadas de la mano bajo la mesa. Todo estaba bien, pero creo que he hablado demasiado pronto.

Me había dado cuenta de que Lindy nos mirába a Fate y a mi de la esquina de mi ojo. Yo estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda porque sabía que ella estaba tramando algo, pero yo no sabía lo que era. Entonces me di cuenta de mi error. Yo estaba sentada junto a Lindy. Ella era sin duda mucho peor que Precia cuando se trataba de bromas y cuando ella se burla, la avergüenza se apodera de ti. Lo único que podía hacer era prepararme para el momento que vendría y cuando Lindy dejó caer su tenedor, sabía que el momento había llegado.

"Entonces", empezó a decir, "¿qué pasa con las bufandas?"

Si alguien nota algo, sería Lindy. Fate y yo estábamos tan jodidas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Le dije fingiendo que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

"No te hagas la tonta conmigo Nanoha. Está claro que ambas tienen bufandas alrededor de sus cuellos."

En este punto, todo el mundo estaba interesado en lo que Lindy y yo estábamos hablando. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

"Lo que parece una bufanda suspicaz poco para mí." Ella sonrió. "Creo que ambas están ocultando algo".

Sentí que se me caía la cara en ese momento. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar en frente de todos. Miré hacia Fate, ella se veía tan pálida como yo.

"P-Papá, ¿por qué está aún preocupada por nosotras con bufandas?" Fate le preguntó.

"Tenía curiosidad, pero parece que mi curiosidad a sido respondida."

Yo estaba totalmente confundida. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora?

"Me parece que Fate ha estado un poco ocupada después de que tus padres supieran todo, ¿no te parece Nanoha? Ella, después de todo te ha dado múltiples mordeduras. Estoy bastante segura de que también le devolviste el favor, ¿correcto?"

Oh, Dios mío! No puedo creer que ella lo dijo en voz alta! Yo podía escuchar claramente la risa ahogada de unas pocas personas en la mesa. Esto fue más allá de ser embarazoso. Esto era una locura. A partir de ahora yo sabía que tenía que tener cuidado alrededor de Lindy.

La cena fue definitivamente en la que se burlaban mucho de Fate y de mi. Bueno, al menos Fate estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo apretando mi mano para tranquilizarla. Era su culpa que estábamos en este lío en primer lugar. Ella estaría en un montón de problemas cuando llegáramos a casa!

**Tarde de Navidad: Punto de vista de Fate**

Después de que Nanoha llevo a Faye a la cama, ella volvió a nuestra habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Yo ya me había cambiado en mi camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, mientras que Nanoha aún tenía la ropa de la fiesta de Navidad.

"Así que ya se durmió Faye?" Le pregunté.

"Sí," dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el armario y se quitó la chaqueta, "puesto que quería seguir despierta, ya que quería jugar con sus juguetes, pero se fue a dormir."

Estaba tan distraída por el cuerpo de Nanoha que lo único que podía decir era "ah huh". No podía quitar mis ojos al festín de piel cremosa. Era como si Nanoha estaba burlandose de mí porque parecía que todo se hizo más lento a medida que se quitara su camisa. Un suspiro escapó de mis labios, como sus hermosos pechos cayeron con un rebote que llegó su camisa sobre su cabeza. A pesar de que vi su cuerpo por primera vez ayer, todavía se sentía como la primera vez de nuevo. Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que pasó con la camisa mientras yo estaba centrada ahora en su parte trasera. Si pensara que viendo los senos de Nanoha me tortura, entonces la tanga que llevaba era una agonía. Ya podía sentir mi cuerpo reaccionando a causa de Nanoha y empecé a preguntarme si estaba tratando de burlarse de mí o no. Bueno, si ella lo estaba, sin duda le ponía trabajo. Ya podía sentirme cada vez creciendo y mis ojos encapuchados con el deseo. Y cuando la correa bajó a reunirse con sus pantalones, todo el infierno se desató. Iba a tener unas bolas azules esta noche.

Pronto, Nanoha estaba en su camisa favorita de noche color rosa. Ella se volvió hacia mí. Una mirada curiosa cruzó su cara, luego la captó, y un puchero que acompañó una mano en la cadera. "Ni siquiera me mires así. Tú tienes la culpa de que nos molestaran ya que eres la causa de estas mordidas". Y para probar su punto, se refirió a los moretones.

"Siento lo que pasó Nanoha. Sabías tan bien que no podía ayudarme."

Un gruñido salió de los labios de Nanoha y como yo estaba pensando en lo linda que se veía y sonaba, ella saltó sobre mí. Las dos estábamos luchando entre sí tratando de tener ventaja. Pensé que la tenía en un momento dado, pero eso era una ilusión. Debería haber sabido que lo haría con fuerza sobre mí. Ella había tomado lecciones de Shiro después de todo. Y así, después de dos minutos de lucha feroz, me encontré con mis manos cubriendo por encima de mi cabeza y el peso de Nanoha me mantiene presionada como estaba a horcajadas sobre mí

**(***)**

Las dos estábamos tratando de recuperar el aliento y con cada subida y bajada de mi estómago, yo podía sentir los suaves rizos de la vagina de Nanoha. Tragué saliva y un rubor llegó a mis mejillas. Se me había olvidado que Nanoha no sustituyó la ropa interior que se había quitado. Y cuando miré hacia abajo, mis ojos afirmaron lo que había estado sintiendo. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo aún más a mi cara y mi pene erecto de saber que la región más privada de Nanoha me estaba tocando. Esto empezaba a ser muy devastador para mi estado de ánimo y no me estaba ayudando a que siguiera mirando a la cara de Nanoha a la vagina estaba haciéndome una broma. Supongo que estaba viendo demasiado porque Nanoha se dio cuenta y cuando vi esa sonrisa adornando sus labios, sabía que estaba en problemas.

Tragué saliva.

Nanoha se inclinó juntando nuestros cuerpos. Podía sentir mi cuerpo calentarse al contacto. Su cálido aliento entró en contacto con mi oreja haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara. ¡Oh Dios! que iba Nanoha a susurrarme? Yo sólo sabía que no iba a ser bueno... bueno que lo era, pero no lo fue! Ya estoy sufriendo bolas azules. Por favor, ten piedad de mi Nanoha!

"Te gusta lo que ves?" dijo tan sexy que tuve que cerrar mis piernas para sentir algún tipo de fricción. No ayudaba que mi pobre vagina estaba en llamas demasiado, por lo que acaba de hacer esta experiencia aún peor. Yo estaba empezando a sentir como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

"N-Nanoha... p-para". Traté decirlo de manera uniforme, pero salió como un gemido y un lío de tartamudez.

Pero Nanoha no se detuvo. Se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a chuparlo. Yo gemía moviéndome de izquierda y derecha, las piernas cerradas aún más fuerte ahora. Sentí la necesidad de tocarla, porque me tocara, pero las dos teníamos las manos atadas.

"N-Na ... N-Nano-ha!" Esto tenía que haber sido el sentimiento más frustrante que he tenido. Me sentí tan impotente con Nanoha. Supongo que ahora se lo que papá sentía cuando llegó mamá a hacer _sexy_. La sensualidad de Nanoha estaba haciendo que me vuelve loca!

"¿Por qué quieres que me detenga?" Nanoha dijo manteniendo esa voz sexy.

"P-porque... porq-"

"Por esto?" dijo mientras libera uno de mis brazos antes de que su mano se fue dentro de mis pantalones y me agarró el pene.

Mi cabeza se echó hacia atrás en la almohada como un largo gemido salió de mis labios. Mi brazo libre desesperadamente se agarró a Nanoha mientras me acariciaba con mayor rapidez. Mi cuerpo había empezado a sudar, mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera latiendo fuera de mi pecho, mi vagina estaba mojada y llena de vida. Me estaba volviendo loca de placer, una vez más y mi estómago se contrae cuando sentí que me venía... así fue hasta que Nanoha se detuvo.

Un gemido de frustración salió de mis labios cuando Nanoha se alejó por completo. Yo estaba aún más frustrada porque uno, Nanoha se detuvo, me ha dejado una sensación dolorosa en el pene. Y dos, se está riendo de mí. Nanoha es definitivamente una mujer cruel. Así, tan cruel!

"Eso es lo que obtienes por hacer que me molestaran antes," dijo ella sin dejar de reír.

Estaba tan frustrado sexualmente, frustrada ... bueno en general, y todo era debido a Nanoha. Sus juegos fueron sin duda en orden. Con la venganza fijada en mi mente, agarré a Nanoha y le impedí reír más y la inmovilicé en la cama. Había puesto sus manos sobre su cabeza, justo como lo había hecho con las mías. Y en vez de colocarme a horcajadas sobre ella me había hecho, me coloqué entre sus piernas. También como Nanoha puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, yo llevé mis labios a su oído para susurrarle algo.

"Parece que las cosas han cambiado Na-no-ha," dije tan ronca como lo hizo para mí. Tiré de su oreja con la lengua antes de tomar el lóbulo en la boca. Nanoha gimió, que era la reacción que yo quería. "Has sido una chica muy traviesa hoy. Me has causado tanta agonía con tus payasadas. Quieres sentir lo que has causado?"

Pero por supuesto que no la dejé responder a medida que una vez me frote en su contra, por lo que tuviera algo de su propia medicina. Y otra vez, ella gimió un dulce gemido que me encantaba escuchar. No pude evitar sonreír porque iba a torturar a Nanoha de la misma manera que me había torturado. Esto iba a ser tan divertido!

Sabía exactamente lo que debí hacer porque Nanoha estaba deshecha, rápidamente agarré tanto de sus manos en una de las mías. Entonces procedí a desabrochar la camisa de Nanoha, dejando al descubierto la parte de abajo una piel hermosa. Sonreí ante la belleza de su cuerpo y estaba agradecida de que era mío. Me tomé mi tiempo a examinar su busto amplio, los pezones erectos que estaban en el centro, la duración de su estómago y finalmente, el fruto de su cuerpo. Con sólo mirarlo, pude ver su humedad. Yo quería probarlo, para saborearlo en la boca, pero ese momento tendría que esperar. Lo que yo quería ahora mismo era tener mi venganza.

Recostada en el cuerpo de Nanoha, pongo un beso en sus labios antes de inclinarme de nuevo en su oído. "Tú mi amor, serás castigada severamente."

Y fue entonces cuando mi mano hizo su descenso. A partir de su mejilla, mi mano fue a su cuello, antes de ir ahuecando su pecho regordete. Nanoha intentó luchar mientras ella gemía, pero parecía que mis caricias la estaban haciendo débil... literalmente. Bueno, esto haría las cosas mucho más fácil. No iba a ser capaz de dominarme a mí y entonces pude tomarle el pelo como yo quería.

Su pecho se sentía tan bien en mi mano. Lo masajeé suavemente antes de dar un apretón. Ella gimió, doblándose, causando que los cuerpos se acercasen aún más. Tomé su pezón en la boca chupando lo más fuerte que pude.

"F-Fate ..." Respiró profundamente.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando mi mano se deslizó sobre su estómago, para luego sentir el parche de pelo rizado. Miré a Nanoha, su pecho todavía en mi boca. Se veía tan sexy con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca abierta. Sus gemidos me estaban destrozando por dentro. Quería tocarla más, estar dentro de ella, pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que supiera que Nanoha estaba preparada para ello. Hasta entonces, lo único que podía es tocarla de esta manera. Y así, mi mano navegó aún más en sus rizos, pronto sentí su sexo mojado.

No perdí tiempo separando sus labios inferiores. La miré fijamente mientras sus labios se abrieron dejando escapar un largo gemido mientras mis dedos se aventuraron hacia arriba y abajo en su humedad. Me había querido aún más oír los sonidos de sus jugos. Sonreí contra su cuello el hecho de saber que Nanoha no era la única que sabía bromear. Ahora sabía por qué sentía que las burlas de Nanoha fueron muy divertidas y yo estaba feliz de tener estar en la misma situación. Tomando un camino lento hacia arriba entre sus labios, dejé mi mano en su clítoris y presione sobre ella.

"Ohhh ..." Nanoha gemía suavemente.

Me di cuenta de que a pesar de que sólo me estaba torturando haciendo esto, me encanta la forma en que Nanoha gimió. Tuve que hacerla gemir más para mí. Empecé rodeando su clítoris lentamente endurecido antes de que mis dedos se aceleraran. Los gemidos de Nanoha de inmediato llenaron la habitación. Su respiración se aceleró, su cuerpo empapado de sudor. Podía sentir sus uñas enterrándose en mis manos que causaron un dolor leve, pero no me importaba si podía seguir oyendo sus gemidos.

Sentí mis respiraciones acelerando justo ante la idea de traerle placer a Nanoha. Podía sentir que mi brazo comenzaba a arder mientras continuaba tocando en círculos el clítoris de Nanoha. La llama estaba empezando a ser demasiado, pero quería que ella llegara al clímax. Quería que gritara mi nombre tal como lo había hecho antes, cuando ella se venía. Yo estaba tan feliz cuando sus muslos comenzaron a temblar contra mí antes de que su cuerpo siguiera.

"F-Fa" El gemido de Nanoha se detuvo en su garganta bruscamente. Sus piernas inmediatamente dando vueltas alrededor de mi cintura que me empujaba más en su cuerpo.

¡Sí! Esto es lo que yo quería. Estaba tan cerca y me aseguraré de que sería enviadoa por completo. Dando vueltas con fuerza y rapidez, esperé que el dulce cuerpo de Nanoha se tensara... pero por alguna razón, todo lo que podía sentir de pronto era el dolor. Al parecer, las piernas que estaban alrededor de mi cintura habían apretado a mi alrededor. Bueno, era más como la trituración, pero a regañadientes, me encontré deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso acabé soltando las manos de Nanoha como la espera que tenía era demasiado insoportable.

**(***)**

Paso en falso.

Tan pronto como había quitado mi mano de Nanoha, ella me agarró del brazo que todavía estaba en su clítoris y le dio un apretón duro. Yo estaba tan confundida por lo que estaba pasando y aún más confundida en cuanto a por qué Nanoha estaba siendo tan fuerte conmigo.

"N-Nanoha, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté con una expresión dolorosa confundida.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente revelando orbes vidriosos. Ella estaba, evidentemente, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando a un ritmo más rápido moderado. No podía dejar de pensar que aún parecía increíblemente sexy con el pelo sacudido. Es una pena, terminó apretando mi brazo con más fuerza liberándome de mi pensamiento anterior. Le di una vez más una mirada cuestionada de dolor con la esperanza a la explicación de sus acciones.

"A pesar de lo que estás haciendo se siente tan, tan bien, yo no quiero darte la satisfacción de hacerme bromas a un clímax", dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora," sus ojos se movieron a la mano aún tocándola íntimamente, "si quieres retirar tu mano... a menos que quieras usar la fuerza, por supuesto."

A pesar de que esa sonrisa era sexy, definitivamente no quería ver cómo contundente Nanoha podría ser. Así que sin dudarlo, quité mi mano de su clítoris y ella me soltó. Nos quedamos en nuestro lugar sólo mirándonos la una a la otra durante unos segundos antes de que Nanoha extendió sus brazos hacia mí. Me acosté completamente encima de ella y ella de inmediato me abrazó. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho y parecía apretar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, empujando a nuestros centros juntos. Nanoha realmente amaba a torturarme. Ella realmente lo hacía.

Parecía que todo lo que podía pensar era en estar tan cerca de Nanoha. Recordé la noche que compartimos después de nuestro baño. Nunca tuve nada como la experiencia de antes y sólo de pensarlo envió sensaciones de hormigueo sobre mi columna vertebral. Había tantas ganas de ser una con Nanoha, pero no estaba segura de si estaba lista para el siguiente paso. Pensándolo ahora me pregunto si Nanoha había pensado en eso antes. Mi curiosidad estaba sacando lo mejor de mí y yo sabía que tenía que preguntarle.

"Nanoha ... ¿has pensado en hacer el amor? Con b-buenas intenciones, de llegar hasta el final?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Somos una pareja por lo que viene con el paquete."

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Quieres decir que si quiero hacer el amor contigo?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Yo estaba un poco nerviosa en lo que iba a decir, pero yo realmente quería saber lo que pensaba de nosotras de tomar el siguiente paso.

"Por supuesto que me veo haciendo el amor. Te amo y por supuesto que quiero compartir ese momento con la persona que más amo. Pero tendremos que usar un condón, ya que no quiero correr el riesgo de quedar embarazada. "

Yo estaba un poco herida por sus palabras y me sentí triste. ¿Ella no quiere tener un hijo conmigo? Levanté la cabeza para mirarla para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos cuando le pregunté mi siguiente pregunta. "No quieres quedar embarazada de mí?" Escuché la tristeza en mi voz como dije la pregunta, lo que provocó la cara de Nanoha cambiara en una triste.

"Eso no es lo que yo estaba diciendo Fate", dijo con tristeza mientras tomaba mis mejillas en sus manos. "Sólo estoy diciendo que no estoy lista para tener otro bebé en este momento. Yo amaría más que a nada en el mundo tener otra hermosa creación que hiciéramos las dos de nosotras. Sólo quiero que suceda en ese momento adecuado, ¿de acuerdo? "

Asiento con la cabeza. Yo sentí tanta felicidad en mi corazón con las palabras de Nanoha. Ella quería tener más hijos conmigo! No pude evitar sonreír ante la mujer que más amaba. "Te amo, Nanoha", le dije dejando poco espacio entre nuestros labios.

"Te amo demasiado".

Compartimos un beso casto, pero persistente. Nanoha me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo. Me aseguraría de que siempre devolvería el favor. Quité las mantas y nos metimos en ellas y apagamos la lámpara, nos cubrímos hasta acostarnos en el mismo lugar.

Nanoha se rió. "Tienes que amar a mis pechos."

"No, yo sólo quiero que me sostengan más que nada."

Ella no dijo nada, pero me dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Tus pechos son una maravilla. Para que lo sepas". Le dije.

Ella se rió y me golpeó juguetonamente antes de decir buenas noches. Yo le deseé una buena noche, así ella respondió diciendo que ella ya que estaba allí. Sentí que mi corazón se hinchó. Esta mujer puede ser la muerte de mí con sus bromas, pero sabía cómo hacerme sentir amada. Espero con todo mi corazón que yo pudiera hacerla sentir lo mismo.

**Noche de Año Nuevo: Nanoha POV**

Acababa de terminar de atar el cinturón alrededor de mi kimono azul y blanco. Esta noche fue nuestra tradición familiar de ir a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el Parque Estatal de Uminari y yo estaba encantada de que los Testarossa serían una parte de la tradición.

Mientras me vestía, no pude dejar de pensar en Fate. Los últimos meses han sido especiales para mí. Incluso los malos momentos son especiales porque todo condujo a este momento de Fate y ella a estar juntas. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme cual sería el futuro para nosotras. En mis ojos nuestro futuro es muy prometedor. Estoy segura de que Fate se siente de la misma manera. Sólo no quiero que tengamos dolores de cabeza más. No quería que las experiencias del pasado nos detuviera de amar a los demás. Lo único que quiero es que mi familia y la de ella sean felices... sin tener que pegarle a la gente en la cara todo el tiempo.

Una sonrisa llegó a mis labios cuando sentí otro cuerpo. Me sentí relajada fácilmente en el cuerpo detrás de mí. Me encantan momentos como este. Momentos en que Fate sólo me mantuviera cerca.

"Te ves muy hermosa en tu kimono Nanoha". Podría sentir los brazos apretando alrededor de mi cintura mientras inhalaba mi olor. "Y hueles tan bien también", dijo ella plantando un beso en la parte trasera de mi cuello.

**(***)**

Dejé que mi mano se enredara en el pelo detrás de mí como Fate colocó más besos en mi cuello. Podía sentir mi cuerpo reaccionando a sus acciones tal y como siempre lo hacía. Suaves gemidos se me escaparon cuando las manos de Fate se movían a mi lado, trazando las curvas de mi cuerpo hasta que yacía en mis pechos. Me encantó cuando me tocaba así, pero estábamos a punto de salir a ver los fuegos artificiales. Así que nuestras familias llegarían en cualquier momento. A pesar de ese hecho, yo no podía dejar de sucumbir a la sensación de las manos de Fate en mí.

"Eso se siente bien." Le dije con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo sé. Es por eso que lo estoy haciendo." Ella bromeó con una voz seductora.

"Sabes que nuestras familias estarán aquí en cualquier momento ¿no?"

"Mmm hmm".

Aun a sabiendas de ese simple hecho, Fate aún continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. De hecho, parecía llevando sus acciones a un nivel superior. Dejando caer la mano izquierda de mi pecho, ella la arrastró hasta mi brazo izquierdo hasta que llegó al puño de la manga del kimono. Me sorprendió cuando ella metió la mano en el interior, dejándome la piel de gallina mientras se movía hacia arriba.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué te parece?" -dijo con una voz muy ronca.

Sentí que se me doblaban las rodillas al sentir el contacto de la mano de Fate moviéndose con mi pecho. Por suerte para mí, Fate me tenía apretada contra su cuerpo o de lo contrario estaría en el piso.

Fate me ayudo a estar de pie y rápidamente continuó a chupar y besar mi cuello, mientras acariciaba mi pecho. Nuestros cuerpos pronto empezaron a moverse y me encontré con mi frente rápidamente aplastada contra una pared. Su cuerpo se presionó más al mío y pude sentir su pene en mi espalda. Creo que todas mis bromas y todo lo que ha pasado con nosotras en los últimos días han hecho realmente a Fate más sexual. Nyahaha. Supongo que sólo puedo culparme por eso, dije que sus acciones no eran bienvenidas? No, por supuesto.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos al sentir la mano de Fate moviéndose hacia mi pierna, viendo en la ranura al lado de mi kimono. Un gemido salió de su boca mientras ella deslizo su mano dentro de mi kimono y entre mis muslos. Me encontré gimiendo, así como las manos de Fate se deslizaron entre mis muslos sensibles, también chupó con fuerza en mi cuello. La sensación placentera aumentó, los dedos de Fate rozaron por encima de mi vagina.

"Fate!" Gemí como ella deslizó mis bragas a un lado.

**(***)**

"Wow, parece que mi descendencia no es tan pequeña."

Sentí a Fate poniéndose rígida en la voz de Lindy y un "mierda", seguido pronto. Todo lo que podía pensar era en que voy a estar avergonzada como una loca! Quería gritarle realmente a Fate por ponernos en este predicamento... otra vez. Y es mucho peor que el simple hecho de ver un chupetón porque fuimos atrapadas en el acto, nada menos que por Lindy! Estamos tan jodidas!

"Lindy? ¿Qué esta... pasando aqui?"

Oh, Dios mío! Ahora Precia nos vio en tal posición. Sería aún peor si mis padres vieran a Fate y a mi haciendo esto.

"Hey, ¿por qué está todo el mundo en silencio, oh Dios mío!" Mi madre gritaba.

"Mi bebé", dijo mi padre con una voz temblorosa. "Mi pequeña princesa, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Él lloró.

Oí a mi hermano y hermana suspirando antes de reírse. Sentí que me sonrojaba aún más por la vergüenza. Esto no podría ser incluso peor.

Podía oír ruidos como si alguien estuviera tratando de pasar. "Mami? Papá? ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Eso es lo que yo llamo tener retozón", dijo Lindy con una voz burlona.

Mi cabeza chocó contra la pared. Esto fue sin duda el peor día de mi vida. No sólo los padres de Fate, mis padres y mis hermanos y yo vimos a Fate ser sexual... pero también de nuestra hija. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo Fate y yo estábamos pegadas, incluso después de que todos los demás nos vieran. Si nos hubiéramos quitado cuando Lindy entró, nos podríamos haber disminuido la vergüenza.

Volviendo la cabeza a mi izquierda, todo el mundo tenía rubor en la cara. Bueno, por supuesto Lindy estaba sonriendo, mis hermanos estaban tratando de no reírse, Faye todavía se veía confundida y mi padre parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Esta situación se volvía insoportable. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para calmar mis nervios antes de que me enfrentara a la burla de toda una vida.

"Podrían ustedes disculparnos un momento?" Fate dijo antes que yo.

Los movimientos de los pies se oían junto a la puerta de mi habitación cerrada. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio ya que no había nadie más con ojos fijos en Fate y yo sólo podía imaginar cómo el encuentro con ellos más tarde será. Yo sólo podía oír a Lindy ahora.

_"¿Sabías que Fate era muy intensa? ¿O fue al revés?"_ Ella decía antes de que me hizo un guiño sugerente.

Sólo podía imaginar cómo iba a reaccionar con los demás. Yo no quería ni pensar en ello. Yo ni siquiera sabía cómo se sienten en este momento. Sólo sé que me hubiera gustado que nunca ocurriera. Definitivamente no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarlos ahora que esto ha sucedido.

"Bueno, eso fue bastante interesante" Fate se rió en mi pelo.

"Sí, pero podría haberse evitado también." Quité sus manos de mi cuerpo. Me acerqué y me senté en mi cama antes de enterrar la cara entre mis manos.

"Nanoha, ¿estás bien?" Sentí que se acercaba a la cama y los brazos girando alrededor de mí. "Por favor, habla conmigo Nanoha".

"Eso fue realmente embarazoso para mí Fate," comencé. "Nunca quise que mi familia nos viera en tal manera. Ese es nuestro momento de intimidad y que no debería haber sido visto."

"Bueno, podían esperar a entrar mientras tomábamos nuestro momento juntas".

"Lo sé, pero te dije que iban a venir en cualquier momento. Aunque me gustó lo que estabas haciendo, me gustaría que te hubieras detenido... no debería haber sido tan nublada por tus acciones. Ahora ni siquiera sé cómo hacer frente a mi papá. Él se veía tan triste. "

"Yo l-lo siento Nanoha".

Me volví hacia Fate en el sonido de su voz entristecido. Tenía la cabeza baja, el flequillo que cubre sus ojos. Llevé mi mano a la mejilla volviendo su cara hacia mí. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. Yo no tenía intención de hacerla llorar.

"Fate, no llores", le dije con tristeza, sintiendo su dolor. "No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal con esto."

"Sé que no fue tu intención", trató Fate de decir lo mejor que pudo, "Yo no quiero que tu padre te miré diferente, porque no podía mantener mis manos lejos de ti. Te veías tan hermosa en tu kimono y yo sólo quería abrazarte... pero cuando me acerqué a ti, yo sólo quería tocar y estar cerca de la mujer que amo. Estoy apenada que no pude controlarme Nanoha ".

Sentí mis labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Fate puede ser muy buena. "Querías estar cerca de mí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, yo siempre quiero estar cerca de ti Nanoha. Durante los últimos días, me refiero a lo que ha estado sucediendo entre nosotras me has hecho sentir cosas. Me has hecho querer explorar más cosas contigo, me has hecho querer tocarte más. No puedo explicarlo, pero yo sólo quiero estar cerca de ti en todos los sentidos. "

Inclinándome, capturé los labios de Fate en un beso suave. Cuando nos alejamos, sonreí una vez más. "Quiero estar más cerca de ti. Más que nada. Vamos a asegurarnos de que no vamos a tener gente que nos interrumpa."

"Me parece bien. Ahora sólo tenemos que enfrentar a la familia".

"Bueno, por lo menos vamos a estar enfrentándolos juntas", le dije entrelazando nuestros dedos. Pare a Fate después de eso y la llevé hacia la puerta cerrada. Una vez que alcancé la perilla, me detuve. Yo quería hacer algo en claro. "Y no creas que te librarás. Vas a ser castigada por hacer que nos descubrieran."

Un trago fue su única respuesta.

**Parque Estatal de Uminari: Punto de vista de Fate**

Me sorprendió que cuando Nanoha y yo salimos nadie se burlo. Me di cuenta en los ojos de mi padre que quería decir algo ... bueno creo que todo el mundo quería decir algo, pero decidieron no hacerlo. Me alegro de que no dijeran nada, porque realmente no podía ser objeto de burla sobre todo después de que ayer en la cena. Papá sin embargo, dijo que quería tener una charla sobre el asunto. Sólo podía imaginar a lo que se refería, pero eso fue para otro momento. En este momento, yo sólo quería disfrutar de mi noche con mi familia.

Cuando llegamos al Parque Estatal de Uminari, era una hora hasta la medianoche. El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Los vendedores estaban por todas partes, luces de bengala se disparaban, y había entretenimiento musical. Todos estábamos pasándolo muy bien, bueno, eso fue antes de que mi papá me llevó a un lado.

"Así que, qué ha estado pasando contigo y Nanoha a puerta cerrada?" Papá sonrió.

Podía sentir el rubor llegaba a mis mejillas sólo de pensar en lo que Nanoha y yo hemos estado haciendo desde nuestra cita el día de Nochebuena.

"Debes haber estado haciendo grandes cosas por el estilo de tú sonrojo." Ella se echó a reír.

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan entrometida?", dijo mi mamá que viene a mi rescate. "Lo qué pase con Nanoha y nuestro bebé no es de nuestro asunto."

"Pero tú fuiste la que me dijo que jalará a un lado a Fate para tener información sobre su vida sexual y tu dices que no es nuestro asunto."

Di un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Mi mamá me ha traicionado! "Mamá, ¿cómo pudiste?"

"¿Qué?" dijo sosteniendo sus manos en el aire. "Yo soy tu madre después de todo."

"Mmm!" Le dije antes de alejarme y hacer mi camino de regreso a Nanoha.

"Así que estoy asumiendo que tus padres se burlaron de ti o no lo hicieron?" Nanoha, dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo bufé, lo que causó a Nanoha a reír más.

"Papá está bien. Abuelo y abuela están divirtiéndose."

"Sí lo están y que seguramente tendre venganza."

"Muy bien todo el mundo", dijo el locutor a través del micrófono interrumpiendo mis planes malvados de vengarme mis padres de nuevo, " faltan sólo veinte segundos antes de la medianoche. La cuenta atrás empezará pronto".

Así como el locutor terminó de hablar, el temporizador se estaba ahora en tan sólo diez segundos en el reloj. "10!" La multitud gritó mientras el temporizador hace la cuenta atrás.

"9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!" Todo el mundo aplaudió.

Confeti estalló en el aire a medida que más fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo. Todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor estaba besando a la persona a su lado. Mi familia y Fate todos intercambiaron besos ya que celebramos el año nuevo que se nos concede. Al poco tiempo, sólo Fate y yo no nos habíamos besado. Nos miramos una a la otra con una sonrisa adornando nuestros labios y amor en nuestros ojos.

"Feliz Año Nuevo Nanoha", le dije sacando a mi amor en mis brazos.

"Feliz Año Nuevo Fate". Ella se acercó a mis labios, permitiendo que nuestros alientos se mezclen. "Espero que tú y yo compartamos muchos años por venir".

"Yo también lo espero", le dije con voz ronca antes de capturar sus labios en un beso.

Me encontré envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza con el fin de mantener el beso en marcha. Yo no podría haber sido más feliz en mi vida que en este momento. Fue hace muchos meses que Nanoha había entrado en mi vida. Yo no sabía cómo las cosas resultarían con nosotras... Creo que nunca pensé que pasará algo, más que ser sólo padres de Faye. Estaba muy equivocada al pensar eso.

Cada día que paso con Nanoha, hizo mi vida mucho más feliz. Su sonrisa, su risa, la forma en que me mira, me hizo sentir algo en mi pecho. Era tan grande que pensé que mi pecho iba a estallar. Y sin que me diera cuenta, Nanoha lo era todo para mí. Tenía ganas de estar en su presencia, quería ver su sonrisa y escuchar su risa todo el tiempo. Más importante aún, quería ser la causa de esas cosas. Estoy feliz de que yo soy la causa ahora.

Nanoha y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Nosotras éramos extrañas, amigas, y ahora estamos enamoradas. No podría pedir nada más que eso... así que lo hice, pero eso sería algo que discutir en otro momento. Pero por ahora, en este momento, me lo prometo a mí y a Nanoha que vamos a estar juntas. Yo sería la de protegerla y amarla. Y yo sería la única que se casara con ella. Esa es mi promesa silenciosa que yo he querido para este nuevo año por venir y espero que vayamos a ser felices para siempre.


	11. Noche de Romance

**Okey Todo Mundo.! Gracias a los que leyeron y siguen leyendo esto.! Supe que fue el cumpleaños de Nanoha-san.! MUCHAS FELICIDADES.!(^^)/ y como regalo termino de subir estos capítulos.! Ammm como dije antes tengo pensado traducir mas historias. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios : RyMTY, ComandanteKami-sama,Guest e Inuka17**

**Para respuesta de ComandanteKami-sama, claro que estaría bien traducir los fics de Sammie-chan. Así que ire traduciéndolos para aquellos que les gusten sus historias.!**

**Bueno también pienso traducir "Bad Romance" me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. Sin mas los dejo con esta historia.! Les manda saludos Jessica-chan T.H besos :D**

Noches de Romance

**Nanoha**

Día de San Valentín estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Bueno, tres días de distancia, para ser exactos. Esto significaba que tenía un montón de cosas que preparar como Fate y yo íbamos a pasar nuestro Día de San Valentín en un fin de semana en el hotel que nos fue dado como regalo de Navidad. Esto iba a ser un gran problema para nosotras dos porque yo estaba dispuesta a entregarme a ella. Quería estar conectada con su mente, cuerpo y alma. Por lo tanto, esto significó mucho preparando todo para hacerlo perfecto para nosotras.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era asegurarme de que Fate y yo tuviéramos a alguien a quien cuide de Faye. Le había pedido a Lindy y Precia primero, que no se concretó. Lindy dijo que el Día de San Valentín era su tiempo y el de Precia para traer de vuelta a la sexy, a pesar de que no había realmente nada que traer de vuelta de todos modos. Yo debería haber sabido que habría un montón de romance y amor cuando venía de ellas.

Como los padres de Fate no serían capaces de cuidar a Faye, me fui con mis padres. El mismo resultado. Mis padres no serían capaces de cuidar a Faye porque iban a utilizar los boletos de viaje que han recibido en Navidad para ir de vacaciones que tanto necesitan. Tenía que estar de acuerdo con ellos porque mis padres nunca iban a ninguna parte a menos que fuera a alguna parte por negocios. Realmente necesitaban salir, era la razón por la que los boletos se compraron en primer lugar. Con un suspiro, les deseé un feliz viaje y seguro antes de ir a ver quién podía preguntar.

Yo sabía que no podía decirle a mi hermano porque él ya me había dicho que iba a proponerle matrimonio a su novia de mucho tiempo en el día de los enamorados. Así que sólo queda mi hermana. Me sentí aliviada al saber que iba a ser capaz de cuidar a Faye. La novia de Miyuki era muy aficionada a Faye, así que nos alegramos de tenerla. Con eso todo salió bien, podría pasar a la siguiente cosa necesaria para llevar a cabo. Bueno, por supuesto, tenía que ver con poner el boleto de lencería para usarlo.

Al día siguiente, Fate y yo fuimos al centro comercial para ir a "Sexy Love", que es donde mi hermano obtuvo los boletos de lencería. Las dos entramos y yo tenía que decir que me sorprendió realmente la sección. No pude evitar sonreír un poco. Esto sin duda va a ser divertido.

Agarré la mano de Fate, la atraje más profundamente en la tienda de lencería. Busqué algunos artículos, pero ninguno de ellos era muy atractivo para mí. Miré a Fate y noté el más lindo rubor en su rostro, que me hizo reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" -preguntó ella con un mohín.

"Parece que estas teniendo problemas para encontrar algo", bromeé.

"Nunca he estado en una tienda de lencería antes, así que por supuesto que estoy teniendo problemas. Yo ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar."

"Hm". Mi dedo rápidamente fue a mi barbilla mientras pensaba en cómo este problema podría ser resuelto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la idea perfecta viniera a mi mente.

"Hey," dijo Fate con vacilación: "No me gusta esa mirada en tu cara. ¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Estaba pensando que en vez de elegir nuestra propia ropa interior, ¿por qué no elegimos una para la otra?" Le sugerí. "Sería más fácil para las dos de nosotras."

Ella me dio otra mirada que me dijo que estaba pensando en lo que dije y me pareció que estaba pensando mucho en ello. Era un poco raro que ella no confiara en mí con la compra de su ropa interior. A decir verdad, ni siquiera confió en mí misma, pero sería hacer las cosas interesantes para ver lo que iba a buscarme.

"Está bien. Estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero nada gracioso." Ella me señaló con la mirada.

"Por supuesto".

Su mirada nunca se fue como hicimos un plan para satisfacer a los vestuarios en veinte minutos. Ella también estaba segura de recordarme que yo no iba a tener algo loco para que se lo ponga. Estuve de acuerdo con un suspiro, aunque yo realmente quería regalarle algo realmente así fuera a meterme con ella. Sin embargo, he decidido que voy a ser buena... por ahora.

Luego, nos fuimos por caminos separados. Busqué en varios bastidores por ropa interior y gemí cada vez que veía algo bueno que podía bromear con Fate. Un puchero pequeño llegó a mis labios cuando me encontré con ropa interior que apenas le cubría los pezones y áreas privadas. Quería esto ahora, pero acabé poniéndolo de nuevo. He buscado en varios bastidores y totalmente encontré con algo que Fate estaría realmente bien con usarlo. Era un conjunto de ropa interior negra. A Fate le encanta el color. El sujetador era sin tirantes y apoyaría sus pechos amplios. De fondo fueron ajustados pantalones cortos. Por lo menos podré tener una vista de su trasero.

Después de veinte minutos, Fate y yo nos vimos en el lugar designado. No pude evitar sonreír, porque sabía que estaba asustada por lo que había conseguido para ella. Creo que sus ojos se movían de mí a la ropa interior más de un par de veces, haciéndome reír. "Fate, deja de mirar la ropa interior así. No va a morder". Bromeé.

"Bueno, conociéndote, las bragas pueden ser que les falte la parte delantera."

"Oh, eso suena como una gran idea. Voy a ir a ver si hay algo de eso aquí." Fingí ir en busca de esas bragas, pero Fate me agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera dar unos pasos.

"Oh no, no lo harás."

"Mou, ¿por qué no? Te ves bien en bragas". Le puse mala cara.

"Estoy un poco asustada de lo que harías si yo llevo esos".

"Bueno, habría un montón de acceso libre allí. Podía aga-"

La mano de Fate llegó a mis labios, efectivamente callándome. Hubo un lindo rubor que empezaba a teñir sus mejillas. "Ni siquiera digas lo que pienso que vas a decir."

Cuando ella soltó mis labios, los abrí y dije: "No eres divertida".

"Sí, sí. Vamos a probarnos estos", dijo ella antes de que nos cambiáramos la ropa interior.

Escogimos habitaciones junto a la otra. Yo probé a ver si Fate me permitiera ir con ella, pero ella no me dejo. Supongo que quería asegurarse de que yo no haría nada. Así que me fui a la habitación contigua a la suya, cerré y le puse seguro a la puerta detrás de mí. Puse mi bolso a un lado para que yo pudiera ver lo que Fate había elegido para mí, y _caray_...me sorprendió. Ella terminó escogiendo un sujetador de encaje blanco y pantis en conjunto. Se dejó algo a la imaginación ya que era completo hasta el final. También vino con las medias y liguero. Tuve que decir que me quedé impresionada por la elección de Fate. No pensé que tenía ella a comprar algo como esto, pero estaba claramente equivocada.

"Mi Fate está llegando a ser tan mala en estos días." Sonreí.

"Te puedo escuchar, ¿sabes?"

"Por supuesto. Por eso lo he dicho." Me reí. "Tus padres estarían muy orgullosas de que ti al escoger algo como esto." Seguí tomándole el pelo.

Ella gimió. "Nanoha, por favor, hazme un favor y no menciones a mis padres".

Me reí como me la imaginaba poniendo los ojos mientras decía eso. "Como quieras".

Después de eso, me desnudé para que pudiera probarme la ropa interior. Me encantó cómo el material de fieltro contra mi piel. Era muy suave y confortable. Me miré en el espejo cuando lo tenía todo y no podía dejar de comprobar cómo me veía. Yo me veía muy sexy y yo estaba segura de que Fate tendrá una erección tan pronto como me viera en esto.

"Me encanta esto, Fate".

"Me encanta este también, y mira, mis imprescindibles no se están mostrando", dijo sarcásticamente.

"Muy graciosa". Negué con la cabeza. "Yo no sé tú, pero yo quiero ahora verte en tu ropa interior."

En lugar de una respuesta, me encontré con el silencio. "No."

"¿No? ¿Por qué no?" Me quejé.

"No confío en ti estando aquí sin probar algo".

"Por favor". Le rogué. "Yo prometo que voy a ser buena. Realmente lo prometo", le dije tratando de convencer a Fate que no iba a hacer nada a pesar de que yo sabía que haría algo con mi plan.

"Está bien."

Una sonrisa vino a mis labios. Que empiece la diversión.

Le dije a Fate que quitara el seguro y abriera la puerta. Sería mucho más fácil de estar en el interior de su vestidor de esa manera. Después de recoger mis cosas, abrí mi puerta, asomándose para ver si alguien estaba cerca. Al darme cuenta de que no había nadie, me encontré con el vestuario de Fate, cerré la misma. Tan pronto como me volví hacia ella, toda mi ropa cayó al suelo mientras mis ojos se deleitaron con mi amada. Se veía tan bien en la ropa interior como sabía que lo haría. Sus pechos se veían regordetes y todo lo que se podía ver a través de las bragas. Definitivamente me gustó esa mirada en ella.

Mis ojos dejaron su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos. Supongo que no era la única que gozaba de la vista. "Te ves maravillosa Fate."

Sus ojos dejaron mi cuerpo y me miró a los ojos. "Tú también ... Las palabras no pueden expresar lo que siento".

"Bueno, si no sabes lo que sientes, ¿qué tal si te diste cuenta?" Sonreí, me dio una mirada confusa.

Nunca rompiendo el contacto visual, me saqué el lazo que sostiene mi pelo haciendo que caiga como una cortina. Vi cómo sus ojos miraban hacia mis pechos, ya que cuando levanté los brazos para esponjar mi pelo. Cuando mis brazos volvieron a bajar, con una sonrisa profunda en sus ojos vidriosos. Lo que también me llamó la atención fue la erección que estaba teniendo delante de mi.

"Apuesto a que puedo decirte lo que estás pensando." Mi sonrisa se volvió mala.

Fate dio un paso atrás cuando vio que me movía hacia ella. Su espalda pronto chocó contra el muro, y mis manos se plantaron en ambos lados de su cabeza mientras mi cuerpo se acercó a ella. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban como nuestros labios estaban a menos de una pulgada de distancia y me estaba volviendo loca.

"Pensé que lo habías prometido," dijo en un susurro sin aliento.

"Te mentí".

Reclamé sus deliciosos labios entonces, inmediatamente gemidos escapando de nosotras dos. Mi lengua se deslizó en su boca, disfrutando de la sensación de su lengua en la mía acariciándola. La necesidad de sentir su piel bajo mis manos se hizo fuerte a medida que la tensión sexual entre nosotras se hizo intensa. Mi brazo izquierdo se deslizó alrededor de su cuello, con lo que nuestros cuerpos aún más cerca, mientras que la otra agarró de su pecho regordete. Me tragué el ahogado gemido que salió de su garganta mientras yo seguía masajeando su pecho. La sensación de su pene cada vez más difícil en mi contra me encendió aún más. Necesitaba algún tipo de fricción para facilitar el abrumador deseo que sentía. Poco a poco, mi pelvis empezó a moverse contra ella. Y, oh, se sentía bien. Nuestros gemidos y respiraciones duras eran las únicas cosas que se escucharon. Mi mente se centraba únicamente en el placer que se siente, lo que me hizo frotarme más y más rápido contra el pene de Fate.

"A-ah!"

_Toc.__Toc._

"¿Está todo bien?", preguntó alguien, que yo suponía era un empleado.

Tranquilicé mi aliento tanto como pude antes de hablar. "Sí, todo está bien. Mi novia está teniendo problemas con la ropa interior que se puso. Es bastante divertido." Me reí como Fate miró.

"Está bien. Me estaba asegurando ya que sonaba como si alguien estaba sufriendo."

O más bien, experimentando placer. Sin embargo, ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

"Gracias por la preocupación, pero estamos bien."

Después de eso, la persona se fue. Me eché a reír cuando la persona había desaparecido por completo. Fate por otro lado, continuó mirándome. "Mala! Podrías habernos metido en problemas".

"Nyahaha. Sí, lo sé, pero aún así era divertido."

"Sí, lo que sea. Vístete ahora", ordenó.

"Sí, señor".

Después de vestirnos, pagamos por nuestras cosas y asi salimos a nuestra manera de la tienda. "Eso fue muy divertido."

"No, no lo fue. Nunca me voy de compras contigo otra vez." Ella hizo un hmphed.

"Deja de ser un bebé. De todos modos, ya sabes que te gustó", bromeé.

Sus mejillas teñidas de color rosa, pero aun así no dijo nada.

"Me lo imaginaba", me burlé de nuevo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí. Tengo otro lugar al que tenemos que ir".

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya verás". Sonreí.

**Fate**

Yo estaba de pie ahora fuera de una tienda de conveniencia, en realidad no quería entrar ¿Por qué, te preguntarás? Es por la razón porque Nanoha y yo estamos aquí que me impidió ir dentro Y qué sería eso? La razón más embarazosa!

Después de que Nanoha y yo habíamos terminado de comprar ropa interior, pensé que íbamos a ir a casa a hacer las maletas ya que nos íbamos temprano para el hotel. Nanoha había dicho que se nos había olvidado algo muy importante y necesario para ir a la tienda que estaba cerca de su casa. Traté de hacer trabajar mi cerebro para averiguar lo que había olvidado, pero no pude encontrar nada. Sin embargo, nos fuimos a la tienda. Una vez allí, las dos salimos del coche, era el momento que decidí preguntarle a mi amada por qué estábamos aquí.

"Estamos aquí para comprar condones", respondió ella.

Así que, aquí estoy, fuera de la tienda, ya muriendo de vergüenza sólo de pensar en comprar condones con Nanoha. Estaba tan jodida así. Sabía que una vez que entrara al lugar, iba a encontrar una manera molesta de avergonzarme. Yo estaba jodida, por cierto. Por otro lado, no pude evitar sentir un poco de emoción. La compra de condones que dijo Nanoha sólo podía significar una cosa: que estábamos planeando hacer el amor. Ahora, eso era algo para sentirse satisfechos. He estado pensando en este momento durante mucho tiempo y ahora se sentía bien sabiendo que Nanoha estaba pensando en eso también. Eso debe haber sido un gran motivo para poner un pie en la tienda en frente de mí, pero el hecho de saber que Nanoha estaba allí era un pensamiento aterrador. Ella fue sin duda una mujer impredecible y tuve la sensación de que no me voy de aquí sin una erección. _Suspiro._ ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de una bromista?

"Fate, ¿vienes?" Nanoha me preguntó después de abrir la puerta de la tienda que había estado en unos minutos ya.

Me sentí tartamudeando. "Yo-yo llegaré en unos pocos m-minutos".

Ella puso los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Nanoha ya me estaba tirando en el interior de la tienda de conveniencia. Yo no podía dejar de quejarme todo el tiempo que entramos en el pasillo donde estaban los condones. Un puchero grande vino a mis labios y me crucé de brazos infantilmente, que causó a Nanoha reír.

"Fate", dijo Nanoha poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, "Deberías haber sabido que íbamos a tener que hacer esto con el tiempo."

Suspiré. "Lo sé."

"¿Entonces por qué te quejas y haces pucheros?" Ella se echó a reír.

"Es que yo no quiero que me tomes el pelo!" Podía sentir mi mala cara volver a mis labios después de confesar mis razones de mis actos. "No es divertido", le dije dramáticamente como Nanoha parecía reírse aún más difícil.

"Lo siento", dijo Nanoha tratando de mantener su risa a raya. Después de unos segundos, su risa había desaparecido. "Veo tu punto, sin embargo. Voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo de no burlarme de ti."

Le di una mirada pequeña diciendo que mejor era esforzarse más, me reía de ella como nos llamó la atención sobre el estante de los condones antes que nosotras. Definitivamente hubo un montón de condones para elegir. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que selección elegir. Hubo más de diez marcas de condones! Yo estaba totalmente en una pérdida aquí.

"Durex, estilo de vida, Corona ... ¡Oh!" Nanoha exclamó después de leer algunas de las marcas de condones diferentes. "Esto es definitivamente lo que queremos conseguir", dijo señalando una caja de condones Trojan.

Yo había agarrado la caja de condones, inspeccioné la misma. He oído que los condones Trojan eran los mejores. Yo no estaba muy segura de por qué al principio, pero una vez que inspeccioné más el estante, me di cuenta de que Trojan hizo una variedad de condones. Me quedé sorprendida por los diferentes nombres y usos. ¿Cómo demonios los iba a elegir?!

"Entonces, ¿cómo ir sobre la elección que es la mejor para nosotras a usar?" Puse la caja en el estante, esperando a Nanoha para darme una respuesta.

"Bueno, tenemos que averiguar tres cosas al momento de retirar los condones. Tenemos que preocuparnos en forma y diseño", explicó en primer lugar. "Para un ajuste, los condones Trojan vienen en regular, grande y extra grande. El diseño se ocupa de si desea que el condón este delgado, placentero para la mujer, el hombre, o ambos. Finalmente, la forma significa exactamente lo que dice. "

Miré a Nanoha, un poco estupefacta. ¿Cómo sabía toda esta información acerca de los condones? Yo debería haber sabido más que ella. Yo soy la que tiene el pene aquí. Sentí lástima.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ella con un encogimiento de hombros. "Hice mi investigación".

"Ya veo, y estoy impresionada. Aunque, yo debería haber sido la experta aquí." Le puse mala cara.

"Oh," Nanoha arrulló, "Está bien, cariño. Es por eso que estamos aquí ahora, para que podamos elegir los condones juntas. Yo no me sentiría bien no tenerte conmigo. Estamos en esto juntas, después de todo. "

Me sentí mejor después de eso. No pude evitar sonreír. Me alegré de que Nanoha pensara que deberíamos hacer esto juntas. Éramos un equipo, estábamos juntas en esto. Y eso era algo para ser feliz. La atraje hacia mí en ese instante y le di un casto beso en los labios. Ella sonrió como lo hice y me besó una vez más. Siempre me ha gustado tenerla cerca de mí. Yo estaba tan contenta que estaría incluso más cerca de nuestro viaje.

"¿Qué te parece volver a seleccionar los condones?" Mi voz salió ronca como yo estaba sintiendo los efectos del beso de Nanoha.

"Sí, vamos a hacer eso", dijo ella al igual que yo con voz ronca, pero ambas no hicimos ademán de distancia la una de la otra.

Definitivamente no debería estar haciendo esto en la tienda, pero era tan difícil resistirse a Nanoha. Ella podría fácilmente poner un hechizo sobre mí. Me puso en un trance de amor sin ningún esfuerzo. Mi Nanoha ... ¡Cómo me gusta esta mujer!.

"E-encerio, ¿Q-qué debemos decidir en primer lugar?" Me encontré tartamudeando al principio, pero lo limpié al final. Maldita sea esta mujer puede reducirme a un lío de tartamudez.

"Bien, tenemos que entender primero qué tamaño del condón queremos." Los ojos de Nanoha nunca salieron de mis labios y sentí que mi corazón latía con el deseo de reclamar sus labios una vez más.

"Yo no creo que un regular sería bueno. Tal vez deberíamos ir con el amplio por si acaso." Mi voz todavía no había perdido su ronquera. Todavía estábamos mirándonos a los ojos de la otra mientras hablábamos.

"Sí, puedes tener tan grande ...".

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar ante sus palabras. Sonaba tan sexy. Yo la quería tanto que me estaba empezando a no importar que estábamos en una tienda donde la gente pudiera vernos. Nanoha había sido siempre una tentación para mí y que estaba demostrando ser una ahora mismo. Era tan hermosa, olía tan bien, lo suficientemente bueno para probar. Podía sentir cada vez más creciendo algo en mí y mis bragas mojarse. Esto no era bueno.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunté.

"Tenemos que escoger el diseño. Hay muchos de los que elegir."

Eso era cierto. Yo ya había visto las cajas de Trojan eran muchas. Hubo sin duda un montón para elegir.

"No es mucho, pero tengo algunos que pensé que podríamos usar."

"¿Y qué es eso?" Mi cuerpo se movió más cerca de ella. No había espacio entre nosotras y yo no quiero que haya alguno en absoluto. Me encantaba tenerla cerca de mí de esta manera.

"Bueno", empezó a decir, ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, "Hay Trojan muy sensible. Se supone que aumentan la estimulación, lo que hace que la experiencia sexual sea más sensible".

Mis brazos iban alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola aún más cerca de mí.

"A continuación, hay Trojan Ultra-delgado. El condón será muy delgado, proporcionando una sensación más natural." Ella dio una señal de contento que mi nariz tocó la de ella. "A continuación, hay placer de Trojan trenzado. Este condón tiene una torcedura en el extremo de manera que fomente a la pareja."

Comencé a realizar suaves besos en las mejillas. Yo no podía ayudarme a mí misma.

"Hay Trojan del placer. Este condón tiene una textura única que proporciona sensación extra para las mujeres".

Mis besos descendieron lentamente por sus mejillas a su línea de la mandíbula, hasta que fui acariciando en su cuello. Dios! Esto era tan embriagador. Nanoha era embriagadora.

"P-por último," dijo ella con un gemido: "Hay Ectasy Trojan. Este c-condón proporciona una sensación natural y también está lubricado por ambos lados para una mayor sensibilidad para las personas". Ella inhaló profundamente, entonces. Mordí en el cuello lentamente. Yo sabía que ella lo amaba cuando lo hacía. "C-cual vamos a llevar?"

No contesté a Nanoha de inmediato porque estaba más ocupada con ella. Yo estaba más interesada en hacer que más ruidos provengan de Nanoha. Me encantaba cuando ella gimió. Desgarró mis entrañas aparte, al igual que hace ahora. La forma en que la abrazara tensó sobre mí, la forma en que sus manos estaban hundidas en mi pelo, fue sin duda llegar a ser demasiado fuerte para mí. Y con los nombres de los productos sexuales de Trojan, mi mente estaba en la tierra de la fantasía. No pude evitar imaginar a Nanoha en el placer, en la agonía del éxtasis. Mi pene estaba palpitando, sintiendo la humedad de mi vagina era evidente. Oh, carajo! Oh, carajo!

Nanoha había gemido mi nombre en voz baja, lo que hace palpitar mi interior dolorosamente. Ella me apartó un poco, mi frente apoyada contra la de ella. Nuestra respiración era irregular. Yo la quería tanto.

"Alguien está emocionada", bromeó ella, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

"Bueno, tengo a alguien haciendo que me entusiasme ahora. Ella es una mujer muy hermosa", me burlé de nuevo, colocando un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Bueno, esa mujer hermosa esta muy halagada ya que ella sintió tu excitación desde hace algún tiempo

y se alegra de que pudiera causar tal reacción ".

Su mano viajó desde mi cadera lentamente hasta que encontró mi zona más privada. Tuve que morderme el labio para evitar gemir en voz muy alta, pero eso no impidió que el aliento ahogado que llegó a través de mi nariz. Abrí los ojos para encontrar la de ella estaba viendo a los míos. Era tan sexy con me acaricia de tal manera mientras me miraba a los ojos. Nanoha era tan mala.

"La hermosa mujer de quien hablaste esta con mucho gusto dispuesta a aliviar tu excitación, pero lo primero es lo primero. Ella insiste en que las compras de condón deben hacerse antes de comenzar la diversión." Ella sonrió antes de soltarme y volvió a centrarse en los condones en frente de nosotras. "Ahora, que diseño debemos escoger?"

Tuve que hacer una pausa en mi pensamiento como yo estaba centrada en lo que Nanoha acababa de decirme. Podríamos tener un poco de diversión después de que habíamos terminado con las compras. Creo que ya era hora de terminar con esto. Me acordé de lo que dijo acerca de cada diseño de condón. Todo sonaba bien, pero uno sobresalía más para mí.

"Éxtasis de Trojan suena mejor para mí". Y sí, lo hizo sonó mejor. Eso es exactamente lo que yo quería traer a Nanoha, puro éxtasis. ¿Qué mejor manera de lograrlo que con un condón que dice que hace precisamente eso?

"Está bien. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar la forma que queremos."

"¿Qué formas?" Le pregunté con curiosidad. Me pregunté si las formas son tan creativas como los diseños.

"Hay tres formas: en forma tachonada, y la forma acanalada la forma que se supone que tiene más ajuste y comodidad, La forma tachonada ha protuberancias para la sensación añadida y la forma acanalada ha planteado líneas para estimular la vagina por más sensación… "

Un rubor inmediatamente subió a mis mejillas. Sólo escuchar lo que los condones hacían estaba teniendo un efecto en mí. Me sorprendió que Nanoha en realidad pudiera decir todo eso con una cara seria. Sé que sería un lío de tartamudez si tuviera que decir todo eso.

"La forma acanalada s-suena bien".

"Genial", dijo Nanoha, pasando por las cajas. Agarró la que habíamos decidido. "Éxtasis Trojan acanalado grande, listo. Ahora vamos ir a buscar a Faye para que podamos ir a casa y tener nuestra propia diversión."

Mi boca se quedó abierta en la forma seductora que balanceaba sus caderas mientras ella se dirigió al mostrador para pagar por los condones. Esta mujer iba a hacer que me vuelva loca un día. Me apresuré hacia el mostrador, pagué el dinero que era, y nos dirigimos al coche para ir a buscar a nuestra niña.

A nosotras no nos tomó tanto tiempo para llegar al café Midori-ya. Nos quedamos unos minutos sólo para hablar y decirles a los padres de Nanoha que disfrutaran de su viaje desde su salida de mañana, también. Nos fuimos después de eso e hicimos nuestro camino a casa. Faye ya estaba durmiendo cuando salimos de la cafetería y ya estaba en su ropa de dormir, así que la puse en la cama. Nanoha y yo le dimos un beso a nuestro bebé en la cabeza y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación se cerró, todo el infierno se desató.

Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso feroz, nuestros cuerpos moldeados juntos como uno solo. Esto era lo que había estado esperando desde que salimos de la tienda de conveniencia, para sentir el cuerpo de Nanoha cerca del mío.

Un espacio se interpuso entre nosotras, ya que ambas estábamos buscando a tientas para abrir la camisa de la otra. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos los botones de la camisa de Nanoha estuvieran desabrochados. Supongo que se podría decir que estaba bastante desesperada en este momento.

Mis manos inmediatamente encontraron a sus dos pechos y agarrándolos en mis manos. Nanoha soltó un gemido en mi boca. Un rastro de besos pasó de sus labios, hasta su cuello, donde empecé a chupar suavemente. Podía sentir las manos de Nanoha desabrochar mi cinturón, y luego el botón de mi pantalón, y finalmente bajar el cierre.

"A-ah!" Mi queja fue cortada cuando la boca de Nanoha se encontró con la mía.

Oh, Dios mío! Nanoha supo acariciarme tan bien. Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme por la intensidad. Mis caderas se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia delante, mis pechos frotándose contra los suyos. Esto fue definitivamente bueno, y mucho. Yo ahora quería devolver el favor, pero...

_TOC.__TOC._

Fuimos interrumpidas.

Definitivamente quería tirar de mi pelo en estos momentos. Justo cuando las cosas estaban tan bien, desaparecieron. ¿Por qué yo?

"Mami? Papi? ¿Puedo pasar?" se oyó la voz de Faye.

Nanoha y yo nos quedamos en nuestra posición, sin movernos. Nuestras respiraciones eran todavía erráticas, los corazones latiendo como locos. Siempre fue difícil parar lo que ya se ha iniciado, pero en este caso, tendría que hacerlo.

"S-sí, pastelito de calabaza. d-déjame vestirme y a papá también". Nanoha me miró con ojos de disculpa, ella soltó mi pene palpitante. "Lo siento, Fate. Parece que vamos a tener que continuar en otro momento."

"Está bien, pero no estarás librándote de mí."

"Yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera", me dijo con un beso.

Suspiré mientras nos separamos para vestirnos. Nanoha se puso su camisa de gran tamaño habitual, mientras me puse una camiseta y pantalones cortos. Nanoha se veía tan sexy con su camisa de dormir, pero yo sólo quería quitársela de ella. Otro suspiro. Por mucho que quería quitar esa camisa de ella, sabía que no podía. Esta noche no, de todos modos. Mañana sería una historia diferente, sin embargo. No habría ninguna interrupción. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta entonces.

Nanoha se había metido debajo de las sábanas, así que fui a abrir la puerta a Faye. Con algo de sueño mientras miraba, se veía tan linda con su oso de peluche en la mano. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando la tomé en mis brazos y le di un beso en la sien.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"

"Yo quería dormir contigo y mamá desde que se irán mañana. ¿Está bien?" -preguntó ella con timidez.

"Por supuesto que sí", agregó Nanoha con una cálida sonrisa mientras alzaba sus manos para tomar a Faye de mí.

Le di a Faye a Nanoha en voz baja. Se acercó un poco y puso a Faye abajo de modo que ella estuviera en el centro. Supongo que Nanoha quería dormir junto a ella esta noche. Apagué las luces y todos nos dimos un beso de las buenas noches.

Puse mi brazo alrededor del estómago de Nanoha. Ella se abrazó a su vez más en mi cuerpo. Ella realmente debe gozar torturarme como se aseguró que su trasero estaba en mi pene todavía erecto. Tuve que respirar profundamente para tratar de calmarme, pero obviamente, era sólo un desperdicio. Nanoha estar cerca de mí como este nunca fue un beneficio cuando no pudimos hacer nada para aliviarme. _Suspiro_ . ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Me había dado cuenta entonces que cada vez que respiraba Nanoha, sus pechos se frotaban contra mi brazo. Esto definitivamente no era bueno. Mi cuerpo empezó a zumbar de nuevo y tuve el impulso de tocar su pecho que me estaba tocando. Mi mano estaba tan cerca de ella, mis dedos con ganas de acariciar el montículo delicioso. Mi mano, como si tuviera una mente propia, comenzó a recorrer lentamente el estómago de Nanoha. Yo estaba cerca de allí, tan cerca de mi destino. Mi corazón latía tan rápido en ese momento.

"Ni siquiera pienses en ello", dijo la voz de Nanoha ya que estaba a punto de tocar su pecho.

Mi mano se detuvo y regresó a su lugar en el estómago de mala gana y yo podía sentir que sus labios formaban una sonrisa.

Carajo, esto es una mierda!

**Nanoha**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Fate y yo salimos del coche para llevar a Faye con Miyuki. Fate llevaba a Faye acunada en sus brazos mientras ella todavía estaba profundamente dormida. Siempre había una sensación de calor en mi pecho cuando las veo juntas.

Estábamos en la puerta en algún momento y le di un suave golpe. Se abrió a los pocos segundos, dejando al descubierto a mi hermana mayor. "Buenos días", dijo en voz baja para que no se despertara Faye.

Respondimos con un "buenos días" antes de que Miyuki nos dejará entrar inmediatamente Fate llevó a Faye a su habitación designada.

"Muchas gracias por cuidar de Faye por nosotras. Me siento muy mal por preguntar porque sé que tú y Shari tenían planes."

"Está bien, hermana. Ella está bien con eso. Ella ama a Faye y estaba contenta de tener su estancia con nosotras" me tranquilizó.

Suspiré con alivio. "Eso es bueno saberlo." Sonreí. "Bueno, yo voy a ir a decir adiós a Faye ya que debemos salir pronto".

"Claro. Adelante."

Me fui a la habitación de Faye y no pude evitar sonreír ante la escena delante de mí. Fate estaba sentada al lado de nuestra hija, con ternura moviendo su flequillo de la cara antes de ahuecar su mejilla. "Voy a echarte de menos".

"Yo también, papá", dijo Faye dormida mientras sus ojos se abrieron y un puchero de sueño vino a sus labios.

Yo no podía dejar de reír. "Usted, señorita, se supone que estaba durmiendo", dije totalmente entrando en la habitación. Me dirigí a las dos, dándole un beso en la frente a Faye.

"Pero mamá, yo no quiero dormir. Quiero ir contigo y papá". Su lindo puchero estaba de vuelta otra vez.

"Yo quiero que vengas también, pastelito de calabaza, pero este viaje es para papá y yo. Y, además, te aburrirías de todos modos porque papá y yo sólo vamos hacer actividades adultas." Miré a Fate verla mirándome. Una pequeña sonrisa llegó a mis labios y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Pude ver un rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Estoy segura de que sabía exactamente lo que estaríamos haciendo en este viaje. Bueno, al menos yo sabía que no me aburriría.

Mi atención se volvió a nuestra hija. Ella todavía parecía que estaba procesando todo lo que dije. "Está bien, mamá", dijo con tristeza.

Mi dedo se fue a su barbilla para que ella me mirara, lo cual hizo. Sentí tristeza en mi pecho cuando vi lágrimas en sus ojos. "Hey, no llores, nena. No vamos a estar fuera por mucho tiempo y podrás estar teniendo un montón de diversión con la tía Miyuki y Shari".

Todavía no se veía contenta con los arreglos que están a punto de tener lugar. _Suspiro._ Creo que voy a tener que sobornarla con algo. "Ahora, pastelito de calabaza. Si eres una buena chica, mientras papá y yo no estemos, vamos a tomar un helado cuando regresemos", le dije con una sonrisa, sabiendo que estaría feliz de tener un poco de su golosina favorita.

"¿Lo prometes?" -preguntó ella, por lo que la más linda cara quito la tristeza.

"Sí, lo prometo."

"Está bien!" -exclamó con entusiasmo mientras ella se abalanzó sobre mí con alegría, todos los rastros de tristeza desaparecieron. Esta pequeña es una tramposa! Ella acaba de tramar este acto para tomar un helado.

Le di un beso y la abracé, antes de decirle a Faye que ya era hora de que nos vayamos. Llegó a la puerta con nosotras, Miyuki estaba cerca. "Gracias de nuevo, hermana. No sé qué haría sin ti."Liberé a mi hermana del abrazo que le había dado y le di una cálida sonrisa.

"Cualquier cosa por ti ... Bueno, a veces." Ella se rió, haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a mi hija. Tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nos vemos en unos días, pastelito de calabaza", le dije frotando la nariz juntas.

"Está bien, mamá". Ella se rió. "Que tengas un buen viaje." Ella sonrió antes de abrazarme y besar mí mejilla. Ella hizo lo mismo con Fate antes de que nos dirijamos hacia el coche.

Nos saludó con la mano una última vez antes estando en el coche. Cuando las dos estábamos en camino nos miramos una a otra. "Lista para ir, Nanoha?"

"Yo estoy tan lista como puedo estar." Sonreí.

Con eso dicho, Fate puso en marcha el coche y nos fuimos de camino al hotel al que nos volveríamos a alojar.

"Wow!" Mi boca estaba abierta una vez que diera una mirada de cerca al hotel en el que Fate y yo nos volveríamos a alojar. Era enorme! Tenía que haber más de sesenta pisos. Se veía tan elegante en el exterior sólo podía imaginar cómo se vería en su interior.

"Esto se ve muy elegante", dijo Fate con igual asombro.

"Lo sé. Me pregunto cuánto cuesta para que nos quedemos aquí para el fin de semana."

"Mucho, yo supongo."

Cerramos las puertas del coche, Fate le entregó las llaves al valet. Estábamos llevando nuestro equipaje, pero otro trabajador dijo que las llevaría a nuestra habitación. Le di un vistazo a Fate y ella sonrió. Nunca he estado en un hotel que hiciera algo como esto. Fue realmente impresionante.

Puesto que no había nada más para nosotras que hacer aquí, decidimos ir a ver nuestro registro. Tal como lo había pensado, el interior del hotel era magnífico. Había altas columnas de color crema en todo el vestíbulo. Los pisos de granito de mármol eran del mismo color que los pilares. Las plantas verdes se colocaron ordenadamente alrededor del espacio color crema y sofás de colores oscuros alrededor para que los huéspedes puedan tener un lugar para sentarse. El techo era alto y estaba decorado con diseños dorados. Era realmente agradable.

Fate y yo caminamos más en el hotel, haciendo nuestro camino hacia la recepción. Una mujer nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y nos preguntó si teníamos reservación, Fate, por supuesto, respondió que sí, y le dio a la mujer su apellido. Confirmando la información en el sistema, se nos dieron las llaves y nos dijeron que nos estábamos alojando en la habitación 1213.

Le dimos a la mujer un "gracias" y nos dirigimos al ascensor. El botón fue presionado y _un ting_ de inmediato, nos informó de que ya estaba en la planta del vestíbulo. Después de apretar en el botón correspondiente a la duodécima planta se ha presionado. Y cuando la puerta se cerró, el ascensor se dirigió hacia su destino. No le tomó tanto tiempo para llegar a nuestro piso y fue un viaje corto a nuestra habitación. Fate sacó las llaves y pasó la tarjeta. Cuando vio el parpadeo de luz verde, ella giró el picaporte y entramos las dos.

"Este hotel no deja de sorprenderme".

Agarré la mano con entusiasmo de Fate mientras corríamos alrededor y vimos que en nuestra habitación de hotel. Había una cocina completa con electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. El salón estaba decorado con asientos de cuero, una televisión LCD de pantalla plana, peceras, un bar, y había incluso un balcón. La vista era impresionante, también, ya que las ventanas estaban muy abiertas y expansivas. Estaba segura de que la vista era aún más espectacular por la noche.

La habitación era agradable, también. Había una cama de matrimonio cubierta con sábanas negras y rojas mantas. Las almohadas se veían tan suaves y esponjosas. No podía esperar a poner mi cabeza en ellas. Había otros muebles normales en la habitación. Mesillas de noche, armarios, etc. El baño estaba conectado a la habitación y cuando entramos, tanto nuestras bocas cayeron. Había un jacuzzi enorme en el medio de la habitación, y una ducha de pie a un lado. Había espejos alineados a lo largo de las paredes, un lavabo doble instalado de manera que podamos tener cada quien un lavabo. El baño tenía su propia habitación separada, que era interesante. Había incluso un televisor que colgaba de la pared. Esto era increíble! Teníamos que estar seguras de dar las gracias a todo el mundo cuando llegáramos a casa.

Después de ver todo, volvimos a nuestra habitación. No pude resistirme a correr y aterrizar en la cama suave. Se sentía como si hubiera saltado sobre las nubes suaves. Qué sensación tan maravillosa.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Desde que Fate vio que yo estaba cómoda, salió a contestar. Caray, la cama era cómoda. Sentí que se me cierran los ojos y estaba lista para ir a dormir, pero acabé despertando una vez que Fate volvió a la habitación.

"Bueno, nos trajeron las maletas como ellos dijeron." Dejó caer las maletas a un lado antes de mirarme de nuevo. "Tú tienes sueño, ¿verdad?"

Puse mis brazos en su dirección, un puchero de sueño llegó a mis labios. "Abrazo".

Ella se rió en voz baja antes de saltar en la cama conmigo. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho cuando ella estaba cerca de mí. El sonido de los latidos de su corazón se suman a mi sueño. Estar en los brazos de Fate sentía tan ... bien.

Yo ni siquiera sabía que me quedé dormida hasta que me sentí sacudida y despierta. Poco a poco me froté el sueño de mis ojos, concentrándome en Fate, que estaba de pie delante de mí.

"No podía dejar que te quedes dormida ya. Tienes que comer", dijo con preocupación.

"Está bien", le contesté atontada como hice mi manera de salir de la cama. "Me voy a cambiar".

Ella me agarró la mano y luego, reteniéndome de hacer lo que dije que iba a hacer. Le di una mirada de confusión, pero ella me sonrió. "No va a haber necesidad de ello. Además, te ves bien como tú."

Le di una mirada de incredulidad cuando le permití que me sacara de la cama. Me acababa de despertar. No había manera de que hasta parecía remotamente bien. "Mentirosa".

Ella se echó a reír. "Yo no miento".

Ella me sacó de la habitación, sin dejar de reír, haciéndole mala cara hasta que vi lo que había estado haciendo mientras yo dormía. Hubo una cena romántica muy agradable puesta en el balcón de nuestro apartamento. No podía ver lo que íbamos a comer ya que los platos estaban cubiertos en la parte superior de ellos, pero yo estaba segura de que sería delicioso.

Los brazos de Fate fueron alrededor de mi cintura, su barbilla puesta en mi hombro. "¿Te gusta?"

"Por supuesto que sí. No debiste hacerlo".

"Cualquier cosa por ti, Nanoha". Colocó un pequeño beso en el cuello antes de que me estuviera jalando de nuevo.

Ella tendió mi silla para mí y me empujó después de que yo había tomado mi asiento. Tomando el vino del hielo, me sirvió una buena cantidad en la copa antes de tomarla de un solo trago. Sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente en los míos. Una sonrisa deslumbrante vino a sus labios cuando llegó a su lado en la mesa para que yo tomara. No pude evitar la sonrisa que llegó a mis labios mientras mi mano entró en contacto con las suyas. Siempre nos tocamos cuando sentimos algo.

"Espero que disfrutes de la cena de esta noche." Una mirada linda, tímida llegó a sus características. "E-es la primera vez que he cocinado para alguien."

"Me siento muy especial que harías tal cosa por mí, Fate. Gracias." Sonreí.

Ella también sonrió, y parecía tener más confianza en sí misma. "Te amo mucho, Nanoha".

Sentí que mi corazón se hincha en su declaración. "Te amo, también."

Le di a su mano un pequeño apretón antes de revelar la comida que comeríamos. Yo estaba muy sorprendida de ver pollo a la parrilla cubierto de salsa marinera con queso mozzarella y hojas de albahaca. Había una parte de espárragos para acompañar la comida. Se veía delicioso y yo estaba ciertamente dispuesta a comerlo.

No me quería perder esto así que corté un trozo de pollo, sabiendo todo el tiempo que Fate me estaba mirando. Cuando traje la comida a mi boca, me miró. Me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Lo más probable es acerca de si realmente deseaba lo que ella había hecho, pero yo sabía que iba a ser bueno. Ella era la hija de una experta de la cocina, después de todo.

Puse la comida en mi boca y empecé a masticarlo. Un sonido de placer escapó de mis labios y mis ojos en blanco. Esto era realmente delicioso. Creo que esto es incluso mejor que la cocina de Precia. "Fate, esto es algo bueno. ¿Por qué has estado escondiendo esta delicia lejos de mí?" -Le pregunté mientras me pongo más comida en la boca.

La oí suspirar de alivio antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. "Bueno, eso es fácil." Hizo una pausa. "Me encanta mas tu cocina".

Aunque era muy halagador que le gustaba mi forma de cocinar, un puchero todavía encontró su camino a mis labios. "Así que estás siendo perezosa y dejarme hacer todo el trabajo cuando podrías estar cocinando maravillosas comidas para Faye y para mi, también? Mala!"

Ella soltó una risita. "Cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a cocinar un montón de platos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien!"

Ella soltó otra carcajada. "Vamos a disfrutar de esto antes de que se enfríe".

"Hm". Sonreí con un tenedor lleno de comida en la boca.

La cena fue definitivamente divertida. Bueno, supongo que tendría mucho que ver con el hecho de que estábamos jugando debajo de la mesa todo el tiempo. Había un montón de risas, coqueteando, por supuesto, pero también hubo momentos en que las cosas se pusieron un poco peligrosas. Pies terminarían en otros lugares distintos de los del otro pie... Está bien, admito que era mi pie haciendo la de ambulación. Tuve un montón de diversión un rubor en las decisiones de Fate. Por supuesto, hubo momentos en los que ella ha tenido aún, pero eso era de esperar. Fate había ido definitivamente saliendo de su caparazón mucho últimamente, lo que significaba que teníamos un montón de _diversión_. No me quejaba, sin embargo. He disfrutado cada momento de la confianza renovada de Fate. Hizo que las cosas entre nosotras... más _emocionantes_.

La cena concluyó después de algún tiempo y empezamos a limpiar. Yo estaba poniendo los platos en el fregadero cuando sentí a Fate detrás de mí. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y dejé salir un sonido de satisfacción mientras colocaba unos cuantos besos en mi cuello.

"Gracias por la cena, Fate. Realmente la disfruté".

"Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho."

"Sé que debes estar cansada ya es tarde. Aunque yo no tengo mucho sueño, puedo intentar volver a dormir si estas realmente cansada".

"Estoy cansada, pero ..."

"¿Pero?" Repetí.

De la nada, una venda vino alrededor de mis ojos. "Esta noche no ha concluido todavía, querida." Ella respiraba en mi oído. Traté de tirar de ella, pero las manos de Fate me detuvieron."Detente o vas a arruinar la sorpresa," vino la voz ronca en mis oídos.

Cedí después de eso y deje que todo fuera como Fate había previsto su juego. Tuve que decir que todo lo que tenía planeado, parecía que iba a ser bueno. Su voz ronca me hizo saber, por lo menos, y me moría de ganas de ver lo que iba a pasar.

Ella me agarró de las manos después de que la venda estaba en forma segura y me llevó a donde ella quería que yo fuera. Nos reímos todo el camino ya que estaba segura de que parecía tan estúpida con mi mano delante de mí, caminando más bien estúpida tratando de asegurarme de que yo no andaba en algo. También traté de conseguir que ella me dijera a dónde íbamos, y ella, por supuesto, no me dijo nada.

"Bueno, si no me lo dices, por lo menos asegúrame de que no voy a chocar contra una pared o algo así."

"Por supuesto que no. Además, estamos justo donde necesitamos estar", dijo deteniéndome.

"Así que, ¿dónde estamos?" Le pregunté después de que unos segundos habían pasado y ella todavía no había quitado la venda de mis ojos.

Ella no respondió con palabras, pero ella respondió con besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Sí, definitivamente me gustó dónde iba. La lentitud de sus labios contra mi piel se sentía tan bien que no me pude resistir unos cuantos gemidos. Fate estaba sin duda a convertirse en una maestra en esto y no tengo queja alguna.

Sus caricias se detuvieron y pronto la venda de mis ojos por fin salió. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue iluminación de la habitación, para luego darme cuenta de que estábamos en el cuarto de baño. Velas alrededor del cuarto. El jacuzzi estaba lleno de burbujas, vino y fresas cubiertas de chocolate estaban en el borde de la misma. Así que esta era la razón por la que Fate dijo que no había necesidad de cambiarme. Esta noche realmente será romántica.

Me di la vuelta serpenteando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de ella en un beso. Cuando nos separamos, una sonrisa inmediatamente vino a mis labios. Yo estaba tan feliz que podría planear algo especial como esto. "¿Qué es todo esto, cariño?"

"Bueno, yo pensé que podíamos continuar donde lo dejamos la última vez que tomamos un baño romántico juntas", dijo ella con voz ronca.

Una sonrisa vino a mis labios a medida que me acercaba a Fate de nuevo. "Definitivamente me gusta el sonido de eso."

Estábamos en un beso caliente después de eso. Nuestras lenguas chocaban suavemente una contra la otra, hundiendo mis dedos profundamente en su pelo para acercarla a mí. Nuestros labios se separaron lo suficiente como para que ella saque mi camisa sobre mi cabeza antes de que estuviera de vuelta cerca. Sus suaves manos bajaron por mis hombros, repasando mis pechos, dejando mi cuerpo temblando por más. Mis pechos dieron un salto cuando ella desabrochó mi sostén, rápidamente retirando la tela de mis hombros. La sensación de pasar por mi cuerpo era casi primitiva. Me sentía caliente por dentro y Fate era mi presa. Quería que tocara mi piel, me hacía sentir cosas agradables.

_POP!_

El sonido de los botones que golpean el suelo llenó la habitación. Su camisa pronto siguió como el material infractor que se encontraba en el camino. Mis brazos la rodearon de nuevo, deshaciendo el broche de su sujetador antes de quitárselo. Ahora, eso fue mucho mejor. Al igual que nuestros labios, nuestros pechos se juntaron en un beso. Un gemido escapó de mi boca como Fate quitó sus labios de los míos para llevarlos hasta mi cuello. Mi cuello le dio acceso, mis dedos izquierdos encontraron su lugar en el pelo de nuevo para mantener la cabeza en su lugar. Esto era puro placer, la felicidad que buscaba. ¡Oh, qué bien que me sentía!.

"Sabes que ... vas a estar ... cosiendo los botones ... de nuevo?" dijo entre besos.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios mientras chupaba mi lugar favorito. "Vamos a preocuparnos por esos botones más tarde." Mis manos llegaron a sus mejillas, quitándola de mi cuello. "Ahora, cállate y dame un beso".

Nuestros labios se enfrentaron a la fuerza una vez más, las lenguas lanzándose inmediatamente a encontrarse. Sentí que mis pies se movían de nuevo como Fate se empujó contra mí. La parte posterior de las piernas llegaron al lado del jacuzzi, parando nuestros movimientos, pero no el beso que estaba involucrado.

Sus manos exploraban mi piel, lentamente arrastrándose sobre él. Sus labios me dejaron jadeante duramente mientras besaba lo que pude. Sus acciones hicieron muy difícil de quitar sus pantalones. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos y sus manos comenzaron a trabajar en mis pantalones, además, me pareció mucho más fácil tener sus pantalones desabrochados. Ambos de nuestros pantalones cayeron al suelo, nuestros labios besándose un par de veces más antes de que nos decidiéramos a disfrutar de la segunda parte de la velada planificada de Fate.

Nos instalamos en el interior del jacuzzi y al instante sentí mis músculos relajarse debido a la temperatura del agua. Fate, una vez más, nos sirvió copas de vino. Ella me dio una copa mientras llenaba la otra. "Por nosotras".

"Por nosotras", repetí ante nuestras copas tintineaban y comenzamos a beber.

Cuando dejamos nuestras copas, Fate ya tenía una fresa en la mano. Ella me la acercó a la boca, dejando que poco a poco me comiera la mitad, mientras que Fate se comió la otra. El chocolate sin duda hizo que la fresa fuera más de buen gusto. Era como un afrodisíaco, porque estaba empezando a sentir un pico en mi excitación. Sentí la necesidad de hacer la prueba de sabor de estas fresas más seductoras y así lo hice. Recogiendo una de las fresas, me senté a horcajadas sobre Fate. Sus manos se levantaron en la longitud de mi espalda antes de descansar en mis caderas. Puse un extremo de la fresa en mi boca mientras me inclinaba para darle a Fate de la otra mitad. Sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos mientras tomaba la fresa en la boca. Jugo goteaba de la boca una vez que la rompió en dos, pero aún así di un beso un poco antes de que se tomara el tiempo para masticar la fresa.

"Eso fue bueno", dijo Fate mientras colocaba besos a lo largo de mi cuello.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo. Era mucho más dulce con tu boca en el otro extremo," gemí.

Sentí su sonrisa en sus labios contra mi cuello. "Bueno, ¿compartimos más de esa manera?."

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías".

Más fresas y bebidas se consumieron y me encontré sintiéndome como si estuviera volando ... o tal vez balanceándome. Pero, de cualquier manera, fue una buena sensación. Me sentí más atrevida y emocionada, y yo tenía a Fate justo donde yo quería. Tenía las manos por todo su cuerpo al igual que las suyas estaban por todo mi cuerpo. Gemidos llenaron el cuarto de baño, que eran maravillosos sonidos que quería escuchar una y otra vez. Parecía que mi actual estado de ánimo sabía cómo mantener a los sonidos en marcha.

Mi mano fue a pescar por algo bajo el agua... Oh, ahí está. Sonreí. La boca de Fate se abrió de inmediato y gemidos llenaron la habitación aún más. Oh, sí, eran los mejores sonidos a la vez! Me han incitado a ir más rápido y las manos de Fate se agarraron a mí, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Fue una sensación emocionante de estar en control. Creo que esa fue la razón por la que siempre era la de ser más agresiva con Fate. Me encanta ser la que causa su placer.

"Sí, Fate. Córrete para mi, nena. Voy hacer que te corras toda la noche", le dije mientras el ritmo de mi masturbándola aumentó.

**Fate**

Me di cuenta de que Nanoha estaba tan borracha por la forma en que estaba actuando. A pesar de que normalmente terminaría haciéndome bromas de tal manera que tendría graves bolas azules, eran bolas de color azul al máximo, diez veces! Cada vez que Nanoha me tocaba, me sentí como si estuviera a punto de correrme. Creo que la charla sucia estaba añadiendo a todo. Fue un poco impactante al principio para oírle decir esas cosas, pero como ella dijo que definitivamente me calentaría más. Así que, cuando Nanoha me preguntó si estaba lista para salir e ir a la habitación, yo estaba más que dispuesta a ir con ella.

Pronto nos encontramos en el dormitorio, extendiéndome. Nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados juntos como nuestras lenguas bailan lentamente juntas. Yo estaba tan excitada, mi pene latiendo muy fuerte. Quería a Nanoha ahora y me alegré de que no fuéramos a tener ningún tipo de interrupciones esta noche.

Empujé a Nanoha hacia la cama. Cuando la parte posterior de sus rodillas golpearon el borde, se sentó, y me puse de rodillas. Definitivamente había una cosa que me aseguraría de que iba a hacer esta noche, yo sólo esperaba que Nanoha lo disfrutara.

Mis labios se separaron de los suyos, ya que quería besar otras partes de ella. La besé en la mejilla, la mandíbula, el cuello. Parecía que todo lo besé. Dejó escapar suaves gemidos, haciendo que mis besos fueran más vigorosos y frenéticos. Mis manos se alzaron para masajear sus pechos mientras chupaba más duro en su cuello. La Cabeza de Nanoha se echó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un largo gemido. Besos cayeron en su cuello hasta sus senos, tomando rápidamente uno de ellos en mi boca.

"Se siente tan bien", se quejó Nanoha. Ella tomó mi cabello en su mano, que me empujaba más en su pecho.

Después de unos minutos, me cambié de pezón, dándole el mismo tratamiento que el otro. Sus caderas comenzaron a corcovear contra mi estómago, su humedad descansando allí. Pensé que estaba más encendida antes, pero yo estaba más excitada ahora. Sabiendo que ella estaba extremadamente húmeda, el hecho de que la hice sentir de esa manera, hizo que mis entrañas quemaran como un infierno.

"Más. Quiero más, nena", gimió ella mientras empujaba la cabeza hacia abajo su estómago.

Era obligatoriamente inmediato. Quería llegar allí, también. Yo había estado con ganas de comer de ella hasta hace un tiempo y yo estaba tan contenta de que por fin puedo hacerlo. Los besos por su estómago fueron muy rápidos y casi descuidados, por el alcohol en mi sistema. La mano de Nanoha tomó un puñado de mi pelo y abrió más las piernas mientras besaba el área justo por encima de su raja.

"Sí, he querido este momento durante mucho tiempo", se quejó Nanoha.

Eso me hizo gemir, también. Besé alrededor de su sexo por un tiempo más largo. Aunque estaba borracha, yo todavía quería tomar las cosas con calma.

"Fate... por favor", rogó Nanoha.

Yo no podía contenerme más con sus súplicas porque le gustó. Mi boca llegó a ciernes sobre su raja. Podía oler su dulce aroma, sus jugos reluciendo toda la zona. Yo no podía esperar para probar más, y por lo que mi boca se acercó, la lengua extendida...

_PLOP!_

Mis ojos dejaron de la rendija de Nanoha para mirar hacia arriba, y encontrando que ella no estaba a la vista. Me levanté un poco más para encontrar que Nanoha estaba inconsciente en la cama! "Carajo no, otra vez!" Suspiré, frustrada. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Primero, era Faye que nos interrumpió, y ahora es el alcohol. Así acabo de pasarlo tan mal!

Miré con tristeza a mi pene. Que estaba recto todavía. Seguía latiendo tan fuerte que dolía. "Parece que vamos a tener bolas azules de nuevo, mi amigo." Suspiré. Me levanté y me traslado a retirar las mantas antes de quitarme y dejar a Nanoha debajo de ellas.

Esto era tan injusto. Durante dos días seguidos, Nanoha y yo hemos estado cerca de hacer el amor, y durante dos días seguidos, hemos sido interrumpidas. Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuando finalmente sería capaz de obtener la liberación placentera sin bolas azules. Parecía como las bolas azules eran mis amigas, aunque yo no quería. Si tuviera bolas azules en el Día de San Valentín, sin duda me volvería loca.

Me metí bajo las sábanas junto a Nanoha. Me imaginé que me iba a dormir como solía hacer después de que algo como esto sucediera. Por lo general, funcionó, pero esta noche parecía ser una historia diferente. Yo no era capaz de calmarme y yo estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver con el cuerpo desnudo de Nanoha estando cerca del mío. Un gemido frustrado escapó de mis labios. ¿Por qué Nanoha tiene que emborracharse?! Bueno, creo que fue mi culpa por darle el vino, pero todavía! Yo sabía que no podría dormir esta noche como fuera. Tenía que masturbarme.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios en cuanto empecé a acariciar mi pene. Yo estaba muy reprimida, así que no me sorprendí cuando mi cuerpo empezó a responder automáticamente a mis acciones. Las acciones comenzaron lento pero poco a poco tomó como me gustó mucho la sensación de que esto estaba provocando. A pesar de que Nanoha estaba dormida, todavía traté de mantenerme tranquila. Yo no quería que se despertara y me viera hacer esto. Sería muy embarazoso.

Mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos de Nanoha. Pensé en cómo esta noche habría ido si no se hubiera desmayado y lo hizo todo más intenso. Pensé en los movimientos de su cuerpo, sus gemidos, mi nombre saliendo de ella como yo le daba placer. Me estaba volviendo loca. Yo sabía que no me llevaría mucho más tiempo antes de que finalmente tuviera mi liberación que había estado buscando.

_PLOP!_

Todas mis acciones se detuvieron cuando el cuerpo de Nanoha yacía en el mío. No sólo su peso me impide continuar lo que había estado haciendo, acabó poniendo su pezón en mi boca. Traté de quitarla, pero Nanoha era como un peso muerto. Me gustaría ser atrapada de esta manera hasta que decidí quitarme. Me sentí casi llorando al saber que estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca!

"Oh, ¿por qué yo?" _Sniff._

**Nanoha**

Lo primero que sentí cuando me desperté era el dolor extremo palpitante de mi cabeza. La luz del sol que entraba por las persianas no me estaba ayudando, tampoco. Traté de sentarme al lado, pero eso sólo hizo que mi dolor de cabeza empeorara, así que acabé tumbada sobre mi almohada. "Caray, ¿qué hice anoche?"

"Creo que puedo responder eso por ti", dijo Fate mientras caminaba en la habitación con una bandeja de comida y un vaso de agua al lado. Se sentó a mi lado, poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche. "Tú, querida mía, habías bebido."

"Bueno, eso explica las cosas." Mis manos fueron a un lado de mi cabeza en un intento de ayudar con el dolor.

"Si. Me tenías toda caliente y mojada antes de que decidieras desmayarte. Definitivamente apestas."

"Lo siento. No quise que eso sucediera", le dije con una mirada sincera. "Te prometo que no va a suceder esta noche."

"Oh, confía en mí, no. Creo que me volvería loca si lo que sucedió ayer por la noche vuelve a suceder, sobre todo cuando estamos tan cerca de hacer el amor."

Le di una mirada de disculpa para hacerle saber que yo sentía mucho lo de anoche.

"De todos modos, ¿crees que puedes comer? Sé que no te sientes bien, pero necesitas algo en tu estómago."

"Puedo intentarlo".

Fate se inclinó hacia la bandeja y levantó la tapa que estaba sobre el plato. No pude reprimir la risa pequeña que salió de mis labios en lo que había debajo de la tapa.

"Feliz Día de San Valentín, Nanoha".

Debajo de la tapa dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. "Feliz Día de San Valentín, en tu caso."

Un beso casto se colocó en mis labios antes de que Fate se levantó. "Ahora, tómalas. Ya vuelvo con la comida real." Ella sonrió.

Cuando ella volvió, ella tenía otra bandeja con comida. También tenía una pequeña sorpresa. Era una caja larga, negra, estaba segura de que traía una joya. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Fate con una gran sonrisa en mi cara mientras me insistió en que lo abriera. Cuando lo hice, un jadeo escapó. Dentro había un brazalete de diamantes. Era la más bella pieza de joyería que he visto. Ella tomó la joya de mis manos para ayudarme a ponérmelo y cuando lo hizo, ella me dio la mejor sonrisa antes de decir que me amaba. No pude evitar sonreír también, pequeñas lágrimas picando mis ojos. Agarré su camisa para acercarla a mí y la besé con amor todo lo que podría poner en él, antes de decir las palabras que explicaban todo. "Te amo, también."

Nos tomamos el desayuno en la cama, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Finalmente vimos una película llena de romance, ya que era el Día de San Valentín. Nos abrazamos y besamos, hablábamos y reíamos. Nos encantó estar así y sin interrupción. Cuando un par de horas habían pasado, saqué una pequeña caja de debajo de mi almohada y se la entregué a Fate. Ella me sonrió antes de abrirlo. La sorpresa fue evidente al mirar a los pendientes de diamantes que le había dado. Los pendientes eran hermosos. Había una hilera de diamantes más pequeños que terminaron con una más grande. Yo sabía que se verían bien en ella cuando los vi y supe que tenía que comprarlos. Estoy tan contenta de haberlo hecho ya que Fate parece amarlos.

Nos dimos un beso y me abrazó toda la noche. No me importaba que realmente no saliéramos mientras estábamos aquí. Me alegro de que pudiéramos estar juntas. Eso, en mi opinión, es la mejor manera que podríamos haber celebrado este día de los enamorados.

"¿Crees que estas lo suficientemente bien como para ir a cenar? Nuestro sistema de reserva es de una hora y media a partir de ahora."

"Me siento muy bien y todo es por ti." Le sonreí antes de colocar un beso en sus labios.

"Muy bien, vamos a alistarnos."

Yo ya estaba vestida y lista para la cena que Fate tenía preparada para nosotras una vez más. Tuve que decir que yo estaba muy entusiasmada por los acontecimientos de esta noche. La cena sin duda daría lugar a algo mucho mejor, algo que Fate y yo hemos estado esperando. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el hecho de que este último sería la noche que íbamos a mostrar nuestro amor físicamente, no sólo emocionalmente. Yo no podía esperar.

Para esta noche, yo había decidido usar algo sexy. Algo que sin duda tendría a Fate babeando. Decidí usar un vestido sexy negro atado con correa espagueti. Definitivamente dejaba poco a la imaginación, ya que mostró un montón de piel y se aferró a las curvas de mi cuerpo. La V del vestido era profunda, como de costumbre. Me encanta cuando puedo llamar la atención de Fate. El relicario que Fate me dio estaba alrededor de mi cuello, como nunca me lo quité. La parte posterior del vestido estaba abierto, mostrando a todo lo largo de mi espalda. Me aseguré de que el vestido estaba a la mitad del muslo, porque quería llevar botas altas para agregar a mi look sexy. Le di a mis ojos una mirada llena de deseo, labial rojo en mis labios, y un par de pendientes de plata colgando en mis oídos. También llevaba la pulsera hermosa que me dio. Para completar mi mirada, mi pelo rizado y me precipité hacia un lado para poner mi hombro derecho. Yo sabía que me veía sexy. Yo sólo esperaba que a Fate le gustara, también.

Mi atención se dirigió a la puerta del baño ya que Fate estaba allí. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme lo que ella estaría usando esta noche. Definitivamente fue una ocasión más importante para nosotras y esta vez, dejé a escoger lo que quería llevar. Definitivamente sería interesante ver lo que iba a llevar. Me preguntaba si podría llevar un traje o un vestido sexy. De cualquier manera, no me importaba. Todo lo que quería era tener un final maravilloso con la mujer que lo era todo para mí.

Mi atención se volvió hacia la puerta del baño cuando escuché que se abría. Me levanté rápidamente para quitar las arrugas de mi vestido y asegurarme de que mi cabello estaba en su lugar. Quería verme mejor esta noche y para Fate, por supuesto.

Cuando salió por completo, mi aliento y mis ojos se posaron sobre su forma. Ella era tan hermosa. Llevaba un vestido de seda rojo, abrazando sus caderas. Era largo, con dos ranuras en los laterales para que sus piernas delgadas pudieran mostrarse. La copa del vestido empujó sus pechos hacia arriba, haciendo que se vean aún más grandes de lo que eran. Tenía el pelo rizado ligeramente y maquillaje ligero. Los pendientes de diamantes que le di colgaban de sus orejas y sombras negras completaron su look. Ella era preciosa y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, yo sabía que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

Encontré a mis pies moviéndose hacia ella con los brazos serpenteando alrededor de su cuello antes de colocar un prolongado beso en sus labios. "Eres tan hermosa, Fate".

Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, nuestros labios se conectaron de nuevo. "Y tú también, cariño. Tengo mucha suerte." Ella sonrió, cosa que no pude evitar devolver a sus palabras.

"Tengo mucha suerte, también. Tenerte en mi vida es lo mejor que me ha pasado además de Faye. Haz hecho mi vida tan especial y mucho más significativa. Gracias."

"No, yo debería ser la que te agradezca. Me diste todo lo que siempre he querido. Amor, ternura, y una familia. Estaba mal antes, así que conocerte y estar juntas. Haz hecho que toda mi vida valga algo. Así que, gracias, Nanoha ... por todo. "

Me pareció que me ponía aún más emocional con sus palabras dulces. La abracé con fuerza en mis brazos y ella hizo lo mismo. "Te amo mucho, Fate".

"Te amo demasiado, Nanoha".

Nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez más, sonrío honrada tanto a nuestros labios. Ella me hizo tan feliz que no podía dejar de tirar de ella para otro beso. La amaba tanto.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar? Yo no quiero perder nuestra reserva."

"O podemos simplemente permanecer aquí y hacer algo más entretenido", le dije seductoramente, causando a Fate sonrojarse un poco.

"Por muy tentador que parezca, todavía quiero llevarte a cenar".

Un puchero pequeño llegó a mis labios. "No eres divertida".

Su rostro se acercó más al mío, dándome un beso en los labios, las mejillas y luego mi oído izquierdo. "Confía en mí, cariño. Después de cenar, con mucho gusto voy a disfrutar comer de ti", dijo ella, haciendo coincidir mi voz seductora.

Al instante me sentí estremecer mi cuerpo, sobre todo en previsión de los acontecimientos que seguirán a la cena. Yo no podía esperar.

Coloco un último beso en su mejilla antes de alejarme. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo y sabía que podía ver la lujuria en los míos. "Bueno, vamos a terminar con esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Fate me sonrió, agarrando mi mano. Nos agarramos nuestras manos y salimos a nuestra manera de la habitación del hotel. El ascensor estaba cerca y mi dedo apretó el botón 'bajar'. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el ascensor llegara y entramos en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, pulsamos el botón que nos llevaría al restaurante del hotel.

Fate y yo estábamos juntas, mis ojos nunca dejándola. Se veía tan bien, tan hermosa que me dieron ganas de tocarla. Mi cuerpo se volvió de lado, mi aliento casi trabajando por la intensidad de mí punto de tocarla. Yo sabía que Fate me estaba observando, la curiosidad en sus ojos, pero yo estaba concentrada en todo lo demás.

Mi mano se levantó, a partir de su cuello. Se mueve lentamente hacia abajo, sintiendo la longitud de su cuello suave, hasta la curva de sus pechos. Oí su respiración engancharse como mi mano avanzó su camino entre sus pechos, bajando hasta el estómago y hasta el muslo que entraba por la rendija de su vestido.

Mis ojos se alzaron de nuevo como mi mano se movió hacia su muslo. Los ojos de Fate estaban cerrados, la cabeza apoyada contra la pared del ascensor como su respiración se aceleró. Se veía tan maravillosa cuando estaba así. Me encantó que podía hacer su mirada de esta manera. Era mi toque el que hizo esto. Nadie más. Y yo era feliz.

Mi mano se acercó a la parte superior de su muslo, masajeando la piel allí por unos momentos. Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido, haciendo que los músculos de mi estómago se tensaran. Mi mano se dirigió hacia un lado, profundizando en su vestido. Seguí en sus bragas, sintiendo inmediatamente una erección. Yo seguí recorriendo, terminando en la parte superior que se asomaba de sus bragas. Mi dedo índice dio vuelta en la punta de su pene, observándola mientras sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir un gemido aún más fuerte. Sonaba tan bien.

"Nanoha", gimió ella mientras tomaba su eje en mi mano. Abrió los ojos, vidriosos hasta el borde. "Estamos a punto de salir," dijo ella, sin aliento, mientras que agarraba mi mano.

Un puchero llegó a mis labios mientras movía mi mano justo cuando el _ting_ del ascensor sonó. "No eres divertida", le dije infantilmente, tomando la mano de Fate de nuevo.

"Y tú eres cruel por hacerme eso." Un rubor lindo llegó a su rostro mientras movía sus bragas por encima de su pene todavía erecto.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y las dos salimos antes de que las puertas se cierren de nuevo. Cuando entramos en el interior, había un señor ahí, listo para recibirnos. Preguntó por nuestro nombre y Fate le dio el suyo ya que ella era la única que reservaría la cena para nosotras. Una vez confirmado nuestros nombres, nos llevaron a una habitación privada en la parte de atrás del restaurante.

La habitación era grande, con una ventana grande. La vista era maravillosa. Se podía ver toda la ciudad y se veía maravillosa con todas las luces de la ciudad. Había una mesa solitaria junto a la ventana, las velas que están en la parte superior de la misma. Me di cuenta de que en el suelo alrededor de la mesa había un montón de pétalos de rosa, pero la cosa era que los pétalos se encontraban en la forma de un corazón. Fue tan lindo. La música suave sonaba de fondo para establecer el estado de ánimo. Todo fue perfecto.

"Disfruten de su noche, damas". Hizo una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Fate se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa deslumbrante. "¿Vamos?" Su mano hizo un gesto hacia la mesa. Y con eso, nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa.

"Parece que te gusta que estemos solas ya que esta es la segunda vez que has hecho una cena privada". Bromeé.

Ella agarró la silla para mí, a lo cual me senté "Por supuesto", dijo, teniendo la silla y acercarla a mí. "No quiero interrupciones si algo llegara a pasar entre nosotras." Ella me guiñó un ojo.

"¿En serio?" Una ceja se levantó como mi rostro se acercó a ella.

"Encerio".

Estábamos en un apasionado beso, entonces. La lengua de Fate se metió dentro de mi boca, haciéndome gemir. Nuestros labios se quedaron enredados en un baile caliente hasta que el aire se convirtió en un problema.

"Bueno, vamos a estar seguras de disfrutar de esta noche, entonces."

**Fate**

La cena iba bien como yo esperaba. La comida era estupenda, el ambiente era perfecto. Había un montón de coqueteo pasando entre Nanoha y yo, pero eso era de esperar. No podía quitar mis manos de ella como ella no podía mantener sus manos fuera de mí. Esta noche era sin duda la noche en la que Nanoha se convertiría en mía en todas formas. Yo estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa, pero sabía que no habría nada como hacer el amor con Nanoha. Mi único y verdadero amor de mi vida. Con la que yo quería estar para siempre.

A medida que la cena continuó, nuestra comida fue olvidada, y nuestra atención se centró en la otra. Puse un rastro de besos por el cuello de Nanoha, haciendo que su respiración se enganche. Su mano llegó a mi muslo desnudo, acariciándolo suavemente. Imitando sus acciones, yo también puse mi mano sobre su muslo, pero no se quedó allí. Dedos suaves viajaron lentamente bajo su vestido, cayendo entre sus piernas, acariciando la piel de allí. Nanoha gimió suavemente haciendo que mi necesidad de ella creciera aún más.

"Sabes", dijo Nanoha en un susurro seductor. "Este era otro problema que me has causado a arruinar otro par de bragas".

Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido mientras chupaba más duro en su cuello. Yo no tenía intención de hacerlo, pero el hecho de saber que ella estaba mojada hizo arder mi interior.

"Lo bueno es que no llevo ninguna."

Mis movimientos se detuvieron en su declaración. Yo estaba un poco sorprendida de que Nanoha no llevaba bragas, pero de nuevo, hoy ha sido una ocasión especial. Retrocediendo un poco para mirar a Nanoha, ella me dio una sonrisa sexy. Nuestros ojos no se apartaban unos de otros. Yo estaba perdida en ellos y se perdió en los míos. Sentí que el acristalamiento en mis ojos esta otra vez, mi aliento enganchado de sólo mirarla. Nanoha se inclinó hacia mí, sus labios a menos de una pulgada de distancia. Mis labios lanzaron un suspiro tembloroso a tenerla tan cerca de mí.

"Te voy a enseñar", dijo ella como si estuviera en un estado de ensueño. "Justo lo que me haces".

Ella tomó mi mano entre sus muslos, mientras que los abría más. El aumento de calor como mi mano se movió más arriba en sus piernas y pude sentir mi corazón latiendo de manera irregular en el pecho en lo que iba a ocurrir.

Cuando mis dedos tocaron pliegues húmedos, los labios de Nanoha se apoderaron de los míos en un beso apasionado. Los dientes de Nanoha jalaron de mi labio inferior mientras ella guiaba mis dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo a su raja repetidamente. Así como Nanoha había insinuado, estaba tan mojada. Yo no sabía que la gente podía experimentar tal humedad, pero pude entender que yo podía sentir que mis bragas estaban empapadas de mi propia humedad. Mi pene erecto fue definitivamente la prueba de resistencia de mi ropa interior que llevaba puesta. Yo seguí demasiado en tocar a Nanoha así que todo era más intenso.

Demasiado pronto, los labios entreabiertos, como la necesidad de aire se hizo evidente. Nuestros labios se quedaron cerca, nuestras respiraciones rápidas mezcladas. Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver a Nanoha ya mirándome. Se sentía tan erótico que la persona que estás tocando tan íntimamente te mire a los ojos.

"¿Ves?" vino su voz sin aliento, pero sexy. "Esto es lo que haces a mí".

Justo en ese momento, quitó mi mano de debajo de su vestido, alejándose de mí para llevar mi mano entre nosotras. Mis ojos dejaron los océanos hermosos de mi amante y se posaron en la mano que aún sostenía. Miré con asombro a lo mojados que mi dedo índice y el de en medio estaban. Estaba tan mojada que su esencia se deslizaba por mis dedos.

Mi corazón se hinchó a sabiendas de que podría regresarle a Nanoha tanto. Casi de inmediato, podía sentir la excitación creciendo de nuevo. Sabiendo eso y el hecho de que yo podía oler la dulzura de Nanoha hizo que mis sentidos fueran a toda marcha. Aspiré profundamente, tratando de oler su ulterior. El aroma dominando mis sentidos y mi respiración se elevó de nuevo, ya que quería saborearla. Quería saber si ella sabía igual de bueno como su esencia olía. Mi boca se me hizo agua pensando en ella y sentí inclinando más cerca mi mano, para que por fin pudiera probar lo que he estado soñando con degustación desde hace un tiempo. Lástima que Nanoha tenía otros planes.

En vez de saborear su humedad en mis dedos como yo esperaba, Nanoha terminó degustándolo ella misma. Ella tomó los dos dedos en su boca con facilidad, chupando todos sus jugos antes de separarse de mis dedos con la lengua para tener cualquier cosa que pueda haber quedado en medio de ellos. Un rubor llegó a mis mejillas. Yo no podía dejar de imaginar a Nanoha chupando y lamiendo de esa manera. Yo estaba empezando a desear que yo hubiera sido esos dedos. Quería sentir los labios de Nanoha rodeándome, su lengua dentro de mí. Tuve que presionar mis piernas muy juntas como mi pene palpitaba descontroladamente. ¿Acaso siquiera sabía lo que me estaba haciendo? Sabiendo que Nanoha, lo más probable es que supiera.

Después de una angustiosa lentitud de lamer, Nanoha había liberado mis dedos. Ella no dijo nada cuando ella capturó mi boca, y me dio una idea de sí misma. Ella supo tan dulce como tomé su lengua en mi boca, chupando al gusto más de ella. Yo quería más y más de ella. Mi brazo izquierdo se puso alrededor de su cintura, tirando de Nanoha cerca de mí. Las dos dimos un gemido al sentir nuestros pechos presionados uno contra el otro. Todo parecía tan amplificado, más intenso. Yo sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo si Nanoha seguía manteniendo esto.

"Vamos a salir de aquí", dijo Nanoha después de que nuestros labios se separaron.

"¿Q-qué pasa con la cena?"

Ella me dio una mirada hambrienta que hizo que mi pene pulsara mas duro. "Estoy en eso", dijo antes de pararse.

Mis ojos la siguieron mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta que nos separa de todos los demás. Sin duda me di cuenta de la influencia extra en sus caderas mientras caminaba. Miré su forma hermosa y estaba encantada. Todavía no podía creer que Nanoha era mía y sólo mía. Y esta noche, la reclamaría como tal.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado de mirar una vez que llegó a la puerta. Ella me dio una mirada sexy como ella miró por encima del hombro. "Bueno, Fate-papá, espero que no mantengas a Nanoha-mama esperando." Me guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

No me tomó tanto tiempo para alcanzarla mientras yo estaba más bien ansiosa de sentir por fin su cuerpo y que me permitiera tocarla sin restricción. Rápidamente pagué la cuenta de la cena y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Apreté el botón para llamar al ascensor. El ruido de un _ting_ sonó antes de que las puertas se abrieran. Entramos, Nanoha y yo en lados opuestos del ascensor. Apreté nuestro número de piso, haciendo que las puertas se cierren. Antes de que pudieran cerrarse en el camino, Nanoha me había inmovilizado contra la pared, besándome profundamente.

Un gemido escapó de mis labios una vez de sacar la lengua de Nanoha con la mía. Sus manos estaban sobre mí, al igual que las mías estaban por todas partes. Sus manos acariciaron mis pechos, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremezca un poco. Su rodilla no tardó en separarme las piernas y presionando sobre el pene y la vagina. Gemí su nombre suavemente, con los brazos rodeando a su alrededor para apretar su extremo posterior. Ella gimió de placer en mis acciones y procedió a colocar suaves, pero necesitados besos a lo largo de mi cuello.

Me encontré empujando a Nanoha contra la otra pared del ascensor como la necesidad de tocarla me abrumó. Mi mano encontró su camino en el muslo, acariciando suavemente. Arrastrando fuego caliente con mis dedos, mi mano se abrió camino bajo el vestido de Nanoha, sintiendo la suave piel de su trasero. Me aseguré de que podía sentir lo excitada que estaba mientras presionaba mis caderas contra las suyas. Esto no era un gozo. Era una locura. Nunca había sentido deseo mucho antes de conocer a esta mujer que no podía dejar de besarla con avidez. Mis caderas estaban frotándose contra Nanoha en la necesidad.

"Te deseo tanto," respiré acaloradamente en su oído antes de chupar el lóbulo. Su respuesta fue un gemido, pero yo sabía que ella sentía lo mismo.

Por último, el ascensor dejó escapar un _ting_ , lo que indica que estábamos en nuestro destino. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, entramos rápidamente a nuestra habitación, besos y risas en el camino. Nanoha sacó la tarjeta llave para abrir la puerta. Yo ya estaba colocando suaves besos en su cuello, lo que la hizo tener dificultades para poner la llave en la ranura.

"Nanoha," me quejé sexy. "¿Puedes sentir lo mucho que te amo?" Y para asegurarme de que ella lo sintiera, empujé mi pene duro en su trasero.

"Lo sé e- estás haciendo un poco difícil para mí abrir la puerta con la manera en que me tocas."

Le di un poco de espacio, pero no dejando que se vaya por completo. En cuanto se abrió la puerta, yo estaba en ella otra vez, capturé su dulce boca con la mía. Zapatos salieron volando como nos dirigimos a la habitación del hotel.

El interruptor de la luz fue torpemente encendido, iluminando la habitación una vez que estaba a oscuras. Yo estaba tan contenta. Finalmente tuve a mi amor donde yo quería. Nada de lo que ocurriría se estancaría este momento. Esta noche por fin sería nuestra noche de romance. Nuestra noche de amor.

Me quejé cuando Nanoha rompió nuestro beso. Ella sonrió, besando mis labios fruncidos, haciéndome suspirar de satisfacción. Mis labios carnosos estaban sobre los de ella, sin embargo, se apartó de mí.

"Vamos a crear el ambiente primero."

En mi mente, yo no estaba segura de lo que podría hacer el estado de ánimo aún más ajustado. Sin embargo, dejé que Nanoha hiciera lo que quería y vi que ella se mudó a la mesita de noche junto a la cama y sacó un encendedor. Yo estaba confundida en cuanto a por qué lo necesitaría, pero de nuevo, no me había dado cuenta de las velas alrededor de la habitación, ya que estaba un poco distraída por una cierta morena.

Una por una, observe mientras ella enciende cada vela. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella completara su tarea y apagará la luz, haciendo que la habitación esté oscura. La luz de las velas sin duda hizo que la habitación parezca más romántica y eso es exactamente lo que queríamos en nuestra primera vez juntas.

Nanoha sin decir palabra se dirigió al estéreo, poniendo una canción y presionando el botón 'Play'. Ella debe haber tenido algo preparado como una canción de amor porque cuando empezó a tocar sonó una. Me miró con un rubor mientras balanceaba sus caderas, a la vez que quitaba los tirantes de su vestido de sus hombros. No pude evitar sentir que me estaba dando un striptease desde que el vestido pronto se vino al suelo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo.

Bueno, esta noche era sin duda cada vez más interesante a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Delante de mí estaba mi amor desnuda, su cuerpo meciéndose en la más sexy de las formas que mis ojos hayan visto, haciendo que mis rodillas se sientan como si se vendrían abajo. Mi cuerpo temblaba de sólo mirarla. Ella bailó hacia mí, serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y empujando su cuerpo perfecto al mío. Mis brazos se dirigieron inmediatamente a su cintura, un puchero adornando mis labios.

"Quería desnudarte," dije en voz acorde a mi puchero.

Nanoha se rió antes de llevar sus labios a mi oído. "Bueno, yo pensé en hacerlo bien y darte tu postre," vino su voz ronca antes de que ella comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Mis ojos se cierran inmediatamente a la intensa sensación de los besos que Nanoha me estaban dando. Una mano entró en su pelo, mi cuello abriéndose para darle más libertad para explorar mi piel. Quería sentir sus labios desesperadamente. Me encantó la forma en que sus besos me hicieron sentir, cómo estaba mi cuerpo ahora mismo.

Sentí las manos de Nanoha en mí otra vez. Ellas viajaron de mis hombros, a mis brazos, y finalmente en mis caderas. El sonido de la cremallera de mi vestido llegó a mis oídos antes de que se me cayera de mi cuerpo por completo. Rápidamente pateo el vestido de debajo de mí, no lo quería en el camino, antes de tirar del cuerpo de Nanoha en el mío .Estábamos tan cerca que no había espacio que quedara entre nosotras, pero a pesar de eso, todavía sentía que había algunas barreras que me impiden por completo.

Al llegar a mi espalda, me desabrochó el sujetador, pasándolo rápidamente alrededor del frente y arrojándolo a un lado. Un gemido escapó de mis labios tanto como nuestros pechos se reunían piel a piel. Ni siquiera un segundo después, como las manos de Nanoha encontraron mis pechos, me dejó muy jadeante. Sus manos siempre sabían cómo hacer magia.

Los agarró y dio masajes, y pronto sus labios encontraron mis pezones. Gemí en voz alta mientras su lengua alternaba entre remolinos alrededor de cada uno, chupando suavemente. Hubo un par de veces en que ella los mordió, pero se sentía bien para mí. El toque de Nanoha siempre se sentía bien.

Rastros de húmedos besos calientes fueron hechos por mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar en el proceso. Estaba tan cerca de mi zona privada, justo donde yo quería que estuviera. Suaves dedos enganchados alrededor del dobladillo de mi ropa interior, poco a poco tiro de ella hacia abajo antes de ser desechada.

Mis ojos vagamente aterrizaron en Nanoha. Allí estaba ella, tan bella. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente. Sus suaves labios dando dulces besos y amorosos en mi mano mientras una mano tomaba de mi pene. Contuve la respiración mientras mi cabeza voló hacia atrás de placer. Su mano me acarició un lado a otro, haciendo que mis rodillas se sientan como si me daría a cabo en cualquier momento. Este sentimiento era intenso; desestabilizador, incluso. Pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar de lo rápido que Nanoha estaba causando a latir, pero me gustaría soportar cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Nanoha tocarme así. Yo ni siquiera pensé que podía sentir más placer, como me encontraba, pero estaba claramente equivocada.

"N-Nano ... hhhhaaa".

No podía dejar mis gemidos mientras la boca de Nanoha saboreaba con amor mis pliegues húmedos. Su lengua se separó con facilidad antes de chuparlos en su boca con un gemido. Seguía acariciando, todavía manteniendo su ritmo lento, pero no importaba. Los dos placeres juntos me habían dejado con la boca abierta, los dedos curvándose en la alfombra de felpa debajo de mis pies. La mano que estaba en su mejilla se había movido en su cabello, manteniendo sus labios sobre mí.

Ella dio una última caricia a mi raja, mucho antes de lamer el músculo caliente se arrastró hasta mi eje. Mis ojos se habían abierto a la acción. Por alguna razón, no pensé que esto iba a pasar. Pero cuando miré hacia abajo, estaba definitivamente sucediendo. Los ojos de Nanoha estaban cerrados mientras se arrastraba hasta mi pene, yendo a la punta. Su lengua lamiendo en círculos, causando que un hormigueo viajé a través de mi cuerpo, antes de que ella tomó mi pene en su boca completamente.

"¡Ah!"

Mi boca se abrió de nuevo, mi cuerpo encorvado acunando la cabeza de Nanoha en mis manos. Su cabeza iba y venía, como el dedo estaba en mi raja. Al verla chupando de tal manera hizo todo tipo de cosas a mi cuerpo. Definitivamente me hizo sentir como si estuviera a punto de venirme, que es algo que yo no quería hacer por el momento. Quería estar conectada con Nanoha, estar dentro de ella cuando sucediera. Así que mis dedos dejaron su pelo, llegando hasta los hombros para alejarla. Ella me dio una mirada confusa, pero acaricié su mejilla.

"Ven aquí". Obligándola, sin duda.

Mis labios besaron su mano en el momento en que nos encontramos cara a cara. Las dos nos quejamos ante el contacto. Era extraña la degustación de mí misma, pero no me importó y seguí besando a mi amor. Sus brazos serpenteaban alrededor de mi cuello, como mis manos viajaron por su espalda hasta que tocaron su suave trasero. Ella gimió en mi boca mientras mis manos fueron alrededor de sus muslos, ella rápidamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Con los ojos agrietados, nos maniobré hacia la cama donde ya estábamos. Rompí nuestro beso a regañadientes para que yo pudiera mirar a mi amor, mi ángel. La que mantendría mi corazón para siempre... para todos los tiempos.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa inmediatamente vino a sus labios. Nanoha hizo tantas cosas cómo acababa de mirarla. Mi corazón siempre latía más rápido, yo siempre estaba caliente. Sabía en mi corazón que sólo ella podía hacerme esto. Ella era la única que quería hiciera esto. Yo sólo la quería. Mis ojos se dirigieron a los océanos azules que tanto amo. La empujé suavemente a un lado antes de que mis borgoñas miraran en azul precioso.

"Te amo".

Nanoha sonrió mientras sus ojos se convirtieron en una niebla después de mi declaración de amor. Podía ver el amor inmenso que hizo remolino en sus ojos mientras me acercaba más a ella, nuestros labios casi sin tocarse. "Te amo demasiado, Fate", dijo antes de cerrar la brecha entre nuestros labios.

El tierno beso duró unos minutos antes de que mis besos se fueran a otro lugar. Su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y besaron suavemente sus labios de nuevo, con amor y afecto. Eso es lo que yo quería esta noche hacer. Nuestro amor y afecto eterno la una a la otra. Quería que Nanoha supiera lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que significaba para mí. Me aseguré de que el amor se demostrará en cada beso que puse en su nuca, cada caricia en su piel, ya que me arrastraba a reclamar los montículos suaves de sus pechos. Todo era suave y lento. Desde el masaje de sus pechos, a los suaves besos que les daba a ellos, todo estaba hecho con cariño y cuidado.

Podía sentir su cuerpo arquearse, oír sus suaves gemidos mientras mis labios acariciaron cada uno de sus pechos. No creo que me fui sin tocar nada porque quería besar, lamer y chupar todo lo que compone su cuerpo. Los besos siguieron adelante, pero reducir este tiempo. Mis manos constantemente masajearon sus pechos mientras besaba un sendero por su vientre. Cada movimiento era lento ya que quería tomarme mi tiempo con ella. Yo quería que este momento durara siempre que pudiera.

Mi lengua penetró en su ombligo, dándole un vistazo a lo que iba a suceder muy pronto. Ya podía oler su esencia y no podía dejar de bajar aún más. Había rizos morenos, el besó fue puesto en su raja. Nanoha dejó escapar un largo gemido mientras su mano se acercó por detrás de mi cabeza para mantenerme donde estaba. Su olor era tan tentador. Sólo quería comérmela allí mismo, pero mi necesidad de prolongar este momento me detuvo.

Rápidamente me trasladé a colocar besos por todas partes en el área privada de Nanoha. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, sus gemidos haciendo palpitar mi pene con necesidad de nuevo. Qué tuve que pasar por alto, sin embargo. Yo no quería que este momento terminara rápidamente porque quería muchos recuerdos como este. Sólo puedes tener una primera vez, después de todo.

Las piernas de Nanoha se extendieron más para mí, besé y mordisqueé sus dos muslos. Podía sentirlos temblando debajo de mí, haciéndome sonreír ante el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella. Besé mi camino de vuelta, a besar y lamer alrededor de su vagina, pero algo en lo que más deseaba. Ella incluso se movería alrededor de sus caderas para tener a mis labios en contacto con su raja. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a darle lo que ella quería, ella recurrió a otras medidas.

"Fate... por favor." Me rogó, haciendo que la mirara.

Se veía tan hermosa. Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente sudoroso, con los ojos cerrados, los senos rebotando con cada aliento que tomaba. ¿Cómo podía negar lo que quería cuando sonaba así? Así que le di lo que quería.

"Fate!" Ella gimió, mientras mis labios conectaron con su raja.

Una respiración profunda se deslizó de mi nariz para tratar de calmarme a mí misma un poco. Los gemidos de Nanoha hacían que mi interior siempre se calentara. Mi lengua salió disparada de mi boca, separando sus pliegues húmedos y resbaladizos. Su temblor aumentó como mi lengua se movió arriba y abajo varias veces. Sus gemidos se intensificaron. Su cuerpo se movía a mi alrededor como encontré su clítoris, haciendo círculos con la lengua antes de chuparlo.

Sus manos trataron de empujar la cabeza más hacia ella, sus caderas frotándose mientras ella gemía. Mi lengua se movía más rápido contra ella mientras sus gemidos se hicieron más rápidos y más fuertes. Su mano encontró la mía en su felicidad, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras la traje más cerca de su liberación. Yo sabía que ella estaba cerca. Sus movimientos corporales y la brevedad de su respiración me dijo eso. No quería nada más que probar su versión dulce, así que volví a chupar y lamer su clítoris.

"E-espera", expresó ella, haciéndome parar inmediatamente.

Pensé que había hecho algo mal, pero ella me tranquilizó cuando me alzó capturando mis labios.

"Sólo quiero esta noche contigo corriéndote dentro de mí", dijo después de que nuestro beso se rompió.

No pude evitar sonreír, porque quería lo mismo. Ella me había detenido por el mismo motivo que yo la había detenido. Ella quería estar conectada, ya que llegamos en éxtasis. Estoy tan contenta de que ella me detuvo cuando lo hizo porque había estado tan atrapada en todo que me olvidé de querer acabar juntas. Me aseguraría de hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Inclinándome hacia la mesita de noche, abrí el cajón de arriba para sacar la caja de condones que Nanoha y yo habíamos traído. Me senté en mis rodillas cuando abrí la caja y saqué un condón. Lo abrí, sacando el condón, y empecé a desenrollarlo sobre mi eje. Eché un vistazo a Nanoha y me di cuenta de que estaba mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

Con el condón, me coloqué entre las piernas de Nanoha tal como lo había hecho antes. Nuestros labios se encontraron con suavidad al principio, pero se calienta a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Con el poco espacio entre nosotras, agarré mi pene palpitante e hice un gesto hacia la apertura de Nanoha. Un gemido escapó de mis labios frustrado porque no podía encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

"¿Tienes problemas?" Nanoha dijo en un tono de broma después de que nuestros labios se separaron.

"Si. Pensé que esto iba a ser fácil." Me reí, lo que causó a Nanoha hacer lo mismo.

"Bueno, aquí", dijo sexy Nanoha, mirándome a los ojos mientras tomaba una mano sobre mi eje. "Deja que te ayude." Dicho esto, puso mi pene en donde se supone que debería entrar.

Podía sentir cómo me sonrojo cuando ella dirigió la punta de mi pene en su apertura. Yo estaba tan nerviosa. Yo nunca había hecho esto antes. Yo quería que este momento sea especial para las dos de nosotras. Recé para que pueda lograr eso esta noche.

Inclinándome, capturé los labios de Nanoha una vez más. Sabiendo que estaba dentro de ella poniendo un poco mi cuerpo en llamas de nuevo. Esto fue todo. El momento que he estado esperando. El momento en que las dos hemos estado esperando. Poco a poco, pero con cuidado, moví mis caderas hacia adelante.

**Nanoha**

"A-ah!"

Encontré mi cuerpo reaccionando por sí mismo como Fate me penetró. Mis uñas seguían cavando en la parte posterior de Fate, apretando los dientes por el dolor. El gemido de Fate al entrar en mí se había convertido rápidamente en un fuerte silbido cuando mis uñas rasgaron su piel. Yo no quise ser tan ruda, pero me dolió mucho cuando Fate me penetró. Y aunque yo esperaba que doliera, yo estaba segura de que por lo menos no me haría tanto daño. Me sentía como si mi interior se había desgarrado y estaba teniendo miedo cuando Fate se movió dentro de mí. Yo estaba agradecida por lo menos los besos que Fate me estaba dando en estos momentos. Definitivamente fueron una distracción del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"¿Estás bien, Nanoha?" A pesar de que Fate tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos y en su voz.

"Me duele", le dije con dolor.

Tristes ojos color burdeos se fijaron en los míos, al instante me hace olvidar el dolor que había sentido previamente. Mi mano se ahuecó en su mejilla en la esperanza de que se calmarla. Definitivamente no quería su aspecto como este durante nuestra primera vez.

"Lo siento", me dijo en una voz igualmente triste.

"No hay nada que lamentar. Ambas sabíamos que dolería ya que ambas somos vírgenes. Así que no creo que hicieras algo mal".

"Lo sé." Ella suspiró. "Sólo quería que esta noche fuera especial y"

Rápidamente puse un dedo sobre sus labios, deteniendo las tonterías que eventualmente vendrían de su boca. _Suspire._ Fate aún podía ser tan insegura a veces. Definitivamente quería patear el trasero de Sayo otra vez por hacer a Fate así porque entonces, Fate nunca tendría que sentirse insegura cuando ella estuviera conmigo. Era necesaria siempre, amada siempre, siempre me hizo sentir cosas que yo sabía en mi corazón, que nadie más podía provocar. Fate tenía que saber eso y yo le mostraría. Esta noche, nuestro amor sería llevado a nuevas alturas.

"Esta noche va a ser especial. ¿Sabes por qué?" Dejé escapar una risita suave cuando ella negó con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, es porque estás aquí conmigo, tonta. Todo es especial, ya que llegaste a mi vida".

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, que es exactamente lo que yo quería ver.

"Sólo ten cuidado conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Una sonrisa sexy vino a mis labios y me sentí dejando escapar un suave gemido en el cosquilleo que recorrió mi cuerpo hasta el fondo de mi zona más privada. Estaba segura de que esta experiencia me iría mejor si pudiera sentir un cosquilleo otra vez.

Tal como lo había pedido, Fate descendió sobre mí de nuevo con un beso suave. Un gemido de satisfacción escapó de mis labios al sentir los suyos en los míos, sus pechos apretados en los míos. Su cuerpo y besos sin duda eran una gran distracción a todo lo que había sentido antes. Sus besos siempre me hicieron eso a mí, me hizo olvidar el mundo, y había sólo un nosotras. No sólo sería nuestro amor, esta noche sería un reflejo de eso.

Los besos de Fate pasaron de mis labios, a mi mandíbula, antes de ir a mi cuello. Levanté la barbilla hacia atrás para darle más espacio. Me encantaba cuando ella besaba y chupaba mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se siente caliente definitivamente otra vez, apretando mis paredes vaginales y desapretando, provocando gemidos en Fate. Su cuerpo se levantó un poco, haciendo que su pene se moviera junto con ella. Un pequeño gemido escapó a lo que sentía, pero yo estaba más centrada en los labios de Fate tocándome para centrarme realmente en él. Su mano viajó por mi cuerpo, me distrajo con su masaje suave y jugando con mi pezón izquierdo. En este punto, yo realmente tenía ganas de mover en contra mis caderas como la sensación palpitante estaba definitivamente insoportable. Me resistí a la tentación, sin embargo. Quería que Fate fuera la que se metiera dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras las manos de Fate viajaban por mi cuerpo. Angustiosamente despacio, tengo que decir. Definitivamente estaba curiosa en cuanto a lo que iba a hacer con la mano. Oh, mi sorpresa ante la sensación intensa como los dedos de Fate comenzaron a rodear mi clítoris. Mi cabeza se presionó más profundamente en la almohada, un largo gemido escapó de mi garganta desde que sentí a Fate dentro de mí junto con sus dedos tocando un área muy sensible. Sentí que mi cuerpo temblaba sin control, la boca un poco abierta para liberar mis respiraciones rápidas. Mis latidos acelerados como nombraba a Fate en segundo lugar, de forma constante dejando mis labios. Sus dedos estaban tocando a todos los lugares correctos y pude sentir frotando mis caderas un poco, tratando de aliviar que la presión se acumule.

"Fate... por favor." Le rogué. Me importa muy poco en este punto si me dolería cuando Fate finalmente comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Ya había dolor ahí mi necesidad se acumulaba. La necesitaba, quería su amor. Yo no podía esperar más tiempo como ella me toca así. "Por favor".

Los Labios de Fate chocaron contra los míos, rápidamente tragándose el gemido que escapó. Sus dedos aún en círculos en mi clítoris, su lengua chocando con la mía. Muy lentamente, las caderas de Fate comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante y lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme a ella. Cuando un gemido escapó, Fate me estaba mirando, parando todo.

"¿Estás bien?" Había tristeza en sus ojos. Me aseguraría de quitarla.

Mis piernas se habían ido dado la vuelta alrededor de su cintura. Definitivamente quería pasar por su cabeza que yo quería que se quedara donde estaba. "Sigue adelante, ¿de acuerdo?" Yo le dije, pero yo fui quien resistió mis caderas, hacerla ir dentro de mí, llenándome por completo.

Vi como la cara contraída en el placer de Fate ante un fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios. Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, llevándola hacia abajo para besarme. Nuestros labios no se movieron. Lo único que se oía eran nuestras respiraciones profundas, a través de nuestras narices temblorosas, gemidos y los sonidos de nuestros jugos procedentes de Fate entrando y saliendo de mí mientras yo seguía corcoveando mis caderas contra ella. Después de hacerlo durante un tiempo, no podía sentir dolor. Todo lo que podía sentir era a Fate dentro de mí, el condón que ayudaba a aumentar las sensaciones que sentía.

"Ah, Fate!" Gemí mientras las caderas de Fate comenzaron a corcovear también.

Me di cuenta de que Fate era tímida en el movimiento de sus caderas mientras ella iba a un ritmo lento, pero todo seguía siendo bueno, sin embargo. La forma en que sus caderas se sacudieron tocando a un punto seguro de que tenía la boca abierta de nuevo, gimiendo más fuerte con cada toque. Fate se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciéndome a mí y lentamente comenzó ganando velocidad. Casi sentí una risa que viene de mí, porque Fate estaba definitivamente teniendo dificultades para mantener el ritmo. Su respiración era irregular mientras colocaba besos en cualquier pedazo de piel que tuviera acceso. Se veía tan hermosa, sin embargo. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios casi curvándose en una sonrisa antes de que fuera a dejar salir un gemido. Fue sin duda un espectáculo para la vista y como música para mis oídos ... Bueno, el tipo del que te excita aún más.

Cada vez que Fate gemía, mis paredes vaginales se contraían, causando a Fate tener un mejor contacto con el terreno que estaba tocando antes. Esto me hizo gemir, lo que causó a Fate gemir y frotarse rápido en mi contra. Este ciclo maravilloso se repetía. Por alguna razón, sin embargo, sentí que yo ponía mala cara. Yo quería estar en la cima también!

Antes de que Fate pudiera sacar sus caderas hacia atrás, le di la vuelta, a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Un rubor lindo llegó a sus mejillas, los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Una sonrisa vino a mis labios en mi obra. Quería ver a Fate en diferentes expresiones faciales desde esta perspectiva.

Una sonrisa suave vino a mis labios cuando me incliné para besar los labios de Fate. Las dos dejamos escapar un gemido cuando el movimiento hizo que mis caderas empezaran a moverse, lo que hizo que su pene salga de mí un poco. Nuestros ojos se encontraron después del beso tierno, viéndola sonriendo con un rubor que teñía sus mejillas. Definitivamente me sorprendía de cómo podía parecer tan adorable en un momento así, en una posición sexual.

La cara sonrojada de Fate era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ella. Me encantaron sus ojos, su sonrisa y su tacto. Su presencia podría afectarme tan fácilmente. Me encantó la forma en que ella me hizo sentir cuando me abrazaba, la forma en que ella me acariciaba la mejilla, la forma en que su amor brilló en sus ojos. Me encantó todo, pero me encantó Fate como ella. Ella sabe que cada día no dejaría de decirle todo el tiempo que estuviéramos juntas, que yo sabía con certeza sería para siempre.

"Te amo, Fate Testarossa", le dije, repitiendo las palabras que había dicho antes. Me sentí tan abrumada por la emoción. La mujer delante de mí significó mucho para mí. Su amor por todo lo que quería decir, ella _es_ mi todo.

Su mano llegó a mi mejilla, acariciándola de la misma manera cariñosa que siempre lo había hecho. "Te amo demasiado, Nanoha".

Una sonrisa regresó a mis labios mientras besaba su mano, y luego me incliné para besarla en los labios. Esta noche, me gustaría mostrarle a Fate lo mucho que la amaba. Lo especial que es para mí.

"Nanoha". Ella gimió una vez que ella soltó mis labios. Empecé a mover mis caderas para que ella se moviera dentro y fuera de mí una vez más.

La miré con ojos vidriosos, tenía la necesidad de cerrarlos completamente para disfrutar de las sensaciones que se sienten sólo para poder mirar a Fate. Me encantó cómo sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir constantes gemidos, mirando como si estuviera experimentando el mayor éxtasis. Podía sentir la comisura de mis labios subiendo en una sonrisa al saber que yo era la causa de las reacciones de Fate.

Me incorporé y tomé la posición de jinete. Yo no podía dejar de cerrar los ojos de placer, finalmente liberando gemidos que tenía sólo para poder disfrutar plenamente de Fate. El pene de Fate tocaba todos los lugares correctos, haciendo que mis caderas suban y bajen más rápido sólo para mantener la sensación. Las manos de Fate llegaron hasta mis caderas, dando asistencia con mi liderazgo. Yo interiormente sonreí. Ella realmente debe amar esta posición.

Sus manos dejaron una sensación de hormigueo en mi piel mientras viajaban a través de mi estómago, luego hacia arriba para tocar mis dos pechos. Esta mujer! La forma en que sus manos daban expertos masajes en mis pechos, sus caderas moviéndose hacia arriba para encontrarme con mi carrera descendente, sino que era simplemente demasiado. Encontré mi espalda arqueada, las dos manos y los brazos plantados en los muslos de Fate detrás de mí para mantenerme arriba. Esto era tan bueno. La forma en que me llenó; las sensaciones que estaba haciendo que sintiera. Fue tan intenso que sentía que iba a perder mi mente. Quería que todo sea intenso para Fate, también. Quería llenarla tal como ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo. Quería hacerla perder la razón. Todos sus sentidos.

Recuperándome un poco, me coloqué en posición vertical, sin dejar los movimientos de mis caderas. Mi mano derecha se arrastró entre sus muslos antes de separarlos a través de sus pliegues húmedos. Su respiración se enganchó inmediatamente, con las manos inmóviles sobre mis pechos. Mis dedos se mueven lentamente hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su raja, aplastando los sonidos que acompañan a los que ya se están realizando.

La vi en el placer. Me encantó cómo su cabeza se hundió más profundamente en la almohada mientras sus dientes tiraron de su labio inferior. Me encantó la forma en que sus senos rebotaban con cada movimiento, cómo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Me encantó cómo su rostro se volvió como gemidos provenían de sus labios entreabiertos. Grabé todos esos dulces momentos para recordarlos... y burlarme de ella, por supuesto. Hehe.

Mis dedos se detuvieron y reduje mis caderas. Los ojos de color burdeos que yo tanto amaba se mostraron a través de detrás de sus párpados. La miré con atención mientras yo rodeaba su apertura, haciéndole saber lo que iba a hacer. Sus manos dejaron mis pechos, arrastrando hacia abajo el estómago antes dando vueltas alrededor de los costados. Yo estaba esperando cualquier afirmación de que ella estaba preparada para ello, que ella lo quería, pero lo único que hizo fue mirarme. La duda comenzó a arrastrarse en mi pecho mientras ella no había respondido todavía, pero con el tiempo se fue como una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Con el permiso de Fate, mis dedos poco a poco comenzaron a entrar en ella. Justo cuando estaba en el exterior, que estaba mojada por dentro haciendo que mis dedos se deslicen, rompiendo la barrera. Sus ojos se habían cerrado de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba adolorida y las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos lo afirmó. Sin separar los dedos, me incliné para besar sus lágrimas. Yo quería que ella supiera que yo estaba aquí y que íbamos a pasar por el dolor juntas.

Al igual que Fate hizo conmigo, después de que ella rompió mi himen, traté de distraerme y pensé que había que lograr levantar el ritmo de las caderas de nuevo. Tengo la reacción que quería como Fate había empezado a gemir inmediatamente junto conmigo. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos, al instante lenguas chocando unas con otras, haciendo que las dos diéramos gemidos. Los brazos de Fate viajaron lentamente por mi espalda alrededor de mí. Nuestros pechos unidos entre sí, lo que aumenta la sensación intensa ya que nuestros pezones se rozaban. Podía sentir sus paredes contratantes alrededor de mis dedos y quería probar moviéndome dentro de ella, pero yo no podía hacerlo por completo en la parte superior de Fate. Mi mano estaba todavía detrás de mí y yo no podía mover mi mano y la muñeca efectivamente así.

Echándome hacia atrás, he traído conmigo a Fate... Bueno, más bien tirando de su labio inferior conmigo. Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa en mi creatividad antes de gemir una vez más que nuestros labios se conectaron completamente en un nuevo apasionado beso. Seguí moviendo mis caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo como quería que Fate fuera estimulada aún cuando comencé a moverme dentro de ella. Cuando mis dedos finalmente comenzaron a moverse, sus paredes apretaron mis dedos duro.

"Ohhh ..." fue el gemido que escapó de su boca mientras nuestros labios se separaron.

Mis dedos se movían lentamente dentro de ella, tratando de sentir todo lo que había dentro. Besos un poco rigurosos se pusieron en mi mandíbula, hasta mi cuello donde chupaba un poco antes de morder duro. Ahí sin duda estaría una marca en la mañana. Su lengua lamió sobre la marca, haciéndome temblar por dentro. Su lengua viajaba por entre mis pechos, desviándose a mi pezón izquierdo. Mi cabeza voló de regreso inmediatamente como mis pezones estaban súper sensibles en este punto, envío sensaciones fuertes hasta mi vagina, y haciendo que mis paredes se contraigan alrededor del pene de Fate aún más difícil.

Un largo gemido salió de los labios de Fate, las sensaciones tocando mi pezón. Sentí que mis caderas se movían más duro, mis dedos dentro de Fate acelerando. Todo se sentía tan intenso una vez más, y más aún esta vez. Gemidos salieron de mi boca, mi mano izquierda va en el cabello de Fate para mantenerla cerca de mis pechos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció como mis músculos empezaron a tener espasmos. Podía sentir mi orgasmo viniendo. Mi mano se cerró alrededor del cabello de Fate, de forma rápida tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para que yo pudiera darle un beso mientras yo estaba corriéndome.

Fate sabía lo que estaba pasando ya que mis respiraciones eran rápidas, gemidos viniendo constantemente, mis paredes contraídas a su alrededor. Ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí como mi cuerpo se estremeció, lanzando fuertes gemidos también al sentir como mis dedos se cerraron en un material esponjoso.

"N-Nanoha!" ella gritó de placer antes de capturar mis labios otra vez más difícil.

Era como si pudiera sentir palpitar el pene de Fate con cada toque de sus dedos hicieron, que se alargará mi orgasmo. Pronto, las paredes de Fate comenzaron a temblar antes de apretar alrededor de mis dedos, y yo sabía que estaba corriéndose, también. Agarré el ritmo de mis caderas, a pesar de que yo estaba un poco agotada. Quería que Fate tuviera un orgasmo tan duro como el mío.

Respiraciones fuertes vinieron de la nariz de Fate, sus labios con dificultades para permanecer junto a los míos. Toqué con más fuerza contra ella, la sensación de otro orgasmo viniendo otra vez. El cuerpo de Fate se convulsionó mientras sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de mis dedos, sus labios en los míos apartándose abruptamente. Mi nombre salió de sus labios mientras se corría, llenando el condón con sus semillas. La sensación de que yo la hice llegar al orgasmo por segunda vez, casi haciéndome caer hacia atrás con su fuerza.

Nos tomó unos momentos para nosotras, tanto para bajar desde lo alto que estábamos, pero cuando lo hicimos, nuestras frentes se unieron. Nuestras respiraciones eran todavía pesadas y sin aliento, pero eso no impidió que la sonrisa viniera a nuestros labios. Un beso tierno seguido, nuestro amor que se expresa con nuestros labios. Fate poco a poco nos acostó para que ella estuviera encima de mí una vez más, colocando un prolongado beso en mis labios mientras salía de mí y procedió a retirar el condón que llevaba.

Ella se puso a mi lado, con la mano sobre la mía, por lo que ella me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa, mi mano acariciando la piel de su cadera. Ella se inclinó para besarme una vez más, las dos suspirando alegremente.

"Fue increíble", me dijo.

"Sí, lo fue." Estuve de acuerdo. "Eres increíble".

"Y tú también", dijo con voz ronca mientras me besó una vez más.

Podía sentir cómo me diera marcha de nuevo. Los besos de Fate fueron siempre embriagadores.

Ella me tomó en sus brazos, mi cabeza acomodándose en su hombro. Ella era tan cómoda que no pude reprimir otro suspiro de satisfacción.

"Cómoda". Ella me dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Extremadamente". Me acurruqué más en el cuerpo de Fate, las manos corriendo por sus curvas. "Fate?"

"¿Eh?" ella dijo en una voz soñolienta.

Levanté los brazos para mirarla. Se veía tan agotada. Que linda!

"¿Podemos hacer el amor otra vez?" Sonreí.

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado, dormir aparentemente desapareció. "N-Nanoha ¿qué pasa con mi refractario peri-mmpf!" "

**Nanoha**

Al despertar esta mañana, definitivamente me sentía agotada. Tenía que pensar en lo que hizo mi agotamiento y me di cuenta de que Fate y yo habíamos hecho el amor tantas veces anoche. No es de extrañar que me sentía así. Definitivamente fue una buena experiencia, yo tenía que decir. Me encanta la manera en que Fate me tocó, trató a mi cuerpo tan bien. Me sentí realmente amada en la última noche y yo sabía que iba a sentirme así de ahora en adelante. Yo sabía que iba a hacer el amor más a menudo ahora. Ahora que ha pasado, no puedo imaginarme no hacerlo. No puedo ir sin sus toques íntimos, sus labios besándome en lugares nunca explorados por nadie más que ella.

Me acurruqué más en su cuerpo, sus brazos apretando alrededor de mí en mis movimientos. Lo siguiente que supe, me encontré gimiendo suavemente mientras sus labios me colocan besos prolongados a lo largo de mi cuello. "Pensé que estabas dormida." Estiré el cuello para darle más acceso. Me encantaba cuando sus labios me estaban tocando.

"Yo lo estaba pero me desperté cómo mi amor empezó a moverse." Ella se rió, continuando con sus besos.

Giré mi cuerpo para que pudiera enfrentar a Fate. Mi brazo derecho serpenteaba alrededor de su cuello, arrastrándola en un beso. "Buenos días". Sonreí.

"Buenos días". Ella también sonrió antes de inclinarse para darme otro beso en los labios. "Anoche fue increíble".

"Sí, pero agotador." Yo bostezé.

Una ceja rubia se levantó. "Agotador? ¿Para quién? Por supuesto que no desde que era yo quien más o menos estaba haciendo todo el trabajo."

Mi boca se abrió en shock. "Ahora, sabes que eso no es cierto."

"Mm-hm". Me dio una mirada de 'Sí, claro'. "Lo que tú digas, Nanoha. ~ Lo que tú digas"

Un puchero pequeño llegó a mis labios cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar el reloj. Ella definitivamente no estaba haciendo _todo_ el trabajo de la noche anterior. Yo contribuí en algunas de las actividades.

"Creo que deberíamos empezar a prepararnos, Nanoha. Echa un vistazo llevamos un poco más de una hora."

"Pero yo quería estar contigo un poco más." Le puse mala cara otra vez.

"Podemos hacer eso en casa, ¿sabes?" Ella bromeó.

"Tienes un punto."

Las dos nos levantamos entonces y nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño. Después de anoche, nos quedamos sin duda con necesidad de una. Tuvimos un pequeño debate sobre si podríamos utilizar el jacuzzi o la ducha, pero acabé eligiendo la ducha en su lugar. Fue una buena ducha. Había una ducha grande en el centro en vez de estar en un lado, lo cual fue bueno ya que Fate y yo necesitábamos una ducha rápida.

Abrí el agua, asegurándome de que era un poco más caliente que tibia. Cuando era perfecta, di un paso bajo la ducha, dejando que el agua caiga en mi cuerpo. Fate pronto me siguió, de pie delante de mí e imitando mis acciones. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras se aseguró que todo su pelo estaba mojado. Sus pechos rebotaban con la acción y me encontré mirándolos a ellos. Fate definitivamente tenía bonitos pechos.

"Ves algo que te gusta?"

Mis ojos dejaron sus maravillosos pechos para mirar a la cara burlona de mi amante.

"Tal vez lo hago" Yo me burlé de vuelta.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí".

Ella soltó una carcajada, que yo regresé. Las dos empezamos a lavar nuestros cuerpos, el gel de baño es de un olor dulce de melocotón. Definitivamente había algo sexy sobre una jabonosa Fate. Me encontré mirándola mientras ella pasaba la toalla sobre sus pechos y luego sobre su estómago tonificado. Todo parecía sexy. Todavía me sorprende cómo Fate puede ser tan sexy sin darse cuenta.

Cuando terminó con todo lo demás, ella empezó a lavar su área privada. Me di cuenta de que su pene se pone un poco más difícil con cada toque, pero no a una erección en toda regla. No podía dejar de pensar en la última noche en este punto. Fue una noche increíble llena de pasión y amor. Fate definitivamente me sorprendió con esos movimientos que hizo en mí. Yo no sabía que tenía que saber mucho. Ahora estaba definitivamente con curiosidad por saber cómo se enteró de todo.

"Nena?" -Pregunté, todavía lavándome.

"¿Eh?" Ella estaba lavándose el pelo ahora.

"¿Dónde aprendiste todas esas posiciones y otras cosas de anoche? Era como si antes hubieras tenido relaciones sexuales."

Un rubor llegó a sus mejillas. "Bueno, papá me informó un poco sobre lo que debo hacer. Ella no me dejó salir hasta que me enterará de todo."

Yo no podía dejar de reír. Era definitivamente como Lindy haciendo algo como eso. "Bueno, si todo lo demás que ella te enseñaba que era como la noche anterior, definitivamente espero ver el resto". Sonreí. Fate me sonrió también, pero con un prominente rubor en sus mejillas.

Continuamos lavando nuestros cuerpos, en un cómodo silencio. Cuando comencé a lavarme el área privada, que estaba sin duda adolorida y no pude evitar una mueca de dolor.

"¿Estás bien, Nanoha?" Fate me preguntó con preocupación.

"Estoy bien. Estoy todavía adolorida por lo de anoche."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

Pensé por un momento y se me ocurrió algo. Quiero decir, ¿qué puede hacer de todos modos, además de tener un descanso de un poco de sexo? "No creo que haya nada que puedas hacer. Supongo que tomarnos nuestro tiempo para hacer el amor hasta que el dolor desaparezca."

"Supongo. O..."

"O?"

Lo siguiente que supe, mi espalda estaba contra la pared de la ducha con el cuerpo de Fate presionado en el mío. Eso fue definitivamente agresivo, pero no podía entender que era. Cuando miré a sus ojos, me di cuenta de que era algo que iba a disfrutar. Tenía esa mirada vidriosa y cuando lo hacía, siempre significa cosas buenas.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, a menos de una pulgada de espacio entre ellos. Podía sentir mi cuerpo reaccionando, mi respiración era cada vez más intensa de emoción. Yo sabía que ella estaba tan emocionada desde que su pene se estaba metiendo en mi estómago ahora mismo. Vaya, me moje.

"Déjame besarte y hacer todo mejor", dijo ella con voz ronca antes de que sus labios estuvieran contra los míos indicando avidez.

Un gemido sonó inmediatamente. Me encantaba cuando ella me besaba. Nos acariciamos los labios de la otra y la lengua, las manos acariciando el cuerpo de la otra. Sus labios dejaron los míos mientras besaba por mi cuerpo, dejando besos en el cuello, los senos y el estómago. Se puso de rodillas, extendiendo las piernas para revelar su premio. Mi respiración era irregular, mi cuerpo hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. La humedad entre mis piernas era más evidente que antes. La mano de Fate viajo por mi muslo derecho antes de levantar la pierna hasta colocarla sobre su hombro. Estoy segura que el choque de la acción fue mostrada en mi cara porque me dio una sonrisa enorme antes de desaparecer entre mis muslos.

"Fate, se siente bien," gemí.

Lindy pudo haberle enseñado sus cosas, pero estoy segura de que ella no le enseñó a mover su lengua así. Ella sabía exactamente cómo volverme loca. Ella lamió mi apertura, chupando mis labios antes de terminar fuera con la mejor combinación de lamer y chupar en mi clítoris. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme cómo ella fue capaz de lamer a velocidades tan altas. Ella estaba sin duda convirtiéndose en una maestra en esto.

Mis rodillas temblaban en lo bien que me hacía sentir. Una mano sostenía la cabeza en su lugar, frotando mis caderas para agregar más fricción contra la lengua de Fate. Mi otra mano se agarró a mi pecho izquierdo, disfrutando de la sensación allí. Se sentía más caliente de lo normal. Sentí mi sudor corporal, los músculos de mi estómago ceñir el intenso calor que estaba creciendo allí.

Después de que Fate seguía trabajando su magia, me encontré con mi mano apretando en su pelo y frotando mis caderas más frenéticamente. Mis ojos se apretaron con más fuerza, mi boca soltando un montón de aliento ahogado mientras intentaba respirar y gemir al mismo tiempo. Yo sabía lo que iba a suceder. El temblor constante en mis piernas me hizo saberlo.

"Fate... A-ah!" Definitivamente estaba corriéndome ahora. El sentimiento intenso que sentía antes había crecido y explotó.

Dejé escapar un largo gemido cuando llegué a la cima. Fate me tenía que levantar porque mis rodillas eran como gelatina y mi cuerpo se sacudió inconscientemente. Fate se aseguró de que no dejó nada detrás mientras ella seguía lamiendo. Cuando terminó, me incliné para darle un beso, disfrutando de mi propio gusto.

"Eso fue muy bueno Fate-papá", le dije, todavía un poco sin aliento, pero que tiene un borde de voz ronca en ella. "Creo que Nanoha-mama tiene una recompensa para ti." Sonreí.

Tenía los labios sobre los de ella otra vez en un beso apasionado, tierno todavía. Mi mano se fue hasta los hombros, empujándola hacia el suelo de baldosas de la ducha. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura inmediatamente, amando la sensación de tocar su pecho.

Con un gemido, mis labios liberando a Fate para que yo pudiera besarla a mi manera por su cuerpo. Besos tiernos se colocaron en el cuello, pellizcos suaves en su clavícula. Mis manos suavemente tomaron sus pechos en mi boca cubriendo cada pezón después de dar al otro la atención que merecía. Fate dejó escapar suaves gemidos mientras mis labios y la lengua se divirtieron con sus pezones. Siento las dos paredes de mi vagina vueltas a la vida sólo por los sonidos que salen de sus labios sensuales. Sus gemidos siempre enviaban en mi cuerpo en una llamarada de fuego.

Mi cuerpo se deslizó más abajo del suyo, continuando a dejar besos mientras me alejaba. Terminé entre las piernas de Fate en cuatro patas. Ella me miraba con ojos vidriosos, sus pechos rebotando debido a quedarse sin aliento. Fue el espectáculo más maravilloso que he visto. Mi pierna derecha se deslizó sobre el estómago de Fate antes de tocar el suelo. La otra se deslizó debajo de su otra pierna, explorando a fondo cerca de ella.

Un grito ahogado salió de los labios de Fate mientras sus labios inferiores se unieron. Mis caderas se resistieron lentamente, las manos acariciando su pene. Ambos de nuestros gemidos llenaron la ducha, ya que ambas disfrutamos de las sensaciones que se experimentan. Me encantó cómo nuestra humedad cubierta entre sí, frotando su pene contra mi clítoris. Se sentía tan bien.

Fate gimió mi nombre, sus ojos mirándome. Me sentía hipnotizada. Fue una sensación increíble para mirarla a los ojos mientras le di un inmenso placer y fue un sentimiento aún más sabiendo que yo era la causa de ello.

Su cuerpo se levantó, con los ojos mirando a los míos. Un brazo rodeó mi cintura mientras que el otro entró en el pelo, los labios chocando entre sí desesperadamente. Podía sentir los músculos de mi estómago el apriete en la lengua de Fate arremolinándose en mi boca con avidez. El ritmo de mi acariciando y frotándome aumentó, causando a Fate quejarse continuamente dentro de mi boca.

Un jalón vino a mi cabello haciendo que nuestros labios se aparten. Los suaves labios de Fate pegados a mi cuello, besando y chupando el lugar que me conduce salvaje. "Ah, sí!" Grité. Mis músculos del estómago apretando aún más, mi pico en constante aumento. Ella mordió mi cuello, besándolo con suavidad antes de sorprenderme por morder mi seno duro. "Fate!" Me encontré corriéndome en ese momento, mis caderas y manos acariciando, frotándome más difícil que antes.

Un gemido entrecortado salió de la boca de Fate, sus músculos dándole espasmos antes de sentir un líquido en el estómago. Tanto nuestros cuerpos se aflojaron después bajamos de nuestro climax. La cabeza de Fate se puso en el hueco de mi cuello, su respiración pesada tocando mi piel. Mis ojos se abrieron después de unos momentos, sintiendo todavía los efectos de mi orgasmo. Mi visión cambió alrededor, perezosamente aterrizando en el reloj en el cuarto de baño. Decía 10:40.

"10:40. Oh, Dios mío, son 10:40!" Grité, Fate sorprendente procesando. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para que podamos seguir preparándonos. Sin duda, hemos perdido un montón de tiempo. "Fate si llegamos tarde, es tu culpa." La miré como empecé a lavarme rápidamente.

"Es mi culpa?" Ella me devolvió la mirada, también lavándose.

"Sí, va a ser culpa tuya. Tú fuiste la que empezó esto, ¿recuerdas?"

Su mirada abandonó su cara. "Tienes un punto, pero segura que termine esto". Ella sonrió.

"Arpía". Le puse mala cara.

"Si. Yo también te quiero."

Nos lavamos rápidamente ya que estábamos quedándonos sin tiempo. Entonces, cómo acabamos salimos del cuarto de baño para secarnos y vestirnos lo más rápido que pudimos. Llenamos nuestras cosas pendientes y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Por suerte, para cuando llegamos a la recepción, todavía teníamos unos minutos de sobra antes de que la hora de salida terminara. Hemos expresado nuestro alivio antes de pagar la cuenta del hotel.

Esperamos un rato afuera como el valet fue por nuestro coche. Cuando regresó pusimos nuestras maletas antes de entrar. No estábamos fuera mucho tiempo después. Mi mente repite todos los momentos que Fate y yo pasamos juntas, y yo no pude evitar una sonrisa de llegara a mis labios. He disfrutado mucho y explorar el cuerpo de la otra fue una experiencia tan maravillosa que yo sabía que no podía esperar a volver a hacerlo. Estaba segura de que Fate sentía lo mismo.

Mis ojos la miraron mientras conducía el coche. Ella definitivamente me sorprendió en este viaje. Supongo que sabe que no deben subestimar lo que puede hacer. "Disfruté mi tiempo contigo este fin de semana."

"Así es, yo también," dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella siguió centrándose en la carretera. "Es una lástima que muy probablemente no tengamos mucho tiempo juntas, una vez que lleguemos a casa."

Eso era cierto. Faye estaría sobre nosotras tan pronto como lleguemos y yo sabía que ella también quería pasar la noche con nosotras, también. _Suspire_ . Supongo que tendremos que esperar un poco antes de que podamos hacer el amor de nuevo. A menos que ...

_SONREÍ!_

No pude evitar la sonrisa ancha que llegó a mis labios ante la idea que me vino a la cabeza. Me encontré apoyándome en los labios a menos de una pulgada de distancia de se oreja.

"Nanoha," se rió. "Eso hace cosquillas." Trató de mover la cabeza, pero mi mano se acercó para mantenerla en su lugar.

"Ya no vamos a tener tiempo para nosotras cuando lleguemos a casa", me detuve para el suspenso. "¿Qué tal un poco de acción en el asiento de atrás antes de llegar con Miyuki?" Le sugerí con voz ronca.

Podría haberme reído en su cara de asombro que hizo mientras observaba el camino, pero por supuesto que tomaba en serio la sugerencia. Sus padres eran tan útiles a veces.

Fate apartó la mirada de la carretera, supongo que para ver si hablaba en serio. Cuando ella pensó que yo lo estaba, rápidamente se volvió de nuevo hacia la carretera. "Creo que voy a tener que encontrar una parada de descanso."

"Suena maravilloso."


End file.
